Chronicles of Aphrodite Potter book 2
by Padfootette
Summary: This the second book in the Aphrodite Potter series. Aphrodite and Oliver have completed their Soul Bond. Bill has unlocked all of her magic that Dumbledore blocked. Aph is a Veela from Lily's side. Lily was adopted by the Evans' from the Belvount Veela group (pure veelas). Dumbleodre, Molly, Ginny bashing minor Snape bashing. Aph blood adopted by Siri and Remy. going 2 be rewriten
1. Chapter One Prologue

Prologue:

When Oliver woke up he felt a little sore but he felt complete. That was then he remembered what had happened last night and he smiled as he looked down at the still sleeping form of his now complete soul mate. As he looked at her he realized there were some changes to her and then he remembered the blood adoption yesterday and he noticed that her black hair was now more curly looking more like Sirius' hair but still the same dark midnight black as James'. He also noticed that she had Sirius' nose. He couldn't wait for her to wake up so he could see the colour of her eyes. Even though he didn't care what she looked like he loved her for the way she is he was still excited to see her eyes and what she thought of them.

As if she had heard his thoughts Aphrodite started to stir and her eyes started to flutter open. Once she opened her eyes she blinked cutely as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. "Good morning baby." Oliver whispered in a husky voice as he looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes that had a rim of grey around her pupil and with flecks of amber throughout her emerald green eyes. Oliver thought her eyes looked more stunning then before especially with her black curly waist-length hair framing her heart-shaped face and her cute little nose even if it was Sirius', Oliver thought she looked beautiful with it.

"G'mornin' b-babe." Aphrodite said in a voice still thick with sleep making Oliver chuckle. He then kissed Aphrodite on her still bruised lips, when he pulled back she was a little more awake and snuggled into Oliver's warm chest but she winced in pain at the movement because of the soreness in between her legs.

Oliver noticed her wince and looked at her concerned. "How you okay baby?" He asked running his hands through her hair. Aphrodite smiled up at him and nodded. "I'm fine just a little sore is all."  
Oliver nodded and pulled Aphrodite against his chest. "You know the blood adoption worked." Oliver said, Aphrodite lifted her head up off of Oliver's chest and looked Oliver in the eyes. "Really?" She asked excited. Oliver smiled at how excited she was and pecked her on the lips.

"Yes baby, your hair is still the same colour black as James but it is now curly like Sirius' and you also have Sirius' nose and your eyes have changed colour as well." Oliver explained.

"Really what colour are they?" Aphrodite asked. Oliver smiled at how excited she was and kissed her hair. "Yes Di, they are still emerald green but they have a rim of grey around the pupil and the emerald is flecked with amber." Oliver smiled at her as he saw the awe and excitement in his loves face and her expressive eyes.

Aphrodite kissed Oliver deeply for a few minutes before she pulled back and said. "We better get up unless you want dad, Siri and Remmy to find us?" Aphrodite smiled and the scared look on her soul mate's face.

"I didn't think so, but as it's early," Aphrodite said as she cast the tempus spell to reveal it was only 7:30am. "You would like to have a shower with me as the reading doesn't start till nine." Aphrodite asked innocently. Oliver groaned at the innocent look on her face before kissing her. "How could I refuse when you look at me like that?" Oliver said as he got out of the bed and held out his hand to her.

"That was the point, you weren't." Aphrodite said with a cheeky smile as she took Oliver's hand and let him pull her out of the bed and into his arms for a quick kiss, before Oliver led her to the bathroom for their first shower together.

Once they were both dressed (Oliver in tight black jeans, a baby blue shirt and dragon hide boots and Aphrodite in tight black jeans that showed off her hour-glass figure, a white close fitting tank top, women's dragon hide boots and her black curly hair still curly but she had turned it to a baby blue colour to march Oliver's top) went down stairs into the kitchen for breakfast.

As they walked in hand in hand everyone turned to look at them and noticed the differences in Aphrodite. They noticed that her hair was curly like Sirius' but she had turned it baby blue, that she also had Sirius' nose. But what shocked everyone were the colours of her eyes which made everyone gasp as they looked at them: they were still the bright emerald green of Lily's eyes but they also noticed that there was flecks amber through the emerald and there was also a rim of grey around her pupils.

"Aww sweetie, look at you your hair and your eyes look so beautiful and you're the perfect mix of the four of us." Lily said proudly as she got up and kissed her daughter and pulling her into a hug followed by her three fathers who each gave her a huge and a kiss to her forehead.

Once everyone had said their congratulations and had sat down and ate their breakfast they all moved into the living room to start the second book.

As they entered the living room they all sat in their seats from yesterday, George went to pick up the second book but Lily stopped him. "Wait a minute George; I want to speak to Dumbledore." Lily said, George nodded and closed the book.

"Albus I want to know why the bloody hell you blocked all of Aphrodite's magic including her soul bond and her Veela creature inheritance. YOU HAD NO BLOODY RIGHT TO DO THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED WHEN SHE TURNED SIXTEEN AND SHE CAME INTO HER INHERITANCE! SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN IN EXCRUCIATING PAIN! IT COULD HAVE BLOODY KILLED HER IF BILL DIDN'T REMOVE ALL OF THE BLOCKS ON HER MAGIC!" Lily shouted.

Everyone who didn't know looked at Dumbledore in disgust and horror. James decided to add more to what his wife had said…well shouted. "Not only that you didn't even tell her about Lily's real family and that you threatened them and made the Evans' adopt her and you didn't even tell her she even had a creature inheritance or that she had another family in the form of the Delacour's." James said in a deadly calm voice which was effectively more terrifying than Lily's shouting.

"We're warning you now Dumbledore and this is your only warning. Stay away from our daughter." Sirius added in the same deadly calm voice as James. There was a few minutes of silence in the room as everyone digested what Dumbledore had done to the Potter family and more specifically Aphrodite. As the tension in the room picked up to a level you could actually cut it with a knife as everyone glared at the Headmaster, Remus decided to break the tension. "George why don't you start reading the first chapter of the second book." George nodded and through another glare at Dumbledore before opening the second book to the first chapter.

"**Chapter One, The Worst Birthday." **George read.


	2. Chapter Two: The Worst Birthday

Chapter Two The Worst Birthday:

"Hang on so all the pain and suffering Di went through at the Dursley's was for nothing as they are not her real family, as Lily was adopted into the Evans' family because Dumbledore had threatened the highest Veela group, the Belvount family which was where Lily's father was from." Oliver asked trembling with rage.

Everyone turned to stare at Dumbledore with rage in their eyes but it was McGonagall that voiced what everyone was thinking. "Is this true Albus, you put Aph all through that pain that she had to endure with those...monsters." McGonagall asked her lips white and her nostrils flaring.

"It was necessary." Dumbledore said unregretful.

"NECESSARY!" screeched McGonagall. "Did you listen at all to the first book or to the title that Mr Weasley has just read out? I am through with you Albus and I hope you rot in Azkaban because I will make sure personally that you are sent there for what you have done to her and to Lily as I know she doesn't have her Veela powers anymore." McGonagall raged making everyone stare at her in shock as they had never seen her like this.

"Continue Mr Weasley." McGonagall said in a tight voice, George nodded and carried on reading.

"**Chapter One, The Worst Birthday," **read George.

"Can we please skip this?" Aphrodite asked.

"No, I think Fred, Ron and I want to know why you had bars on you window." George said.

"You mean to tell me that you weren't exaggerating?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Why would we exaggerate something like that?" Fred asked outraged at his mother. Sirius sighed rubbing his face.

"I don't like were this is going." Sirius said. Remus grabbed his hand and started rubbing circles on it even though he was trying to calm down his wolf.

**Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. **

"Is there ever a time that there isn't a fight?" Ron asked.

"No, well maybe when I'm not there." Aphrodite said.

"Can we please continue?" Percy asked. George then picked up where he left off.

**Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from their niece Aphrodite's room. "Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl and that bloody dog, they'll have to go!" **

"He is threatening to get rid of Hedwig and PadMoon?" Lily asked.

"It isn't the first time," Aphrodite mumbled Oliver heard her and wrapped his arms around her as she was sitting next to him, and PadMoon was resting his head on her left leg.

**Aphrodite tried yet again to explain PadMoon had been barking and growling at Uncle Vernon every time he saw him especially after he beat Aph which had been happening every day since she arrived back at the Dursleys' house. **

**Everyone growled at that and through Dumbledore a dark look.**

**"They're bored," she said. "Hedwig's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night ..."**

**"Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy moustache.**

**"I know what'll happen if that owl's let out." He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia. Aphrodite tried to argue back but her words were drowned out by a long, loud belch from the Dursley's son, Dudley. **

"Eww," said the girls in the room.

**"I want more bacon." **

"How about a please," Andy said.

"I don't think that would work, Dudley never have any manners to begin with." Aphrodite said with a disgusted look on her face.

"What is my sister teaching him?" Lily asked.

"Absolutely nothing, they think he is perfect." Aphrodite said with a disgusted face still.

**"There's more in the frying pan, Sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning her misty eyes on her massive son. "We must feed you up while we've got the chance ... I don't like the sound of that school food ..." **

**"Nonsense, Petunia, ****_I_**** ever went hungry when I was at Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?" Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair, grinning and turned on Aphrodite. "Pass the frying pan." **

"Dear God, in their efforts to spoil their son, they might kill him." McGonagall said.

"Don't I know it," Aphrodite said with a slight smile on her face thinking of the diet that her fat cousin was now on.

**"You've forgotten the magic word," said Aphrodite irritably.**

"I could have phrased that better," Aphrodite said with a grimace making Oliver start to worry about her.

**The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was incredible: Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen; Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth; Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples. **

**"I meant "please"!' said Aphrodite quickly "I didn't mean-"**

"That's all it takes?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much," Aphrodite said.

**"WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU," thundered her uncle, spraying spit over the table, "ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"**

"For Merlin's sake, he is overreacting." Lily said.

"It's obvious that she meant please." Alice said.

"M word?" asked most people in the room.

"Magic, then Hogwarts, witch, wizard and wand. I'm not allowed to say any of those words in their home." Aphrodite said.

"Now that is just plain stupid," James said.

**"But I-"**

**"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist. **

**"I just-" **

**"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY**

"Abnormality? They are the ones that are abnormal." James said.

"Don't I know it," Aphrodite mumbled.

**UNDER THIS ROOF!" Aphrodite stared from her purple-faced uncle to her pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley back to his feet. **

**"All right" said Aphrodite "****_all right_****," Uncle Vernon had sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and watching Aphrodite closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes.**

**Ever since Aphrodite had come home for the summer holidays, Uncle Vernon had been treating her like a bomb that might go off at any moment, because Aphrodite wasn't a normal girl. **

"Who wants to be normal anyway?" Fred asked.

"My lovely relatives," Aphrodite answered, trying to keep the bitterness out for her voice.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Sirius.

"Siri, it's not your fault. Everyone has their rash moments, yours was justified." Aphrodite said.

"When did you get so smart?" Sirius teased his daughter. Aphrodite stuck her tongue out at her father and George carried on reading with a small smile on his face at the interaction between Aph and Sirius.

**As a matter of fact, she was as not normal as it is possible to be. Aphrodite Potter was a witch - a witch fresh from her year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

Everyone either smiled or cheered.

**And the Dursley's were unhappy to have her back for the holidays,**

"I wasn't happy either," Aphrodite said making everyone who cared about her to look at her worriedly.

**, it was nothing to what Aphrodite felt. She missed Hogwarts so much it was like a constant stomach ache. She missed the castle, with its secret passageways and ghosts, her lessons**

"Why the lessons?" Ron asked.

"Because, I found them fascinating, and I couldn't do my homework either." Aphrodite said.

"Why couldn't you do your homework Sweetheart?" Lily asked.

"It'll explain," Aphrodite said with a sigh.

**(Though perhaps not Snape, the Potions master.) **

"Who would?" the students asked.

**, the post arriving by owl, eating banquets in the Great Hall, sleeping in her four-poster bed in the tower dormitory, visiting the gamekeeper Hagrid, in his cabin in the grounds next to the forbidden forest and, especially, Quidditch, the most popular sport in the wizarding world (six goalposts, four flying balls and fourteen players on broomsticks). All Aphrodite's spell books, her wand, robes, cauldron and top-of-the-range Nimbus two thousand broomstick PadMoon's and Hedwig's food which was in her trunk had been locked in the cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon the instant Aphrodite had come home, so she had reduced to sneaking food away from the table and the fridge when the Dursleys weren't looking just to feed PadMoon and Hedwig. (But a few days into the start of the summer holidays Uncle Vernon had caught her sneaking food away for PadMoon and when she tried to explain Uncle Vernon just carried on beating her till there was a puddle of her own blood on the floor which he made Aphrodite clean up. But that still didn't stop her sneaking food away for PadMoon and Hedwig even if she did get beaten.) **

"That's bloody barbaric!" Hermione shouted tears running down her face at what her best friend had been put through just trying to feed her animals and for having magic.

"Why the bloody hell didn't we notice anything?" Neville shouted as he looked at his little sister. "Ron and I share a bloody dorm with you and we didn't even notice. Aph I'm so, so sorry." Aphrodite got up and hugged her 'big brother' and held him till he stopped crying before hugging her other best friends before returning back to her seat next to Oliver.

**What did the Dursley's care if Aphrodite lost her place in the house Quidditch team because she hadn't practiced all summer? **

"I would never, ever kick you off of the team Di." Oliver said holding her close and kissing her forehead.

**What was it to the Dursley's if Aphrodite went back to school without any of her homework done? **

"If you would have explained it then at least I would give you some time to finish it, I don't know about Severus though." McGonagall said.

"I would just think that you were just trying to get even more attention and take points away and give you detention." Snape said. Aphrodite's family glared at the Dungeon Bat.

**The Dursley's were what wizards called Muggles (not a drop of magic blood in their veins) and as far as they were concerned, having a witch in the family was a matter of deepest shame. **

"They should be proud of you, not disgusted." Moody said.

"My adoptive parents were proud." Lily said. Hermione nodded and George continued.

**Uncle Vernon had even padlocked Aphrodite's owl, Hedwig, inside her cage, to stop her carrying messages to anyone in the wizarding world. Aphrodite looked nothing like the rest of the family. **

"Thank god for that," Most people said.

**Uncle Vernon was a large and neckless, with an enormous black moustache; Aunt Petunia was horse-faced and bony; Dudley was blonde, pink and porky. **

"Sounds like you live in a zoo." Charlie said.

"Feels like it sometimes." Aphrodite said with a smile.

**Aphrodite, on the other hand, was small and skinny, with brilliant green eyes and waist-length jet-black hair that was always untidy, that framed her heart-shaped face. **

"I hate it sometimes, even though I'm a Metamorphagus the only time I was able to do anything with it was at the ball. But I'm able to control it better now since the blood adoption." Aphrodite said.

"Yeah, I think the both of us had problems with our hair." Hermione said.

"And yet, some people didn't even recognize you two." Ron said.

"And Di looked absolutely gorgeous." Oliver said with a smile on his face.

**And on her forehead was a thin lightning-shaped scar that she kept covered with her side fringe. It was this scar that made Aphrodite so particularly unusual, even for a witch. **

"Can we please skip this part?" Aphrodite asked.

"No, we will read it." Dumbledore said.

**This scar was the only hint of Aphrodite's very mysterious past, of the reason she had been left on the Dursley's doorstep eleven years before. At the age of one, Aphrodite had somehow survived a curse from the greatest dark sorcerer of all time, Lord Voldemort, whose name most witches and wizards. Still fear to speak. Aphrodite's parents had died in Voldemort's attack, but somehow – nobody understood why – Voldemort's powers had been destroyed the instant he failed to kill Aphrodite. So Aphrodite had been brought up by Aphrodite's dead mother's sister and her husband. She had spent ten years with the Dursley's, never understanding why she kept making odd things happen without meaning to, believing the Dursley's' story that she got her scar in the car crash that killed her parents. And then, exactly a year ago, Hogwarts had written to Aphrodite. And the whole story came out. Aphrodite had taken up her place at wizard school, where she and her scar were famous... **

"Well that is a very condensed version of the story." Sirius said.

"But I wish I didn't have the scar or was famous, I just want to be me." Aphrodite said.

"And we want you to be you," Sirius said. Aphrodite smiled at her father and George continued reading.

**But now the school year was over, and she was back with the Dursley's for the summer, back to being treated like a dog that had rolled in something smelly. **

"Bet that was fun," Ron mused.

"A little bit," Aphrodite said with a shrug.

**The Dursley's hadn't even remembered that today happened to be Aphrodite's twelfth birthday and also the day was her parents thirteenth wedding anniversary. Of course, her hopes hadn't been high; they'd never given her a proper present, let alone a cake – but to ignore it completely... **

"I've had plenty of good birthdays since then." Aphrodite said. She smiled at the Weasley's and Oliver who smiled back at her.

"We need to throw her a surprise party for her sixteenth." Sirius whispered to Remus. They nodded with a smile.

**At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day." Aphrodite looked up, hardly daring to believe it. **

"I wouldn't try to believe it Pup." Sirius said.

"I know." Aphrodite sighed sadly.

**"This could be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," said Uncle Vernon. Aphrodite went back to her toast. Of course, she thought bitterly, Uncle Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party. He'd been talking of nothing else for a fortnight. Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from him (Uncle Vernon's company made drills). **

"I hope it doesn't work out." Sirius growled.

"I second that," A lot of people said. Aphrodite smiled, but then it fell as she thought about what happened afterward.

**"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. **

"Schedule?" Narcissa asked.

"They don't approve of imagination, remember?" Aphrodite said. Causing the twins to grimace and fake-sob before George carried on reading.

**"We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia you will be-?"**

**"In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously into our home." **

**"Good, good. And Dudley?"**

**"I'll be waiting to get the door." Dudley put on a fool, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"**

**"They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.**

**"Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Aphrodite.**

Aphrodite grimaced slightly, thinking about the reactions of the people in the room.

**"And you?"**

**"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I don't exist," said Aphrodite tonelessly.**

"I'm so going to get those people." Remus growled.

"On a full moon perhaps?" Sirius asked.

"Only if I have taken the Wolfsbane," Remus said.

**"Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight fifteen-"**

**"I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia. "And Dudley, you'll say-" **

**"May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman. **

**"My perfect little gentlemen!" sniffed Aunt Petunia. **

**"And you?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Aphrodite.**

**"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I don't exist," said Aphrodite dully. **

Animal growls were heard throughout the room and for Oliver to pull her closer to him.

**"Precisely. Now we should aim to get in a few good complements at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?" **

**"Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason ... Do tell me where you bought that dress, Mrs. Mason ...?" **

**"Perfect Dudley?" **

**"How about: 'We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason and I wrote about you'" **

Laughter was heard in the room.

"Have they even met?" Tonks asked.

"No," Aphrodite gasped out through her giggles. More laughter filled the room.

**This was way too much for both Aunt Petunia and Aphrodite. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Aphrodite ducked under the table so they couldn't see her laughing. **

**"And you, girl?" Aphrodite fought to keep her face straight as she emerged. **

**"I'll bed in my room, making no noise and pretending I don't exist," she said. **

Glares and growls were directed to the book in George's hands including George himself.

**"Too right you will," said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way. When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back in the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the News at ten. We'll be shopping for a holiday home in Majorca this time tomorrow." Aphrodite couldn't feel too excited about this. She didn't think the Dursley's would like her any better in Majorca than they did in Privet Drive.**

"I don't think they would let me come anyway, I'll probably go to Mrs. Figg's." Aphrodite said.

"Yeah, but then you'd write to me and I'd come and pick you up and take you to my apartment." Oliver said making Aphrodite smile.

**"Right – I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me. And you," he snarled at Aphrodite, "you stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning." Aphrodite left through the back door. It was brilliant, sunny day. She crossed the lawn, slumped down on the garden bench and sang under her breath, "Happy birthday to me ... happy birthday to me ..."**

Everyone (except the obvious) starts singing happy birthday to Aphrodite, making her laugh before George carries on reading.

**No cards, no presents, and she would be spending the evening pretending not to exist. She gazed miserably into the hedge. She had never felt lonelier. More than anything else at Hogwarts, even more than playing Quidditch, Aphrodite missed her best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. She was also missing Oliver Wood as her feelings for him and started to grow stronger since the end of last term when she found out he hardly left her bedside when she was in a coma. The thought of all the times he had kissed her made her face burn and for her hair to turn bright fusia and she had come to realise that she had fallen in love with her Quidditch Captain and realised he would never feel the same way for as she was about to start her second year in September, he must of love her like a sister nothing else. ****_'Yes that would be it.' _****She thought and she was not going to risk her friendship with him because she had fallen in love with him. **

"We missed you too." Hermione said. Ron nodded.

"I missed you as well Di and you couldn't be more wrong about me just loving you as a sister that's why I never wanted to move from your bedside when you were in the hospital wing and why I kept kissing you. I love you." Oliver said kissing her on the lips, when he pulled back he whispered into her ear. "And last night should have shown you that as we consummated are soul bond last night and effectively completed it." Making Aphrodite blush scarlet but she nodded and kissed Oliver on the lips in reply.

**They, however, didn't seem to be missing her at all. Neither of them had written to her all summer, **

"Why didn't you guys write?" James asked frowning.

"We did, something was just preventing us from writing." Hermione said.

"What stopped the letters then?" Remus asked.

"You'll find out next chapter." Aphrodite said.

**Even though Ron had said he was going to ask Aphrodite to come and stay. Countless times, Aphrodite had been on point of locking Hedwig's cage by magic and sending her to Oliver, Ron and Hermione with a letter, but it wasn't worth the risk. Underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of school. Aphrodite hadn't told the Dursley's this; she knew it was only their terror that she might turn them all into dung beetles that stopped them locking her in the cupboard under the stairs with her wand and broomstick.**

Growls were heard again.

**For the first couple of weeks back, Aphrodite had enjoyed muttering nonsense under her breath and watching Dudley tearing out of the room as fast as his fat legs would carry him. **

"Let the prankster out!" The twins shouted.

"Don't, that's just what we don't need." McGonagall said.

**But the long silence from Ron and Hermione and especially Oliver who had promised to write to her had made Aphrodite feel so cut off from the magical world that even taunting Dudley had lost its appeal – and now Ron and Hermione and Oliver had forgotten her birthday.**

"Damn elf," Ron muttered.

"What elf?" Everyone asked.

"Just wait," Hermione said.

**What would she give now for a message from Hogwarts? From any witch or wizard? She'd almost be glad of a sight of her arch-enemy, Draco Malfoy, just to be sure it hadn't all been a dream ... Not that her whole year at Hogwarts had been fun. **

"Sorry Dray." Aphrodite apologised.

"Aph forget about it I was a right arse to you back then I was surprised you even bothered to give me a second chance." Draco said.

"But that's Aph she's too kind for her own good and will give anyone a second chance if she thinks they deserve it." Neville said as Aphrodite's parents smiled proudly at her.

**At the very end of last term, Aphrodite had come face to face with none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort might be a ruin of his former self, but he was still terrifying, still cunning, still determined to regain power. Aphrodite had slipped through Voldemort's clutches a second time, but it had been a narrow escape, and even now, weeks later, Aphrodite kept waking up in the night, drenched in cold sweat, wondering where Voldemort was now, remembering his livid face, his wide, mad eyes. **

"Why didn't you tell us about the nightmares?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't want to trouble you." Aphrodite mumbled. Everyone shook their heads, Aphrodite is so stubborn, they thought.

**Aphrodite suddenly sat bolt upright on the garden bench. She had been staring absent-mindedly at the hedge – and the hedge was staring back. **

"What was it? Death Eater?" Moody growled.

"No, it wasn't don't worry." Aphrodite said with a grin.

**Two enormous green eyes appeared among the leaves. Aphrodite jumped to her feet just as a jeering voice floated across the lawn. "I know what day it is," sang Dudley,**

"Good for you, you've learned the days of the week." James said sarcastically.

**Waddling towards her. The huge eyes blinked and vanished. "What?" said Aphrodite, not taking her eyes off the spot where they had been.**

"Good thinking," Moody said nodding.

**"I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming right up to her. **

**"Well done," said Aphrodite "you finally learned the days of the week."**

"We think the same!" James yelled with a smile as he got up and kissed his daughter's forehead.

**"Today's your birthday," sneered Dudley. "How come you haven't got any cards? Haven't you got any friends at that freak place?" **

"Of course she has." Growled the Weasley kids (except Ginny), Oliver, Draco, Neville and Hermione. Aphrodite smiled warmly at all of them before George continued reading.

**"Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school," said Aphrodite coolly. Dudley hitched up his trousers, which were slipping down his fat bottom. **

**"Why're you staring at the hedge?" he said suspiciously. **

**"I'm trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire," said Aphrodite. Dudley stumbled backwards at once, a look of panic on his fat face. **

**"You c-can't – Dad told you you're not to do m-magic**

"He can't even say the word magic?" Sirius asked shaking his head.

"It's kind of like people can't even say Voldemort." Aphrodite said.

"Exactly," Sirius said.

– **He said he'll chuck you out if the house – **

"That would be a good thing," Sirius said.

"That would be a welcome reprieve." Aphrodite said rubbing her wrist which Oliver noticed and took it into his hands and looked at her wrist and noticed there was a scar on her wrist, Oliver frowned but he held her wrist to his lips kissed and kissed the scar before holding her small soft hand in his large rougher one.

**"****And you haven't got anywhere else to go – you haven't got any friends to take you-" **

"Of course she does." Snarled a lot of people.

**"Jiggery pokery!" said Aphrodite in a fierce voice. "Hocus Pocus ... squiggily wiggly ..." **

"Did he think that they were real spells?" Bill asked laughing.

"Yep," Aphrodite said but her grin was off of her face.

**"MUUUUUUM!" howled Dudley. Tripping over his feet as he dashed back towards the house. "MUUUUM! She's doing you know what!" **

**Aphrodite dearly paid for her moment of fun. As neither Dudley nor the hedge was in any way hurt, Aunt Petunia knew she hadn't really done magic, but she still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at her head with a soapy frying pan. **

"SHE DID WHAT!?" yelled almost the whole room.

"It missed; it was kind of like dodging a bludger." Aphrodite said.

"It is not, and you know it." Remus said looking pointedly at his cub.

"You know that this isn't right, right pup?" Sirius asked.

"I deserved most of it." Aphrodite mumbled.

"No, no you didn't baby, no one deserves this." Oliver said. Aphrodite just shrugged causing Oliver to sigh before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer so she was snuggled into his side.

**Then she gave her work to do, with the promise if she wouldn't eat again until she'd finished. While Dudley lolled around watching TV and eating ice-creams, Aphrodite cleaned the windows, washed the car, mowed the lawn, trimmed the flowerbeds, pruned and watered the roses, re-painted the garden bench. **

"That is utterly ridiculous. She will not be returning." McGonagall said glaring at the headmaster.

"She has to," Dumbledore said disagreeing with his deputy headmistress.

"No she bloody well doesn't!" shouted Andy and Narcissa. They were getting fed up with the way their niece was being treated and someone was going to pay.

"I can't believe that they treated you like a house-elf." Tonks growled.

"I'm fine you know, can we just continue please?" Aphrodite asked.

**The sun blazed overhead, her hair sticking to the back her of neck. Aphrodite knew she shouldn't have risen to Dudley's bait, but Dudley had said the very thing Aphrodite had been thinking herself ... maybe she didn't have any friends at Hogwarts...**

Now Aphrodite was in the center of a sandwich, being squished by all sides as all of her best friends and Fred and George as well as Oliver were all squeezing her in a tight hug before they let her go so she could breathe.

**_'_****_Wish they could see famous Aphrodite Potter now'_****, she thought savagely,**

Many people chuckled fondly at her.

**As she spread manure on the flowerbeds, her back aching, sweat running down her face. It was half past seven when at last, exhausted, she heard Aunt Petunia calling her. **

**"Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!" Aphrodite moved gladly into the shade of the gleaming kitchen. On top of the fridge stood tonight's pudding: a huge mound on top of the whipped cream and sugared violets. A joint of roast pork was sizzling in the oven. **

"Let me guess, you got none of that." Sirius growled. Aphrodite didn't answer just looked down and stoked PadMoon's fur, relaxing her a bit.

**"Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table. **

"No wonder you're so skinny!" Andy said.

**She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail dress. Aphrodite washed her hands and bolted down her pitiful supper. The moment she had finished, Aunt Petunia whisked away her plate. "Upstairs hurry!" **

**As she passed the door to the living room, Aphrodite caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow-ties and dinner jackets. She had only reached the upstairs landing when the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs. **

**"Remember, girl – one sound ..." Aphrodite crossed to her bedroom on tiptoe, slipped inside, closed the door and turned to collapse on her bed next to PadMoon. The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.**

"What?" everyone asked.

"Who was it?" Sirius asked.

"That's the end of the book." George said passing the book to Hermione.

Hermione opened the book to the next chapter and read. **"Chapter Two, Dobby's Warning." **


	3. Chapter Three: Dobby's Warning

Chapter Three Dobby's Warning: 

"**Chapter Two, Dobby's Warning,"** Hermione read.

"Dobby, who is Dobby?" Sirius asked. The trio smiled but didn't answer.

**Aphrodite managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing. The little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. **

"What's a house elf doing in your bedroom?" James asked.

"So it was really a house elf that casted that levitation charm?" Percy asked.

"Exactly, now that you believe that, will you so happen to believe the other stuff?" Aphrodite asked.

"Not likely Potter," Percy snarled.

"Leave her alone Percy." Oliver snarled.

**Aphrodite knew instantly that this was what had been watching her out in the garden hedge that morning. As they stared at each other, Aphrodite heard the Dudley's voice from the hall.**

**"May I take your coats Mr. and Mrs. Mason?" The creature slipped of the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long thin nose touched the carpet. Aphrodite noticed that it was wearing what looked like a pillowcase, with rips for arm and leg holes.**

"His master's must be very horrible." Lily said.

"Lucius was Draco and I were nice to him but Lucius was not." Narcissa said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cissa." Lily apologised.

"Its fine don't worry about it as you were right." Narcissa smiled to show she was not upset.

**"Er-hello," said Aphrodite nervously.**

**"Aphrodite Potter!" said the creature, in a high-pitched voice Aphrodite was sure would carry downstairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, miss ... Such and honour it is..." **

"Wow, even house elves cherish you." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying sometimes." Aphrodite said.

**"Th-thank you," said Aphrodite, edging along the wall and sinking into her chair, next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage PadMoon sat up and jumped on to Aphrodite's lap and started scratching his ears making PadMoon wag his tail. She wanted to ask, 'What are you?' but thought it would sound too rude, so instead she said, "Who are you?" **

"At least you're polite about it." Hermione said.

**"Dobby, Miss. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature. **

**"Oh – really?" said Aphrodite. "Er – I don't want to be rude or anything, but – this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom." Aunt Petunia's high, false laugh sounded from the living room. **

Lily, Snape and Aphrodite shivered, that laugh just goes right through you and makes the hairs on the back of your neck to stand up on end.

**The elf hung his head. **

**"Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," said Aphrodite quickly, "but, er, is there any particular reason you're here?"**

"Polite works better than ordering them around." James said.

"How would you know that?" Hermione asked with a glare.

"My parents used to own a couple." James said.

"Dad, now you've done it." Aphrodite groaned along with Ron, Draco, Neville, the twins, Sirius and Remus.

"What did I do?" James asked.

"Hermione is obsessed about Freeing House-Elves." Draco explained.

"But if you free them they can lose their magic or they could die from the shock if they are really old or they could go into a depression." James explained.

Hermione looked horrified at that and decided to drop her campaign about freeing House-Elves at least until she had researched everything thoroughly. Hermione gave her head a little shake and then carried on reading.

**"Oh, yes Miss," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, Miss ... it is difficult, Miss ... Dobby wonders where to begin..." **

**"Sit down," said Aphrodite politely, pointing to the bed. To her horror, the elf burst into tears – very noisy tears, **

"Shut up Dobby!" cried most of the occupants. They were worried about the Dursley's.

**"S-sit down!" he wailed. "Never ... never ever..." Aphrodite thought she heard the voice downstairs falter. **

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." James carried on his mantra for another few seconds before Lily made him stop but their eyes were wide as they looked at their daughter who was now on Oliver's lap and being held in a death grip.

**"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything." **

**"Offend Dobby!" chocked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a witch – like an equal –" Aphrodite, trying to say 'Shh!' and look comforting at the same time, ushered Dobby back onto the bed where he sat hiccoughing, looking like a large ugly doll. At last he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Aphrodite in an expression of watery adoration. **

"I hate the fact that everyone recognizes me with just a glance, its freaking annoying." Aphrodite said.

"I know Cub." Remus said.

**"You can't have met many decent wizards," said Aphrodite, trying to cheer him up. Dobby shook his head. Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, ****"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" **

"He almost insulted his masters. They aren't allowed to do that, its sick but that's the world we live in I'm afraid." James said sadly.

**"Don't – what are you doing?" Aphrodite hissed, springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed. Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage.**

**"Dobby had to punish himself, miss," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill off his family, miss ..."**

"Can't believe he treated Dobby like that he was always kind to me and mother." Draco said angrily.

**"Your family?"**

**"The wizard family that Dobby serves, Miss ... Dobby is a house-elf – bound to serve one house and one family forever ..."**

**"Do they know your here?" said Aphrodite curiously. Dobby shuddered. "Oh no, miss, no ... Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they knew, miss –"**

**"But, won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"**

**"Dobby doubts it, miss. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, miss. They lets Dobby get on with it, miss. Sometimes they remind me to do extra punishments ..."**

Everyone glared at the book as Lucius was not here so it would have to do, not that they wanted him hear.

**"But why don't you leave? Escape?"**

**"A house-elf must be set free, miss. And the family will never set the family free ... Dobby will serve family until he dies, miss ..." Aphrodite stared. **

**"And I thought I was hard-done-by staying here for another four weeks," She said. **

"You do baby you have it worst then them with what the first book said and what you told me and the first chapter." Oliver said clutching Aphrodite tighter to him.

**"This makes the Dursley's almost human. Can't anyone help you? Can't I?" Almost at once, Aphrodite wished she hadn't spoken. Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude. "Please," she whispered frantically, "please be quiet. If the Dursley's hear anything, if they know you're here ..." **

**"Aphrodite Potter asks if she can help Dobby ... Dobby has heard of your goodness, Dobby never knew ..."**

**Aphrodite who was feeling distinctly hot in the face,**

Everyone was now chuckling and Aphrodite was now hiding her face in Oliver's shoulder. Oliver chuckled and pulled her close to him so they were now flush against each other.

**said, "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top in my year at Hogwarts, that's Hermione she –"** **But she stopped quickly, because thinking about Hermione was painful. **

"I'm sorry, if only we knew you weren't getting any of your letters then I would have badgered my parents into driving me over there." Hermione said.

"Mione, it's fine honestly it doesn't matter to me anymore." Aphrodite assured her best friend.

**"Aphrodite Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow. "Aphrodite Potter speaks not of her triumph over He Who Must Be Named."**

**"Voldemort?" said Aphrodite. Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, miss! Speak not the name!"**

**"Sorry," said Aphrodite quickly. "I know lots of people don't like it – my friend Ron ..." She stopped again. Thinking about Ron was painful, too. **

"Sorry Aph," Ron said.

"It's alright, Ron." Aphrodite said with a smile.

**Dobby leaned towards Aphrodite, his eyes wide as headlamps. "Dobby heard tell;" he said hoarsely, "that Aphrodite Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago ... that Aphrodite Potter escaped yet again." Aphrodite nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears. "Ah, miss," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Aphrodite Potter is valiant and bold! She has braved so many dangers already! But even Dobby has come to protect Aphrodite Potter; to warn her, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later ... Aphrodite Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."**

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Why exactly is your house elf telling her that?" Sirius growled at Narcissa.

"Don't ask me, I have no answer. I don't recall sending their house elf to a Muggle I don't think Draco did either" Narcissa said then looked to Draco for confirmation that he didn't send Dobby and when he said he didn't everyone was left confused as why Dobby was telling Aph not to go to Hogwarts.

**There was a silence broken only from a chink of knives and forks from downstairs and a distant rumble of Uncle Vernon's voice. "W-what?" Aphrodite stammered. "But I've got to go back – term starts on September first. It's all that's keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world – at Hogwarts." **

**"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Aphrodite Potter must stay where she is safe. She is too great, too good, to lose. If Aphrodite Potter goes back to Hogwarts, she will be in mortal danger."**

"Nothing new there." Aphrodite said nonchalantly.

"I just wish you weren't baby." Oliver sighed kissing her hair with all of Aphrodite's family and friends nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry." Aphrodite mumbled. Oliver just answered by kissing her on the lips in a sweet, heartfelt loving kiss before Hermione continued reading with a smile on her face.

**"Why?" said Aphrodite in surprise. **

**"There is a plot, Aphrodite Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. **

"So you knew there something was going to happen at Hogwarts that year but you didn't do anything till the end of the year. It is your entire fault I ended down in that bloody chamber!" Ginny shouted.

"I-I..." Aphrodite said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I get it you care more about yourself than you do me so you wanted me to die. I bet you killed Diggory as well." Ginny sneered. This time Aphrodite could not hold back the tears and jumped up and ran out of the room as memories of the grave yard entered her mind.

"GINNY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" roared Fred and George. "Why the hell did you say that for you know Aph never did that to Cedric even though Cedric loved her she just loved him like a big brother and when she was in forth year Cedric started to like her as a sister. And she would never do that to you. Even when you treat her like shit! You know she is struggling to cope with what happened in the grave yard in June and reading the books aren't helping and you had to stir it all up again I hope you satisfied with yourself." The twins shouted as they and Oliver got up and went to find Aph. Leaving everyone in the room except Molly, Snape and Dumbledore glaring at Ginny.

Five minutes later Fred and George entered the room ahead of Oliver and Aphrodite and sat down in their seats glaring at their little sister. "Where's Aph?" Sirius asked, but he got his answer as Oliver entered the living room with a red-rimmed and puffy eyed Aph in his arms and sat down on the loveseat next to PadMoon who whined and snuggled closer to Oliver and Aph.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Lily asked looking at her daughter, who just nodded and Oliver asked Hermione to continue reading.

**"Dobby has known it for months, Miss. Aphrodite Potter must not put herself in peril. She is too important, Miss!"**

"I'm not," Aphrodite mumbled, though it was heard by a lot of people.

"Yes you are," most of the group said. Aph just blushed and hid this time in Oliver's chest.

**"What terrible things?" said Aphrodite at once. "Who's plotting them?" Dobby made a funny chocking noise and then banged his head madly against the wall. **

**"All right!" cried Aphrodite, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't say, I understand. But why are you warning me?" ****A sudden, unpleasant thought struck her. "Hang on – this hasn't got anything to do with Vol – sorry – with You Know Who, does it? You could just shake or nod," she added hastily, as Dobby's head tilted worrying close to the wall again. Slowly Dobby shook his head. **

**"Not – not He Who Must Not Be Named, miss." But Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give Aphrodite a hint.**

"It wasn't a very good hint," Aphrodite mumbled snuggling closer to Oliver.

"What does it mean hint?" Draco asked.

"It'll explain, I think." Kingsley said.

"It will, I think it's after everything is over though." Aphrodite said tilting her head till the side in thought.

"You look just like Lily when you do that." Remus said with a small smile. Aphrodite gave a big grin making her four parents beam back at her glad she was happy again and Hermione continued reading.

**Aphrodite however was completely at sea. "He hasn't got a brother, has he?" **

"Merlin, I hope not, that would be all we need." Kingsley said.

"He doesn't, he was an only child." Dumbledore said.

**Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever. "Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Aphrodite. **

**"I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing – you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?" Dobby bowed his head. **

**"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, miss. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He Who Must Not Be Named at the height of his strength. But miss," Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper, "there are powers Dumbledore doesn't ... no decent wizard ..." And before Aphrodite could stop him, Dobby bounded his head off the bed, seized Aphrodite's desk lamp and started beating himself around the head with ear-splitting yelps mixed in with PadMoon's confused and angry barks. A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later Aphrodite's heart thudding madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling,**

"Crap, this is not good." Bill and Charlie muttered. Everyone was now worrying for Aphrodite's safety.

**"Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!" **

**"Quick! In the wardrobe!" hissed Aphrodite, stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door and flinging herself on the bed and hastily patting the bed for PadMoon to jump up behind her, just as the door handle turned. **

**"What – the – devil – are – you – doing?" said Uncle Vernon through his teeth, his face horribly close to Aphrodite's. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese-golfer joke ... one more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, girl!" **

"Don't you dare touch a hair on her head." Sirius growled. Remus grabbed Sirius' hand and held it in order to calm himself and Sirius down some.

**He stomped flat-footed from the room. Shaking, Aphrodite let Dobby out of the wardrobe. **

**Everyone frowned at that what exactly had those Muggles done to Aph to get this reaction out of her as she never acted like that. **

**"See what it's like here?" she said. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got - well, I think I've got friends."**

**"Friends that don't even write to Aphrodite Potter?" said Dobby slyly.**

"So he was the one stopping the letters." Remus said.

"Why would he do that?" Alice asked.

"It's explained." Aphrodite said.

**"I expect they've just been – hang on," said Aphrodite, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?" Dobby shuffled his feet. "Aphrodite Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby – Dobby did it for the best ..."**

**"Have you been stopping my letters?" **

**"Dobby had them here, Miss," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Aphrodite's reach, he pulled a thick was of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Aphrodite could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper Hagrid, and writing that she recognised was Oliver's Dobby blinked anxiously up at Aphrodite. **

**"Aphrodite Potter mustn't be angry ... Dobby hoped ... if Aphrodite Potter thought her friends had forgotten she ... Aphrodite Potter might not want to go back to school, miss ..." Aphrodite wasn't listening. She made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach. "Aphrodite Potter will have them, miss, if she gives Dobby her word that she will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, Miss, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, Miss!"**

"Aph is too damn stubborn to say no." Hermione said.

"You guys know me so well." Aphrodite said with a big grin on her face.

"But this time it is a good thing as it seems that Dobby was setting Aph up for a Magical Contract." Kingsley said thoughtfully, making Aphrodite shudder at the last Magical Contract she was set up for unknowingly.

**"No," said Aphrodite angrily. "Give me back my friends' letters!" **

**"Then Aphrodite Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf sadly. Before Aphrodite could move, Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, pulled it open – and sprinted down the stairs.**

"NO!" shouted most of the room.

"This is not going to end well is it?" James asked his daughter. Aphrodite didn't answer; she looked down into her lap, Hermione then decided to read faster to get this chapter over with.

**Mouth dry, stomach lurching, Aphrodite sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. She jumped the last six stairs, landing cat-like on the hall carpet, looking around for Dobby. From the dining room she heard Uncle Vernon saying, "... tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr. Mason, she's been dying to hear..." Aphrodite ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt her stomach disappear. Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugar violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby. **

**"No," croaked Aphrodite "Please ... they'll kill me ..."**

**"Aphrodite Potter must say she's not going back to school –"**

**"Dobby ... please ..."**

**"Say it, Miss ..."**

**"I can't" Dobby gave her a tragic look. **

**"Then Dobby must do it, miss, for Aphrodite Potter's own good." The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack Dobby vanished. There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find Aphrodite, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding. At first it looked as though Uncle Vernon had glossed the whole thing over ("Just our niece – very disturbed – meeting strangers upsets her, so we kept her upstairs ...") He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dining room, promised Aphrodite he would flay her to within an inch of life when the Masons left, **

"He didn't, did he?" Lily asked horrified. But Aphrodite didn't answer which made everyone more worried.

"What exactly did they do baby?" Oliver asked, he was trying very hard to reign in his anger to the Dursley's.

"It'll tell you, but I know that you won't like it." Aphrodite said. She was still looking away from anyone's eyes and clutched her left wrist with her hand. Remus noticed it and was really dreading what happened to it.

**And handed her a mop. Aunt Petunia dug some ice-cream out of the freezer and Aphrodite, still shaking, started scrubbing the kitchen clean. Uncle Vernon might have still been able to make his deal – if it hadn't been for the owl. **

"Oh bloody Merlin!" Frank groaned causing Alice to lean over Neville and slap him over the head for his language, even though she was scared for her Goddaughter.

**Aunt Petunia was just handing round a box of after-dinner mints when a huge owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head and swooped back out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran out of the house, shouting about lunatics. Mr. Mason stayed long enough to tell the Dursley's that his wife was mortally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes,**

"You can't catch a break can you?" Charlie asked.

"It's been known to happen." Aphrodite said with a shrug.

"Like when?" Sirius asked.

Aphrodite looked thoughtful for a few moments but then said. "I can't think of any right now." She mumbled.

**And to ask whether this was their idea of a joke. Aphrodite stood in the kitchen, clutching the mop for support as Uncle Vernon advanced on her,**

Oliver clutched Aph tighter to him as Remus started snarling the wolf more evident in his face.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Sirius roared making everyone jump.

**A demonic glint in his tiny eyes. "Read it!" he hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered. "Go on – read it!" Aphrodite took it. It did not contain birthday greetings. **

**_Dear Miss Potter, _**

**_We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes passed nine. As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, _**

"Damnit, your blackmail is gone." Fred said.

"This is where the worst begins," Aphrodite muttered. Firenze heard her and looked worriedly at his friend he couldn't believe these...people would do this to her she was a kind and loving person and was always there when you needed her and was welcome within his herd the only human apart from Hagrid who was. _'OldHeart will likely want to kill these Muggles for treating her the way they have.' _Firenze thought.

**_And further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C). We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity which risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offence, under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statue of Secrecy. _**

**_Enjoy your Holidays! _**

**_Yours sincerely, _**

**_Mafalda Hopkirk_**

**_Improper Use of Magical Office _**

**_Ministry of Magic _**

**Aphrodite looked up from the letter and gulped. "You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside of school," said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. "Forgot to mention it ... slipped your mind, I dare say ..." He was bearing down on Aphrodite like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared. "Well, I've got news for you, girl ... I'm locking you up ... you're never going back to that school ... never ... and if you try and magic yourself out – they'll expel you!" And laughing like a maniac, he dragged Aphrodite back upstairs by her hair.**

"Let her go," growled everyone in the room.

**Uncle Vernon was as bad as his word. The following morning, he paid a man to fit bars on Aphrodite's window. **

"And nobody found this odd?" Kingsley asked in a deadly calm voice he saw Aph as a mix of a daughter and a niece and he couldn't believe Albus would willingly let her go through this.

"No, they were told that I was the trouble making child and a hooligan. You will find out more in the next book." Aphrodite said.

**He himself fitted in a cat-flap in the bedroom door, so small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day. They let Aphrodite out to use the bathroom morning and evening. Otherwise, she was locked in her room around the clock.**

"They're treating you worse than a House-elf." Draco explained his blue-grey eyes turning to look like ice with his anger over how is best friend was treated in that house.

**Three days later, the Dursley's were showing no sign of relenting and Aphrodite couldn't see any way out of her situation. She lay on her bed watching the sun sinking behind the bars on her window and wondered miserably what would happen to her. **

"Your favourite red heads are coming to the rescue." Fred and George said dramatically making everyone laugh.

**What good was magicking herself out of her room if Hogwarts would expel her for doing it? Yet life at Privet Drive had reached an all-time low. Now the Dursley's knew they weren't going to wake up as fruit bats, she had lost her only weapon. Dobby might have saved Aphrodite from the horrible things happening at Hogwarts, but the way things were going, she'd probably starve to death anyway. **

"When we get back to school we are dragging your butt to the hospital wing." Her best friends (including the twins) and Oliver said.

"I don't need…." Aphrodite started to say.

"No buts Pup, you're going." Sirius said.

**The cat-flap rattled and Aunt Petunia's hand appeared, pushing a bowel of tinned soup into the room. Aphrodite whose insides were aching with hunger, and her hand swollen black and blue and a cut half healed across her wrist that her uncle and taken a screw to and slit her wrist, **

"What happened to your hand?" Remus, Lily, Alice, Andy and Narcissa asked.

"It was during one of the beatings, I raised my arm to protect my head and my wrist broke and Uncle Vernon took a screw and slit my wrist because I had tried to protect myself." Aphrodite said.

"I'm going to break his wrist and maybe slit his throat instead." Sirius snarled.

**Jumped off her bed and seized it. The soup was stone cold, but she drank not even half of it in one gulp. Then she crossed the room to Hedwig's cage and put the soggy vegetables at the bottom of the bowel into her empty food tray. **

"That's right; it's not only you that they are depriving, its Hedwig and PadMoon as well." Charlie said angrily.

"Though I doubt that she will be grateful for it." Hermione said.

"What other choice does she have though?" Neville asked.

**She ruffled her feathers and gave her a look of deep disgust. "It's no good turning your beak up at it, that's all we've got," said Aphrodite grimly. She then put the bowl on the floor for PadMoon to eat the rest, who immediately started slurping it up. Once PadMoon had finished and went and lay on her bed, Aphrodite put the empty bowel back on the floor next to the cat-flap and lay back down on the bed, somehow even hungrier than she had been before the soup. Supposing she was still alive in four week's time, what would happen if she hadn't come back?**

"Someone would have gone to get you. Then we would have learnt of your living conditions and then you would have been taken away from that house and possibly into the Weasley's care." McGonagall said feeling guilty that she didn't realize Aphrodite's living conditions.

"Now I wish you hadn't come to pick me up." Aphrodite said to Ron, Fred and George.

"Us too," the three brothers said.

**Would someone be sent to see why she hadn't come back? Would they be able to make the Dursley's let her go?**

"Of course they would." Sirius said.

**The room was growing dark. Exhausted, stomach rumbling, mind spinning over the same unanswerable questions, Aphrodite feel into an uneasy sleep. She dreamed that she was on show in a zoo, with a card reading 'Underage Witch' attached to her cage. People goggled through the bars at her as she lay, starving and weak, on a bed of straw. She saw Dobby's face in the crowd and shouted out, asking for help, but Dobby called, "Aphrodite Potter is safe there, Miss!" and vanished. Then the Dursley's appeared and Dudley rattled the bars of the cage laughing at her. "Stop it," Aphrodite muttered, as the rattling pounded in her sore head. "Leave me alone ... cut it out ... I'm trying to sleep ..." **

"So that's what you were saying." Fred said.

"What did you think I was saying?" Aphrodite asked.

"I have no idea." Ron said.

**She opened her eyes. Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window. And someone was goggling through the bars at her: a freckle-faced, red-haired, long-nosed someone. **

"Will I always have that type of description?" Ron asked.

"Probably," Everyone said. This made Ron huff and cross his arms in annoyance.

**Ron Weasley was outside Aphrodite's window.**

"That's the chapter." Hermione said passing the book to Bill.

"Wait how were you outside her window when her bedroom is on the second floor." James asked, but instead of Ron answering Aphrodite did.

"You'll have to wait for the next chapter dad." Aphrodite said with a mischievous smirk on her face making James as well as Sirius and Frank. Aphrodite than nodded to Bill so he could start the next chapter.

**"****Chapter Three, The Burrow." **Bill read.


	4. Chapter Four: The Burrow

Chapter Four The Burrow:

"After this chapter we will have a break and have some lunch as it is nearly quarter past twelve." Andy said and everyone nodded their agreement and Bill continued with the chapter.

"**Chapter Three, The Burrow," **Bill read.

"Yes! You're away from that stinking place." Sirius said.

"The Burrow is a fantastic place." Aphrodite said with a wistful smile.

**"Ron!" breathed Aphrodite, creeping to the window and pushing it up so they could talk through the bars. "Ron, how did you – what the –?" ****Aphrodite's mouth fell open as the full impact of what she was seeing hit her. **

"You're expression was priceless." Fred said. Aphrodite scowled at him and he gave her a sheepish smile.

**Ron was leaning out of the back window of an old turquoise car, which was parked in mid-air. Grinning, Ron's elder twin brothers. ****"All right, Aph?"**

"Oh yeah, I'm just great, starving and being kept locked in my room is my version of a good time." Aphrodite said sarcastically.

"You are definitely you're mothers daughter." Sirius and Remus laughed shaking their heads.

"I definitely would have said something like that." Lily said with a smile at her daughter.

**"What's been going on?" said Ron. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, **

"A psychotic house elf stopped the letters to make me not want to go back to school." Aphrodite said with a serious expression on her face before she burst into laughter.

**And then Dad came home and said you got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles ..."**

**"It wasn't me – and how did he know?"**

"You are more alert than anyone else who just woke up." Tonks pointed out.

"I always have been, most times anyway." Aphrodite said with a shrug.

**"He works for the Ministry," said Ron. "You **_**know**_** we're not supposed to do spells outside school –"**

**"Bit rich coming from you," said Aphrodite, staring at the floating car.**

"I can see how you thought that." Bill said with a chuckle.

**"Oh, this doesn't count," said Ron. "We're only borrowing this, it's Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with ..."**

**"I told you, I didn't – but it'll take too long to explain now. Look, can you explain to them at Hogwarts that the Dursley's have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'll think that's the second spell I've done in three days so –" **

"Did you really think they would leave you there?" James asked.

"I wasn't exactly sure what they would do." Aphrodite said sheepishly.

"Then you should know better than that, we are definitely there to rescue Ollie pop's dear princess." George said with a mischievous smile on his face.

**"Stop gibbering," said Ron, "we've come to take you home with us," **

Everyone smiled, grateful that they rescued Aphrodite from that hell hole.

**"But you can't magic me out either –" **

"We don't need to use magic," Fred said.

"To take you away from there," George said.

"Ickle Aphiekins." They said together.

**"We don't need to," said Ron, jerking his head towards the front seats and grinning. "You forget who I've got with me." **

The twins tried to look innocent but the others around the room thought that the look didn't suit them.

"Don't give us that look." Aphrodite said.

"We absolutely won't fall for it." Hermione said finishing the sentence. They smiled at each other then laughed. When they stopped Bill continued reading.

**"Tie that round the bars," said Fred, throwing the end of a rope to Aphrodite. **

**"If the Dursley's wake up, I'm dead," said Aphrodite, as she tied the rope tightly around the bar and Fred revved up the car.**

"What would happen if some of your neighbours looked out the window?" Charlie asked curiously.

"They would think that they are dreaming and go back to bed." Aphrodite said.

**"Don't worry," said Fred "and stand back."** **Aphrodite moved back into the shadows next to Hedwig with PadMoon at her feet, who both seemed to have realized how important this was and kept still and silent. **

"You have one smart owl as well as PadMoon Sweetheart." Lily said.

"I wouldn't trade them for the world. I don't know what I would do without them." Aphrodite said.

**The car revved louder and louder and louder then suddenly, with a crunch noise, the bars pulled clean out of the window as Fred drove straight up into the air – Aphrodite ran back to the window to see the bars dangling a few feet above the ground. Panting, Ron hoisting them up into the car. Aphrodite listened anxiously, but there was no sound from the Dursley's' bedroom. **

"Please tell me that they don't wake up." Sirius begged. Aphrodite looked away and everyone sighed and Bill continued reading.

**When the bars were safely in the back seat with Ron, Fred reversed as close as possible to Aphrodite's window. ****"Get in," Ron said. **

**"But all my Hogwarts stuff ... my wand ... my broomstick ..." **

"What about your homework?" McGonagall asked.

"Like I was able to do it, I got it done at the Burrow." Aphrodite said.

"At least she got it done." Narcissa said.

**"Where is it?"**

**"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room –"**

"You know, we wondered why we saw a small bed and a few drawings in there." George said with a sad expression.

"It's in the past, it doesn't matter anymore." Aphrodite said.

"It may be in the past but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have to hide it." James said.

"How would you know though?" Aphrodite asked looking over at her father.

"You remember when you first got here I told you I ran away and I stayed at grandparents house." Sirius asked and when Aphrodite nodded he continued. "What I didn't tell you was that I had a similar situation to you Pup." Sirius said.

"I'm sorry Siri." Aphrodite said getting up and kissing him on the cheek and giving him a hug which he returned.

"It's alright Pup." Sirius said kissing her head and then releasing her, once Aphrodite was back sitting next to Oliver Bill continued reading.

**"No problem," said George from the front passenger seat. "Out of the way, Aph."** **Fred and George climbed carefully through the window into Aphrodite's room. You had to hand it to them, thought Aphrodite, as George took an ordinary hairpin from his pocket and started to pick the lock.**

"George, Fred! Where in the world did you learn that from?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Bill taught us, and besides, it was a good thing that we did,"

"Otherwise Aph's stuff would have still been there and they might have burned it."

"That's true; Uncle Vernon just needs the opportunity." Aphrodite said. Making everyone scowl.

**"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," said Fred, "but we feel they're skills are worth learning even if they are a bit slow." There was a small click and the door swung open.**

**"So – we'll get your trunk – you grab what you need from here and hand it out to Ron," whispered George. **

**"Watch out for the bottom stair, it creaks," Aphrodite whispered back, as the twins disappeared onto the dark landing. Aphrodite dashed around her room collecting her things together and passing them out of the window to Ron. And then carefully passing him PadMoon and after he was told to stay she passed him Hedwig's cage.**

"Thanks for that hint by the way." Fred said with a smile.

"It's no problem; I wouldn't want you guys to get caught by my uncle just for going to get my stuff and helping me." Aphrodite said.

**Then she went to help Fred and George heave her trunk upstairs. Aphrodite heard Uncle Vernon cough. ** **At last, panting they had reached the landing, and then carried the trunk through Aphrodite's room to the open window. Fred climbed back into the car to pull with Ron, and Aphrodite and George pushed from the bedroom side.** **Inch by inch, the trunk slid through the window.** **Uncle Vernon coughed again.** **"A bit more," panted Fred, who was pulling from the inside of the car, "one good push ..."** **Aphrodite and George threw their shoulders against the trunk and it slid out of the window into the back seat of the car.**

"You get away; please say you get away without them waking up." Lily chanted.

**"Ok, let's go," George whispered. But as Aphrodite climbed onto the window-sill, the moonlight shinned through her window into her bedroom and eliminating all of Aphrodite's injuries. For a few seconds Ron, Fred and George just stared at her before Ron shouted out. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!" Before Aphrodite could answer they heard the thunder of Uncle Vernon's voice. **

"NOOO!" shouted everyone looking at Aphrodite in horror.

**"THAT'S IT I HAVE WARNED THAT FREAK!"**

**"Oh, no." Aphrodite moaned going extremely pale as she looked at the door and saw the light click on before as she looked at the three in the car making them look even more concerned as she turned to look at the door as Uncle Vernon hammered on the unlocked door and it crashed open. ****For a split second,** **Uncle Vernon's stood framed in the doorway; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived on Aphrodite, grabbing her by the ankle and making her crash down onto the desk and gasp in pain as she landed on her already bruised ribs.**

"Let her go!" were heard throughout the room. Aphrodite smiled at everyone before Bill went on with the chapter.

**Ron, Fred and George quickly lent out of the car and seized Aphrodite arms and pulled as hard as they could with Hedwig screeching and PadMoon growling at Uncle Vernon. "Petunia!' roared Uncle Vernon. "She's getting away! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!' The Weasley's gave a gigantic tug and Aphrodite's leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp. – Aphrodite was in the car – she's slammed the door shut – **

"I'm so going to get him." Sirius snarled.

"No!" shouted Aphrodite. "Please Siri I don't want to see you chucked back in Azkaban please." Aphrodite said in a small voice looking at her adoptive father with wide fearful eyes.

Sirius took a deep breath try and calm himself down, but the look on Aphrodite's face calmed him down more effectively than taking a deep breath could and rushed to reassure her. "Okay pup I won't. And I'm not going anywhere I promise and neither is Remus." Sirius promised.

**Aphrodite was in the car and she'd slammed the door shut, Ron yelled, "Put your foot down, Fred!" and the car shot suddenly towards the moon.** **Aphrodite couldn't believe it – she was free. She wound down the window, the night air whipping her hair, and looked back at the shrinking rooftops of Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley all hanging, dumbstruck, out of Aphrodite's window.**

"That was a pretty funny site," Aphrodite said with a smile.

"That was definitely funny then, funnier than your look when you saw the flying car." Fred said. Aphrodite glared at him before turning back to Bill.

**'See you next summer!' Aphrodite yelled.**

Everyone chuckled a little bit before Bill went on.

**The Weasley's roared with laughter and Aphrodite settled back in her seat, grinning ear to ear as PadMoon jumped onto her lap and started to pet his fur as he licked her other hand. ****"Let Hedwig out," she told Ron, "she can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages." ****George handed the hairpin to Ron and a moment later, Hedwig had soared joyfully out of the window to glide alongside them like a ghost. ****"So – what's the story Aph?" said Ron impatiently. "What's been happening?" ****Aphrodite told them all about Dobby, the warning he'd given Aphrodite and the fiasco with the violent pudding. There was a long shocked silence when she had finished.**

"Well yeah, it was kind of crazy." Fred said.

"Thanks, I feel so loved." Aphrodite said sarcastically.

**"Very fishy," said Fred finally. **

**"Definitely dodgy," agreed George. "So he wouldn't tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"**

**"I don't think he could," said Aphrodite. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip; he started banging his head against the wall."** **She saw how Fred and George looked at each other.** **"What do you think he was lying to me?" said Aphrodite. **

"Could be likely, but I doubt that he is lying." Kingsley said.

**"Well," said Fred, "Put it this way – house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"**

"Yes, of course I have. This is me we're talking about." Aphrodite said.

**"Yes," said Aphrodite and Ron together, instantly. **

**"Draco Malfoy," Aphrodite explained. "He hates me."**

"Don't even think about apologising Dray." Aphrodite said sternly as she saw him open his mouth, he smiled sheepishly at her before telling Bill to continue.

**"Draco Malfoy?" said George, turning round. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"**

**"Must be, it's not a very common last name, is it?" said Aphrodite. "Why?"**

**"I've heard Dad talk about him," said George. "He was a big supporter of You Know Who,"**

"Still is for the matter." Aphrodite, Narcissa and Draco said.

**"And when You Know Who disappeared," said Fred, craning, around to look at Aphrodite, **

"I wish he stayed disappeared." Aphrodite mumbled holding her right forearm.

**"Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung – Dad reckons he was right in You Know Who's inner circle." **

"Still is," Narcissa said.

**Aphrodite had heard these rumours about Malfoy's family before and they didn't surprise her at all. Draco Malfoy made Dudley Dursley look like a kind, thoughtful and sensitive boy. **

"Hey, don't compare me to your bully of a cousin." Draco mocked growled.

"I'm sorry." Aphrodite apologised hanging her head.

"Aph I was joking." Draco said. Aphrodite just nodded and let Bill continue reading.

**"I don't know if the Malfoy's own a house-elf ..." said Aphrodite. **

**"Well, whoever owns him will be old wizarding family, and they'll be rich," said Fred.**

"So any number of families then." Sirius said. Everyone nodded and Bill continued.

**"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing," said George.**

"Maybe Dobby would be willing to help out some," Aphrodite said off handily.

"No, I manage just fine without the help." Mrs. Weasley said jerkily.

"Molly stop being so rude Aph was only trying to help." Arthur said glaring at his wife.

"We don't need her help we are not a charity case." Molly snarled.

"She wasn't trying to make it out that we are she was being kind in offering some help but you can't see that because you've been caught out." Arthur snarled right back at her before turning to Aph. "Thank you for the offer Aph it was very kind of you." Arthur said smiling at her.

**"But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over out garden. House-elves come with bug old manors and castles and places like that, you wouldn't catch one in our house ..." ****Aphrodite was silent. Judging by the fact that Draco Malfoy usually had the best of everything, his family was rolling in wizard gold; she could just see Malfoy strutting around a large manor house. Sending a family servant to stop Aphrodite going back to Hogwarts. It also sounded exactly like the sort of thing Malfoy would do. Had Aphrodite been stupid to take Dobby's warning seriously?**

"No, even if he wasn't being truthful you should still take it seriously." Tonks said.

"Considering what happened that year it's a good thing I did." Aphrodite said.

"What happened this year?" Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and the Longbottoms', Tonks' and Narcissa asked.

"Um, it might be best if you just read and find out." Hermione said.

**"I'm glad we came to get you, anyway," said Ron. **

"So are we," Everyone said.

"Thank you, I don't think I said it at the time." Aphrodite said. The three boys smiled at her warmly.

**"I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first –" **

"You know it's a miracle that he is still alive." Bill said.

"I'm so buying mum and dad an owl for Christmas, they need it." Charlie whispered.

"I'm coming with you when you buy it." Bill whispered back.

**"Who's Errol?"**

**"Our owl. He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. So then I tried to borrow Hermes –"**

"You guys need a new owl." Sirius said.

"We can't exactly afford one." Mr. Weasley said his ears turning red. Before Sirius could say anything Charlie and Bill sent him a look saying that they were going to be buying the owl. Sirius nodded and wrapped an arm around Remus.

_**"Who?"**_

**"The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made prefect," said Fred from the front. **

**"But Percy wouldn't lend him to me," said Ron. "Said he needed him."**

"Does Percy have a girlfriend that we didn't know about?" Sirius asked.

"No way, we would have known about it." Charlie said. Percy turned red and his older brothers looked at him in shock. "Who is it?" Bill asked.

Aphrodite sent a mischievous smile to Fred, George and Ron who smile back at her and nodded.

"We..." Fred.

"Know..." George.

"Who…" Ron.

"It..." Aphrodite.

"Is." They said together making everyone look at them.

"Who is it?" asked Bill and Charlie.

"You'll have to wait for the end of the book." The four said at the same time making everyone groan and Percy to look at them in shock before Bill continued.

**"Percy's been acting very odd this summer," said George, frowning "And he has been sending a lot of letters and spending lots of time shut up in his room ... I mean, there's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge ... You're driving too far west, Fred," he added, pointing to the compass on the dashboard. Fred twiddled the steering wheel. **

**"So, does your dad know you've got his car?" said Aphrodite, guessing the answer as PadMoon curled up to go to sleep on her lap. **

**"Er, no," said Ron, "he had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it." **

"Like that is going to work," Remus said.

"It didn't," Aphrodite said. The group either smiled or chuckled a little bit before Bill continued reading.

**"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyway?"**

**"He works in the most boring department," said Ron. "The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office." **

"Sorry dad," Ron said.

"It's alright Ron; it can be a bit boring at times." Mr. Weasley said.

**"The **_**what**_**?"**

**"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house. Like, last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This Muggle woman bought it, took it home and tried to serve tea in it. It was a nightmare – Dad was working overtime for weeks."**

**"What happened?"**

**"The teapot went berserk and squirted boiling tea all over the place and one man ended up in hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose. Dad was going frantic, it's only him and an old warlock called Perkins in the office, and they had to do memory charms and all sorts to cover it up ..." **

"Now that sucks." James said.

"It's hard, but it's worth it." Mr. Weasley said.

**"But your dad ... this car ..." Fred laughed. **

**"Yeah, Dad's mad about everything to do with Muggles, our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to put himself straight under arrest. It drives Mum mad."**

"I can just imagine it now," James said.

"That would be funny," Sirius said.

**"That's the main road," said George, peering down through the windscreen. "We'll be there in ten minutes ... just as well, it's getting light ..." ****A faint pinkish glow was visible along the horizon to the east. ****Fred brought the car down lower and Aphrodite saw a dark patchwork of fields and clumps of trees. ****"We're a little way out from the village," said George. "Ottery St Catchpole ..." ****Lower and lower went the flying car. The edge of a brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees.**

"You just might get away with it if only Aph wasn't with you. You have her rotten luck now." Charlie said.

"Got to admit it would have worked, but my luck is really rotten." Aphrodite said.

**"Touchdown!" said Fred as, with a slight bump, they hit the ground. They landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard and Aphrodite looked out for the first time at Ron's house. ****It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigsty, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it was held up by magic (which Aphrodite reminded herself it probably was). Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lop-sided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read 'The Burrow'. Round the front door lay a jumble of wellington boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were peaking their way through the yard. ****Aphrodite loved it; it was almost a like the version of the house she dreamt of sharing with her parents as a child and she would be playing with her younger brothers and sisters in the garden. **

"That's sweet," Alice said.

"It was my childhood fantasy; I used to pretend that this was all a dream and when I woke up my parents would be there." Aphrodite said.

"Any child would think that." Sirius said. Aphrodite smiled over at her father who smiled back at her.

**"It's not much," said Ron. **

**"It's brilliant," said Aphrodite happily, thinking of Privet Drive. They got out the car with PadMoon asleep in Aphrodite's arms.**

**"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Aph and no one need ever know we flew the car."**

"You thought that would really work?" Bill asked.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Fred said.

"Everything is worth a shot." Remus said.

**"Right," said Ron. "Come on, Aph, I sleep at the –" **

"Uh-oh," Sirius said.

"Someone's busted." James said.

**Ron had gone a nasty greenish colour, his eyes fixed on the house. The other three wheeled around. **

**Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short, plump, kind-faced woman, it was remarkable how much she looked like a sabre-toothed tiger. **

Mrs. Weasley blushed a little bit at that while everyone else was trying to hold in their laughter.

**"**_**Ah**_**," said Fred. **

**"Oh dear," said George.**

"That's all you said? I would have said something along the lines of 'oh shit.'" Bill said.

"William!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"Molly, he's an adult. Leave him be." Mr. Weasley said.

**Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next. She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket. "**_**So**_**," she said. **

**"Morning, Mum," said George, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice.**

"That won't work." Charlie said.

**"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper. **

**"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to –"** **All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them. **

"Don't blame them Molly, they were only rescuing my daughter because they were worried about her." Lily said frowning at the Weasley Matriarch.

**_"Beds empty! No note! Car gone ... could have crashed ... out of my mind with worry... did you care? ... never, as long as long as I've lived ... you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy ..."_**

**"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred. **

**"YOU COULD DO WITH TALKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job –"** **It seemed to go on for hours. Mrs. Weasley had shouted herself hoarse before she turned on Aphrodite, who backed away.**

"Don't you dare start having ago at my daughter." James snarled.

**"I'm very pleased to see you, Aph, dear," she said, "Come in and have some breakfast."** **She turned and walked back into house and Aphrodite, after a nervous glance at Ron, who nodded encouraging, following her. **

"And now we know why she was hesitant at first." Ron said with a snarl on his face.

**The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chair in the middle and Aphrodite sat down on the edge of her seat, looking around. She had never been in a wizard house before. **

**The clock on the wall opposite her had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like 'Time to make tea', 'Time to feed the chickens' and 'You're late'. Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking and One Minute Feasts – It's magic! And unless Aphrodite's ears were deceiving her, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was 'Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck'.**

"She's still around?" Frank and James asked surprised.

**Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing dirty looks at them as she threw sausages into the frying pan. Every now and then she muttered things like "don't know what you were thinking of" and "never would have believed it".**

**"I don't blame you, dear," she assured Aphrodite tipping eight or nine sausages onto her plate. "Arthur and I have been worried about you too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday.**

"You boys really should have waited," Remus said.

"Yeah, I wish we did now." Fred said.

**But really" (she was now adding three fried eggs to her plate), "flying an illegal car halfway across the country – anyone could have seen you –"** **She flicked her wand casually at the dishes the in sink, which began cleaning itself, clinking gently in the background. ** **"It was cloudy, Mum!" said Fred. **

**"You keep your mouth shut when you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. **

**"They were starving her, Mum!" said George.**

**"And you!" said Mrs. Weasley, but it was with a slightly soften expression** **than she started cutting Aphrodite bread and buttering it for her. **

"You're not even listening to them." James shouted.

"They're pranksters it's hard to tell when they are telling the truth." Molly snapped back.

"No its not." Aphrodite snapped. "Just because they're pranksters doesn't mean anything. I have known them for less and I know when they are telling the truth, you can tell by the look on their faces and in their eyes." Aphrodite said.

"APHRODITE DOREA LILY POTTER DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WIT ME!" Molly shouted.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Aphrodite shouted startling the occupants of the room. "I APPRECIATE WHAT YOU AND MR WEASLEY HAVE DONE FOR ME BUT YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!

NO ONE CAN REPLACE HER NOT YOU NOT ANYONE! SO STOP TRYING TO TAKE HER PLACE BECAUSE YOU NEVER WILL! JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW MY MOTHER DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TRY AND TAKE OVER! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE TRYING TO CONTROL ME ALL THE BLOODY TIME! IT IS MY LIFE! Aphrodite shouted with tears in her eyes. Oliver got up and pulled Aphrodite into a hug.

"I know baby. Everything is going to be alright I promise." Oliver said sitting down with Aph in his lap as everyone (except the obvious i.e. Ginny) glared at Molly before Bill continued with the book.

**At that moment, there was a diversion in the form of a small, red-headed figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again. "Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to Aphrodite. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."**

**"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Aph," grinned Fred,**

Ginny glared at the twins although she knew which is which, but they cowered under her gaze.

**But he caught his mother's eye and bent his face over his plate without another word. Nothing more was said until all four plates were clean, which took a surprisingly short time. "Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork at last. "I think I'll go to bed and –"**

"Not going to work." Sirius said in a sing song voice.

**"You will not," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me, they're getting completely out of hand again."**

**"Oh, Mum –"**

**"And you two," she said, glaring at Ron and George. "You can go up to bed, dear," she added Aphrodite. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car." **

"No, but I had fun. I mean how often can you say that you've been in a flying car?" Aphrodite asked.

"True and I bet that you were wide awake as well." Remus said.

"Yeah, there's that too." Aphrodite said.

**But Aphrodite, who felt wide awake, said quickly, "I'll help Ron, I've never seen a de-gnoming –"**

"It's pretty boring." Charlie said.

"But I had fun." Aphrodite said.

"Do you always find the most boring things fun?" Sirius asked, Aphrodite just shrugged with a smile on her face.

**"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject." **

"Anyone knows better than Lockhart." Remus said.

"No kidding." Aphrodite and Ron said. While Oliver glared at the mention of Lockhart which confused everyone in the room.

**And she pulled a heavy book from the stack on the mantelpiece. George groaned. **

"And he should." Ron said.

**"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden."** **Aphrodite looked at the cover of Mrs. Weasley's book. Written across it in a fancy gold letters were the words: _Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests_. There was a big photograph on the front of a very good-looking wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. As always in the wizarding world, the photograph was moving; the wizard, who Aphrodite supposed was Gilderoy Lockhart, kept winking cheekily up at them all. Mrs. Weasley beamed down at him. "Oh, he is marvellous," she said, "He knows his household pests all right, what a wonderful book ..."**

**"Mum fancies him," said Fred, in a very audible whisper. **

**"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks rather pink. "All right if you think you know better than Lockhart,**

"Everyone knows better than that fraud of a man and who hits on twelve year old girls." Oliver growled clutching Aphrodite to him.

"WHAT!" shouted everyone, including Snape.

"It's in the book." Aphrodite said with a scowl on her face.

**You can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it."** **Yawning and grumbling, the Weasley's slouched outside with Aphrodite behind them. The garden was large and, in Aphrodite's eyes, exactly what a garden should be.**

"Compared to my Aunt, who made me keep the garden tidy she didn't like to get her hands dirty. It was exactly what I picture a perfect garden." Aphrodite said. The Weasley's smiled at her.

**The Dursley's wouldn't have liked it – there were plenty of weeds, and the grass needed cutting – but there were gnarled trees all around the walls, plants Aphrodite had never seen spilling from every flowerbed and a big green pond full of frogs. **

**"Muggles have garden gnomes, too, you know," Aphrodite told Ron as they crossed the lawn.**

"These gnomes aren't exactly the same though." Sirius said.

"I know that now Snuffles." Aphrodite said. The trio laughed and Sirius chuckled.

"Snuffles?" James asked amused.

"It's what we called him while he was on the run." Hermione said.

**"Yeah, I've seen those things they think are gnomes," said Ron, bend double with his head in a peony bush "Like fat little Father Christmases with fishing rods ..." There was a violent scuffing noise, the peony bush shuddered and Ron straightened up. "This is a gnome," he said grimly. **

**"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" squealed the gnome. It was certainly nothing like Father Christmas. It was small and leathery-looking, with a large, knobbly, bald head exactly like a potato. **

"Nice description mate," Ron laughed.

"I live to please." Aphrodite said with a smile.

**Ron held it at arm's length as it kicked out at him with its horny little feet; he grasped it around the ankles and turned it upside-down. "This is what you have to do," he said. He raised the gnome above his head ('Gerroff me!') and started to swing it in great circles like a lasso. Seeing the shock look on Aphrodite's face, Ron added, "It doesn't hurt them – you've just got to make them dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnome holes." He let go of the gnome's ankles: it flew twenty feet into the air. **

"Now that's just pitiful, we just to play a game with it, and whoever loses becomes the victim of pranks for a week." Sirius said.

"That was fun, we got the traitor a lot but all of us were the victims at times." James said.

"Why didn't we think of that?" George asked.

"I don't know," Fred said.

**"Pitiful," said Fred. "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump."** **Aphrodite learnt quickly not to feel too sorry for the gnomes. She decided just to drop the first one she caught over the hedge, but the gnome, sensing weakness, sank its razor-sharp teeth into Aphrodite's finger**

"Ouch," The Marauders, the twins, Bill, Charlie, Neville and Oliver said.

**And she had a hard time shaking it off until –** **"Wow, Aph – that must've been fifty feet ..." **

"You beat my score." James said proudly.

"What was it?" Aph asked.

"It was only forty-five." James said and smiled at his daughter who beamed back at him.

**The air was soon thick with flying gnomes. **

**"See they're not too bright," said George, seizing five or six gnomes at once. "The moment they know the de-gnoming's going on they storm up to have a look. You'd think they'd of learnt by now to stay put." Soon, the crowd of gnomes in the field started walking away in a straggling line, their little shoulders hunched. **

"I think they're funny." Aphrodite said.

"They are," a lot of the group said.

**"They'll be back," said Ron, as they watched the gnomes disappear into the hedge on the other side of the field. "They love it here ... Dad's too soft with them, he thinks they're funny ..." **

Mrs. Weasley frowned at her husband who just smiled at her.

**Just then, the front door slammed. "He's back!" said George. "Dad's home!" They hurried through the garden and back into the house.** **Mr. Weasley slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, **

Mr. Weasley sighed wistfully and patted his bald spot.

**But the little hair he had was as red as his children's. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and travel-worn. **

**"What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as they all sat around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned ..."**

"I really hate that man." Sirius said.

"Was it because he left me alone to deal with things?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yep, I would have killed him if Moony and Tonks hadn't held me back." Sirius said.

**Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed. ****"Find anything Dad?" said Fred eagerly. **

**"All I got were a few shrinking door-keys and a biting kettle," yawned Mr. Weasley. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness ..." **

**"Why would anyone bother to make door-keys shrink?" said George. **

**"Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it ... Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking – they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if its staring at them in the face ... but the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe –"**

**"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"** **Mrs. Weasley appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. Mr. Weasley's eyes jerked open. He stared guiltily at his wife. "C-cars, Molly, dear?"**

**"Yes, Arthur, cars," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flashing. **

**"Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to fly." Mr. Weasley blinked.**

Sirius, James, Frank, Kingsley and Ted were laughing while their significant others were trying hard not to laugh.

**"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if, er, he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife that he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that it could fly wouldn't –"**

**"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.**

The couple blushed while everyone else was either chuckling or trying very hard not to laugh.

**"Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Aphrodite arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"**

**"Aphrodite?" said Mr. Weasley blankly. "Aphrodite who?"** **He looked around, saw Aphrodite and jumped. **

"I'm not that scary am I?" Aphrodite asked.

"No, just when you're angry and yelling at people." Ron said.

"Thank you, Ron." Aphrodite said glaring at her friend.

"Lily's the same way." Frank said to Aphrodite who smiled at him.

**"Good Lord, is it Aphrodite Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about –"**

"Nice try," Tonks said. Mr. Weasley shrugged his shoulders and Bill continued.

**"Your sons flew that car to Aphrodite's house and back last night!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "What have you got to say about that, eh?" **

"He's going to think that it's brilliant, mum." Bill said with a smile.

**"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Did it go all right? I-I mean," he faltered, as spark flew from Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "that – that was very wrong, boys – very wrong indeed ..."**

Everyone laughed at that.

**"Let's leave them to it," muttered Ron to Aphrodite, as Mrs. Weasley swelled like a bullfrog. "Come on, I'll show you my bedroom." They slipped out of the kitchen down the narrow passageway to an uneven staircase, which zigzagged its way up through the house. On the third landing, a door stood ajar. Aphrodite just caught sight of a pair of bright brown eyes staring at her before it closed with a snap. ** **"Ginny," said Ron. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy; she never shuts up normally –"**

Ginny glared fiercely at her brother who just shook his head at her.

**They climbed two more flights of stairs until they reached a door with peeling paint and a small plaque on it, saying 'Ronald's Room'.** **Aphrodite stepped in, her head almost touching the sloping ceiling **

"The ceiling is low by the door." Ron said.

"I think it's kind of cool how it does that it's like going into your own secret room." Aphrodite said.

**And blinked. It was like walking into a furnace: nearly everything on Ron's room was a violent orange: the bedspread, the walls every inch of the shabby wallpaper with posters of the seven witches and wizards, all wearing bright orange robes, carrying broomsticks and waving energetically. **

"You're a Cannon's fan?" Frank asked.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Ron asked.

"No just that they suck." Remus said.

"They aren't any better?" James asked.

"They are a little better, but not much." Bill said.

**"Your Quidditch team?" said Aphrodite.**

**"The Chudley Cannons," said Ron, pointing at the orange bedspread, which was emblazoned with two giant black Cs and a speeding cannon ball. "Ninth in the league." **

"It's not so bad." Frank said.

**Ron's spell books were stacked untidily in a corner, next to a pile of comics which all seemed to figure _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_. Ron's magic wand was lying on top of a fish tank full of frogspawn on the window-sill, next to his fat grey rat, Scabbers, who was snoozing in a patch of sun. **

Everyone who knew who the rat really was scowled.

**Aphrodite stepped over a pack of Self-Shuffling playing cards on the floor and looked out of the tiny window. In the field far below she could see a gang of gnomes sneaking, one by one, back through the Weasley's hedge. Then she turned to look at Ron, who was watching her nervously, as though waiting for her opinion. ****"It's a bit small," said Ron quickly. "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning ..." ****But Aphrodite, grinning widely, said, "This is the best house I've ever been in." ****Ron's ears went pink.**

"That's the end of the chapter." Bill said closing the book.

"Right time for lunch I think." Andy said as everyone nodded their agreement especially Sirius and Ron. But before anyone had moved there was suddenly a blinding flash of white light, and a letter appeared in Bill's lap who picked it up to read it.

_Dear Everyone, _

_We have decided that will be some people coming in from the future to read the books with you and they will be appearing in a few minutes._

_T.K.S_

"I wonder whose coming." Aphrodite said thoughtfully. But before anyone could answer there was another flash of bright light, but this time it was brighter than the last and the people in the room had to shield their eyes until the light faded.


	5. Chapter Five: The Lunch Break

Chapter Five The Lunch break:

Once the light had cleared and everyone had blinked the bright spots of light out of their eyes they saw that there were seven people standing in the middle of the room. One of them looked to be around eighteen with caramel coloured skin, dark brown eyes and turquoise hair and the rest were six kids that were varying in ages and hair and eye colour but they all seemed to be related to each other but not to the young man standing behind them.

After a few seconds of everyone staring at the newcomers and the two youngest children a boy and a girl that looked like they were twins and around the age of three locked their eyes onto Aph and Oliver and bright childish smiles spread across their faces and with a happy shout of "Mummy, Daddy." They ran over to the sofa where Aph and Oliver were sitting and climbed into their laps giving them a hug, which left the rest of the room staring at them in shock.

"Hello." Aphrodite said looking down at the little girl on her lap. "Who are you little one?" She asked which only made the little girl giggle as she looked up at Aphrodite. "Silly mummy. Pretewnding not knowing me." She giggled.

"I'm sorry." Said the young man in a soothing voice that sounded an awful lot like Kingsley's coming over and trying to take the two youngest off of Aph and Oliver. "Come on you too." He said holding out his hands for them to take, but they didn't. They snuggled more into Aph and Oliver.

"Why can't we stay with mummy and daddy?" The little boy on Oliver's lap asked.

"Orion remember what I told you we were coming into the past to read some books about your mummy so they won't know us and we have to tell them who we are and I told you that your mummy and daddy will look a little different remember." The young man asked and when the little boy and girl nodded they got off of Aph's and Oliver's laps and went to stand with the other children.

"Sorry but who are all of you and why do you sound like me." Kingsley asked.

"Well we're from the future and I'm the one who sent the books here. And I'll start by introducing myself. I'm Teddy Kingsley Shacklebolt. Yours and Dora's son and Aphrodite's Godson" Teddy said.

Tonks smiled and got up to hug her grown up son and a few minutes later Kingsley did as well. Once they let go Andy and Ted got up to greet their grandson before returning to their seat. Kingsley enlarged the loveseat that he and Tonks were sitting on so their son could sit in between them. Once they had sat back down Teddy addressed the other children. "Do you want to introduce yourselves or do you want me to?"

"We can do it are selves Teddy-bear." One of the oldest boys said making Teddy scowl at him but he didn't say anything and just let them introduce themselves.

Now everyone's attention turned to the group of children in the middle of the room. The first boy that spoke stepped forward and everyone saw that he had Aphrodite's messy black hair but he had chocolate brown eyes. Their attention turned away from the boy's appearance as he had started speaking. "Hi, my names Caiden James Wood I'm thirteen and in Gryffindor and I'm also the Gryffindor's Keeper and I like to play pranks with my twin brother and my mother and father are Aphrodite and Oliver and I'll pass you onto my twin." Caiden said.

Everyone looked at the identical boy next to Caiden, but he seemed to be a bit shorter than Caiden. "Hi, I'm Alec Remus Wood I'm in Gryffindor as well but I'm the reserve commentator and I also like playing pranks with my brother and me and Caiden were born on mum's birthday when she was nineteen." Alec explained. He then looked to the girl next to him who had dark red hair and green eyes and who seemed to be a miniature Lily.

"Hi, I'm Athena Lily Wood and I haven't started Hogwarts yet as I'm only eleven but I start in September." Athena explained and looked to the girl next to her who looked sort of like Oliver with her long brown hair and her brown eyes, who was holding the hands of the little boy and girl.

"Hi, I'm Aspen Nymphadora Wood and I'm Athena's twin sister and I'm eleven as well and me and Athena like to play Quidditch with our brother's and Teddy. Me and Athena were born on dad's twenty-fifth birthday." She looked at the two holding her hands and everyone saw that they had wavy black hair and green eyes and that Aspen was whispering to them and saw the little girl and the boy who was called Orion shake their heads. "They have gone all shy so I'll introduce them. The little girl is our sister Valentina Andromeda Wood and she's three and was born on the Christmas Day and this is her younger twin brother Orion Sirius Wood. And we are all Metamorphagus' like mum."

"Bloody hell what were you trying to do pup, have your own personal Quidditch team." Sirius explained though he had a smile on his face that she would name her youngest son after him.

"Oh yeah and mum is also five months pregnant with another set of twins, but me, Caiden, Alec, and Aspen help out with Vale and Orion, but if you saw mum you wouldn't believe that's she's had three sets of twins and carrying another set. She still has a toned figure she got from Quidditch she has not stretch marks no nothing and before you say anything she doesn't use spells or potions because she doesn't believe in that rubbish and it might of helped that mum works for Uncle Kings as the Head of the Auror Department as well as being a singer in the Weird Sisters Band." Aspen explained.

"Wait, so my daughter is pregnant _again!" _James explained.

"That's what Aspen just said Granddad." Caiden said.

"Okay. Oliver keep your hands to yourself and not on my daughter." James snarled before turning to his future grandchildren. "Wait did you just say my daughter not only is the Head of the Auror Department but also the singer in the Weird Sisters Band." James said excited pride evident in his face.

"Yep. Mum has knocked Celestina Warbeck off of the charts no one listens to her anymore as mums on the Wizarding Wireless Network. The only one who still listens to Warbeck is Mrs Weasley and dad always carries a W.W.N with him when he's away playing for Puddlemere United. He says when he listens to mum sing he feels like she's there with him." Caiden explained.

"Oh, great the slut just has to go and ruin the one wizarding band I like by joining it." Ginny snarled making everyone look at her in shock and anger all except Molly and Aphrodite who was looking at her with hurt in her eyes.

"GINNY! What the hell is your problem and Aph is not a slut if anyone is then its you jumping from one boy to the next and you wonder why I get mad at you when you're dating all of those boys. People are calling you a scarlet woman because last year I heard you were dating someone from your year and now you're with Michael Corner from our year." Ron yelled.

"How dare you your meant to be my brother and side with me not with that veela slut who can't keep herself in her knickers anyway how do you know all these kids are from Oliver they might have been from someone else and she used a blood adoption potion to make them look like him." Ginny said while glaring at Aphrodite.

"I would never ever cheat on Oliver I have will ever only love Oliver and if you bothered to read you would know that because me and Oliver hurt one another without experiencing excruciating pain or even death because he is the other part of my soul and I'm the other part of his and he is also my mate as I'm a half-veela and I would never do anything like that to Oliver and stop using that word I don't want my kids to hear it and don't ever insult veela's around me again because not only are you insulting me you are insulting my mum and the rest of my family even if I don't know them yet or very well in the case of Fleur." Aphrodite said in a deadly calm voice.

"Its okay baby I know you would never do that and I would never do that to you either and any fool can tell all of them are our children and I don't care if we ended up having twenty kids I would love them all the same. I love you." Oliver said kissing her on the lips. When they pulled back they noticed their children were grinning at them. "What?" Oliver asked confused.

"You said the exact same thing to mum in the future the other day when she came home upset you were ready to rip the man into little pieces." Caiden said with amusement in his voice, while his brother and sisters laughed. Making Oliver and Aphrodite blush.

"How about some lunch?" Aphrodite said as she got up and hugged and kissed each one of her children before picking up Valentina and seeing Oliver as doing the same before picking up Orion and following her out of the room and down to the kitchen with their kids and everyone else following behind them.

* * *

When everyone else had reached the kitchen, hey all saw that the table had been enlarged and that more chairs had been added and PadMoon was in the corner eating some food while Hedwig was also eating some food on her perch, and all of the future kids were sat at the table watching their parents with smiles on their faces and everyone turned to see what they were smiling at. They could see that Aphrodite was cooking and that Oliver had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder and every so often as Oliver moved a hand forward to help Aphrodite would slap it back making Oliver laugh.

"Sweetheart you don't have to cook we'll do that and you can sit with your friends and your children." Lily said fondly at the thought of how big her family had gotten and seeing her daughter so happy.

"But I want to do it mum. You, Aunt Andy and Aunt Cissa cooked yesterday so now it's my turn and you can put your feet up for a change." Aphrodite said without turning around. "Babe will you stop doing that or I will put this sauce in your hair." Aphrodite threatened but you could hear the smile in her voice.

"But I'm trying to help you mix it." Oliver said with a slight whine to his voice.

"Well you're not and if you keep doing that you can go and sit at the table." Aph warned.

"Okay I'll stop." Oliver said tightening his arms around his soul mate, to the laughter of the future children and their friends.

"Sweetheart are you sure you don't want us to help?" Lily asked.

"No thank you mum. I can do it myself I have plenty of other times." Aphrodite said wriggling out of Oliver's hold making him pout and going over to the top cupboards and trying to reach for the jugs inside it and when Oliver came to help she glared at him and went over to the table and dragged a chair over and stood on it to reach the four large crystal jugs in the back of the large top cupboard and putting them on the side before returning the chair to the table and coming back over to fill the four jugs up with pumpkin juice before putting them and some cups down on the table before going back over to stir the sauce again as Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist again.

While Aphrodite was cooking lunch her parents were watching her in amusement and wonder as they saw how fast she was making a large lunch all on her own and without magic. They then heard their grandchildren laugh and turned to see what they were laughing about. James looked at the boy sitting next to him and he thought it was Caiden as he was a little taller than Alec and also his hair was a little bit messier as well. "What's so funny Caiden?" James asked.

Caiden smiled at his granddad James before he answered. "Well they're not even married yet and they're acting the way they do at home." Caiden said watching his young parents with happiness and love shinning in his brown eyes. Seeing the confused look on his four grandparents' faces he explained.

"Whenever mum cooks at home dad always wraps his arms around her like he's doing now and tries to help but mum always slaps his hand with warning if he can't behave he has to come and sit at the table with us. And when mum gets out of his arms he pouts worse than Vale and Orion till she comes back and then he beams as if he has been given the best treat ever and the funny thing is they are oblivious to the other people in the room and they once did it when Uncle Kings was round some other people from the Ministry but as Uncle Kings is the Minister he didn't care and he glared at the others who were making rude comments about mum and dad." He explained.

"Wait I'm the Minister in the future." Kingsley exclaimed making everyone in the room except Aph and Oliver turn around to look at him and the future children.

"Yes dad you are and you're a much better one you make sure people have done the crime people you punish them and you give them punishment that suits the crime and since you became Minister there have been no breakouts from Azkaban and you make sure no innocent person goes to Azkaban and Aunt Aph has made it so Werewolves are treated fairly and they have the same rights as anyone else and they correct the same pay as anyone else and the right to have any jobs they want and they don't have to register and are treated as everyone else." Teddy explained.

"That sounds so like Aph." Hermione said with a fond smile as she watched Aph put some sauce onto Oliver's nose giggling before returning back to cooking.

"What do you mean?" Aph's parents asked curiously.

"Well she was just saying the other day that when the war was over she was going to get people to treat Werewolves fairly and equally, but she said she would like to do it now but the Ministry doesn't believe her right now so she doubts if they will listen. She said even if she went to Madam Bones and appealed to her she said that the bigots and the Death Eaters will properly overrule it at the moment and she got really upset that she couldn't do it now for you Remus." Hermione explained.

"Really. Aph really said that?" Remus asked looking over at his daughter with tears in his eyes before turning back to the table.

"Is it really that hard to believe? She loves you Remus she doesn't care that you're a Werewolf she found out in third year long before I did since the first Hogsmeade trip and you invited her into your office to talk and she saw Professor Snape bring you the Wolvesbane she realized then that you were a Werewolf because she recognized the Potion and she still cared about you and kept on coming to you when she was upset and she didn't even tell me and Ron and we tell each other everything. Even than she thought of you as a dad but she felt bad because she thought she was being disrespectful to Mr Po...I mean to James so she didn't say anything." Hermione explained.

"But I don't care if she thinks of Moony and Pads as dads as well that's why me and Lils agreed to the blood adoption yesterday." James said confused.

"That's just who she is you'll see it more as we read the books. She puts everyone's happiness and well being before her own." Draco said joining the conversation. Her parents nodded and at that moment Aph and Oliver came over carrying plates and a large bowl of what appeared to be spaghetti bolognaise with grated parmesan cheese on top and put it in the middle of the table as Oliver passed out the plates and sat down next to Aph at the end of the table. As everyone said thank you and started serving themselves Fred and George looked at Oliver to see that he still had the sauce on his nose. "Ollie pop what's that on your nose." They asked in unison.

"Oh, Di put some of the sauce on my nose." Oliver said with a shrug of his shoulders and dug into his lunch and nearly moaned at how good it tasted. "Oh, Merlin this is delicious baby the best I have ever tasted."

"Thanks babe." Aphrodite said with a blush and kissed him on the nose before licking the sauce off of his nose before turning back to her own lunch. As Aph went to take a drink of her pumpkin juice Remus snatched it out of her hand making her and everyone else stare at him in shock. The shock than turned to confusion as he sniffed it before growling and vanishing the contents of her glass and turning to everyone at the table.

"Which idiotic person would lace _my _daughter's pumpkin juice with love potion?" he said glaring at everyone at the table except for his grandchildren. When no one answered he growled again before whipping out his wand and saying. _"Accio _love potion." Ten love potions came soaring out of the inner pocket of Molly's and Dumbledore's robes making everyone turn and glare at them except Ginny. "Well what a surprise. What have we told you? Stay out of our daughter's life or you will regret it." Remus snarled.

"Molly that is it I have warned you and warned you but it does not sink in and I have had enough you are going to make it so the rest of our family can't see Aph because you keep slipping her love potions. Aph is like a daughter to me and I will not let you do this to her any more, she makes us a lovely meal which I have to admit taste better than yours because it wasn't rushed and wasn't made by magic and then you go and do this, and it is the last straw Molly after the reading I'm filing for a divorce." Arthur growled.

"Dad! Why are you going to let that bitch spoil everything? Why can't she just do as she's told and marry one of my brother's than we won't be poor anymore and I won't have to have second hand clothes and uniform. It's all her fault why I wrote in that diary and why T-Tom took me into the chamber in m-my f-first year." Ginny said with crocodile tears running down her face.

"MY fault! How the hell is it my fault you were the one who was writing to the young Voldemort about me you're the one who made yourself get taken down there because you kept telling him how I had defeated him when it wasn't even me it was mum and dad because they sacrificed themselves for me. Because you kept telling him all about me he became more obsessed with me and when I destroyed the diary all the information you gave Tom went into Voldemort so thanks a lot Ginny, so not only did you tell him about me you told him about your own family way to go." Aphrodite sneered.

"I-I d-didn't know." Ginny stuttered with more crocodile tears running down her face.

"Don't give me that bull, yes you tried to dispose of it in the Myrtle's bathroom but the damage had already been done. Mr Weasley told you not to trust anything where you can't see where it keeps its brain but did you listen no. I'll admit I wrote to Tom as well for a few months but I didn't tell him anything about my friends when I found it but I didn't know what it was I thought it was just a diary because no one had warned be against magical objects but you were so you should of been more cautious." Aphrodite said in a tight voice.

"I remember that when I tried to tell you it could be dangerous you didn't believe me." Ron said. "And Ginny Aph's right as soon as you realized you were losing your memory you should have come to one of us or a teacher at the first sign not a few hours before you were taken and even then you didn't tell us."

"But...but." Ginny tried fruitlessly to pass the blame on to Aph.

"Ginny enough we are all glad Aph was able to rescue you but the point is she shouldn't of needed to if you had listened to what I had told you in the first place or gone to one of your brother's or better yet a Professor at the first sign that you kept blacking out none of this would of happened but it is too late now. I just hope in the future you will listen to my warnings and go to someone for help and you need to learn to take responsibilities for your actions instead of blaming Aph. That is how innocent people get into trouble." Mr Weasley said in a stern voice. "Now let's just go back to this lovely meal and say no more about it."

* * *

Once everyone had finished their lunch and thanked Aph again Lily flicked her wand and made all the dishes start cleaning themselves, when she saw her daughter's shocked expression she explained. "You cooked the lunch so I made all the dishes wash themselves. Not only is it quicker but I would like to hear you sing properly as well as play your guitar." Lily said.

"Okay I'll do it in the Living room that way everyone will be more comfortable." Aphrodite said and everyone nodded their agreement.

Once everyone was back in the living room with Aph's and Oliver's loveseat had been extended to fit them and all of their children (except Valentina who would be sitting on her mother's lap after she has finished playing her guitar and Orion who was sitting on his father's lap, PadMoon was laying on the floor at the foot of the sofa) comfortably. And everyone was waiting for Aph to come back in. Not five minutes of waiting Aph came back in carrying am Acoustic guitar and sat down in between Oliver and Caiden with Valentina on his lap.

"Okay are sure you want me to sing and play my guitar" Aph asked and when everyone nodded Aph cleared her throat and started to play her guitar creating a soft instrumental and then she started singing in a soft voice that everyone in relaxed and in awe and couldn't help tapping their feet to the music.

**(A/N: These lyrics go to Ed Sheeran I am just borrowing them. I know this song didn't come out than but let's just pretend it did as I think it goes perfectly with my story line and with the love and the war going on then.)**

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

(Aph hummed)

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging oooon now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

(Aaah) Instrumental

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here befoore  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting doown  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me dooown  
I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can taaake  
And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging oooon now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

"That was beautiful Sweetheart and who was that song by?" Lily said smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks mum it was by Ed Sheeran he's a Muggle singer that song came out at the beginning of the summer." Aph smiled back.

"See I told you and she only learnt to play the guitar like that a little over a year ago, and she tried teaching me and I still can't do it and she was teaching Ron, Dray and Nev and they can't do it either and she has been teaching us the same amount of time of her learning to play." Hermione said smiling proudly at her best friend making her blush.

Aphrodite passed her guitar to Oliver who put it down by the side of the sofa and pulled her into his side and gave her passionate kiss that lasted for a few minutes and only parted when James, Sirius and Remus cleared their throats loudly, making them part and look at them blushing bright red to the amusement of the rest of the people in the room.

"That was beautiful baby you should sing like that from now on, not like earlier even though that was beautiful that was more beautiful." Oliver said kissing Aph again but a shorter more sweet and loving kiss.

"I can understand why you're in the Weird Sisters Band now Aph and I would definitely pay to come watch my cousin come and sing." Tonks said making Aph blush.

"Thanks Tonks." Aphrodite said taking Valentina off of Caiden and on to her lap and hugging her to her and kissing her head.

"Athena, Aspen, Alec what positions do you play in Quidditch when you play with your brother?" Aphrodite asked.

"I play as a Beater and Athena plays Chaser and Aspen plays as seeker like you mum and Caiden plays as Keeper like dad." Alec explained making Aphrodite and Oliver smile proudly at their kids. "But when Teddy comes round he plays Beater with me like Uncle Kings used to play but he is dead clumsy he's always tripping over things." Alec said laughing making Teddy mock-scowl at him.

"I'm sorry Teddy you get that from me." Tonks said sheepishly to her son. Teddy smiled at his mum he was glad he finally got to see her. "It's alright mum." Teddy smiled.

"Could we carry on reading now?" Snape sneered making everyone glare at him.

"Shut up Snape. My daughter and Oliver want to get to know their children and Kingsley and Tonks want to get to know their son." James snarled "And I want to get to know my grandchildren while Lily and I are here." As Aphrodite looked away from the arguing men she noticed something around all her children's necks.

"Caiden what are you all wearing around your necks." Aphrodite asked drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"It's our gemstones mum, you and dad gave them to us when we were babies and put protective enchantments on them so we will all ways be protected even from Dark Curses or Hexes." Caiden explained pulling the chain that held his gemstone on our from under his shirt. "Mine and Alec's gemstones is a ruby like yours mum as we were born on your birthday. Athena and Aspen's is Aquamarine the same as dad's as they were born on dad's birthday and Valentina's and Orion's are Turquoise, Tanzanite and Zircon they were born on Christmas day and the new babies are due on the 3rd November which will be a solar eclipse and they're gemstone will be Topaz."

Aphrodite nodded and kissed her son on the cheek and smiling at the rest of her children and she noticed that Oliver was doing the same. "Who thought that up?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Mum." Athena said simply. Oliver smiled at his daughter who smiled back at him before saying in a fond voice. "Of course she did." Before kissing her on the cheek and conjuring up a Stag and a Doe stuffed toy before giving the Stag to Orion and the Doe to Valentina. "Thank you daddy." They both said smiling up at their dad.

Everyone looked curiously at the toys Oliver had just conjured up for his young children, but it was James that asked what everyone was thinking. "Why did you conjure those toys up?" He asked curiously. But it was Aph that answered.

"Dad, you know when Bill unblocked my magic last night that I had multiple Animagus forms which were a Ice Phoenix, a Dire Wolf and a Doe." When James nodded Aph continued. "Well I told Oliver that your Animagus form and Patronus Form is a Stag." Aphrodite explained. James nodded in understanding. "I think we should read before Snape starts hexing someone."

"I'll read." Charlie said picking the book up off of the table and opening the book.

"**Chapter Four, At Flourish and Blotts." **Charlie read.


	6. Chapter Six: At Flourish and Blotts

Chapter Six At Flourish and Blotts:

**"Chapter Four, At Flourish and Blotts."** Charlie read.

The Weasley boys that had been there all grinned wickedly at the memory while Ginny and Molly frowned. '_That had been so humiliating.' _Molly thought, while Bill and Charlie looked at their dad in confusion as he had a victorious look on his face.

**Life at the Burrow was as different as possible from life on Privet Drive.**

"That's good." Frank said relieved.

**The Dursleys liked everything neat and ordered; the Weasleys' house burst with the strange and unexpected.**

"Yeah and it's all thanks to those two over there." Bill said nodding his head at Fred and George. Who stood up and bowed making Oliver's and Aphrodite's kids laugh.

**Aphrodite got a shock the first time she looked in the mirror over the kitchen mantelpiece**

James nodded. So she was surprised by the Weasley's enchanted mirror, was she?

**And it shouted, "Tuck your shirt in, pretty!"**

"I still think talking mirrors are weird." Aphrodite said. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Draco shared exasperated looks - she _still_ hadn't noticed that the mirror had called her pretty.

**The ghoul in the attic howled and dropped pipes whenever he felt things were getting too quiet, and small explosions from Fred and George's bedroom were considered perfectly normal.**

James and Sirius exchanged equally devilish grins. They knew exactly what was going on in their room, since they had done the same things whenever Sirius was over at the Potter Manor. They were developing prank items, and were either planning on a prank shop that would put Zonko's out of business or they were planning on using them on Filch. Either way, they approved.

**What Aphrodite found most unusual about life at Ron's, however, wasn't the talking mirror or the clanking ghoul: It was the fact that everybody there seemed to like her.**

"That shouldn't _be_ unusual." Bill muttered. Aphrodite shrugged.

"Not everyone at Hogwarts likes me, so yeah; it was unusual at the time. Now I'm starting to get used to It." she said.

**Mrs. Weasley fussed over the state of her socks or her hair and tried to force her to eat fourth helpings at every meal, though she did give most of it to PadMoon or gave some to Fred, George or Ron as she couldn't eat it all.**

Aphrodite made a face at that. She was glad Mrs Weasley didn't cook anymore; otherwise she would be getting that much. But then she thought she was glad her mum and her two aunts cooked. That way Mrs Weasley had less chance of slipping her a love potion.

**Mr. Weasley liked to have Aphrodite sit next to him at the dinner table so that he could bombard her with questions about life with Muggles, asking her to explain how things like plugs and the postal service worked.** **Aphrodite was only far too happy to explain things for the intrigued man.** **"**_**Fascinating**_**," he would say as Aphrodite talked to him though using a telephone. "**_**Ingenious**_**, really, how many ways Muggles have found of getting along without magic."**

Everyone shook their head at Mr Weasley and his Muggle obsession.

"Granddad Arthur is even more obsessed with Muggle things now mum. Ever since we went on holiday and he saw all the Muggle things there, he now runs his own large department, like you mum." Aspen said. Aphrodite smiled and shook her head while Arthur smiled at Aphrodite's children with happy tears in his eyes. He was happy that they called him Granddad Arthur even if they weren't his grandchildren by blood.

**Aphrodite heard from Hogwarts one sunny morning about a week after she had arrived at the Burrow.** **She and Ron went down to breakfast to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny already sitting at the kitchen table. The moment she saw Aphrodite, Ginny accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the floor with a loud clatter.**

Everyone laughed as Ginny glared at them. '_Stupid Veela slut.' _She thought.

**Ginny seemed very prone to knocking things over or running into things whenever Aphrodite entered a room.** **She dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and emerged with her face glowing like the setting sun.**

Ginny was now glaring over at Aphrodite with Oliver glaring right back at her, but she didn't care about him, she hated that stupid Veela.

**Pretending she hadn't noticed this, Aphrodite sat down and took the toast Mrs. Weasley offered her.**

"You're so sweet." Narcissa cooed, making Aphrodite blush and Oliver to chuckle and kiss her on the cheek.

**"Letters from school," said Mr. Weasley, passing Aphrodite and Ron identical envelopes of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink.**

"Why is it _always_ green?" Ron asked out of curiosity. McGonagall shrugged.

"It's my family colour and one of my personal favourites." she said simply. Ron nodded, that would make a lot of sense as to why McGonagall was always seen in either emerald or tartan robes.

**"Dumbledore already knows you're here, Aph - doesn't miss a trick, that man. He even sent you a package, its right here. You two've got them, too," he added, as Fred and George ambled in, still in their dirt-stained pyjamas.**

Fred and George grinned at each other. Those pyjamas had been stained with dirt because of one of their experiments, Dirt Bombs. Similar to Dungbombs, only instead of letting out a stench when it exploded, it would let out a cloud of dust and would cover everything in the cloud in the substance.

**Aphrodite first opened the letter, pulling the simple brown-wrapped package into her lap. ****For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters. Aphrodite's told her to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross station on September first. There was also a list of new books that she'd need for the coming school year.**

_**SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

**_Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_**

"Those books were ridiculous! That werewolf would have torn him apart and eaten him before he could even pull out his wand." Remus huffed angrily, knowing from experience. Sirius grabbed his hand and started rubbing soothing circles on it.

**Fred, who had finished his own list, peered over at Aphrodite's.**

**"You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" he said. "The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan - bet it's a witch.**

"He was close enough to one." Fred shrugged.

**Uh, you know, a girly-girl witch not like you Aph." he added, seeing Aphrodite's icy glare her emerald green eyes burning like emerald fire.**

George chuckled; Fred had set himself up for this bit.

**At this point, Fred caught his mother's eye and quickly busied himself with the marmalade to avoid saying something that would make him face the wrath of two very angry witches.**

**"That lot won't come cheap," said George, with a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive..."**

"You shouldn't have to worry about money, that's the parents' jobs." Sirius said sadly. Bill sighed.

"Dad, you know you can always ask me and Charlie if you're hard up and especially for school things, we earn way more than enough to help you out." Bill said with Charlie nodding his agreement. Arthur smiled at his sons before thanking them so Charlie could carry on with the reading.

**"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things second-hand."**

**"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Aphrodite asked Ginny. ****She nodded, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair, and put her elbow in the butter dish.** **Fortunately for Ginny, no one saw this except Aphrodite, because just then Ron's elder brother Percy walked in. He was already dressed, his Hogwarts prefect badge pinned to his sweater vest.**

"Why were you wearing your prefect badge? It was during the holidays..." Lily asked. Percy narrowed his eyes, a frown on his face.

"I... don't... know, actually..." he said.

**"Morning, all," said Percy briskly. "Lovely day." ****He sat down in the only remaining chair but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling from underneath him a moulting, gray feather duster - at least, that was what Aphrodite thought it was, until she saw that it was breathing.**

**"Errol!" said Ron, taking the limp owl from Percy and extracting a letter from under its wing. "Finally - he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys."**

"Rescue is the perfect way to describe what happened." Lily ground out. If she ever saw those Dursley's they won't know what hit them.

**He carried Errol to a perch just inside the back door and tried to stand him on it, but Errol flopped straight off again so Ron lay him on the draining board instead, muttering, "Pathetic."**

"He's just old Ron." Aphrodite said, Ron sighed and nodded.

**Then he ripped open Hermione's letter and read it out loud:**

_**Dear Ron, and Aph if you're there (which you probably are by now),**_

**_I hope everything went all right and that Aph is okay_**

"By then she was safe and alright. Before, however, she wasn't." Oliver grounded out. He wanted to kill those Dursley's for how they treated his soul mate, his mate (They are mates as Aph is a half-veela). Aph saw the anger on Oliver's face and put a hand on his arm to calm him down. He seemed to calm down after taking a deep breath and putting is left arm around her small waist he pulled her into his side and kissed her cheek before turning back to the book.

**_And that you didn't do anything illegal to get her out, Ron, because that would get Aph into trouble, too. I've been really worried about Aph when you said she hadn't written to you and even you admitted that you saw some scars on her arms last year. _**

"You noticed them?" Aph asked and Neville and Ron nodded.

"When you woke up and were wearing short sleeved pyjamas we saw them before you put your bath robe on." Neville explained sadly.

"Mummy, what scars?" Athena and Aspen asked frightened, as well as her other children looking up at her with wide fearful eyes. Aph looked at her children before turning to look at Oliver, who rubbed small circles onto the sliver of skin at her waist that was showing a little bit before answering.

"Your Mummy's aunt and uncle are mean people who hurt your mummy because she had magic and they didn't." Oliver said trying not to upset his children and trying to keep his anger in check. Valentina looked at Aph with tears in her eyes and clutched her toy tightly as she hugged her mummy. Caiden, who was sitting next to his mum, hugged her tight and Aph put her left arm around her oldest son.

"Hey, its okay I'm fine I'm not going back there anymore so it doesn't matter. I'm going to be staying here with daddy, and Granddad Siri and Granddad Remmy." Aph said as she rubbed soothing circles onto her oldest son's back as well as her youngest daughter's before telling Charlie to continue.

**_I hope she is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl because I think another delivery might finish your one off. Maybe you should use Hedwig, I haven't seen her in ages and it would just confirm that Aph is there._**

Aph smiled happily at Hermione who smiled back, but then she blushed as Bill had just kissed her on the cheek.

"You have such a kind heart you know, much like Aph. And I know we haven't known each other for every long but would you like to go out with me and we could get to know each other cause I really like you Mione." Bill whispered with hope shining in his eyes. Hermione blushed a little and nodded before answering. "Yes Bill I would like that and I have liked you as well." Bill smiled before pecking her on the cheek before going back to listening to the story.

**_I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course-_**

**"How can she be?" said Ron in horror. "We're on vacation!"**

"You get summer assignments." McGonagall said, sending Ron a disapproving look. He shrugged.

"What with rescuing Aph, I had forgotten." he said simply. McGonagall nodded, accepting that, although a little grudgingly. Ron was lucky that he got his homework done that summer though Aph did help him. He didn't deserve her friendship with the way he had treated her. She has given him more chances than Draco for Merlin's sake, but he swore to himself he will not mess it up this time.

**_-and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. _**

**_And Ron, be sure to explain to me how you found Aph, because I know that she won't if she can help it, you know what she's like when it comes to the Dursleys she clams up and doesn't answer until the subject is changed no matter what we tell her she still won't tell us even when we said it will get her away from them. _**

**_Love from Hermione._**

"Love?" Fred teased. Hermione shrugged, not really caring.

"I was writing to my best friends and younger siblings. Of course I love them." she said simply. Ron grinned and got up and hugged Hermione, Aph blowing her older sister a kiss.

**"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Mrs. Weasley, starting to clear the table. "What're you all up to today?"**

"Quidditch." the Quidditch fanatics yelled including the future children making Neville and Hermione groan.

"Just great Aph's kids had to get her and Oliver's obsessive Quidditch gene." Hermione groaned with Neville nodding his agreement but they had fond smiles on their faces as they looked at their little sister.

**Aphrodite, Ron, Fred, and George were planning to go up the hill to a small paddock the Weasleys owned. It was surrounded by trees that blocked it from view of the village below, meaning that they could practice Quidditch there, as long as they didn't fly too high. However, they couldn't use real Quidditch balls, which would have been hard to explain if they had escaped and flown away over the village; instead they threw apples for one another to catch. They took turns riding Aphrodite's Nimbus Two Thousand, which was easily the best broom;**

"Aph's Firebolt is way better." Ron smiled at Aph and then at Sirius who beamed proudly.

**Ron's old Shooting Star was often outstripped by passing butterflies.**

**Five minutes later they were marching up the hill, broomsticks over their shoulders. They had asked Percy if he wanted to join them, but he had said he was busy. Aphrodite had only seen Percy at mealtimes so far; he stayed shut in his room the rest of the time.**

**"Wish I knew what he was up to," said Fred, frowning. "He's not himself. His exam results came the day before you did; twelve O.W.L's and he hardly gloated at all."**

"Oi!" Percy shouted, making the Weasley laugh.

"What? Even Bill gloated a little when he got twelve O.W.L's!" Ron pointed out. Percy shrugged, he was caught there. Gloating at twelve O.W.L's was common.

**"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," George explained, seeing Aphrodite's puzzled look. "Bill got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame."**

"I was Head Boy!" James said happily, though he was a little annoyed that Fred and George didn't like Head Boys. Sirius snorted at his brother.

"I still don't know what Dumbledore and I was thinking when we did that." McGonagall teased.

"Oi!" James exclaimed making Aph and his grandchildren giggle.

"Don't worry Professor everyone has their moment of madness you were just having yours." Aph said to McGonagall making everyone laugh at the insulted look on James' face.

"Hey, you're my daughter you're meant to be on my side." James said mock-glaring at his daughter but the effect was ruined as there was a wide smile spreading across your face seeing his daughter so happy.

**Bill was the oldest Weasley brother. He and the next brother, Charlie, had already left Hogwarts. Aphrodite had never met either of them, but knew that Charlie was in Romania studying dragons and Bill in Egypt working for the wizard's bank, Gringotts. **

**"Dunno how Mum and Dad are going to afford all our school stuff this year," said George after a while. "Five sets of Lockhart books! And Ginny needs robes and a wand and everything..."**

"You really shouldn't have to worry about things like that." Arthur sighed. They had only been 14 at the time; they really shouldn't have to worry about things like money back then. They should have been worried about school, about friends, about girls.

**Aphrodite said nothing. She felt a bit awkward. Stored in an underground vault at Gringotts in London was a small fortune that her parents had left her. Of course, it was only in the wizarding world that she had money; you couldn't use Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts in Muggle shops. You could, however, exchange them for Muggle money, as Aphrodite saw some Muggleborns doing the last time she was at the wizarding bank.**

"There's also Half Alley, you know the Alley that sells Muggle clothing and other Muggle things that you may need. It actually is handy as you don't need to keep going backward and forwards between Diagon Alley and London even if they are second hand there still good." Aphrodite added. "When I ran away in third year I went into Half Alley and got all of my new clothes. But Oliver took me to London in the summer and we spent the whole day there he took me to get these new clothes as well as buying me these women's Dragon hide boots for my birthday and we went to the theatre in Shaftsbury Avenue." Aphrodite smiled at the memory.

**She had never mentioned her Gringotts bank account to the Dursleys; she didn't think their horror of anything connected with magic would stretch to a large pile of gold. ****Mrs. Weasley woke them all early the following Wednesday. After a quick half a dozen bacon sandwiches each, they pulled on their coats and Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside. ****"We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today... Ah well, guests first! After you, Aphrodite dear!" ****And she offered her the flowerpot. **

**Aphrodite stared at them all watching her. ****"W-what am I supposed to do?" she stammered.**

**"She's never travelled by Floo powder," said Ron suddenly. "Sorry, Aph, I forgot."**

"I don't know how, but she just adapts to everything that happens around her." Ron said. Aphrodite blushed as Andy answered.

"It's a trait that abused children usually share, in order to survive we learn to adapt quickly we see it often in St Mungo's." she said. Aphrodite flinched at that making Oliver look at her in concern but she smiled at him before nodding her agreement with her Aunt, she had learned how to adapt quickly that was probably why she could get out of any situation and she sighed before turning back to Charlie.

**"Never?" said Mr. Weasley. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"**

**"I went on the Underground -" Mr. Weasley cut Aphrodite off in his excitement.**

**"Really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Were there **_**escapators**_**?**

The future children giggled at their grandfather making him smile. "It's escalators Mr Weasley." Aphrodite explained kindly.

"Oh, well thank you Aph and you don't need to call me Mr Weasley you can call me Arthur." He smiled at her as she nodded and smiled back at him.

**How exactly -"**

**"Not now, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before -"**

**"She'll be all right, Mum," said Fred.**

"Well, I was." Aphrodite said but she mumbled "In the end," under her breath hoping that no one heard her, but no such luck as Sirius and Remus were looking at her with wide fearful eyes making her groan.

**"Here Aph, watch us first." ****He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.**

"I hate Floo powder." Grumbled all of Aph's and Oliver's kids making everyone laugh.

"So does your mother." Oliver said fondly still rubbing circles on the same patch of skin above the waistband of her jeans.

**"You must speak clearly, dear," Mrs. Weasley told Aphrodite as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And be sure to get out at the right grate..."**

**"The right _what_?" said Aphrodite nervously as the fire roared and whipped George out of sight, too.**

**"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly -"**

"You're only confusing her, Molly. All you need to do is speak clearly and wait for the fire to kick you out. Just make sure you don't fall on your face when you get out." James explained, touching his glasses. "You're lucky you don't wear glasses."

**"She'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," said Mr. Weasley, helping himself to Floo powder, too.**

**"But, dear, if she got lost, how would we ever explain to her aunt and uncle?"**

**"They wouldn't mind," Aphrodite reassured her. "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that -"**

"Aph I'm so sorry it didn't click that something was wrong even when you came to me with your broken hand and I fixed it for you, you just told me you had you had fallen funny on your arm, I'm so sorry." Arthur said with self contempt in his voice.

Aphrodite rested her head on Oliver's shoulder and smiled over at the Weasley Patriarch. "It's okay Mr W... I mean Arthur. It doesn't matter I was scared to tell anyone cause Uncle Vernon said no one would believe me and that he would hurt me worst so I didn't tell." Aphrodite said with a shrug of her shoulders and tightening her arms around her son and daughter as everyone else growled at the mention of the obese man.

**"Well... All right... You go after Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going"**

**"And keep your elbows tucked in," Ron advised.**

**"And your eyes shut," said Mrs. Weasley. "The soot -"**

**"Don't fidget," said Ron. "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace -"**

**"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George."**

"You're only confusing her." Sirius sighed. The Weasley boys and Arthur all flushed and apologized. Aphrodite just waved it off.

"I was fine in the end, and it wasn't because of the advice that I got lost." she admitted. The Weasley's all sighed in relief while everyone else tensed. Just Aphrodite's luck that she got lost.

**Trying hard to bear all this in mind, Aphrodite took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. She took a deep breath, scattered the powder into the flames, and stepped forward; the fire felt like a warm breeze; she opened her mouth and immediately swallowed a lot of painfully hot ash. She couldn't help but feel like someone was pouring red-hot iron down her throat.**

"That was why I got lost." Aphrodite said, nodding at the book. Everyone who had done that before winced, rubbing their throat. Aphrodite had described it perfectly, especially the pain that came with swallowing hot ash.

**"D-Dia-gon Alley," she coughed.**

**It felt as though she was being sucked down a giant drain. She seemed to be spinning very fast - the roaring in her ears was deafening she tried to keep her eyes open but the whirl of green flames made her feel sick - something hard knocked her elbow and she tucked it in tightly, still spinning and spinning - now it felt as though cold hands were slapping her face - squinting through her glasses she saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of the rooms beyond her bacon sandwiches were churning inside her - she closed her eyes again, wishing it would stop,**

Those that hated the Floo turned a pale green and were nodding in agreement.

**And then she fell, face forward, onto cold stone her eyes watering from the impact of the fall.**

Everyone flinched at that and looked at Aphrodite sympathetically.

**Dizzy and bruised, covered in soot, she got gingerly to her feet. She was quite alone, but where she was, she had no idea. All she could tell was that she was standing in the stone fireplace of what looked like a large, dimly lit wizard's shop - but nothing in here was ever likely to be on a Hogwarts school list.**

Sirius winced and prayed it wasn't the shop he thought it was.

"You're in Knockturn Alley." he said, not even looking for confirmation. Oliver tensed up and pulled Aph closer to his side while keeping his other arm firmly wrapped around his three year old son who was making the toy Stag walk across his arm as was his twin sister but to Aph instead of him. He then looked at Aph to make sure she was okay and got out of the Alley alright.

**A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, a bloodstained pack of cards, and a staring glass eye.** **Evil-looking masks stared down from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter, and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling.**

Sirius tensed as he heard the description of the shop. "You're in Borgin and Burkes you need to get out of there now, they may not be the darkest of the shops down there, but it is still dark and you need to get OUT!" Sirius shouted.

"Siri I'm fine I'm right here." Aphrodite said Sirius nodded but he was still tense and told Charlie to read to get this chapter over with.

**Even worse, the dark, narrow street Aphrodite could see through the dusty shop window was definitely _not_ Diagon Alley.**

**The sooner she got out of here, the better. Nose still stinging where it had hit the hearth, Aphrodite made her way swiftly and silently toward the door, but before she'd got halfway toward it, two people appeared on the other side of the glass - and one of them was the very last person Aphrodite wanted to meet when she was lost and covered in soot: Draco Malfoy.**

"When I get a hold of Lucius he won't know what hit him." growled Narcissa.

**Aphrodite looked quickly around and spotted a large black cabinet to her left; she shot inside it and pulled the doors closed, leaving a small crack to peer through. Seconds later, a bell clanged, and Malfoy stepped into the shop.**

**The man who followed could only be Draco's father.** **He had the same pale, pointed face and identical cold, gray eyes. Mr. Malfoy crossed the shop, looking lazily at the items on display, and rang a bell on the counter before turning to his son and saying, "Touch nothing, Draco."**

"That's actually good advice in that shop, you never know if it's cursed or not." Sirius said. Upon seeing the curious looks he was getting, he delved further into an explanation. "It's a pawn shop." he said simply. Everyone nodded in understanding that made a lot of sense.

**Malfoy, who had reached for the glass eye, said, "I thought you were going to buy me a present."**

**"I said I would buy you a racing broom," said his father, drumming his fingers on the counter.**

**"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" said Malfoy, looking sulky and bad-tempered. "Aphrodite Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so she could play for Gryffindor. She's not even that good, it's just because she's **_**famous**_**... Famous for having a stupid scar on her forehead..."**

"Sorry Aph." Draco said than yelped when a stinging hex hit him. He looked over to see Aph putting her wand away, and her oldest was laying his head back on his her shoulder.

"I did warn you Dray." Aphrodite said simply.

**Malfoy bent down to examine a shelf full of skulls. **

**"... Everyone thinks she's so **_**smart**_**, wonderful **_**Potter**_** with her **_**scar**_** and her **_**broomstick**_** -"**

**"You have told me this at least a dozen times already," said Mr. Malfoy, with a quelling look at his son. "And I would remind you that it is not - prudent - to appear less than fond of Aphrodite Potter, not when most of our kind regard her as the heroine who made the Dark Lord disappear - ah, Mr. Borgin."**

**A stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face.**

Caiden and Alec looked at each other and then at Snape and then at their mother. "Mum." They said together and when their mother looked at them they continued. "Is he related to Snape?" They asked innocently. Aph smiled at her sons and with laughter and mischievousness in her voice said.

"You know what I think they are." Aphrodite said to the laughter of everyone else in the room.

"Detention Miss Potter." Snape snarled.

"For what answering a question my sons asked me with what I thought was correct are you telling me you aren't related to him cause your descriptions match and anyway it's the summer you can't give detentions." Aphrodite said making everyone laugh again and for Snape to glare at her.

**"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," said Mr. Borgin in a voice as oily as his hair. "Delighted - and young Master Malfoy, too - charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today and very reasonably priced -"**

**"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," said Mr. Malfoy.**

"This means that he's bought from there before." Kingsley pointed out writing it down on a piece of parchment.

**"Selling?" The smile faded slightly from Mr. Borgin's face.**

**"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids," said Mr. Malfoy, taking a roll of parchment from his inside pocket and unravelling it for Mr. Borgin to read. "I have a few - ah - items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call..."**

**Mr. Borgin fixed a pair of pince-nez to his nose and looked down the list.**

**"The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?"**

"No because all of the top people except Madam Bones are in his back pocket because he bribes them with gold." Aphrodite snarled. She hated that man. She looked down at the scar on her right arm and sighed.

**Mr. Malfoy's lip curled.** **"I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumours about a new Muggle Protection Act - no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it."**

**Aphrodite felt a white hot surge of anger at the insult towards Mr. Weasley.**

Arthur smiled over at Aph who gave a tight smile back.

**"-And as you see, certain of these poisons might make it appear -"**

"That you want to kill someone like the sadistic Death Eater you are, laughing while a fourteen year old girl gets tortured by your Master." Aphrodite spat. Everyone looked at her in worry and Oliver pulled her even closer if that were possible so that their hips were touching each other.

"Baby that...that d-didn't happen to you d-did it?" Oliver asked praying the answer was no but then he remembered the results from the scan the night before and groaned, tears filling his eyes at the thought of his mate being tortured. Aphrodite looked up and saw the tears in Oliver's eyes and kissed him on the lips. "It wasn't your fault." Aphrodite said firmly. Oliver nodded but he still tightened his arm around her waist.

**"I understand, sir, of course," said Mr. Borgin. "Let me see..."**

**"Can I have **_**that**_**?" interrupted Draco, pointing at the withered hand on its cushion that Aphrodite had noticed earlier.**

**"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" said Mr. Borgin, abandoning Mr. Malfoy's list and scurrying over to Draco. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."**

All the Aurors, as well as Aphrodite, were nodding at what Borgin said.

"Imagine using that with something that causes darkness, that would be incredibly useful and it would be easier to catch Death Eaters like that too." Aphrodite commented, Moody nodding in agreement

**"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin," said Mr. Malfoy coldly, and Mr. Borgin said quickly, "No offense, sir, no offense meant -"**

**"Though if his grades don't pick up," said Mr. Malfoy, more coldly still, "That may indeed be all he is fit for -"**

"Mr. Malfoy is fourth in the year, he is doing just fine." McGonagall said, eyebrows narrowed

**"It's not my fault," retorted Draco. "The teachers all have favourites,**

"Yeah, and you're Snape's." Ron said.

"Not anymore I'm not, not like I care with how he treats Aph who is my best friend." Draco said glaring over at his Godfather.

**That Hermione Granger -"**

**"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," snapped Mr. Malfoy.**

"Someone's brains have nothing to do with their blood status." Bill spat.

**"Ha!" said Aphrodite under her breath, pleased to see Draco looking both abashed and angry.**

**"It's the same all over," said Mr. Borgin, in his oily voice. "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere -"**

**"Not with me," said Mr. Malfoy, his long nostrils flaring.**

**"No, sir, nor with me, sir," said Mr. Borgin, with a deep bow.**

**"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list," said Mr. Malfoy shortly. "I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today -"**

Ginny twitched and Aphrodite's jaw clenched. That bastard had some business, his business involved giving Ginny a Horcrux, hoping to discredit Arthur and possibly kill the girl. She may not like her at the moment, but no one deserved that.

**They started to haggle. Aphrodite watched nervously as Draco drew nearer and nearer to her hiding place, examining the objects for sale. Draco paused to examine a long coil of hangman's rope and to read, smirking, the card propped on a magnificent necklace of opals, _Caution: Do Not Touch. Cursed - Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date._**

"Sorry." Draco said.

**Draco turned away and saw the cabinet right in front of him. He walked forward - he stretched out his hand for the handle- **

**"Done," said Mr. Malfoy at the counter. "Come, Draco -"**

**Aphrodite wiped her forehead on her sleeve as Draco turned away. **

**"Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods."** **The moment the door had closed, Mr. Borgin dropped his oily manner.**

Everyone blinked in surprise they all thought that Borgin was a pureblood supremist.

**"Good day yourself, **_**Mister**_** Malfoy, and if the stories are true, you haven't sold me _half_ of what's hidden in your _manor_..."**

All the Aurors in the room took note of that and Mad-eye nodded to Arthur he was going to get him permission from Amelia for Arthur to organize a thorough search of the Malfoy Manor so the scum can be put in Azkaban for good.

**Muttering darkly, Mr. Borgin disappeared into a back room. Aphrodite waited for a minute in case he came back, then, quietly as she could, slipped out of the cabinet, past the glass cases, and out of the shop door.**

Moody nodded in approval. Aphrodite was quick and quiet, and that was good for getting out of places you don't want to be. Hermione huffed.

"I swear, Aph, you have to be half ninja or something with your skills at sneaking around!" she complained. Aphrodite raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"And you're complaining for what reason? You should see me when I'm intentionally sneaking around for information, you'll only be able to find me if I want you too." She said. Ron and Neville nodded, they had seen Aphrodite in stealth ninja mode, and it was kinda scary when they thought about it.

**Aphrodite stared around trying to control her breathing as her heart speed up and trying not to panic. She had emerged into a dingy alleyway that seemed to be made up entirely of shops devoted to the Dark Arts.**

"Actually, the Black Knight tavern and the Celeste Bookshop aren't Dark, they're either not Ministry approved or they specialize in rare and expensive items and I know all thanks to my dear mother who used to take me and my brother there all the time in the summer holidays and before we started Hogwarts." Sirius corrected. Aphrodite nodded, taking note of that.

**The one she'd just left, Borgin and Burkes, looked like the largest, but opposite was a nasty window display of shrunken heads and, two doors down, a large cage was alive with gigantic black spiders.**

Ron shuddered at the thought. "You just have to mention the spiders, don't you." he asked. Aphrodite just smiled cheekily at him making Rom roll his eyes.

**Two shabby-looking wizards were watching her from the shadow of a doorway, muttering to each other. The looks they were sending her sent shivers down Aphrodite's spine.**

James, Sirius, Remus and Oliver growled and Oliver clung to Aphrodite. They could have been part of a slave trade... They could have planned to kidnap Di for ransom... They could have raped her... There were so many things that those two men could have done to her...

**Feeling jumpy, Aphrodite set off, hoping against hope she'd be able to find a way out of here.**

**An old wooden street sign hanging over a shop selling poisonous candles told her that she was in Knockturn Alley. This didn't help, as Aphrodite had never heard of such a place. She supposed she hadn't spoken clearly enough through her mouthful of ashes back in the Weasleys' fire.** **Trying to stay calm, she wondered what to do.**

**"Not lost are you, my dear?" said a voice in her ear, making her jump a mile in the air.**

James raised an eyebrow while Moody grunted.

"It was a haggish witch that I had thought was a statue, she had been standing so still with the hood up." Aphrodite explained.

**An aged witch stood in front of her, holding a tray of what looked horribly like whole human fingernails. She leered at her, showing mossy teeth. Aphrodite backed away, but then noticed that the two men were beginning to walk towards her and stopped.**

**"I'm fine, thanks," she said. "I'm just -"**

**"APHRODITE! What d'yeh think yer doin' down there?"**

"Oh, thank Merlin you found her Hagrid." Sirius sighed, holding a hand over his heart. He had almost had a panic attack... Remus, James and Lily both let out the breaths they hadn't realized they had been holding.

**Aphrodite's heart leapt. So did the witch; a load of fingernails cascaded down over her feet and she cursed as the massive form of Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, came striding toward them, beetle-black eyes flashing over his great bristling beard. Aphrodite felt much calmer now, especially since those two men disappeared once they caught sight of Hagrid.**

Aphrodite smiled at the thought of Hagrid.

**"Hagrid!" Aphrodite croaked in relief. "I was lost - Floo powder -"**

**Hagrid seized Aphrodite by the scruff of the neck and pulled her away from the witch, knocking the tray right out of her hands. Her shrieks followed them all the way along the twisting alleyway out into bright sunlight. Aphrodite saw a familiar, snow-white marble building in the distance - Gringotts Bank. Hagrid had steered her right into Diagon Alley.**

**"Yer a mess!" said Hagrid gruffly; brushing soot off Aphrodite so forcefully he nearly knocked her into a barrel of dragon dung outside an apothecary."Skulkin' around Knockturn Alley, I dunno dodgy place, Aph - don' want no one ter see yeh down there -"**

**"I realized **_**that**_**," said Aphrodite, ducking as Hagrid made to brush her off again. "I told you, I was lost - wait, what were you doing down there, anyway?"**

"Good question." Moody nodded.

**"I was lookin' fer a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent," growled Hagrid. "They're ruinin' the school cabbages. Yer not on yer own?"**

**"I'm staying with the Weasleys but we got separated," Aphrodite explained. "I've got to go and find them..."**

"Mum was frantic; she thought that you had been kidnapped... And you almost were..." Fred said slowly, looking at Aph in shock.

**They set off together down the street.**

**"How come yeh never wrote back ter me?" said Hagrid as Aphrodite jogged alongside him (she had to take three steps to every stride of Hagrid's enormous boots). Aphrodite explained all about Dobby and the Dursleys.**

"Edited version, you left out that they were starving you." Remus growled.

**"Lousy Muggles," growled Hagrid. "If I'd've known -"**

**"Aph! Aph! Over here!"** **Aphrodite looked up and saw Hermione Granger standing at the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts. She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.**

Hermione mock glared at Aphrodite who was conveniently kissing the top of her daughter's head, as Hermione was watching them she stopped glaring at her as she saw the love shinning in Aph's eyes when it was directed at her future children it was just as bright when she looked at Oliver.

**"Aph are you okay?" Hermione asked and when Aphrodite nodded, Hermione frowned but didn't say anything as she turned to Hagrid. "Hello, Hagrid - Oh, it's wonderful to see you two again - Are you coming into Gringotts, Aph?"**

**"As soon as I've found the Weasleys," said Aphrodite.**

**"Yeh won't have long ter wait," Hagrid said with a grin.**

**Aphrodite and Hermione looked around: Sprinting up the crowded street were Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr. Weasley.**

**"Aphrodite," Mr. Weasley panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far." He mopped his glistening bald patch. "Molly's frantic - she's coming now -"**

**"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.**

**"Knockturn Alley," said Hagrid grimly.**

**"**_**Excellent**_**." said Fred and George together.**

"_Not_." they corrected their past selves, completely straight faced. If Aph ever went into Knockturn again, they were going to be Aph's bodyguards and fight off anyone that got close to her without permission.

**"We've never been allowed in," said Ron enviously.**

"And now I know why." Ron said, a little pale at the thought of Aphrodite getting kidnapped in Knockturn.

**"I should ruddy well think not," growled Hagrid.**

**Mrs. Weasley now came galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging onto the other.**

"Why I am made out to be younger than I am?" Ginny grumbled

**"Oh, Aphrodite - oh, my dear - you could have been _anywhere_ -"**

**Gasping for breath she pulled a large clothes brush out of her bag and began sweeping off the soot Hagrid hadn't managed to beat away. **

**"Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid, who was having his hand wrung by Mrs. Weasley ("_Knockturn Alley!_ If you hadn't found her, Hagrid!"). "See yer at Hogwarts!" And he strode away, head and shoulders taller than anyone else in the packed street.**

**"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Aphrodite asked Ron and Hermione as they climbed the Gringotts steps. "Malfoy and his father."**

**"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" said Mr. Weasley sharply behind them.**

**"No, he was selling -"**

**"So he's worried," said Mr. Weasley with grim satisfaction. "Oh, I'd _love_ to get Lucius Malfoy for something"**

"You can at the end of the book. I'm sure we can explain what that diary really was." Aphrodite said simply. Arthur blinked but then nodded and smiled at Aph.

**"You be careful, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley sharply as they were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew -"**

"Don't insult your husband's pride, Molly." Lily advised, having done that before. It never ended nicely.

**"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" said Mr. Weasley indignantly, but he was distracted almost at once by the sight of Hermione's parents, who were standing nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall, waiting for Hermione to introduce them.**

**"But you're **_**Muggles**_**!" said Mr. Weasley delightedly. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the ten-pound notes in Mr. Granger's hand.**

Everyone who liked Arthur shook their head fondly, while the Weasleys just simply laughed at their father.

**"Meet you back here," Ron said to Hermione as the Weasleys and Aphrodite were led off to their underground vaults by another Gringotts goblin.**

**The vaults were reached by means of small, goblin-driven carts that sped along miniature train tracks through the bank's underground tunnels. Aphrodite enjoyed the breakneck journey down to the Weasleys' vault, but felt dreadful, far worse than she had in Knockturn Alley, when it was opened.**

"Aph don't worry about it." Arthur said smiling g reassuringly at her.

**There was a very small pile of silver Sickles inside, and just one gold Galleon. Mrs. Weasley felt right into the corners before sweeping the whole lot into her bag. Aphrodite felt even worse when they reached her vault. She tried to block the contents from view as best as she could while she hastily shoved handfuls of coins into a leather bag.**

**Back outside on the marble steps, they all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred and George had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a second-hand robe shop. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Grangers off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.**

**"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the twins' retreating backs.**

"Don't worry, mum, we didn't go down there. We were heading towards Half Alley to meet Lee." George explained. Molly nodded.

**Aphrodite, Ron, and Hermione strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. The bag of** **gold, silver, and bronze jangling cheerfully in Aphrodite's pocket was clamouring to be spent, so she bought three large strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice creams,**

"That was nice of you baby." Oliver said happily kissing her cheek. Remus turned to James.

"She's like you, she's always the one that's buying her friends treats." he said with a grin. James nodded, feeling proud of his daughter. She was exactly what he had hoped she would be when he held her as an infant. Brave, daring, loyal, loving, and as pure as possible.

**Which they slurped happily as they wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. Ron gazed longingly at a full set of Chudley Cannon robes in the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies until Hermione dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door.**

Ron flushed and smiled at Aph as she smiled back at him. She had gotten him the Chudley Cannon robes for Christmas that year.

**In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, they met Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who were stocking up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks,** **and in a tiny junk shop full of broken wands, lopsided brass scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains they found Percy, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called **_**Prefects Who Gained Power**_**.**

**"**_**A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers**_**," Ron read aloud off the back cover. "That sounds fascinating..."**

Everyone snorted at Ron's obvious sarcasm.

**"Go away," Percy snapped.**

**"'Course, he's _very_ ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out... He wants to be _Minister of Magic_..." Ron told Aphrodite and Hermione in an undertone as they left Percy to it.**

"A reasonable ambition." Percy defended.

"Yes but you don't ditch your family just to further your career family is more important than anything and you just threw it all away for a stupid job in the Ministry." Aphrodite snapped.

**An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:**

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Will be signing copies of his autobiography**_

_**MAGICAL ME**_

**_Today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m._**

Everyone that had been taught by the fraud groaned, Aphrodite fake vomited making her children and Oliver to laugh.

**"We can actually _meet_ him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"**

"I was so stupid." Hermione moaned while Bill rubbed her back comfortingly.

**The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies... Don't push, there... Mind the books, now..."**

**Aphrodite, Ron, and Hermione squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of **_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2**_** and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.**

**"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute..."**

Those who knew the truth about Lockhart couldn't help but snort at Molly's past actions.

**Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd.**

Aphrodite looked as though she was going to vomit, but she wasn't alone. Her mother and the Marauders had the same looks on their faces as well. Oliver, however, looked as though he wanted to murder someone. He knew what that ponce had done to his Di and if he ever saw him again he will murder him himself.

**The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.**

**A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.** **"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the **_**Daily Prophet**_** -"**

**"Big deal." said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.**

Aphrodite glared over at Ron. It was his entire fault she was dragged up there.

**Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron and then he saw Aphrodite. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It **_**can't**_** be Aphrodite Potter?"** **The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Aphrodite's arm, and pulled her to the front.**

"Let go of her, you bastard." Oliver growled pulling Aph even closer to him and in his anger he forgot that their children were in the room that is until Aph slapped his shoulder making him jump and look at her confused.

"Don't use that language our children are here and if you have forgotten Valentina and Orion are only three." Aphrodite snapped.

"I'm sorry baby I just got so angry I don't like that ponce touching you and I won't swear in front of our children again." Oliver said rubbing his chest where Aph had slapped him.

"Okay babe, I know you don't like him touching me I don't either it makes me feel sick just remember next time and I'm sorry for slapping you." Aphrodite said rubbing Oliver's chest, Oliver nodded before kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Oliver is so whipped." Fred said to George who nodded.

**The crowd burst into applause.** **Aphrodite's face burned as Lockhart shook her hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys.**

**"Nice big smile, Aphrodite," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."**

"She's worth it on her own; she doesn't need you to make the front page." Lily spat.

**When he finally let go of Aphrodite's hand, Aphrodite could hardly feel her fingers. She tried to slide back over to the Weasleys, but Lockhart threw an arm around her shoulders and clamped her tightly to her side. Aphrodite felt more than just a little uncomfortable as he held her closer than she would have liked, his thumb running up and down her arm.**

Remus could feel Moony howling in rage as everyone who cared for Aphrodite turned white in anger. Had that - that paedophilic _bastard_ been attempting to _seduce_ a _12 year old girl_?

**Aphrodite looked over at Fred and George who were glaring at Lockhart in fear and with a 'help me' look on her face. They nodded and started coming over but they kept being pushed backwards.**

"Sorry Aph." They both apologised but she just waved it away.

**"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Aphrodite here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, she only wanted to buy my autobiography - which I shall be happy to present her now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded again.** **"She had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Aphrodite a little shake that made her hair turn a mix of fusia and dark blue in her embarrassment and fear as Lockhart's hand was still rubbing up and down her arm.**

**"That she would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. She and her schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September; I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"**

"_WHAT_?!" all the adults who had been at school with him shouted, angered beyond belief.

"He's using them to up his sales!" James roared.

"He could barely _disarm_ people!" Sirius growled.

"_That's_ why they were all so far behind?!" Remus spat. Lily was the one to bring up the worst point.

"He's going to try to flirt with Aph that's what Oliver has been talking about!" she screamed in outrage. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room became similar to when a Dementor was around; everything grew cold as the warmth was seemingly sucked out of the room.

"If he touched you I'll kill I saw that he kept pulling you to his side and I told him to leave you alone put he didn't listen." Oliver growled. Aphrodite kissed Oliver's cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry babe you're the only one I want." Aphrodite whispered before kissing Oliver on the lips, but what they didn't know was that Remus had heard every word they just said and were planning on talking to them at dinner.

**The crowd cheered and clapped and Aphrodite found herself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Staggering slightly under their weight, she managed to make her way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron.**

**"You have these," Aphrodite mumbled to her, tipping the books into the cauldron. "I'll buy my own -"**

"Thanks for that Aph." Arthur smiled at her.

**"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Aphrodite had no trouble recognizing. She straightened up and found herself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer.**

**"**_**Famous**_**, Princess Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."**

**"Leave her alone, she didn't want all that!" said Ginny. She was glaring darkly at Malfoy.**

**"Potter, you've got yourself a _fangirl_! Or is she your lady-in-waiting?" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.**

**"Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Aph here, eh?"**

"Sorry." Draco said.

**"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."**

**Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Malfoy, but Aphrodite and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.**

**"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."**

**"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley."**

**It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.**

**"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.**

**"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?"** **He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration._**

Aphrodite and Ginny both twitched, while Arthur's jaw dropped. Ginny had said that she found the diary in her transfiguration book - it was _Malfoy_ that gave his daughter that dangerous thing?

**"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"**

"A disgrace to the name of wizard is someone that uses their abilities for terrorism. A disgrace is someone who laughs when a 14 year old is being tortured, being cursed. A disgrace is then trying to kill that 14 year old when she's trying to escape from your master's clutches with her dignity intact." Aphrodite muttered. Oliver ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm him and her down.

**Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.**

**"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.**

**"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley... And I thought your family could sink no lower."**

**"There is nothing wrong with Muggles!" Aphrodite shouted.**

**There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf.**

"GO ARTHUR!" Everyone in the room cheered.

**Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on all their heads;**

"GO FOR HIS LEGS!" James shouted.

"AIM FOR HIS CROTCH!" Lily screamed. All the males in the area winced, those without someone on their laps covering their genitals. That would hurt.

"HIT HIM IN THE STOMACH, DAD!" Bill joining in, shouting advice for his father in the past.

**There was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred, Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; Aphrodite couldn't help but join in the fun by shouting "Aim for his legs and crotch Mr. Weasley!";**

James got up and tussled his daughter's curly blue hair while Lily smiled at her daughter glad her daughter thought like she did.

**The crowd stampeded backward, knocking even more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all. "Break it up, there, gents, break it up -"**

**Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an **_**Encyclopaedia of Toadstools**_**.**

"I now have a love for that book." Arthur said cheerfully, making everyone laugh at the Head Weasley.

**He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.**

Aphrodite couldn't help but snarl. '_That bastard was the reason that she and Ginny were nearly killed.'_

**"Here, girl - take your book - it's the best your father can give you -"** **Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.**

**"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that - no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter - bad blood, that's what it is - come on now - let's get outta here."**

**The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seemed to think better of it. They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.**

**"A **_**fine**_** example to set for your children... **_**brawling **_**in public... **_**what**_** Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought -" **

"As if anyone cares about what that paedophile thinks." Sirius growled.

**"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report - said it was all publicity -"**

Cue the eye rolling and mime vomiting.

**But it was a subdued group that headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where Aphrodite, the Weasleys, and all their shopping would be travelling back to the Burrow using Floo powder.**

"I hate Floo powder." Aphrodite grumbled but stopped when Oliver kissed her.

"Don't worry baby next time you use the Floo I'll use it with you and I'll hold you so you don't fall." Oliver whispered kissing her neck.

**They said good-bye to the Grangers, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side; Mr. Weasley started to ask them how bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.**

Arthur smiled happily at Aph. She had explained how they worked later on to him.

**Aphrodite made sure not to swallow the ash this time as she helped herself to Floo powder. It definitely wasn't her favourite way to travel.**

James laughed, that was what he thought about Floo as well. Charlie closed the book and passed it to Percy who opened the book to the next chapter and read.

"**Chapter Five, The Whomping Willow." **Percy read.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Whomping Willow

Chapter Seven:

"**Chapter Five, The Whomping Willow." **Percy read.

"What the hell were you doing near that tree?" James asked sternly. Aphrodite and Ron looked at each other before Aph answered. "It wasn't on purpose dad." Aphrodite said.

"Did you get hurt?" Remus asked.

"Not much." Ron said making everyone groan.

**The end of the summer came too quickly for Aphrodite's liking. She was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, but her month at The Burrow had been the happiest of her life. It was difficult not to feel jealous of Ron **

"So it is true," Ron murmured.

"You know Aph, you are a part of the family." Bill said.

"Even though you don't have the red hair or the freckles," Fred said with a smile. Aphrodite smiled, putting Valentina on Caiden's lap and got up to hug all the Weasley's except Percy, Ginny and Molly before sitting back down and taking her youngest daughter off of her oldest son's lap.

**when she thought of the Dursley's and the sort of welcome she could expect next time she turned up at Privet Drive.**

"It wasn't too bad was it?" James asked.

"Nothing more than usual." Aphrodite said.

**On their last evening, Mrs. Weasley conjured up a sumptuous dinner which included some of Aphrodite's favourite things, ending with a mouth watering treacle pudding.**

"Mmmm," Lily and James said.

"So that's where I get it from." Aphrodite exclaimed. Everyone chuckled until Percy continued.

**Fred and George rounded off the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from the ceiling to wall for at least half an hour. Then it was time for a last mug of hot chocolate and bed.**

"I like that routine." Caiden said.

"It is relaxing." Aphrodite said smiling at her son.

**It took a long while to get started next morning. They were up at cock-crow, but somehow they still seemed to have a great deal to do. Mrs. Weasley dashed about in a bad mood looking for spare socks and quills, people kept colliding on the stairs,**

"Well they are a little narrow." Bill said.

"Question is why was everyone colliding?" Charlie asked.

"I almost tripped, I always do that when I'm in a hurry." Aphrodite said with a sheepish smile.

"So that's where I get it from." Aspen said.

**half-dressed with bits of toast in their hands, and Mr. Weasley nearly broke his neck, tripping over a stray chicken as the crossed the yard carrying Ginny's trunk to the car.**

"Oh, sorry Mr... Arthur." Aphrodite said sheepishly.

"It's alright Aph, you had no idea that your thoughts would be written down in a book." Arthur said.

**Aphrodite couldn't see how eight people, six large trunks, two owls, a puppy and a rat were going to fit into one small Ford Anglia. She had reckoned, of course, without the special features which Mr. Weasley had added.**

"Arthur, what did you do?" Mrs. Weasley asked menacingly.

"Nothing awful, just useful." Mr. Weasley said.

**"Not a word to Molly," he whispered to Aphrodite as he opened the boot and showed her how it had been magically expanded so that the trunks fitted easily. ****When at last they were all in the car, Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat, where Aphrodite, Ron, Fred, George and Percy were all sitting comfortably side by side, and said, "Muggles _do_ know more than we give them credit for, don't they?" She said as she and Ginny got into the front seat, which had been stretched so that it resembled a park bench. "I mean you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?"**

"Anglia's are small, and don't have much room. It makes sense that Arthur put an expansion charm on it." Remus said.

**Mr. Weasley started up the engine and they trundled out of the yard, Aphrodite turned for one last look of the house. She barely had time to wonder when she'd see it again **

"Every summer except for this year and third year." Aphrodite said.

"Where did you go in the summer before third year?" Lily asked.

"I ran away and stayed in the Leaky Cauldron." Aphrodite said.

**when they were back: George had forgotten his box of Filibusters fireworks. Five minutes after that, they skidded to a halt in the yard because Fred had forgotten his broomstick. They had almost reached the motorway when Ginny shrieked that she'd left her diary.**

"I should have just left it, everything wouldn't have happened this year." Ginny said.

"You didn't know that this would happen." Ron said.

**By the time she had clamoured back into the car, they were running very late, and tempers were running high. **

"It was all mum," Fred, George, Ginny and Ron said. Percy didn't say anything, still thinking about how he has treated Aphrodite and carried on reading.

**Mr. Weasley glanced at his wife. ****"Molly, dear –"**

**"_No_, Arthur."**

**"No one would see. This little button here is an Invisibility Boost I installed – that'd get us up in the air – then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be the wiser ..."**

"Flying it would be faster." Sirius said.

"And we wouldn't have been so late." Ron said.

"How late were you?" Tonks asked.

"All in good time." Aphrodite said with a smile.

**"I said _no_, Arthur, not in brought daylight." ****They reached King's Cross at quarter to eleven. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get the trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station. **

"Fifteen minutes, I think that's the latest that we've ever been." Charlie said.

"We were in a bit rushed that year." Arthur said.

**Aphrodite caught the Hogwarts Express the previous year. The tricky bit was getting onto platform nine and three quarters, which wasn't visible to the Muggle eye. What you had to do was walk through the solid barrier dividing the platforms nine and ten. It didn't hurt, **

"Unless it's blocked," Ron mumbled. Remus and Sirius heard and their eyes widened.

**but it had to be done carefully so that no Muggles noticed you vanishing. ****"Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier. ****Percy strode forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next, Fred and George followed. ****"I'll go with Ginny and you two come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told Aphrodite and Ron, grabbing Ginny's hand and set off. In the blink of an eye they were gone.**

"I should have stayed and made sure that you two got through." Mrs. Weasley said, glaring at Aph and Ron.

"Molly will you quite glaring at my daughter." Lily snarled.

**"Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said to Aphrodite. ****Aphrodite made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of her trunk and PadMoon was safely in the little rack on top of the trolley and wheeled her trolley about to face the barrier. She felt perfectly confident; this wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as using Floo powder. Both of them bent low over there handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully towards the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and – ****CRASH**

"Crash?" Kingsley asked.

"What do you mean by crash?" Sirius asked. Ron and Aphrodite didn't answer so Percy continued reading wondering if there was more to what happened than he originally thought.

**Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backwards. Ron's trunk fell off with a loud thump. Aphrodite was knocked off her feet, and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor and she rolled away, shrieking indignantly, PadMoon yelping as he fell out of the rack luckily unscaved and came over to see if Aphrodite was okay. People all around them stared and a guard nearby yelled, "What in blazes d'you think you're doing?"**

**"Lost control of the trolley," Aphrodite gasped, clutching her ribs as she got up.**

"How did that happen?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"My ribs collided with the handles of my trolley." Aphrodite said with a shrug.

**Ron ran to pick up Hedwig, who was causing such a scene that there was a lot of murmuring about cruelty to animals from around the surrounding crowd. **

"People have noticed you now, this is not good." Moody said.

**"Why can't we get through?" Aphrodite hissed to Ron. **

**"I dunno –"** **Ron looked wildly around. A dozen curious people were still watching them.**

"Not good," Sirius mumbled grabbing Remus' hand.

**"We're going to miss the train," Ron whispered. "I don't understand why the gateways sealed itself ..." **

"Why did it seal itself? You weren't doing anything that would alert the Muggles." Lily asked.

"It will be revealed shortly, I promise." Aphrodite said.

**Aphrodite looked up at the giant clock with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ten seconds ... nine seconds ... ****She wheeled her trolley forward cautiously until it was right against the barrier, and pushed with all her might. The metal remained solid. ****Three seconds ... two seconds ... one second ... ****"It's gone," said Ron, sounding stunned. "The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us? Have you got any Muggle money?"**

**Aphrodite gave a hollow laugh. "The Dursley's haven't given me pocket money in six years." **

"They gave you some before?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, only to buy Dudley his sweets as he isn't very good with money." Aphrodite said.

**Ron pressed his ear to the cold barrier. ****"Can't hear a thing," he said tensely. "What are we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take Mum and Dad to get back to us." ****They looked around. People were still watching them, mainly because of Hedwig's continuing screeches.**

**"I think we'd better go and wait by the car," said Aphrodite. "We're attracting too much atten –"**

**"Aph!" said Ron, his eyes gleaming. "The car!" **

"You didn't!" James exclaimed.

"Oh they did," McGonagall said.

**"What about it?"**

**"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!"**

**"But I thought –"**

**"We're stuck right? And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy ..."**

"That makes it sound so official Ron." Tonks said with a laugh.

"I was twelve," Ron mumbled, his ears turning pink.

**Aphrodite's feeling of panic turned suddenly to excitement. "Can you fly it?"**

**"No problem" said Ron, wheeling his trolley around to face the exit. "C'mon, let's go, if we hurry we'll be able to follow the Hogwarts Express." **

"At least that's a decent plan, kiddo." Sirius said.

"As long as you are not seen." Lily said.

**And they marched off through the crowd of Muggles, out of the station and back into the side road where the Ford Anglia was parked. ****Ron unlocked the cavernous with a series of taps with his wand. They heaved their trunks back in, put Hedwig and PadMoon on the back seat and got into the front. ****"Check no one's watching," said Ron, starting the ignition with another tap of his wand. Aphrodite stuck her head out of the window: traffic was rumbling along the main road ahead, but their street was empty. **

"At least they weren't being watched." Andy said.

"That's a relief; I just hope nothing else goes wrong." Narcissa said.

"This is Aph we're talking about, it will go wrong." Remus said with a sigh looking at his daughter sadly.

**"Ok," she said. ****Ron pressed a tiny silver button on the dashboard. The car around them vanished – and so did they. Aphrodite could feel the seat vibrating beneath her, hear the engine, feeling her hands on her knees and her glasses on her nose, but for all she could see, she had become a pair of eyeballs, floating a few feet above the ground in a dingy street full of parked cars.**

"You have a wild imagination, you know that?" James asked.

"Yeah, it does seem to run wild since I wasn't allowed to use it as a kid." Aphrodite said.

**"Let's go," said Ron's voice from her right. ****The ground and the dirty buildings on either side fell away, dropping down out of sight as the car rose; in seconds, the whole of London lay, smoky and glittering below them. ****Then there was a popping noise and the car, Aphrodite and Ron reappeared.**

"You need to disappear!" Sirius shouted.

"Get in the clouds!" Remus said.

**"Uh oh," said Ron, jabbing at the Invisibility Booster. "It's faulty –" ****Both of them pummelled it. The car vanished. Then it flickered back again. **

**"Hold on!" Ron yelled, and he slammed his foot on the accelerator; they shot straight into the low woolly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy. **

**"Now what?" said Aphrodite, blinking at the solid mass of cloud pressing on them from all sides. **

**"We need to see the train to know what direction to go in," said Ron. **

**"Dip back down again – quickly –" They dropped back beneath the clouds and twisted around their seats, squinting at the ground –**

**"I can see it!" Aphrodite yelled. "Right ahead – there!" The Hogwarts Express was streaking along below them like a scarlet snake.**

"Snake, you had to use that comparison, didn't you?" Ron asked.

"Yep, it did look like that." Aphrodite said with a shrug of her shoulders.

**"Due North," said Ron, checking the compass on the dashboard. "Ok, we'll just have to check on it every hour or so. Hold on ..." And they shot up through the clouds. A minute or so later, they burst out into the blaze of sunlight. ****It was a different world. The wheels of the car skimmed the sea of fluffy cloud, the sky a bright, endless blue under the blinding white sun. **

"That would be a great view especially at sunset." Lily said with a smile.

"It was, it was very calming almost as much as flying on a broom." Aphrodite said.

"Baby, do you remember when I took you flying at sunset last year." Oliver said with a smile on his face as he looked at his mate who smiled back at him.

"Of course I do it was so beautiful." Aphrodite sighed wistfully.

"Maybe we can do it again this year." Oliver asked.

"Why I would like that." Aphrodite said kissing Oliver on the cheek.

**"All we've got to worry about now are aeroplanes," said Ron. ****They looked at each other and started to laugh; for a long time, they couldn't stop.**

"Why were you laughing?" James asked.

"I have no idea dad." Aphrodite said.

"It might have been the adrenaline." Ron said.

"Could be," Remus said.

**It was as though they had been plunged into a fabulous dream. This, thought Aphrodite, was the only way to travel: past swirls and turrets of snowy cloud, in a car full of hot, bright sunlight, with a fat pack of toffees in the glove compartment, and the prospect of seeing Fred and George's jealous faces when they landed smoothly and spectacularly on the sweeping lawn in front of Hogwarts castle.**

"That didn't quite happen," Ron sighed.

**They made regular checks on the train as they flew further and further north, each dip beneath the clouds showing them a different view. London was soon far behind them, replaced by neat green fields which gave way in turn to wide, purplish moors, villages with tiny toy churches and a great city alive with cars like multi-coloured ants. **

A couple people shook their heads at that.

**Several uneventful hours later, however, Aphrodite had to admit that some of the fun was wearing off. The toffees had made them extremely thirsty and they had nothing to drink. She and Ron had pulled of their jumpers, but Aphrodite's T-shirt was sticking to the back of her seat her. She was trying to move her hair which was overheating her neck, cursing that she never had a hair bobble on her, **

"I wished I had brought along hair ties. That was unbearable on my neck." Aphrodite sighed.

"I can imagine, do you have my thick hair as well?" Lily asked.

"I guess so, plus my black hair it's a disaster waiting to happen." Aphrodite said.

"It seems as though the two of you were already punished," McGonagall said.

"Yeah, just a bit." Ron said.

"I always carry them now," Aphrodite said showing her wrist where she kept them.

**but she didn't like tying her hair up that often, so why would she have them? **

"You should, you look lovely with it up." Hermione said.

"I like it down most of the time though." Aphrodite said.

"You can't control the length of your hair?" Tonks asked.

"No, though I may be able to now." Aphrodite said with a shrug of her shoulders.

**She had stopped noticing the fantastic cloud shapes now, and was thinking longingly of the train miles below, where you could buy ice-cold pumpkin juice from a trolley pushed by a plump witch. _Why_ hadn't they been able to get onto the platform nine and three quarters? ****"Can't be much further can it?" croaked Ron, hours later still, as the sun started to sink beneath the floor of the cloud, staining it a deep pink.**

"Good, you're not going to get heat stroke." Lily said.

"Yeah, we weren't exactly prepared for that situation." Aphrodite said sheepishly.

**"Ready for another check on the train?" ****It was still right below them, winding its way past a snow-capped mountain. It was much darker beneath the canopy of clouds. ****Ron put his foot down on the accelerator and drove them downwards again, but as he did so, the engine began to whine, and Aphrodite's door flew open.**

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.

"I was fine, Ron pulled me back in." Aphrodite said with a shrug.

"Pulled you back in?" Sirius asked faintly as Oliver clutched her waist tightly and their children were looking at her with worried eyes.

**Aphrodite fell out grabbing the inside handle of the car door quickly,**

"Thank god for you seeker skills." Ron said.

"No kidding," Aphrodite said. "Babe I'm fine I'm right here." She said to Oliver resting her head on his shoulder.

**She clung to it dangling over hundreds of feet in the air. **

Aphrodite heard Oliver and children whimper and cling to her tighter as if they were afraid she would disappear.

**"Aph!" yelled Ron leaning over to try and help her back in,** **Aphrodite tried to push herself up, as Ron held out his hand. "Hold on!" he yelled, she reached grabbed his hand;**

Sighs of relief were heard around the room.

**but it slipped from her grasp.**

"Come on Prongslet, you can do it." Sirius said looking as if he wanted to grab her into his arms.

**"Hold ON!" Ron yelled louder, his eyes wide with worry. **

**"I'm trying!" Aphrodite yelled back. "Your hands are all sweaty."**

"Not good," Remus said looking at his daughter with wide eyes.

"Mine were too." Aphrodite

**Finally with one big reach Aphrodite grasped Ron's hand tightly** **and he help drag her back into the car. When her feet were in; she slammed the door shut. Panting, Aphrodite and Ron shared nervous glances. ****"Best put the lock on," he said clicking a button on his side.**

"Should have done that in the first place." Lily mumbled.

"Yeah, we probably should have." Ron said.

**The car gave another whine.**

"Don't throw either of them out again." Lily begged.

**"It's probably just tired," said Ron. "It's never been this far before ..." ****And they both pretended not to notice the whining growing louder and louder as the sky became steadily darker. Stars were blossoming in the blackness. Aphrodite pulled her jumper back on, trying to ignore the way the windscreen wipers were now waving as though in protest.**

"This isn't going to end well is it?" Remus asked.

"Just remember the title Moony; it's not going to end well." Sirius said to his husband.

**"Not far," said Ron, more to the car than Aphrodite, "not far now," and he patted the dashboard nervously. When they flew back beneath the clouds a little while later, they had to squint through the darkness for a landmark they knew.**

**"_There!_" Aphrodite shouted, making Ron, PadMoon and Hedwig jump. "Straight ahead!" ****Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake stood the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle.**

"Okay, you made, now just land and pretend that this never happened." James said.

"Um dad, it's never that simple for me." Aphrodite said.

"One can wish." James said with a shrug.

**But the car began to shudder and was losing speed. "Come on," said Ron cajolingly,**

"You can do it car, just a little further." Neville and Draco said.

**Giving the steering wheel a little shake, "nearly there, come on –" ****The engine groaned. Narrow jets of steam were issuing from under the bonnet. Aphrodite found herself gripping the edges of her seat very hard as they flew towards the lake.**

Everyone was now hoping that they didn't hurt too badly.

**The car gave a nasty wobble. Glancing out of his window, Aphrodite saw the smooth, black, glassy surface of the water, a mile below. Ron's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. The car wobbled again. ****"Come _on_," Ron muttered. ****They were over the lake ... the castle was right ahead ... Ron put his foot down. ****There was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely.**

"Shit," muttered James which earned him a slap from Lily.

**"Uh oh," said Ron, into the silence. ****The nose of the car dropped. They were falling, gathering speed, heading straight for the solid castle wall.**

"No!" shouted everyone as Caiden gripped his mother's hand tightly. Aphrodite and Ron rolled their eyes as the people around them tightened their grips on them.

**"_Noooooo!_" Ron yelled, swinging the steering wheel around; they missed the dark stone wall by inches as the car turned in a great arc, soaring over the dark greenhouses, then the vegetable patch and then out over the black lawns, losing height all the time. ****Ron let go of the steering wheel and pulled out his wand out of his back pocket. ****"STOP! STOP! STOP!" he yelled,**

"That won't work," Bill said his face pale.

**Whacking the dashboard and the windscreen, but they were still plummeting, the ground flying up towards them... ****"MIND THAT TREE!" Aphrodite bellowed, lunging for the steering wheel, but too late –**

"Of course you end up in that tree." Remus said.

"We were fine; the car took the brunt of the damage." Aphrodite said.

"I really hate your luck Aphrodite." Remus said.

**CRUNCH. ****With an ear-splitting bang of metal on wood, they hit the thick tree trunk and dropped to the ground with a heavy jolt. Steam was billowing from under the crumpled bonnet; Hedwig was shrieking in terror, PadMoon barking, a golf-ball sized lump was throbbing on Aphrodite's head where she had hit the windscreen,**

"You didn't tell us that." McGonagall said.

"It didn't hurt for long." Aphrodite said with a shrug.

"You still should have told us Potter that could have been more serious than it was." Snape said. Aphrodite looked at him shocked, '_When did he start caring about me?_' she thought.

**And to her right, Ron let out a low, despairing groan. ****"Are you ok?" Aphrodite said urgently. **

**"My wand," said Ron, in a shaky voice. "Look at my wand." ****It had snapped, almost in two; the tip was dangling limply, held on by a few splinters. "Be thankful it wasn't your neck." Aphrodite gasped,**

"True, wands are replaceable, severe damage could have been done if you had broken your neck that can be permanent." Andy said.

**and right before she could say she was sure they'd be able to mend it up at school something hit her side of the car with a force of a charging bull, **

Remus looked ready to take Aph and put her on his lap and not let her go but he saw that her kids needed her more so he just clutched Sirius' hand instead who clutched his hand back just as tightly.

**sending her lurching sideways into Ron just as an equally heavy blow hit the roof. **

Oliver clutched Aph tighter to him making her sigh though there was a small smile on her face that he cared about her. Valentina and Orion stopped playing with their toys and looked up at their mother with wide eyes. Seeing the look on their faces Aph and Oliver started to reassure them that Aph was okay before reassuring their other children as well.

**"What's happen –?" Ron gasped, staring through the windscreen, and Aphrodite looked around just in time to see a branch as thick as a python **

"What is with you and describing things as snakes?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, foreshadowing?" Aphrodite asked.

"And what does that mean?" James asked.

**smash into it. The tree they had hit was attacking them. **

"That shocked me that a tree even in the Magical World would attack back." Aphrodite said.

"I bet it did," Sirius said.

"I'm sorry," Remus sighed, and Sirius slapped him upside the head.

"You didn't ask for Greyback to bite you, you had no idea that he would do that after your dad pissed him off. So don't you dare blame yourself Remus John Lupin-Black!" Sirius said sternly. Remus looked at his husband and smiled at him before telling Percy to continue.

**Its trunk was bent almost double, and its gnarled boughs were pummelling every inch of the car it could reach. ****"Aaargh!" said Ron, as another twisted limb punched a large dent into his door; **

His brothers and sisters' faces drained of colour.

**The windscreen was now trembling under a hail of blows from knuckle-like twigs and a branch as thick as a battering ram was pounding furiously at the roof, which seemed to be caving in – ****"Run for it!" Ron shouted, throwing his full weight against his door, but next second he had been knocked backwards into Aphrodite's lap**

"Wow, first Neville now Ron, what is it with you guys and knocking into Aph?" Sirius asked.

"We're just clumsy." Neville said with a shrug.

**By a vicious upper cut from another branch. ****"We're done for!" he moaned, as the ceiling sagged, but suddenly the floor of the car was vibrating – the engine restarted. **

"Get out of there!" everyone yelled.

"That was right in my ear babe." Aphrodite said rubbing her ears. Oliver looked sheepish and mumbled an apology before kissing her ear.

**"_Reverse!_" Aphrodite yelled, and the car shot backwards. The tree was still trying to hit them; they could hear its roots creaking as it ripped itself up, lashing out at them as they sped out of reach.**

Relief was apparent on all the faces around the room.

**"That," panted Ron, "was close. Well done, car." ****The car, however, had reached the end of its tether. With two small clunks, the doors flew open Aphrodite felt her seat tip side-ways: next thing she knew she was sprawled on the damp ground. Loud thuds told her that the car was ejecting their luggage from the boot. Hedwig's cage flew through the air and burst open; she rose out of it with a loud, angry screech and sped off towards the castle without a backwards look, while PadMoon was getting up off of the ground and coming over to Aphrodite. **

"Damn, that owl has some serious attitude." Tonks said with a smile.

"I know, but I wouldn't trade her for the world." Aphrodite said missing the look from her children and Teddy.

**Then, dented, scratched and steaming, the car rumbled off into the darkness, its rear light blazing angrily. ****"Come back!" Ron yelled after it, brandishing his broken wand. "Dad'll kill me!" **

"I don't think it's dad that you have to worry about." Bill said.

"Its mum you have to worry about." Charlie said.

"We know," The trio said.

**But the car disappeared from view with one last snort from it exhaust. ****"Can you _believe_ out luck?" said Ron miserably, bending down to pick up Scabbers the rat, while Aphrodite picked up PadMoon and started checking him over to make sure he was okay. **

"I can't believe he slept in the same room as us." Aphrodite muttered.

"I'm just glad he didn't do anything." Remus said with a sigh.

**"Of all the trees we could hit, we had to get the one that hits back." **

"That's just my rotten luck." Aphrodite said.

"Yep, but we wouldn't have it any other way, your good luck has gotten out of situations as well." Hermione said.

"Yeah I suppose." Aphrodite said.

**He glanced over his shoulder at the ancient tree, which was still flailing its branches threateningly. ****"Come on," said Aphrodite wearily, "we'd better get up to the school ..."** **It wasn't all the triumphant arrival they had pictured. Stiff, cold and bruised, they seized the ends of their trunks and began dragging them up the grassy slope, towards the great oak front doors. ****"I think the feast's already started," said Ron, dropping his trunk at the foot of front steps and crossing quietly to look through a brightly lit window. "Hey, Aph, come and look – it's the Sorting!" ****Aphrodite hurried over and, together, she and Ron peered in at the Great Hall. ****Innumerable candle were hovering in mid-air over four long, crowded tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle. Overhead, the bewitched ceiling which mirrored the sky outside sparkled with stars. ****Through the forest of pointed black Hogwarts hats, Aphrodite saw a long line of scared-looking first-years filing into the Hall. Ginny was amongst them, easy to see because of her vivid Weasley hair. **

"Thank god for that, we could spot any of you easily." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but it can be a pain as well." Aphrodite said.

"Don't we know it." The Weasley's said.

**Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall, a bespectacled witch with her hair in a tight bun, was placing the famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat on a stool before the newcomers. ****Every year, this aged old hat, patched, frayed and dirty, sorted new students into the four Hogwarts houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin). Aphrodite well remembered putting it on, exactly a year ago, and waiting, petrified, for its decision as it muttered aloud in her ear. For a few horrible seconds she had feared that the hat was going to put her in Slytherin,**

"It wouldn't have mattered to me," Lily said.

"Or me. I would have loved you no matter where you went." James said smiling at Aphrodite, who smiled back at her mum and dad.

**The house which turned out more dark witches and wizards than any other – but she ended up in Gryffindor, along with Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's. Last term, Aphrodite and Ron helped Gryffindor win the House Championship, beating Slytherin for the first time in seven years. **

James, Sirius and Frank cheered.

**A very small, mousey-haired boy had been called forward to place the hat on his head. Aphrodite's eyes wandered past him to where Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, sat watching the Sorting from the staff table, his long silver beard and half-moon glasses shining brightly in the candlelight. Several seats along, Aphrodite saw Gilderoy Lockhart, dressed in robes of aquamarine. And there at the end was Hagrid, huge and hairy, drinking deeply from his goblet. ****"Hang on ..." Aphrodite muttered to Ron. "There's an empty chair at the staff table ... Where's Snape?" ****Professor Snape was Aphrodite's least favourite teacher. Aphrodite also happened to be Snape's least favourite student. Cruel, sarcastic and disliked by everyone but the students from his own house (Slytherin), Snape taught potions. ****"Maybe he's ill!" said Ron hopefully.**

"Hopeful thinking," Sirius said as Ron's ears turned red.

**"Maybe he's ****_left_****," said Aphrodite, "because he missed out on the Defence Against the Dark Arts job ****_again_****!" **

"Wishful thinking," Frank said this time. Aphrodite blushed and looked away.

"He's standing right behind you, isn't he?" Remus asked.

"Of course he is. It's Aph's luck." Sirius said as if it was obvious.

**"Or be might have been _sacked!_" said Ron enthusiastically. "I mean everybody hates him –"**

**"Or maybe," said a very cold voice right behind them, "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train." **

Ron and Aphrodite's face turned bright red and looked away from everyone. Aphrodite hid her face in Oliver's chest.

"I hate your luck." Sirius said.

"We do too." Ron and Hermione said.

**Aphrodite spun around. There, in his black robes ripping the cold breeze stood Severus Snape. He was a thin man with sallow skin, a hooked nose and greasy, shoulder-length black hair, **

"Thank you for that oh so lovely description, Potter." Snape sneered.

"You're welcome." Aphrodite said simply making her children, Oliver and her friends laugh.

**and at this moment, he was smiling in a way that told Aphrodite she and Ron were in very deep trouble. **

"Is that look especially for my daughter or do you give it to someone else as well?"Lily asked. Snape didn't answer which infuriated Lily more but she told Percy to continue reading.

**"Follow me," said Snape. ****Not daring to look at each other, Aphrodite and Ron followed Snape right up the steps into the vast, echoing Entrance Hall, which was light up with flaming torches. A delicious smell of food was wafting from the Great Hall, but Snape lead them away from the warmth and light, down a narrow stone staircase that led straight into the dungeons. **

"Oh Merlin, please tell me that the punishment isn't too bad?" James asked.

"It wasn't," Aphrodite and Ron said but they didn't specify what they got. This made James a little nervous about what happened to his daughter.

**"In!" he said, opening a door halfway down the cold passageway and pointing. ****They entered Snape's office, shivering. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars, which floated all manner of revolting things Aphrodite didn't really didn't want to know the name of at the moment. The fireplace was dark and empty. Snape closed the door and turned to look at them. ****"So," he said softly, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Aphrodite Potter**

"I really wish he wouldn't do that." Aphrodite sighed.

"Do what?" James asked.

"Mention the fame, I hate it! I wish I wasn't. I just want to be left alone so I could just be me. Hang out with my friends, do girl stuff with Hermione go on dates in Hogsmeade, that kind of thing. I can't really do that because I have the media following me." Aphrodite sighed.

"Nicely put pup." Sirius said with a smile.

**Or her faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we?"**

**"Ron is NOT my sidekick he is my best friend and my older brother." Aphrodite snarled.**

**"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it –"**

**"Silence!" said Snape coldly.**

"Good grief let them explain!" Remus shouted.

"I wasn't exactly aware of the whole situation." Snape sneered.

**"What have you done with the car?" ****Ron gulped. This wasn't the first time Snape had given Aphrodite impression of being able to read minds.**

"Don't you dare read their minds!" Sirius snapped glaring at the Potion's Master.

**But a moment later, she understood, as Snape unrolled today's issue of the Evening Prophet. ****"You were seen," he hissed, showing them the headline: FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES. He began to read out loud. "'Two Muggles in London convinced they saw an old car flying over the post office tower ... at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing ... Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to the police' ... six or seven Muggles in all. I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office?" he said looking up at Ron and smiling still more nastily. "Dear, dear ... his own son ..." **

"Sure give them the guilt trip." James mumbled.

**Aphrodite felt as though she had been walloped in the stomach by one of the mad tree's larger branches. If anyone found out Mr. Weasley had bewitched the car ... she hadn't thought of that...**

"I'll be alright Aph, what's done is done." Arthur said.

**"I noticed, in my search of the park, that a considerable amount of damage had been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on. **

**"That tree did more damage to us than we –" Ron blurted out.**

"Brilliant." The twins said as everyone either chuckled or smiled.

**"****_Silence_****!" snapped Snape again. "Most unfortunately, you are not in my house and the decision to expel you does not rest with me.**

"Thank god we're not." Ron said.

**I shall go fetch the people who do have the happy power. You will wait here." ****Aphrodite and Ron stared at each other, white-faced. Aphrodite didn't feel hungry any more. She now felt extremely sick. She tried not to look at a large, slimy something suspended in green liquid on a shelf behind Snape's desk. If Snape had gone to fetch Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, they were hardly any better off. She might be fairer than Snape, but she was still extremely strict.**

"But she's not that strict." James said.

**Ten minutes later, Snape returned, and sure enough it was Professor McGonagall who accompanied him. Aphrodite had seen Professor McGonagall angry on several occasions, but either she had forgotten just how thin her mouth could go, or she had never seen her this angry before. **

"We've seen her angrier." James, Sirius and Frank said while their designated partners shook their heads fondly at them.

**She raised her wand the moment she entered; Aphrodite and Ron both flinched, **

"I wasn't going to hex you or anything like that." McGonagall said.

"We know that now." Ron said.

**But she merely pointed it at the empty fireplace, where flames suddenly erupted. ****"Sit," she said, and they both backed into chairs by the fire. ****"Explain," she said, her glasses glinting ominously.**

"Ohh, not good." Teddy said.

"And you would know how?" Kingsley asked.

"Well, in my time she is the headmistress and I played a lot of pranks when I was at Hogwarts." Teddy said sheepishly while his mother and father shook their heads at him with smiles on their faces.

**Ron launched into the story, starting with the barrier at the station refusing to let them through. ****"— So we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train."**

**"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe _you_ have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said coldly to Aphrodite.**

"Dobby probably would have stopped the letter from going through." Aphrodite said.

"True, I wouldn't put it past him." Hermione said.

"So Dobby closed the barrier?" Sirius asked.

"When do you find out?" Remus asked.

"After a Quidditch game." Aphrodite said but didn't verify.

**Aphrodite gaped at her. Now she said it that seemed the obvious thing to have done.**

"Of course, always after the deed is done is when you learn that it could have been avoided in the first place." Alice said.

**"I — I didn't think —"**

**"That," said Professor McGonagall "is obvious."**

Some of the group chuckled at that.

**There was a knock on the office door and Snape, now looking happier than ever, opened it. There stood the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. ****Aphrodite's whole body went numb. Dumbledore was looking unusually grave. He stared down his very crooked nose at them, and Aphrodite suddenly found herself wishing she and Ron were still being beaten up by the Whomping Willow.**

"He does kind of have that effect." Bill said frowning at the aged Headmaster he still couldn't believe what he has done to Aph.

**There was a long silence. Then Dumbledore said, "Please explain why you did this." ****It would have been better if he had shouted.** **Aphrodite hated the disappointment in his voice. For some reason, she was unable to look Dumbledore in the eyes, and spoke instead to his knees. She told Dumbledore everything except that Mr. Weasley owned the bewitched car, making it sound as though she and Ron had happened to find a flying car parked outside the station. She knew Dumbledore would see through this at once, but Dumbledore asked no questions about the car. When Aphrodite had finished, he merely continued to peer at them through his spectacles. ****"We'll go and get our stuff," said Ron in a hopeless sort of voice.**

**"What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked Professor McGonagall.**

**"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Ron. ****Aphrodite looked quickly at Dumbledore. ****"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight.**

"They wouldn't care; as long as she is never there then they are fine." Neville spat.

**I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you." ****Snape looked as though Christmas had been cancelled. **

Snape glared at the girl who just shrugged her shoulders.

**He cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these children have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree **

"Since when do you care about that tree?" Remus asked.

"I don't, I was just stating a point." Snape said.

— **Surely acts of this nature —"**

**"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these children's punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her house and are therefore her responsibility." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva; I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample —" **

A few people smiled at that even if they were mad at Dumbledore.

**Snape shot a look of pure venom at Aphrodite and Ron as he allowed himself to be swept out of his office, leaving them alone with Professor McGonagall, who was still eyeing them like a wrathful eagle. ****"You'd better get along to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding."**

"I wish you had told us about the bump Potter," McGonagall said.

"It wasn't bad, just a slight headache that was gone an hour later." Aphrodite said.

Everyone looked troubled at that.

**"Not much," said Ron, hastily wiping the cut over his eye with his sleeve. "Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted —"**

**"The Sorting Ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."**

**"Oh, good," said Ron.**

**"And speaking of Gryffindor —" Professor McGonagall said sharply, but Aphrodite cut in: ****"Professor, when we took the car, term hadn't started, so — so Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it — should it?" she finished, watching McGonagall anxiously.**

"You know for a second you were channeling your father." McGonagall said.

"That is something I would have said." James said. Aphrodite smiled at that and Percy continued reading.

**Professor McGonagall gave her a piercing look, but she was sure she had almost smiled.**

"I bet she did," Sirius said.

**Her mouth looked less thin, anyway. ****"I will not take any points from Gryffindor," she said, and Aphrodite's heart lightened considerably. "But you will both get a detention." ****It was better than Aphrodite had expected. As for Dumbledore's writing to the Dursley's, that was nothing. Aphrodite knew perfectly well they'd just be disappointed that the Whomping Willow hadn't squashed her flat.**

People scowled again, while Aph's and Oliver's children were looking troubled at hearing how their mother was treated by her aunt and uncle as well as by some teachers.

**Professor McGonagall raised her wand again and pointed it at Snape's desk. A large plate of sandwiches, two silver goblets, and a jug of iced pumpkin juice appeared with a pop. ****"You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," she said. "I must also return to the feast."** **When the door had closed behind her, Ron let out a long, low whistle. ****"I thought we'd had it," he said, grabbing a sandwich.**

**"So did I," said Aphrodite, taking one, too and giving one to PadMoon who had still been in her arms and had gone unnoticed by the teachers.**

**"Can you believe our luck, though?" said Ron thickly through a mouthful of chicken and ham. "Fred and George must've flown that car five or six times and no Muggle ever saw _them_." He swallowed and took another huge bite.**

"You two did what now?" Mrs. Weasley snarled glaring at the twins.

"Nothing," the twins said.

"We'll be talking later." She sneered.

"Molly leave them alone it's in the past." Arthur sighed.

**"Why couldn't we get through the barrier?" ****Aphrodite shrugged. "We'll have to watch our step from now on, though," she said, taking a grateful swig of pumpkin juice. "Wish we could've gone up to the feast…"**

**"She didn't want us showing off," said Ron sagely. "Doesn't want people to think it's clever, arriving by flying car." ****When they had eaten as many sandwiches as they could (the plate kept refilling itself) they rose and left the office, treading the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower. The castle was quiet; it se****emed that the feast was over. They walked past muttering portraits and creaking suits of armour, and climbed narrow flights of stone stairs, until at last they reached the passage where the secret entrance to Gryffindor Tower was hidden, behind an oil painting of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. ****"Password?" She said as they approached.**

**"Er —" said Aphrodite. ****They didn't know the new year's password, not having met a Gryffindor prefect yet, but help came almost immediately; they heard hurrying feet behind them and turned to see Hermione dashing toward them. **

"What would you we do without you Hermione?" Aph asked.

"Crash and burn." Hermione said simply.

**"_There_ you are! Where have you _been_? The most _ridiculous_ rumours — someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car!"**

**"Well, we haven't been expelled," Aphrodite assured her.**

Everyone chuckled and Percy continued.

**"You're not telling me you _did_ fly here?" said Hermione, sounding almost as severe as Professor McGonagall.**

**"Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password."**

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you had already had a lecture." Hermione said.

**"It's 'wattlebird,'" said Hermione impatiently, "but that's not the point —" ****Her words were cut short, however, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. It looked as though the whole of Gryffindor House was still awake, packed into the circular common room, standing on the lopsided tables and squashy armchairs, waiting for them to arrive. Arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Aphrodite and Ron inside, leaving Hermione to scramble in after them.**

**"Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years —"** **Oliver made his way over and pulled Aphrodite into his arms before kissing her on the cheek. "Aph are you alright? What happened?" He asked looking at her anxiously.**

"**I'm fine we had to fly Mr. Weasley's car as the barrier had closed itself we couldn't get through so we had no choice but to fly it. And then the engine died on us and we crashed into the Whomping Willow." Aphrodite replied looking at Oliver desperately hoping he would believe her. Oliver seeing the desperate look on Aphrodite's face pulled her into a hug and kissed both her forehead and her cheek before pulling back and looking her straight in the eyes.**

"**I believe you Aph don't worry I'm just glad you're okay." Oliver said pulling her into another hug and kissed cheek again before smiling at her and walking away.**

**"Good for you," said a fifth year Aphrodite had never spoken to; someone was patting her on the back as though she'd just won a marathon; Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?"** **Ron was scarlet in the face, grinning embarrassedly, but Aphrodite could see one person who didn't look happy at all. Percy was visible over the heads of some excited first years,**

"He'll ruin all the fun." Draco said.

"He kind of did that year when we were trying to help the school." Ron said. Percy looked sheepish but didn't say anything, he just continued reading.

**And he seemed to be trying to get near enough to start telling them off. Aphrodite nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded in Percy's direction. Ron got the point at once. ****"Got to get upstairs — bit tired," she said, and the two of them started pushing their way toward the door on the other side of the room, PadMoon following after them and growling at anyone who tried to follow or stop Aphrodite, which led to a spiral staircase and the dormitories. ****"Night," Aphrodite called back to Hermione, who was wearing a scowl just like Percy's.**

"Sorry but it was pretty similar." Aphrodite said with a sheepish smile to her best friend. Hermione waved it off with a grin.

**They managed to get to the other side of the common room, still having their backs slapped, and gained the peace of the staircase. They hurried up it, right to the top, and at last reached the door of their old dormitory, which now had a sign on it saying SECOND YEARS. They entered the familiar, circular room, with its five four-posters hung with red velvet and its high, narrow windows. Their trunks had been brought up for them and stood at the ends of their beds. ****Ron grinned guiltily at Aphrodite. ****"I know I shouldn't've enjoyed that or anything, but…"**

"Enjoy it while you can." Frank said.

"It never lasts and the next day will just be worse." James said.

**The dormitory door flew open and in came the other second year Gryffindor boys, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom.**

**"Unbelievable!" beamed Seamus.**

**"Cool," said Dean.**

**"Amazing," said Neville, awestruck. ****Aphrodite couldn't help it. She grinned, too.**

"Well I was twelve." Aphrodite said simply as if it explained everything.

"That's the chapter." Percy said as he passed the book to Ginny. Who grumbled about having to read the book about the stupid veela slut before opening the book to the correct chapter.

"**Chapter Six, Gilderoy Lockhart." **Ginny read.


	8. Chapter Eight: Gilderoy Lockhart

Chapter Eight:

**"Chapter Six, Gilderoy Lockhart." Ginny read making everyone who had been taught or knew Lockhart groan.**

"Why does this bloody ponce get his own bloody chapter he was an idiot." Sirius grumbled. Aphrodite began brooding at the name of the title.

"That stupid fraud kept appearing where he wasn't even wanted, no matter what I did to stay away from him." She grumbled. Oliver clutched Aph closer to him as his jaw clenched. _'That ponce better not have sexually harassed Di or he will pay.' _He thought rubbing circles on Aph's lip. His jaw still clenched, he told Ginny to continue reading through gritted teeth.

**The next day, however, Aphrodite barely grinned once. **

Those who remembered that day grimaced, it had been truly horrible, especially that Howler.

**Things started to go downhill from breakfast in the Great Hall. The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon,**

The people that had empty pits for stomachs, namely the Weasley boys and Sirius, all groaned at the thought of how good that must have tasted.

**Beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy gray). Aphrodite and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, who had her copy of Voyages with Vampires propped open against a milk jug.**

Moody snorted."That book was completely unrealistic, vampires need blood to live. They can survive for a short time on animal blood, but human blood is a necessity. A vampire could never survive off lettuce." he grunted, everyone who knew anything about that specific creature nodding at what he said.

**There was a slight stiffness in the way she said "Morning," which told Aphrodite that she was still disapproving of the way they had Longbottom, on the other hand, greeted them cheerfully. Neville was a round-faced and accident-prone boy with the worst memory of anyone Aphrodite had ever met. **

"Sorry Nev." Aphrodite apologized.

Neville smiled reassuringly at her. "Its fine Aph don't worry about it and it was true anyway until you helped me get my confidence up every year and now we just need to work on yours." Neville said making her blush.

**"Mail's due any minute I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot."**

**Aphrodite had only just started her sugar-filled porridge when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and, a second later, something large and gray fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers.**

Bill sighed. "Dad we're buying you a new owl no arguments." Bill said firmly as Charlie nodded his agreement.

**"_Errol!_" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, Unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak. **

Bill's jaw dropped as he looked at his mother in horror.

"You _didn't_." he whispered. Molly's face burned bright red as Arthur glared at her he didn't know about this.

"You better not have mentioned Aph in that Howler as you know it was not her fault and its bad enough you sent one to Ron." Arthur growled.

**"Oh, no " Ron gasped.**

**"It's all right, he's still alive," said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.**

**"It's not that it's _that_."**

**Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to Aphrodite, but Ron and Neville were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode. **

"Well we were! It was a Howler!" Ron said, emphasizing the fact that his mother sent him a Howler. Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know that then!" she said, leaning her head back on Oliver's chest.

**"What's the matter?" said Aphrodite out of concern for Ron, who was extremely pale.**

**"She's - she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.**

**"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and" he gulped "it was horrible."**

"Norbert incident?" Hermione asked. Neville nodded once.

"Norbert incident." he confirmed.

**Aphrodite turned from the petrified faces to look at the red envelope.**

**"What's a Howler?" she asked. Little did she know her question was not about to be answered by either of her friends, but by that envelope itself.** **Ron's whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners.**

**"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes."**

**Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears. **

"Good idea." Fred said.

"Ginny give the book to Aph to read the next bit." George said looking at her sternly to make sure she didn't say anything. Once the book was passed, well chucked at Aph, Oliver, Fred, George, Hermione, Neville, Ron and Draco covered their ears after glaring at Ginny to the confusion of others in the room as Aph started to read.

**A split second later, Aphrodite knew why. She thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.**

**"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"**

"The guilt trip." Charlie said dully, having gotten his fair share of Howlers when he was at Hogwarts.

Everyone else, however, was jumping at how well Aphrodite was mimicking the shrieking Molly Weasley.

**Mrs. Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than usual, **

Bill winced sympathetically.

**made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swivelling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.**

"That was what made it obvious." Draco said. Ron just nodded absently.

**" - LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND APHRODITE COULD BOTH HAVE DIED!"**

"Don't drag our daughter into your Howlers." James and Lily growled. Molly winced a little; it seems Aphrodite had gotten her temper from both of her parents.

**Aphrodite had been wondering when her name was going to crop up. **

"You shouldn't be wondering that to begin with." Narcissa sighed. "It's just wrong to assume that you're going to always be the center of scoldings."

**She tried very hard to look as though she couldn't hear the voice that was making her eardrums throb. **

**"- ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT, AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."**

"Now that's just plain cruel." Charlie scowled as Aphrodite levitated the book back over to Ginny.

**A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Aphrodite and Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again. **

"There ought to be a Ward that prevents Howlers or harmful letters from coming through, Howlers are just pointless and, well, harmful letters, that just speaks for itself." Remus said musingly.

McGonagall nodded. "I will make sure that happens as soon as the books are over." She said looking at Bill who nodded his head in answer to the unasked question.

**Hermione closed Voyages with Vampires and looked down at the top of Ron's head.** **"Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you -"**

"That's not the time, Hermione." Bill whispered.

**"Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron. **

**Aphrodite pushed her porridge away. Her insides were burning with guilt. Mr. Weasley was facing an inquiry at work. After all Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had done for her over the summer... **

"Aph I'm sorry if I knew Molly was planning on sending...that thing I would have stopped her it is not your fault and neither is it yours Ron." Arthur said and when he received two nods and smiles, he signaled his daughter to carry on reading.

**But she had no time to dwell on this; Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules. Aphrodite took hers and saw that they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first.** **Aphrodite, Ron, and Hermione left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept. At least the Howler had done one good thing.**

"I didn't know that was possible." Charlie muttered, staring at the Trio questionably.

**Hermione seemed to think they had now been punished enough and was being perfectly friendly again. **

"They got screamed at by Mrs. Weasley, just simply having to hear that is punishment enough." Hermione muttered, remembering how that Howler felt as though it was going to break her eardrums.

**As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Aphrodite, Ron, and Hermione had only just joined them when she came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages, and with another twinge of guilt, Aphrodite spotted the Whomping Willow in the distance, several of its branches now in slings. **

"Don't feel sorry for that damn tree." Remus grumbled, thinking guiltily about how it had only ever been there because he went to Hogwarts. Sirius, seeing the look on Remus' face, pinched his leg.

"We don't blame you for your time of month," Remus choked on spit. Since when had his husband been calling his lycanthropy by that? "We blame Greyback; he's the one that bit you to begin with." Remus couldn't help but smile when almost everyone that knew of his condition nodded in agreement.

**Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails would have made Aunt Petunia faint.**

McGonagall smiled evilly maybe she could get Pomona to come to Privet Drive with her. It wouldn't take much as Pomona as well as Fillius, who adored Aphrodite so they would be more than willing to get their revenge on those monsters when she tells them what they had done to Aphrodite.

**Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming.**

Aphrodite looked as if she was going to throw up so Oliver started whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

**"Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! **

"Don't worry, no one did." Neville growled. He hated Lockhart because he had tried to seduce his little sister and no one gets away with that.

**I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels -"**

Aphrodite, Ron, and Hermione, the three that knew the truth about his travels, snorted in amusement. The ponce would soil his pants before he got close to one of the plants he claimed to have met.

**"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self. **

Everyone who hated Lockhart nodded in understanding.

**There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Aphrodite caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. She was about to follow Ron and Hermione inside when Lockhart's hand shot out. **

Oliver growled menacingly and clutched Aphrodite closer to his side, _'If I find out that bastard so much as touched Di I'll kill him.' _Oliver thought menacingly

**"Aphrodite! I've been wanting a word you don't mind if she's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"**

**Judging by Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Lockhart said, "That's the ticket," and closed the greenhouse door in her face**.

**"Aphrodite," said Lockhart, his large white teeth gleamed in the sunlight as he shook his head. "Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite."**

"She knows her name." Ron spat, glaring at the book._ Stupid ponce had wanted Aph because of her fame and because she was pretty._

**"Professor, did you know it is very unprofessional for a Professor to use a student's actual given name and I don't believe I gave you permission to you use it." Aphrodite ground out her hair turning to a light red colour in her annoyance. Lockhart simply smiled at Aphrodite and pretended he didn't hear what she had just said.**

This time, almost everyone was twitching. Oliver, James, Sirius, and Remus, Frank, Ted, Kingsley and her 'brothers', however, were twitching out of the desire to strangle the bastard for clearly attempting to flirt with Aph.

**Instead, he just continued talking.** **"When I heard - well, of course, it was my fault. Could have kicked myself."**

"_What_ is that brainless bastard even _talking_ about?" Lily asked incredulously. Aphrodite's hair and eyes darkened the grey and the amber becoming more pronounced in her eyes.

"You'll see in just a moment." she growled. She hated Lockhart because of what he did to the witches and wizards that deserved the fame for the things that they had done, the things that he had taken credit for.

**Aphrodite had no idea what he was talking about. She was about to say so when Lockhart wrapped an arm around her should and went on, "Don't know when I've been more shocked. **

"Oh, you'll be more shocked when I rip off your arms and stuff one down your throat and the other where the sun doesn't shine." Oliver growled uncharacteristically, Aphrodite had never heard him angrier as she did then.

"Or when he has over a hundred and fifty arrows in him." Firenze growled his sapphire blue eyes burning like cold fire.

"I call disemboweling. That bastard will learn never again to touch my baby girl without permission." James snarled. Lily nodded her agreement her eyes glowing the killing curse green. "I'll help." She snarled as Sirius and Remus were nodding and growling, the wolf showing clearly on Remus' face.

**Flying a car to Hogwarts! Well, of course, I knew at once why you'd done it. Stood out a mile. Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite."**

"She did it to get to school, dumbass." Hermione snarled, making everyone stare at her in shock as Bill rubbed circles on her back though even he was snarling at the thought of that ponce touching his little sister.

**It was remarkably disgusting how he could show every one of those brilliant teeth even when he wasn't talking. **

"That _is_ disgusting." Andy said, crinkling her nose.

**"Gave you a taste for publicity, didn't I?" said Lockhart. "Gave you the bug. You got onto the front page of the paper with me and you couldn't wait to do it again."**

**"Oh, no, Professor, see-"**

"And he cut you off, didn't he?" Sirius snarled, thinking about visiting the ponce as Padfoot.

**"Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite," said Lockhart, squeezing Aphrodite's shoulder and pressing her to his side, much to Aphrodite's discomfort as her hair started to turn a dull dark blue. "_I understand_. Natural to want a bit more once you've had the first taste - and I blame myself for giving you that, because it was bound to go to your pretty little head-" Aphrodite shuddered as Lockhart complimented her, it didn't feel right not like it did when Oliver complimented her. "But see here, little lady, you can't start _flying cars_ to try and get yourself noticed. Just calm down, all right? Plenty of time for all that when you're older. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking! 'It's all right for him he's an internationally famous wizard already!'** **But when I was twelve, I was just as much of a nobody as you are now.** **In fact, I'd say I was even more of a nobody! I mean, a few people have heard of you, haven't they? **

Narcissa snorted."More like the entire wizarding world knows her name and what she did for us." she snarled, angry at the man who was flirting with her niece.

**All that business with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" He glanced at the lightning scar on Aphrodite's forehead, barely hiding the greed that glinted in his eyes. **

"So he wants her for her fame, does he?" Neville snarled, cracking his knuckles. People sent him wary glances, not all of them knew how protective he was of his friends when they were threatened especially Aph who was his baby sister.

**"I know, I know it's not quite as good as winning _Witch Weekly's_ Most Charming Smile Award five times in a row, as I have but it's a _start_, Aphrodite, it's a _start_."**

**He gave Aphrodite a hearty wink and strode off, not knowing that Aphrodite was planning on asking either Oliver or Angelina to sanitize or even burn her clothing as soon as possible, she couldn't bear the thought that he had touched her she shivered at the thought.**

Some people laughed at that despite what had happened in the book.

**Aphrodite stood, horrified and stunned for a few seconds, then, remembering she was supposed to be in the greenhouse, he opened the door and slid inside. **

**Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the centre of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-coloured ear muffs were lying on the bench. When Aphrodite had taken her place between Ron and Hermione, she said, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"**

**To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.**

**"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. **

Everyone laughed at that as Hermione glared playfully at Aphrodite.

**"It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."**

**"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?" This time Aphrodite's hand shot up into the air.**

Aphrodite's parents and her aunts and uncles smiled proudly at her that she was trying to break the habit she had picked up at the Dursleys.

**"Yes, Miss Potter?" Professor Sprout asked smiling at her.**

**"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," Aphrodite said shyly, hanging her head.**

**"Excellent Miss. Potter." Professor Sprout encouraged her and smiled as Aphrodite lifted her head up. "Take ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."**

**She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in colour, were growing there in rows.**

**"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout.**

**There was a scramble as everyone except Aphrodite tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy. **

"Wait, why except you?" Bill asked out of curiosity. Aphrodite shrugged.

"Pink is not my favourite colour but it's alright and the fluffier the ear muffs are the less sound you'll hear." Aphrodite said making everyone look at her in surprise except Alice and Neville who smiled at her and she smiled back at them.

**"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are _completely_ covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on."**

**Everyone quickly put their ear muffs on and realised they couldn't hear a thing as they shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.**

**Aphrodite let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear. **

"I think most of us did." Ron said thoughtfully, thinking back to that lesson. He knew that he had gasped, that was for sure.

**Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs. **

**Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.**

**"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia.**

"Considering the things that she's probably taken care of, it's just about the equivalent." Neville muttered thoughtfully.

**"However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray there is a large supply of pots here compost in the sacks over there and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, its teething."**

**She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.**

**Aphrodite, Ron, and Hermione were joined at their tray by a curly-haired Hufflepuff boy Aphrodite knew by sight but had never spoken to.**

**"Justin Finch-Fletchley,"** **he said brightly, shaking Aphrodite by the hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Aphrodite Potter." Aphrodite scowled at him as he said that her hair turning a dark red. "And you're Hermione Granger always top in everything" (Hermione beamed as she had her hand shaken too) "and Ron Weasley. Wasn't that your flying car?"**

**Ron didn't smile. The Howler was obviously still on his mind. **

**"That Lockhart's something isn't he?" said Justin happily as they began filling their plant pots with dragon dung compost.**

"He's a Muggleborn dad that's why he said that and he quickly changed his opinion of Lockhart after our first lesson with him." Aphrodite said to James who had opened his mouth to comment and he quickly closed it before smiling at his daughter and going back to listening to the book.

**"Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and zap just _fantastic_.** **My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family..."**

**After that they didn't have much chance to talk. Their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. **

"That's normal, don't worry. I've had difficulty repotting them before as well." Alice said to her goddaughter.

**They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth; Aphrodite spent ten whole minutes trying to squash a particularly fat one into a pot.**

**By the end of the class, Aphrodite, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Gryffindors hurried off to Transfiguration. **

**Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, but today was especially difficult. Everything Aphrodite had learned last year seemed to have leaked out of his head during the summer. **

"And now I know why." McGonagall growled.

**She was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but all she managed to do was give her beetle a lot of exercise as it scuttled over the desktop avoiding, her wand. After giving herself a little shake Aphrodite then closed her eyes and started picturing what she wanted the button to look like, before opening her eyes and transfiguring the button into silver with little emeralds around the outside. McGonagall looked at it surprised before giving Aphrodite a rare smile and giving her ten points to Gryffindor for getting it to look like that on her first try.**

"Well done Prongslet." James said smiling proudly at Aphrodite.

**Hermione sent Aphrodite a challenging smile as she transfigured hers into a brass button with a thin floral design on it.**

"Maybe we should teach them how to become Animagus'." James whispered to Sirius who nodded.

**Ron was having far worse problems. He had patched up his wand with some borrowed Sellotape, but it seemed to be damaged beyond repair.** **It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Ron tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in thick gray smoke that smelled of rotten eggs.**

Arthur sighed. "You really should have written home Ron and no matter what your mother said I would have brought you a new wand." Arthur said and Ron smiled in thanks.

**Unable to see what he was doing, Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for a new one. Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased with the smoke in the slightest. **

Ron raised an eyebrow, so that was what she had been disappointed with?

**Aphrodite was relieved to hear the lunch bell. Her brain felt like a wrung sponge and her pocket was filled with matching silver and gold buttons. Everyone filed out of the classroom except her and Ron, who was whacking his wand furiously on the desk.**

**"Stupid - useless – thing."**

**"Write home for another one," Aphrodite suggested as the wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker. **

"Do we finally get his reason?" Charlie muttered, already knowing the answer.

**"Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back," said Ron, stuffing the now hissing wand into his bag. "_It's your own fault your wand got snapped!_"**

Everyone turned to glare at Molly for making Ron feel like he couldn't write home for a new wand.

**They went down to lunch, where Ron's mood was not improved by Hermione and Aphrodite comparing the different designs they had on their buttons that they had made in Transfiguration. **

Both girls winced. "Sorry Ron..." they muttered. Ron just waved it off, and smiled reassuringly at them.

**"What've we got this afternoon?" said Aphrodite, hastily changing the subject as she sent Hermione a glance and hid her buttons back in her pocket.**

**"Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once.**

**"****_Why_****," demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little ****_hearts_****?"**

"I was so stupid." Hermione groaned.

"Mione do you think there could have been a Love or an Infatuation Potion in his cologne or something as after you had been...after you got better you hated him." Aphrodite asked.

"Aph's right and you hated him even more when you found out what he did to Aph at the end of the year." Ron said. Hermione nodded that was true.

"WHAT! What did that pedophile do to my daughter?" Sirius snarled.

"You'll find out at the end of book." Aph said sending a glare over at Ron.

**Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously as Aphrodite laughed heartily at her two friends. **

Oliver smile he loved it when she smiled and started to tickle the little bit of skin that was still showing making her laugh and her friends and family smiled they loved hearing her laugh.

**They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again. Aphrodite and Ron stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes before Aphrodite became aware that she was being closely watched. Looking up, she saw the very small, mousy-haired boy she'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Aphrodite as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Aphrodite looked at him, he went bright red. **

Oliver and Aphrodite groaned at the mention of Colin he was nice but he wouldn't leave her alone.

**"All right, Aphrodite? I'm... I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think would it be all right if I can have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.**

**"A picture?" Aphrodite repeated blankly, staring at Colin with wide eyes, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Oliver glowering at Colin, though she didn't understand why.**

Everyone laughed at that.

"Were you jealous Ollie pop?" Fred and George asked snickering at the look on Oliver's face.

"Yes." Oliver grumbled.

"Don't worry Babe you're the only one for me." Aphrodite said kissing Oliver on the cheek.

**"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Aphrodite's hairline making her sigh.) "And a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures will move." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement, making Aphrodite a little concerned about his health, and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you," he looked imploringly at Aphrodite "Maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, c-could you sign it?"**

**"_Signed photos?_ You're giving out signed _photos_, Princess Potter?"**

**Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.**

"Sorry." Draco said but Aphrodite just waved it away.

**"Everyone line up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Aphrodite Potter's giving out signed photos!"**

**"No, I'm not," said Aphrodite angrily, her fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."**

**"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.**

**"_Jealous_?" said Malfoy, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."**

**Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly.**

**"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way.**

**"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mummy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "_If you put another toe out of line_!"**

**A knot of Slytherin fifth-years nearby laughed loudly at this.**

**"Weasley would like a signed photo, Princess Potter," smirked Malfoy. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house."**

**Ron whipped out his Spellotaped wand, but Hermione shut Voyages with Vampires with a snap and whispered,** **"Look out!"**

"Please not the ponce, please not the ponce." Remus could be heard muttering, crossing his fingers.

**"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"**

"MERLIN DAMN IT!" Remus shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

**Aphrodite started to speak but she was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around her shoulders, hugged her to his side tightly, and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Aphrodite!"**

"Get your filthy paws off of her..." Oliver growled viciously. Aphrodite looked up at Oliver and kissed him on the lips to try and calm him down as her fathers' and uncles smiled at Oliver in approval glad that he was protective of Aph.

**Pinned to Lockhart's side and burning with humiliation and her hair yet again turning into a mix of red in anger and fusia in embarrassment with a hint of dull dark blue in fear, Aphrodite saw Malfoy slide back into the crowd, a strange expression on his face.**

**"Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait can't do better than that, and we'll _both_ sign it for you."** **Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signalling the start of afternoon classes.**

**"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Aphrodite, who saw Oliver with a nasty glare on his face that was directed at Lockhart while reaching for his wand and looking like he wanted to attack Lockhart, while being held back by the boys in his dorm room.**

"I wish they didn't hold you back." Aphrodite sighed.

Oliver pulled Aph closer to him while rubbing her hip soothingly. "So do I." Oliver sighed kissing Aph passionately on the lips.

**"A word to the wise, Aphrodite," said Lockhart almost huskily, and Aphrodite's opinion very creepily, as they entered the building through a side door. "I covered up for you back there with young Creevey if he was photographing me, too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up so much." Aphrodite got the shivers, bad shivers, as Lockhart ran a finger across her shoulders. **

"Keep your filthy paws off of my baby." Oliver growled nastily glaring at the book, while clutching Aph tighter to him that made her wince. Feeling Aph wince he loosened the grip on her hip and started rubbing her hip while apologizing.

**They had reached Lockhart's classroom and he let Aphrodite go at last. Aphrodite yanked her robes straight and headed for a seat at the very back of the class, where she busied herself with piling all seven of Lockhart's books in front of her, so that she could avoid looking at the real thing.**

"So _that's_ why you did that," Ron said, finally beginning to understand. "I thought you actually _liked_ the books," but shut up at the glare that was directed at him by Aph and Oliver.

**The rest of the class came clattering in, and Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of Aphrodite. **

**"You could've fried an egg on your face" said Ron, poking Aphrodite's cheek. "You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting an Aphrodite Potter fan club."**

**"Shut up," snapped Aphrodite. The last thing she needed was for Lockhart to hear the phrase "Aphrodite Potter fan club." Ron not wanting Aphrodite to take her anger out on him changed the subject.**

**"You know your hair has turned a really weird colour." Ron whispered making Hermione look at him in confusion before seeing Aphrodite's hair colour.**

**"Really what is it?" Aphrodite asked.**

**"You know we worked out your hair turns bright red in anger, fusia in embarrassment and a dull dark blue in fear." Hermione said and when she saw Aphrodite nod she continued. "Your hair is the mix of all three colours." Hermione continued making Aphrodite look at her in surprise before nodding.**

**When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.** **"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. Aphrodite gagged from behind her books. **

A reaction that nearly everyone in the room did.

**"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, **

"How did the idiot get them?" James asked incredulously making everyone shrug.

**And five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!" He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.** **"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books well done. **

"It was on the bloody reading list!" Remus snapped, making people blink at him in shock. Remus never lost his temper. Ever. The only time it happened was once, and that was after Sirius nearly got Snape killed by Remus.

**I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in..."**

"That's not a bad idea..." McGonagall muttered, thinking about doing that for her NEWT and OWL students from now on.

**When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes start now!"**

**Aphrodite looked down at her paper and read:**

**1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour? **

**2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? **

"To seduce Aphrodite Potter, age 12." James snarled, his voice filled with venom at the thought of that man touching his innocent baby girl.

**3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? **

"Tricking the wizarding world into believing that he performed all those stunts that he wrote about." Aphrodite said without hesitation, Ron and Hermione nodding in agreement.

**On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:**

**54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be? **

"Not to be sued and arrested for sexual harassment and pedophilia." Ted spat.

**Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.** **"Tut, tut hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples -** **though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Fire whiskey!"**

"No one could." Fred, George and Aphrodite said happily then smiled at each other.

"Gryffindor parties?" Ted asked. Aphrodite nodded as James began to whoop once again, thinking about the wild parties that they would have when he was at Hogwarts.

**He gave them another roguish wink.** **Ron was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Aphrodite with disgust. **

"I didn't like Fire whiskey back then, tried it at the party the night before we left - it burned my throat and tasted disgusting." Aphrodite explained when she saw her mother's face. Lily nodded she only had a sip to satisfy her curiosity and she hated it so she was going to go into a rant about it but she was going to offer a warning.

"That's fine sweetheart but I don't want you to drink alcohol not only is it dangerous for drinking it at a young age its also not good for you and I would prefer that you didn't drink it till you were for age." Lily said.

"Don't worry mum it tasted fowl I haven't even touched it. I only drink butterbeer at the Gryffindor parties." Aphrodite explained making her mother smile at her.

**Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter.** **Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.**

**"-but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions -** **good girl! In fact" he flipped her paper over "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"**

**Hermione raised a trembling hand. **

Hermione threw a cushion at Aphrodite but Oliver banished it with his wand, while glaring at Hermione. "Hermione watch it." Oliver snapped with a pointed look at Valentina who was snuggled up to Aph. Hermione look sheepish and apologized before the reading continued.

**"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so to business."**

**He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.**

**"Now be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."**

**In spite of herself, Aphrodite leaned around her pile of books for a better look at the cage. **

"Of course you are." Sirius sighed. "First Fluffy, then Norbert and then last year the Horntail. Do you always have to run into XXXXX monsters! What XXXXX monsters do you run into this year a Basilisk?" Sirius asked then chuckled as they were the rarest dangerous monsters.

Aphrodite, Hermione and Ron they shared a look thinking the same _'Sirius doesn't know how right he is.' _which everyone missed except Oliver, making him groan. _'Please no, Di couldn't have gone up against it no it wasn't true. Please can't be true.' _Oliver thought desperately.

**Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat.**

**"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."**

**As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.** **"Yes," he said dramatically.**

**"_Freshly caught Cornish pixies_."**

Everyone in the room burst out into laughter at that. The pedophilic ponce thought that pixies... Cornish Pixies were dangerous they were just a pest. Was the thought that was running through everyone's mind.

**Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.**

**"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.**

**"Well, they're not they're not very dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.**

**"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"**

**The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.**

**"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage. **

"Wait," Charlie said slowly, "He actually released them in the classroom?"

Those that had been in the classroom nodded but then everyone noticed Aphrodite's enthusiastic nod and her happy smile.

"What are you so happy about pup?" Sirius asked but Aphrodite just shook her head.

"I still can't actually believe they liked you!" Ron shook his head.

**It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling. **

**The ones that were near Aphrodite landed on her shoulders and started to play with her messy hair calmly as she walked back over to the cage as if it was an everyday occurrence and held out her hand for the Pixies to jump onto her hand, then Aphrodite put them back into the cage and locked it without the Pixies making a fuss. **

Everyone stared at Aphrodite as if she had grown an extra head then James asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "How the _bloody hell_ does _that_ work out?" James asked staring at his daughter in shock.

Charlie getting over his shock answered. "Aph has an animal affinity; animals won't harm her unless it is in their nature to attack humans." Charlie explained. Aphrodite both thought back to Aragog and in Aphrodite's case the Basilisk.

**"Come on now round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.**

**He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, _"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"_**

"That's not even a real spell." Remus shouted.

**It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. **

Ron suddenly got the most devilish grin on his face.

**Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, **

"And he's supposed to be their teacher I can't believe you hired him Albus." Kingsley said shaking his head.

**narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.**

**The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Aphrodite, Ron, and Hermione, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him. **

"He _what_?" McGonagall hissed, glaring at the book.

**"Can you _believe_ him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.**

**"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, **

Everyone snorted at the excuse. As if, he was trying to save his own skin.

**Immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.**

**"_Hands on_?" said Aphrodite, who held her hand out to a pixie that had been dancing out of Ron's reach with its tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing -"**

"Aphrodite's right." Moody nodded.

**"Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books look at all those amazing things he's done."**

**"He _says_ he's done," Ron muttered. **

"That's the end of the chapter." Ginny said handing the book to her mother, who opened it to the correct page and read:

**"Chapter Seven, Mudblood and Murmurs." **


	9. Chapter Nine: Mudbloods and Murmurs

Chapter Nine:

"**Chapter Seven, Mudbloods and Murmurs," **Molly read stuttering out the first word.

"What a way to ruin the mood." Fred said.

"No kidding," Sirius said.

**Aphrodite spent a lot of time over the next few days dodging out of sight whenever she saw Gilderoy Lockhart**

"I would too," Athena and Aspen said.

"Anyone would, especially if they had that idiot following them around." Aphrodite said and started rubbing Oliver's leg to calm him down as he had started growling again.

**coming down a corridor. Harder to avoid was Colin Creevey, who seemed to have memorized Aphrodite's schedule.**

"Did he really mum?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, it was really annoying." Aphrodite said.

**Nothing seemed to give Colin a bigger thrill than to say, "All right, Aphrodite?" six or seven times a day and hear, "Hello, Colin," back, however exasperated Aphrodite sounded when she said it. **

Sirius, Ron, Caiden, Alec and Draco snickered.

"Shut up," Aphrodite hissed at them.

**Hedwig was still angry with Aphrodite about the disastrous car journey**

"Your owl can sure hold a grudge." Tonks whistled.

"That she can." Aphrodite said with a fond smile.

**And Ron's wand was still malfunctioning, surpassing itself on Friday morning by shooting out of Ron's hand in Charms and hitting tiny old Professor Flitwick squarely between the eyes, creating a large, throbbing green boil where it had struck. So with one thing and another, Aphrodite was quite glad to reach the weekend. She, Ron, and Hermione were planning to visit Hagrid on Saturday morning.**

"That would be a nice and relaxing morning." Remus said.

"Only, it wasn't." Aphrodite mumbled.

**Aphrodite, however, was shaken awake several hours earlier than she would have liked by Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and her crush. **

Aphrodite blushed brightly her hair turning fusia, while everyone laughed. Oliver kissed her neck before whispering in her ear. "You look hot when you blush." Making her blush even more.

**"Whassamatter?" said Aphrodite groggily.**

**"Quidditch practice!" said Oliver. "Come on!"**

**Aphrodite squinted at the window. There was a thin mist hanging across the pink-and-gold sky. **

"That's worse than you Prongs!" Sirius said James reluctantly nodded his agreement.

"Sorry baby." Oliver apologised while Aphrodite shook her head and kissed his cheek.

**Now that she was awake, she couldn't understand how she could have slept through the racket the birds were making. **

"So you wouldn't have been able to even if you tried." Hermione said with a grin.

"Probably not." Aphrodite said.

**"Oliver," Aphrodite croaked. "It's the crack of dawn."**

**"I know and I'm sorry Di," said Oliver. He was a tall and burly but handsome sixth year and, at the moment, his eyes were gleaming with a crazed enthusiasm. **

Aphrodite just shook her head at her Mate.

**"It's part of our new training program. Come on, grab your broom, and let's go," said Wood heartily. "None of the other teams have started training yet; we're going to be first off the mark this year —"**

**Yawning and shivering slightly, Aphrodite climbed out of bed and tried to find her Quidditch robes.**

**"Good girl," said Oliver kissing her forehead. "Meet you on the field in fifteen minutes." **

**Oliver kissed her on the cheek and winking at her before leaving her dorm room, effectively waking her up as she felt her cheek burn where he had kissed it, and raised a hand to her cheek.**

"Aww! That's so cute. You too are made for each other." Alice said smiling at the couple.

**When she'd found her scarlet team robes and pulled on her cloak for warmth, Aphrodite scribbled a note to Ron explaining where she'd gone.**

"Good thing too, I almost panicked when I didn't see you in bed." Ron muttered.

"Ah, I didn't know you cared that much." Aphrodite said with a smile. Ron grinned back and Molly continued.

**And went down the spiral staircase to the common room, her Nimbus Two Thousand on her shoulder. She had just reached the portrait hole when there was a clatter behind her and Colin Creevey **

"He is a stalker." James whistled.

"Don't I know it?" Oliver grumbled, making Aph and their kids laugh.

"Wow dad I didn't know you could get this possessive over mum." Caiden laughed.

"What do you mean son?" Oliver asked.

Caiden smiled before answering. "Well in our time you're really protective of mum and you get worse when she's pregnant but you don't smother her and mum said she doesn't care if you get over protective, she said it just shows you care and love her and don't want to see her hurt." Caiden said.

"Yeah well it's hardly surprising with what happened to Aunt Aph in the war." Teddy said before covering his mouth at his slip.

"What? What happened?" Oliver asked with wide fearful eyes, but Teddy just shook his head and didn't answer.

**Came dashing down the spiral staircase, his camera swinging madly around his neck and something clutched in his hand. **

**"I heard someone saying your name on the stairs, Aphrodite! Look what I've got here! I've had it developed; I wanted to show you —" Aphrodite looked bemusedly at the photograph Colin was brandishing under her nose.**

**A moving, black-and-white Lockhart was tugging hard on an arm Aphrodite recognized as her own. She was pleased to see that her photographic self was putting up a good fight and refusing to be dragged into view. **

"Go photo Mum!" shouted Caiden and Alec. While everyone laughed at their antics.

**As Aphrodite watched, Lockhart gave up and slumped, panting, against the white edge of the picture.**

"Now that's just sad, a 31 year old guy can't pull a twelve year old girl." Remus said.

"He was 31 at the time?" Aphrodite asked.

Remus nodded. "He was in the year below us."

**"Will you sign it?" said Colin eagerly.**

**"No," said Aphrodite flatly,**

"Ah why not?" Fred asked.

"I don't like signing anything." Aphrodite said.

"Well, now he's going to follow you." James said.

"Yeah, he is, and it's annoying." Aphrodite said.

**Glancing around to check that the room was really deserted. "Sorry, Colin, I'm in a hurry — Quidditch practice —"** **She climbed through the portrait hole.**

**"Oh, wow! Wait for me! I've never watched a Quidditch game before!"**

**Colin scrambled through the hole after her. **

**"It'll be really boring," Aphrodite said quickly, but Colin ignored her, his face shining with excitement.**

James gasped and glared at his daughter.

"Aphrodite Dorea Lily Potter, don't you dare say anything like that ever again." James said.

"Sorry dad, I was only saying that to get him off of my back so I could get to Quidditch on time." Aphrodite explained.

"Okay I can understand that." James said reluctantly.

**"You were the youngest house player in a hundred years, weren't you, Aphrodite? Weren't you?" said Colin, trotting alongside her. "You must be brilliant. I've never flown. Is it easy? Is that your own broom? Is that the best one there is?"**

"Yes, yes she is." Oliver said.

"Your just biased babe." Aphrodite said but she had a smile on her face, while Oliver said he was not biased and that it was true and only quieted down when Aphrodite kissed him.

**Aphrodite didn't know how to get rid of him. It was like having an extremely talkative shadow. **

**"I don't really understand Quidditch," said Colin breathlessly. "Is it true there are four balls? And two of them fly around trying to knock people off their brooms?"**

**"Yes," said Aphrodite heavily, resigned to explaining the complicated rules of Quidditch. "They're called Bludgers. There are two Beaters on each team who carry clubs to beat the Bludgers away from their side. Fred and George Weasley are the Gryffindor Beaters." **

The twins, Alec, Teddy and Sirius bowed as they were beaters as well. Everyone chuckled and Molly continued reading.

**"And what are the other balls for?" Colin asked, tripping down a couple of steps because he was gazing open-mouthed at Aphrodite.**

**"Well, the Quaffle — that's the biggish red one — is the one that scores goals. Three Chasers on each team throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through the goal posts at the end of the pitch — they're three long poles with hoops on the end."**

**"And the fourth ball —"**

**"— is the Golden Snitch," said Aphrodite, "and it's very small, very fast, and difficult to catch. But that's what the Seeker's got to do, because a game of Quidditch doesn't end until the Snitch has been caught. And whichever team's Seeker gets the Snitch earns their team an extra hundred and fifty points."**

**"And you're the Gryffindor Seeker, aren't you?" said Colin in awe.**

"Wow, he is a fan." Sirius said.

"You have no idea." Aphrodite said.

**"Yes," said Aphrodite as they left the castle and started across the dew-drenched grass. "And there's the Keeper, too. He guards the goal posts. That's it, really." **

**But Colin didn't stop questioning Aphrodite all the way down the sloping lawns to the Quidditch field, and Aphrodite only shook him off when she reached the changing rooms; Colin called after her in a piping voice, "I'll go and get a good seat, Aphrodite!" and hurried off to the stands. **

"The stadium is probably empty, so it is pick and choose." James said.

"It was empty. Only Ron, Hermione and Colin were there." Fred said.

**The rest of the Gryffindor team were already in the changing room. Oliver was the only person who looked truly awake. **

"Of course he was," George grumbled.

**Fred and George Weasley were sitting, puffy-eyed and tousle haired, next to fourth year Alicia Spinnet, who seemed to be nodding off against the wall behind her. Her fellow Chasers, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, were yawning side by side opposite them.**

**"There you are, Di, what kept you? I was worried about you." Oliver said in a worried tone his eyes raking over her as if checking she wasn't hurt but it still made her blush bright red.**

"Sorry baby I didn't mean to embarrass you I was just making sure that you weren't hurt." Oliver said.

"It's fine babe." Aphrodite smiled kissing Oliver's cheek.

**"Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference…" **

**Oliver was holding up a large diagram of a Quidditch field, on which were drawn many lines, arrows, and crosses in different coloured inks.** **He took out his wand, tapped the board, and the arrows began to wiggle over the diagram like caterpillars. As Oliver launched into a speech about his new tactics, Fred's head drooped right onto Alicia Spinnet's shoulder and he began to snore. **

The Weasley's chuckled at that making Fred blushed.

**The first board took nearly twenty minutes to explain, but there was another board under that, and a third under that one. Aphrodite was the only one staying awake, and listening to Oliver's speech about tactics and giving Oliver her full attention.**

Oliver smiled and kissed Aphrodite on the lips. "I'm glad at least you were listening to me baby." Oliver said.

"But that's because she loves you and that she was giving you her full attention." Fred explained but shut up when Aphrodite glared at him.

**"So," said Oliver, jerking everyone else awake while Aphrodite shook her head at them it wasn't that hard to stay awake she stayed awake so they could of and now they wouldn't even know what to do.**

"That is true you should have tried to stay awake now you won't know what to do in training let alone in a match." James reprimanded, making Fed and George ashamed of themselves and apologised to Oliver.

**"Is that clear? Any questions?" Oliver asked, while Aphrodite said she understood, making Oliver smile at her.**

**"I've got a question, Oliver," said George, who had woken with a start. "Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?" **

Everyone chuckled.

**Oliver wasn't pleased and neither was Aphrodite who glared at the rest of the team.**

**"Now, listen here, you lot," he said, glowering at them all except Aphrodite. "We should have won the Quidditch cup last year. We're easily the best team. But unfortunately — owing to circumstances beyond our control —"**

**Aphrodite shifted guiltily in her seat. She had been unconscious in the hospital wing for the final match of the previous year,**

"I wasn't blaming you baby. I was worried about you and I didn't book training that often as I hardly left your bedside while you were in the coma and when I did book training I didn't try that hard and it was always half-hearted as I wanted to be back by your side." Oliver explained.

**Meaning that Gryffindor had been a player short and had suffered their worst defeat in three hundred years.**

**Oliver took a moment to regain control of himself. Their last defeat was clearly still torturing him. **

"That's not it I kept seeing you lying in the hospital bed in a coma." Oliver said his voice getting quieter by the end.

"I know that now babe, but even though Dumbledore told me you hardly left, but I didn't know you cared about me that much and I didn't even know you loved me." Aphrodite said kissing him.

**"So this year, we train harder than ever before… Okay, let's go and put our new theories into practice!" Oliver shouted, seizing his broomstick and leading the way out of the locker rooms. Stiff-legged and still yawning, his team followed.**

**They had been in the locker room so long that the sun was up completely now, although remnants of mist hung over the grass in the stadium. As Aphrodite walked onto the field, she saw Ron and Hermione sitting in the stands.**

**"Aren't you finished yet?" called Ron incredulously. **

"It's Oliver; do you really think we were even close to being done?" George joked and held his palms up when he saw the combined glares of Aphrodite and Oliver.

**"Haven't even started," said Aphrodite, looking jealously at the toast and marmalade Ron and Hermione had brought out of the Great Hall.**

"Sorry, if we had known we would have brought you some." Hermione said.

"It's alright; I didn't think to put that into the note." Aphrodite said shrugging her shoulders.

**"Oliver's been teaching us new moves." **

**She mounted her broomstick and kicked at the ground, soaring up into the air. The cool morning air whipped her face, waking her up even more so she could concentrate on what she was doing. It felt wonderful to be back on the Quidditch field. She soared right around the stadium at full speed, racing Fred and George.**

"And she won," the twins said.

"But of course, she was born in the air, well not literally. Potter's have always been excellent fliers." Sirius said.

"That explains it." Fred murmured to his twin. George nodded

**"What's that funny clicking noise?" called Fred as they hurtled around the corner. **

**Aphrodite looked into the stands. Colin was sitting in one of the highest seats, his camera raised, taking picture after picture, the sound strangely magnified in the deserted stadium.**

**"Look this way, Aphrodite! This way!" he cried shrilly.**

**"Who's that?" said Fred.**

**"No idea," Aphrodite lied, putting on a spurt of speed that took her as far away as possible from Colin.**

Sirius snorted causing Aphrodite to glare at her father.

"She really does look like Lily when she does that." Sirius murmured to Remus, who nodded his agreement.

**"What's going on?" said Oliver, frowning, as he skimmed through the air toward them. "Why's that first year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training program."**

**"He's in Gryffindor," said Aphrodite quickly.**

"Yet you still defend him." James said shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Well I wasn't going to let him face Oliver's wrath." Aphrodite said smiling innocently up at Oliver who just shook his head and pecked her on the lips.

**"And the Slytherins don't need a spy, Oliver," said George.**

**"What makes you say that?" said Oliver testily **

**"Because they're here in person," said George, pointing.**

"This isn't going to be good." James said.

"It's the Slytherin's, it's never good." Sirius said. Snape glared at Sirius but didn't say anything else.

**Several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in their hands.**

**"I don't believe it!" Oliver hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!"**

**Oliver shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted. Aphrodite, Fred, and George  
followed.**

**"Flint!" Oliver bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!" **

**Marcus Flint was even larger than Oliver, Oliver made sure that he had Aphrodite behind him, which caused Aphrodite to glare at him. **

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you." Oliver explained.

"I know that now and I'm grateful for it." Aphrodite smiled.

**He had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."**

**Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had come over, too. There were no girls on the Slytherin team, who stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man. **

"Girls can play just as well as boys can." Ginny sneered at Draco.

"I know that, I've seen Aph and the others play and I never said they couldn't." Draco snapped.

**"But I booked the field!" said Oliver, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"**

**"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. **

"I didn't sign that," Snape said. Draco looked sheepish and the potion's master turned his stare on him.

"You forged my signature?" Snape asked quietly. "We will be talking about this some other time." Snape sneered at the blonde with distress. While Narcissa glared at her son.

**_'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker'."_**

**"You've got a new Seeker?" said Oliver, distracted. "Where?"**

**And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy. **

"How did you get onto the team?" James asked.

"I'll give you three guesses dad." Aphrodite said

"Ah, _Lucius_." James spat.

**"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike. **

"I've taught you boys well." Arthur said with a smile, though he did send an apologetic glance at Narcissa and Draco who both just waved it away with smiles on their faces directed at Arthur.

**"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." **

"Let me guess, the newest model of brooms." James said with a distasteful look.

**All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun. **

**"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" — he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives —" sweeps the board with them."**

"At least they have talent." Aphrodite growled. She hated people who were horrible about her brothers.

**None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits.**

**"Oh, look," said Flint. "A pitch invasion."**

**Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.**

**"What's happening?" Ron asked Aphrodite. "Why aren't you playing? And what's **_**he**_** doing here?"**

**He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.**

**"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."**

**Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.**

"Now, now Ron, you've ridden on much better than that." Aphrodite smirked.

"I know, your broom is so much better than those Nimbus 2001's" Ron said.

**"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." **

"I really am sorry for what I have said and will say." Draco sighed.

"Draco you have apologised and you have changed and as for what you will do in the future you can't be held responsible for as it hasn't happened." Arthur said with a smile directed to the young man.

**The Slytherin team howled with laughter.**

**"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "**_**They**_** got in on pure talent."**

"Go Hermione!" cheered most of the room.

**The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.**

**"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.**

Moll spoke the last word quietly. But Aphrodite just told her to read with a sigh; Molly's games were getting gutty now.

"I wish I never even said that word." Draco sighed, "But at least Aph set me straight, even if I did end up in the Hospital Wing afterwards."

"What did she do?" James asked.

"She punched me and broke my nose." Draco said causing Sirius to wince.

"I feel sorry for you, Aph has some hard punch." Sirius said still wincing as he remembered it.

"Sorry Siri." Aphrodite apologised, but Sirius waved it away.

"Don't worry about it you thought I had betrayed Lily and James it was only natural." Sirius said with a shrug of his shoulders while smiling reassuringly.

"What did you do to him?" James asked his daughter.

"When I saw him I couldn't stand that he was standing in front of me and I wanted to hurt him as much as I was hurting so I kind of forgot about magic and started punching him and when I got pulled off of him he had a black eye, broken nose and a split lip even if I had some help." Aphrodite said sheepishly while everyone stared at her in shock and her father let out a low whistle, before bursting out into laughter. After a few minutes James calmed down so Molly could continue reading.

**Aphrodite knew at once that Malfoy had said something really bad because there was an instant uproar at his words. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, **

"You are really good friends." Lily said.

"I did that, and I will always do that whenever someone ever says that word, even if you aren't a Muggleborn Lils." James said. Lily smiled and kissed James' cheek.

**Alicia shrieked, "**_**How dare you**_**!" and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face. **

"Don't you're wand is busted." Remus said.

**A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.**

**"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.**

**Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap. **

Everyone chuckled and at the same time looked disgusted.

**The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. **

"Wow, you were such a git," Sirius said.

"I know, I know but Aph has straightened me out." Draco said.

**The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.**

**"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Aphrodite to Hermione, who nodded bravely, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms. **

"And why didn't you're brothers help?" Mrs. Weasley asked glaring at the twins.

"We were trying to get at Malfoy." Fred said.

**"What happened, Aphrodite? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can't you?" Colin had run down from his seat and was now dancing alongside them as they left the field. Ron gave a huge heave and more slugs dribbled down his front.**

**"Oooh," said Colin, fascinated and raising his camera. "Can you hold him still, Aphrodite?"**

**"Get out of the way, Colin!" said Aphrodite angrily. She and Hermione supported Ron out of the stadium and across the grounds toward the edge of the forest.**

**"Nearly there, Ron," said Hermione as the gamekeeper's cabin came into view. "You'll be all right in a minute — almost there —"**

**They were within twenty feet of Hagrid's house when the front door opened, but it wasn't Hagrid who emerged. Gilderoy Lockhart, wearing robes of palest mauve today, came striding out.**

"What the hell is he doing there?" Sirius asked.

"Whatever it is, it's not good." Remus said.

**"Quick, behind here," Aphrodite hissed, dragging Ron behind a nearby bush. Hermione followed, somewhat reluctantly. **

"Thank god for that," Ron said.

"Can you imagine if he tried to fix it himself?" Hermione asked.

"Ron would have ended up in the Hospital Wing longer than I was." Aphrodite said.

**"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. "If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one — I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, good-bye!" And he strode away toward the castle. **

**Aphrodite waited until Lockhart was out of sight then pulled Ron out of the bush and up to Hagrid's front door. They knocked urgently.**

**Hagrid appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was.**

Everyone who hung out with Hagrid smiled.

**"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me — come in, come in — thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again."**

**Aphrodite and Hermione supported Ron over the threshold into the one-roomed cabin, which had an enormous bed in one corner, a fire crackling merrily in the other. Hagrid didn't seem perturbed by Ron's slug problem, which Aphrodite hastily explained as she lowered Ron into a chair. "This calls fer special equipment," plunking a large copper basin in front of him. **

**"Better out than in," he said cheerfully, "Get 'em all up, Ron." **

"That curse is tricky to work out at the best of times even to fully trained healers, but with a broken wand..." Andy trailed off.

**"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," said Hermione anxiously, watching Ron bend over the basin. "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand..."**

**Hagrid was bustling around making them tea. His boarhound, Fang, was slobbering over Aphrodite.**

"He loves you." Ron said.

"And I love him, but not as much as PadMoon." Aphrodite said as PadMoon lifted his head up but then barked happily and lay back down.

**"What did the cree... I mean Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Aphrodite asked, scratching Fang's ears.**

**"Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well," growled Hagrid, moving a half-plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot. "Like I don' know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle." **

"That would be a sight to see." Sirius said with a chuckle while Remus shook his head fondly at his husband.

**It was most unlike Hagrid to criticize a Hogwarts' teacher, and Aphrodite looked at him in surprise. Hermione, however, said in a voice somewhat higher than usual, "I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job —" **

"More like the only man for the job." Remus said.

**"He was the **_**on'y**_** man for the job," said Hagrid, offering them a plate of treacle fudge, while Ron coughed squelchily into his basin. "An' I mean the on'y one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me," said Hagrid, jerking his head at Ron. "Who was he tryin' ter curse?"**

**"Malfoy called Hermione something — it must've been really bad, because everyone went wild." **

"You should have grown up knowing it, and knowing that you should never use it." James said sadly.

"It's okay dad." Aphrodite smiled at her dad.

**"It **_**was**_** bad," said Ron hoarsely, emerging over the tabletop looking pale and sweaty. "Malfoy called her 'Mudblood,' Hagrid —"**

**Ron dived out of sight again as a fresh wave of slugs made their appearance. Hagrid looked outraged.**

"As he should," Sirius said.

"That really clued us in on how bad it was." Hermione said.

**"He didn'!" he growled at Hermione.**

**"He did," she said. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course —"**

**"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," gasped Ron, coming back up. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born — you know non-magic parents. There are some wizards — like Malfoy's family — who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood." He gave a small burp, and a single slug fell into his outstretched hand. He threw it into the basin and continued, "I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make any difference at all.**

"It shouldn't anyway," Sirius sneered. Hermione smiled.

**Look at Neville Longbottom — he's pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up." **

"That's true," Neville said.

"So no hard feelings?" Ron asked.

"Nope," Neville said with a smile.

**"An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do," said Hagrid proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta.**

**"It's a disgusting thing to call someone," said Ron, wiping his sweaty brow with a shaking hand. "Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out." **

"That's true." Frank said.

"More people now are half-blood than pure, these days." Bill said.

"To true," Kingsley said.

**He retched and ducked out of sight again.**

**"Well, I don' blame yeh fer tryin' ter curse him, Ron," said Hagrid loudly over the thuds of more slugs hitting the basin. "Bu' maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble."**

"True, that would have been bad." Ted said.

**Aphrodite would have pointed out that trouble didn't come much worse than having slugs pouring out of your mouth, but she couldn't; Hagrid's treacle fudge had cemented her jaws together.**

"You should have known better than to eat anything he gives you." Sirius said.

"I know, but Hagrid's my friend." Aphrodite said.

"That's sweet of you." Lily said.

**"Aph," said Hagrid abruptly as though struck by a sudden thought. "Gotta bone ter pick with yeh. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?" **

Everyone burst out laugh; Aphrodite scowled and glared at the book.

"We're just teasing you know." Remus said.

"I know, I'm just messing." Aphrodite said.

**Furious, Aphrodite wrenched her teeth apart.**

**"I have **_**not**_** been giving out signed photos," she said hotly. "If Lockhart's still spreading that around —" **

"You know that he was teasing you right?" James asked.

"Not at the time, but now I do." Aphrodite said with a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

**But then she saw that Hagrid was laughing.**

**"I'm on'y jokin'," he said, patting Aphrodite genially on the back and sending her face first into the table. **

"You weren't hurt would you?" Lily asked.

"No," Aphrodite said with a smile.

**"I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn' need teh. Yer more famous than him without tryin'."**

**"Bet he didn't like that," said Aphrodite, sitting up and rubbing her chin.**

**"Don' think he did," said Hagrid, his eyes twinkling. "An' then I told him I'd never read one o' his books an' he decided ter go. Treacle fudge, Ron?" he added as Ron reappeared.**

**"No thanks," said Ron weakly. "Better not risk it." **

"Lucky," Aphrodite and Hermione said. Ron smiled at them and they glared at him making him cower in his chair.

**"Come an' see what I've bin growin'," said Hagrid as Aphrodite and Hermione finished the last of their tea.** **In the small vegetable patch behind Hagrid's house were a dozen of the largest pumpkins Aphrodite had ever seen. Each was the size of a large boulder.**

**"Gettin' on well, aren't they?" said Hagrid happily. "Fer the Halloween feast… should be big enough by then."**

**"What've you been feeding them?" said Aphrodite.**

**Hagrid looked over his shoulder to check that they were alone.**

**"Well, I've bin givin' them — you know — a bit o' help —"**

"Ah, he's using magic again." Sirius chuckled along with everyone else.

**Aphrodite noticed Hagrid's flowery pink umbrella leaning against the back wall of the cabin. Aphrodite had had reason to believe before now that this umbrella was not all it looked; in fact, she had the strong impression that Hagrid's old school wand was concealed inside it. Hagrid wasn't supposed to use magic. He had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, but Aphrodite had never found out why — any mention of the matter and Hagrid would clear his throat loudly and become mysteriously deaf until the subject was changed. **

"And that won't change." James said. The trio smirked and he noticed.

"You know, don't you?" Sirius asked.

"It will be revealed in a few chapters." Aphrodite said with a smile.

"But you must not reveal it to Hagrid; he doesn't even know that we know." Hermione said. Everyone nodded and Molly continued.

**"An Engorgement Charm, I suppose?" said Hermione, halfway between disapproval and amusement. "Well, you've done a good job on them."**

**"That's what that your sister and that Creevey kid said," said Hagrid, nodding at Ron. "Met 'um jus' yesterday." Hagrid looked sideways at Aphrodite, his beard twitching. "Said they were jus' lookin' round the grounds, but I reckon they especially that Creevey, was hopin' he might run inter someone else at my house." He winked at Aphrodite. "If yeh ask me, **_**he**_** wouldn' say no ter a signed —" **

Aphrodite scowled and while everyone laughed.

**"Oh, shut up," said Aphrodite. Ron snorted with laughter and the ground was sprayed with slugs.**

**"Watch it!" Hagrid roared, pulling Ron away from his precious pumpkins.**

**It was nearly lunchtime and as Aphrodite had only had one bit of treacle fudge since dawn, she was keen to go back to school to eat. **

"Anyone would be." Sirius and Ron said.

**They said good-bye to Hagrid and walked back up to the castle, Ron hiccoughing occasionally, bringing up two very small slugs.**

**They had barely set foot in the cool entrance hall when a voice rang out, "There you are, Potter — Weasley." Professor McGonagall was walking toward them, looking stern. "You will both do your detentions this evening." **

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that." The twins said.

"I think we all did." Remus said.

**"What're we doing, Professor?" said Ron, nervously suppressing a burp.**

**"You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch," said Professor McGonagall. "And no magic, Weasley — elbow grease." **

"I still think you've got the easy one." Aphrodite said.

"Well, I think you did." Ron said.

"Just wait." Aphrodite spat making everyone look at her in concern wondering what had happened there.

**Ron gulped. Argus Filch, the caretaker, was loathed by every student in the school.**

**"And you, Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Wait, so let get this straight your sending my baby girl to spend a night alone with the paedophile." James snarled.

**"Oh no — Professor, can't I go and do the trophy room, too?" said Aphrodite desperately.**

"That should have given you a clue right there not to mention the way I acted when he was near Di." Oliver frowned at his ex-Head of House.

**"Certainly not," said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "Professor Lockhart requested you particularly.**

"I am so sorry that I made you go there if I had known you wouldn't have been there and he would have been fired." McGonagall said regretfully.

**Eight o'clock sharp, both of you."**

**Aphrodite and Ron slouched into the Great Hall in states of deepest gloom, Hermione behind them, wearing a well-you-did-break-school-rules sort of expression. Aphrodite didn't enjoy her shepherd's pie as much as she'd thought. Both she and Ron felt they'd got the worse deal. **

"No you did." Ron amended.

**"Filch'll have me there all night," said Ron heavily. "No magic! There must be about a hundred cups in that room. I'm no good at Muggle cleaning."**

**"I'd swap anytime," said Aphrodite hollowly. "I've had loads of practice with the Dursley's. Answering Lockhart's fan mail… he'll be a nightmare…"**

"He was." Aphrodite mumbled.

**Saturday afternoon seemed to melt away, but the good part of the day was Oliver asking her what was the matter and when she told him everything Lockhart had done and that she had a detention with him at eight Oliver was fuming and was ready to hex Lockhart into oblivion teacher or not and it took Aphrodite holding his hand and kissing his cheek after asking him repeatedly not to go and to calm down and in the end he had promised her that if Lockhart tried anything he would hex him and that Aphrodite could use him as a threat to Lockhart.**

**So at five minutes to eight, Aphrodite was dragging her feet along the second-floor corridor to Lockhart's office. She gritted her teeth with Oliver's words in mind and knocked. **

"I love you baby and I won't ever let anyone hurt you ever again." Oliver promised kissing her forehead as Aphrodite snuggled more into his side.

**The door flew open at once, Aphrodite wondered if Lockhart had been waiting on the other side of the door for her. Lockhart beamed down at her.**

**"Ah, here's the little lady!" he said. "Come in, Aphrodite, come in..." **

**Shining brightly on the walls by the light of many candles were countless framed photographs of Lockhart. He had even signed a few of them, much to Aphrodite's disgust.**

The disgust as well as fear and anger were shown on the faces of many people in the room.

**Another large pile lay on his desk.** **"You can address the envelopes!" Lockhart told Aphrodite, as though this was a huge treat. "This first ones to Gladys Gudgeon, bless her - huge fan of mine -" **

**The minutes snailed by. Aphrodite let Lockhart's voice wash over her, occasionally saying, "Mmm" and "Right" and "Yeah." Now and then he caught a phrase like, "Fame's a fickle friend, Aphrodite," or "Celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that."**

"What does that even mean?" Hermione asked incredulously. Everyone just shrugged who knew what the paedophile was talking about.

**Aphrodite had only been there for ten minutes when Lockhart sighed, putting a hand on Aphrodite's thigh.**

"WHAT!" shouted everyone in the room while glaring and growling at the book.

**"Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite," he muttered, staring only at Aphrodite's scar. "You don't have to hide it any longer." Aphrodite just looked at Lockhart in confusion.**

**"Uh, Professor? Hide _what_, exactly?" she asked, slowly trying to inch away from him. Lockhart chuckled and began to trace circles on Aphrodite's outer-thigh, turning her confusion into nervousness and fear as her hair started turning a dark blue again and as tears started stinging her eyes but she blinked them away and tried to move away from him.**

**"That you have the biggest crush on me, of course." he said, smiling at Aphrodite's scar. "Really, you didn't have to drive a car to school to catch my attention. Just wait a few more years, Aphrodite, and then we may be able to start a relationship." He winked happily at Aphrodite, not taking his hand off her thigh at all.**

Oliver was clearly growling, clutching Aphrodite to him and glaring at the book. "I'll _kill_ him." he growled, moving his hand off of her hip to run it through her light blue hair.

"No one touches _my b_aby, _my _Di and gets away with it." Aphrodite smiled at Oliver's protectiveness of her, still holding onto Valentina Aphrodite snuggled into Oliver to try and calm him down so he didn't scare Orion and Valentina.

**Aphrodite jumped up out of her seat and glared at Lockhart who had a confused look on his face as she moved away from the table. She thought how was she going to handle this and to stop him from touching her and then an idea came to her she was going to use Oliver's advice and play to her Slytherin side while she was at it. So taking a deep breath to calm her breathing and her heart she turned back to Lockhart.**

**"You Know Oliver Wood in Gryffindor sixth Year," and when she got a nod off of Lockhart she continued. "He's very protective of me." Aphrodite stated.**

**"I-is he." Lockhart stuttered.**

**"Yes he is and I've told him everything you've done and he told me before I came here that if you try anything all I have to do is go into the corridor where he is waiting and tell him and he'll be straight in here and he will hex you so bad that you'll end up castrated and then we will take our information to Dumbledore. And I wonder how the Daily Prophet will react when they find out that a teacher and a famous writer is a paedophile and has been trying to seduce a twelve year old girl in detention and tried to get said girl into his bed."Aphrodite growled, she knew Oliver wasn't in the corridor but Lockhart didn't need to know that.**

"I wish I was." Oliver mumbled he couldn't believe he had actually made a move on her if he ever saw that paedophile again he will kill him and looking around the room he saw that everyone else was not much better.

**"And if you ever touch me or anyone else again I will go out in to the corridor right now or after detention and tell Oliver what has happened and then we will go to Dumbledore and Oliver said he will not hesitate to tell the Daily Prophet all that you have done. So don't ever touch me again. Understand?" Aphrodite snarled and once Lockhart nodded she knew he wouldn't do anything again but she pulled her chair to the opposite side of the table so she was as far away from him as she could get without leaving the table. **

Everyone was impressed against their will with how Aphrodite had handled that situation but she shouldn't of ever been in that situation in the first place was the thought that was running through everyone's mind.

"Miss. Potter I'm so, so sorry for putting you in that situation." McGonagall said she was disgusted with herself that she didn't listen to her favourite Lion and made a promise to herself she was going to listen to her from now on.

**The candles burned lower and lower, making the light dance over the many moving faces of Lockhart watching her warily now. Aphrodite moved her aching hand over what felt like the thousandth envelope, writing out Veronica Smethley's address. 'It must be nearly time to leave,' Aphrodite thought miserably; please let it nearly be time...** **And then she heard something - something quite apart from the spitting of dying candles and Lockhart's nervous prattle about his fans...**

"What was it?" everyone asked.

"You'll see." Aphrodite muttered still snuggled into Oliver's side while trying to stay awake as Oliver's hand was still running soothingly through her hair and it was lulling her to sleep.

**It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom. **

"What?" Remus asked.

"Keep reading." Aphrodite said trying to stifle a yawn.

**_"Come… come to me… Let me rip you...Let me tear you...Let me kill you…" _**

Ginny and Aphrodite paled, _'the first attack,'_ they thought.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sirius asked.

"Something big and very dangerous." Ron said.

"Please tell me you don't go near it then." Lily said.

"Can't say right now." Aphrodite said.

**Aphrodite gave a huge jump and a large lilac blot appeared on Veronica Smethley's street.**

**"**_**What**_**?" she said loudly.**

**"I know!" said Lockhart. "Six solid months at the top of the best-seller list! Broke all records!"**

"He is such an idiot." James snarled, he was still pissed at hearing what that... monster did to his baby girl.

**"No," said Aphrodite frantically. "That voice!"**

**"Sorry?" said Lockhart, looking puzzled. "What voice?"**

**"That — that voice that said — didn't you hear it?"**

"He didn't hear it?" Kingsley asked.

"Nope, only I could hear it." Aphrodite said.

**Lockhart was looking at Aphrodite in high astonishment. "What are you talking about, Aphrodite? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy? Great Scott — look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! I'd never have believed it — the time's flown, hasn't it?" **

"Sometimes yes but not that night." Aphrodite muttered under her breath.

**Aphrodite didn't answer. She was straining her ears to hear the voice again, but there was no sound now except for Lockhart telling her she mustn't expect a treat like this every time she got detention. Feeling dazed, Aphrodite left.**

"How the bloody hell was that a treat!" Ted roared.

**It was so late that the Gryffindor common room was almost empty. Aphrodite went straight up to the dormitory. Ron wasn't back yet. Aphrodite pulled on her pyjamas, got into bed, and waited.**

"You were freaked." Bill said.

"Anybody would be." Lily said.

**Half an hour later, Ron arrived, nursing his right arm and bringing a strong smell of polish into the darkened room.**

**"My muscles have all seized up," he groaned, sinking on his bed. "Fourteen times he made me buff up that Quidditch cup before he was satisfied. And then I had another slug attack all over a Special Award for Services to the School. Took ages to get the slime off… How was it with Lockhart?"**

**Keeping her voice low so as not to wake Neville, Dean, and Seamus, Aphrodite told Ron exactly what she had heard. **

"You didn't tell me about Lockhart." Ron snarled with an ugly look on his face that was directed at the book.

**"And Lockhart said he couldn't hear it?" said Ron. Aphrodite could see him frowning in the moonlight. "D'you think he was lying? But I don't get it — even someone invisible would've had to open the door."**

**"I know," said Aphrodite, lying back in her four-poster and staring at the canopy above her. "I don't get it either." **

"That's the chapter," Molly said passing the book to Arthur.

Arthur opened the book to the next chapter and read, **"Chapter Eight, The Deathday Party." **


	10. Chapter Ten: The DeathDay Party

Chapter Ten:

"How about after this chapter we'll have dinner and then read a couple more chapters and then turn in for the night." Andy suggested with a pointed look at Aph who was struggling to stay awake snuggled up to Oliver who was still running his hand through her hair. When everyone saw she was half asleep they agreed and Arthur picked up the book and started the next chapter.

"**Chapter Eight, The Deathday Party,"** Arthur read.

"You three actually go to one?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Aph." Ron said.

"I was just being polite." Aphrodite said.

"We know it was just after the party that things got weird." Hermione said.

"No kidding," Ron, Aphrodite and Oliver said.

"What happened afterward?" James asked. The four looked at him like he was crazy.

"Right, what was I thinking? You won't tell us anything." James said with a sigh.

**October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Ginny Weasley, who had been looking pale,**

"Why were you pale Gin?" Bill asked. Ginny shook her head and refused to answer.

**Was bullied into taking some by Percy. The steam pouring from under her vivid hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire. **

"Thanks for that." Ginny said glaring at Aphrodite, who just shrugged. her shoulder's sleepily and felt Valentina go heavy on her lap and look to see that she had fallen asleep and Orion had done the same on Oliver's lap.

**Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. Oliver Wood's enthusiasm for regular training sessions, however, was not dampened, which was why Aphrodite was to be found, late one stormy Saturday afternoon a few days before Halloween, returning to Gryffindor Tower, drenched to the skin and splattered with mud.**

"Better not let Filch catch you." Charlie said.

"I know," Aphrodite yawned.

Sirius groaned. "You got caught didn't you?" Aphrodite just nodded sleepily.

"You have a lot to learn, young one." James said. Aphrodite rolled her eyes and laughed.

**Even aside from the rain and wind it hadn't been a happy practice session. Fred and George, who had been spying on the Slytherin team, had seen for themselves the speed of those new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. They reported that the Slytherin team was no more than seven greenish blurs, shooting through the air like missiles. **

"Alright, so what the Slytherin's have fast brooms that doesn't mean anything when it comes to talent. And I bet Aph has beaten you every game." James said the last bit directed at Draco who nodded.

"Aph is unbeatable, as long as there aren't any dementors at the game." Fred said, the last part was muttered so low that no one could hear it. James beamed at his daughter for being unbeatable.

**As Aph squelched along the deserted corridor, her ponytail and fringe dripping; she came across somebody who looked just as preoccupied as she was. Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, was staring morosely out of a window, muttering under his breath, "… don't fulfil their requirements… half an inch, if that…" **

"He's still going on about that?" James asked.

"Apparently, how long has he been trying to get in?" Lily asked.

"He was applying since I went to school." Dumbledore said. Everyone stared at him trying to picture a young Dumbledore, but they couldn't.

**"Hello, Nick," said Aphrodite.**

**"Hello, hello," said Nearly Headless Nick, starting and looking round. He wore a dashing, plumed hat on his long curly hair, and a tunic with a ruff, which concealed the fact that his neck was almost completely severed. He was pale as smoke, and Aphrodite could see right through him to the dark sky and torrential rain outside.**

**"You look troubled, young Aphrodite," said Nick, folding a transparent letter as he spoke and tucking it inside his doublet.**

"Your house ghost is friendly, the Bloody Baron isn't, and that's not fair. And how does the parchment thing work?" Draco asked. Instead of Hermione answering it was Aphrodite.

"It's a special type of parchment, Quill and ink that allow the ghost to use them." Aphrodite said and then saw the looks she was getting. "What? I'm friendly with all of the ghost including Baron William, everyone thinks he's scary but he's not he's actually really nice."

"Who's Baron William?" James asked confused.

"The Bloody Baron. But he prefers Baron William he doesn't really like 'The Bloody Baron' it reminds him of his death and he doesn't like that." Aphrodite said matter of factly.

"You know the Baron's real name?" Sirius asked incredulously, when Aphrodite nodded he looked at her in shock. "How the hell did you find that out and about his death he doesn't talk to anyone?"

"I'm friends with all the ghosts." Aphrodite said. "I'm friends with Friar John, Baron William, Nick, Myrtle, Helena who is the Grey Lady and Peeves." Making everyone stare at her wide eyed.

"Merlin's Beard. My daughter can do the impossible, but how did you become friends with all of them?" James asked curiously.

"It didn't say in the first book but it was after the Norbert incident. I was in an unused classroom crying because people kept going into the dorm and taking my things including your cloak dad and he necklace Oliver had given me and I was upset because that was all I had of you and they took it, but Oliver got all my stuff back for me and in good condition and put an anti-theft spell on my things.

But as I was in the classroom Baron William found me and asked me why I was crying and so I told him and he said he will keep a look out and that if I needed someone to talk to I could go to him and as we were talking the other ghosts including Peeves and Myrtle came in and they were really nice to me and Peeves started pranking everyone which helped get my stuff back and stop them from taking it again. So I was mostly with them that year and in second year and I don't really feel the cold from them anymore" Aphrodite explained.

"Wow." James said in shock. "That was nice of them I'm glad they look out for you and Oliver thank you for being there for my daughter."

"Its fine I will always be there for Di." Oliver said making Aphrodite's family smile at him.

**"So do you Nick." Aphrodite said in concern.**

"You are so kind to other's Young One, which is why you are welcome within out herd." Firenze stated smiling at Aphrodite who smiled back.

**"Ah," Nearly Headless Nick waved an elegant hand, "a matter of no importance… It's not as though I really wanted to join… Thought I'd apply, but apparently I 'don't fulfil requirements' —"**

**In spite of his airy tone, there was a look of great bitterness on his face. **

**"But you would think, wouldn't you," he erupted suddenly, pulling the letter back out of his pocket, "that getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"**

**"Oh yes," said Aphrodite, who was obviously supposed to agree, but she honestly thought that Nick did have a point and wondered how stupid the executioner had to have been to use a blunt axe on her friend, surely he would of known the axe was blunt in the first place and if he did it just to hurt Nick. **_**'Well that is just barbaric.' **_**Aphrodite thought she felt anger start to build up in side of her and she thought that she would like to take a blunt axe to his neck fort-five times and see how he liked it.**

Everyone looked at her wide eyed, but Oliver just kissed her happily. Then explained to the rest of the group. "Di is fiercely protective of her friends no matter who they are and she doesn't like people hurting her friends."

**"I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean, it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. However—" Nearly Headless Nick shook his letter open and read furiously:**

_**"'We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-Juggling and Head Polo. It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfil our requirements. With very best wishes, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore**_**.**_**'"**_

"Half an inch! Half a bloody inch that's all there is and yet Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore has to be an insensitive jerk to my friend. Well he can go stick it where the sun doesn't shine as Nick is a thousand times better than him." Aphrodite ranted.

**Fuming, Nearly Headless Nick stuffed the letter away.** **"Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on, Aphrodite! Most people would think that's good and beheaded, but oh, no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore."**

Everyone laughed as Aph had said the same thing as Nick.

**Nearly Headless Nick took several deep breaths and then said, in a far calmer tone, "So — what's bothering you? Anything I can do?" **

"Not really," muttered Sirius.

**"No," said Aphrodite. "Not unless you know where we can get seven free Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones for our match against Sly—" **

**The rest of Aphrodite's sentence was drowned out by a high-pitched mewling from somewhere near her ankles. She looked down and found herself gazing into a pair of lamp-like yellow eyes. **

"Damn it you need to get out of there." Shouted James, Sirius, Remus, Frank and the Twins.

**It was Mrs. Norris, the skeletal gray cat who was used by the caretaker, Argus Filch, as a sort of deputy in his endless battle against students. **

Everyone busted out laughing.

"Well that is certainly one way to put it." George said.

"That certainly is." James managed out.

**"You'd better get out of here, Aph," said Nick quickly. "Filch isn't in a good mood — he's got the flu and some third years accidentally plastered frog brains all over the ceiling in dungeon five. He's been cleaning all morning, and if he sees you dripping mud all over the place —" **

"Get out of there." Sirius said.

**"Right," said Aphrodite, backing away from the accusing stare of Mrs. Norris, but not quickly enough. Drawn to the spot by the mysterious power that seemed to connect him with his foul cat, Argus Filch burst suddenly through a tapestry to Aphrodite's right, wheezing and looking wildly about for the rule-breaker. There was a thick tartan scarf bound around his head, and his nose was unusually purple.**

"Ew," everyone grumbled.

**"Filth!" he shouted his jowls aquiver, his eyes popping alarmingly as he pointed at the muddy puddle that had dripped from Aphrodite's Quidditch robes. "Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it, I tell you! Follow me, Potter!"**

**So Aphrodite waved a gloomy good-bye to Nearly Headless Nick and followed Filch back downstairs, doubling the number of muddy footprints on the floor.**

**Aphrodite had never been inside Filch's office before; it was a place most students avoided. The room was dingy and windowless, lit by a single oil lamp dangling from the low ceiling. A faint smell of fried fish lingered about the place. Wooden filing cabinets stood around the walls; from their labels, Aphrodite could see that they contained details of every pupil Filch had ever punished. Fred and George Weasley had an entire drawer to themselves. **

"So did we!" James and Sirius said.

**A highly polished collection of chains and manacles hung on the wall behind Filch's desk. It was common knowledge that he was always begging Dumbledore to let him suspend students by their ankles from the ceiling. **

"And he will never get that." Dumbledore said.

"Then I suggest you make sure those are destroyed Albus and if you don't I will." McGonagall glared.

**Filch grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began shuffling around looking for parchment.**

**"Dung," he muttered furiously, "great sizzling dragon bogies… frog brains… rat intestines… I've had enough of it… make an example… where's the form… yes…"**

"I highly doubt that she would be made the example." Neville said.

"Nope," Hermione said.

**He retrieved a large roll of parchment from his desk drawer and stretched it out in front of him, dipping his long black quill into the ink pot.**

**"Name… Aphrodite Potter. **_**Crime**_**…"**

**"It was only a bit of mud!" said Aphrodite.**

**"It's only a bit of mud to you, girl, but to me it's an extra hour scrubbing!" shouted Filch, **

"It's his job to clean the castle." McGonagall fumed.

**A drip shivering unpleasantly at the end of his bulbous nose. **

"Ew," everyone said again.

**"**_**Crime**_**… befouling the castle…**

Everyone snorted, that was nothing, not even a crime.

_**Suggested sentence**_**…"**

**Dabbing at his streaming nose, Filch squinted unpleasantly at Aphrodite who waited with bated breath for his sentence to fall.**

**But as Filch lowered his quill, there was a great BANG! On the ceiling of the office, which made the oil lamp rattle.**

**"PEEVES!" Filch roared, flinging down his quill in a transport of rage. "I'll have you this time, I'll have you!" **

"What do you know, you're saved." James said.

**And without a backward glance at Aphrodite, Filch ran flat-footed from the office, Mrs. Norris streaking alongside him.**

**Peeves was the school poltergeist, a grinning, airborne menace who lived to cause havoc and distress. **

"That about sums him up." Sirius said with a grin.

**Aphrodite was very good friends with Peeves, who turned out to be quite protective of her after what had happened the year before, and couldn't help but feel extremely grateful for his timing. Hopefully, whatever Peeves had done (and it sounded as though he had wrecked something very big this time) would distract Filch from Aphrodite.**

"It did." Aphrodite said happily.

**Thinking that she should probably wait for Filch to come back, Aphrodite sank into a moth-eaten chair next to the desk.**

"No, that's your excuse to get out of there!" James yelled.

"I didn't know that at the time." Aphrodite said sheepishly. While everyone shook their heads at her all thinking the same thing, _'She is too nice for her own good.' _

**There was only one thing on it apart from his half-completed form: a large, glossy, purple envelope with silver lettering on the front. With a quick glance at the door to check that Filch wasn't on his way back, Aphrodite picked up the envelope and read:**

"Have you ever heard the term: Curiosity killed the cat?" Remus asked.

"Yes I have Remmy, but I'm not a cat." Aphrodite said with a smirk.

"That is such a Lily response." Sirius laughed. Everyone in the room was laughing now as well.

**_Kwikspell_**

**_A Correspondence Course in Beginners' Magic._**

**Intrigued, Aphrodite flicked the envelope open and pulled out the sheaf of parchment inside. More curly silver writing on the front page said:**

**_Feel out of step in the world of modern magic? Find yourself making excuses not to perform simple spells? Ever been taunted for your woeful wand work? _**

**_There is an answer!_**

**_Kwikspell is an all-new, fail-safe, quick-result, easy-learn course. Hundreds of witches and wizards have benefited from the Kwikspell method!_**

**_Madam Z. Nettles of Topsham writes:_**

**_"I had no memory for incantations and my potions were a family joke! Now, after a Kwikspell course, I am the centre of attention at parties and friends beg for the recipe of my Scintillation Solution!"_**

**_Warlock D. J. Prod of Didsbury says:_**

**_"My wife used to sneer at my feeble charms, but one month into your fabulous Kwikspell course and I succeeded in turning her into a yak! _**

Some of the guys in the room laughed until they were hit by their respectable girls or the people sitting next to them.

**_Thank you, Kwikspell!"_**

**Fascinated, Aphrodite thumbed through the rest of the envelope's contents. Why on earth did Filch want a Kwikspell course? Did this mean he wasn't a proper wizard? Aphrodite was just reading Lesson One: Holding Your Wand (Some Useful Tips) when shuffling footsteps outside told her Filch was coming back. Stuffing the parchment back into the envelope, Aphrodite threw it back onto the desk just as the door opened.**

**Filch was looking triumphant.**

"I have a feeling that won't last long." Andy said.

"It's Aph, it probably doesn't." Sirius said.

"Yes well I hate to see what she gets up to in the other books now that she has three Marauders as her fathers." Andy said with a fond smile on her face.

**"That vanishing cabinet was extremely valuable!" he was saying gleefully to Mrs. Norris. "We'll have Peeves out this time, my sweet —" His eyes fell on Aphrodite and then darted to the Kwikspell envelope, which, Aphrodite realized too late, was lying two feet away from where it had started.**

"How do remember this stuff?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know I just do." Aphrodite said.

"You would make an excellent Auror." Mad-Eye said.

**Filch's pasty face went brick red. Aphrodite braced herself for a tidal wave of fury. Filch hobbled across to his desk, snatched up the envelope, and threw it into a drawer.**

**"Have you — did you read —?" he sputtered.**

**"No," Aphrodite lied quickly.**

**Filch's knobbly hands were twisting together.**

**"If I thought you'd read my private —not that it's mine — for a friend — be that as it may — however —"**

**Aphrodite was staring at him, alarmed; Filch had never looked madder. His eyes were popping, a tic was going in one of his pouchy cheeks, and the tartan scarf didn't help.**

**"Very well — go — and don't breathe a word — not that — however, if you didn't read — go now, I have to write up Peeves' report — go —" **

"You got out of there without a detention?" Fred and George asked amazed.

"Um, yeah," Aphrodite said unsure of what was going on.

"You are a queen!" they yelled and started bowing in front of Aphrodite making her laugh.

"Get up you clowns." Fred and George nodded and quickly went back to their seats.

**Amazed at her luck, Aphrodite sped out of the office, up the corridor, and back upstairs. To escape from Filch's office without punishment was probably some kind of school record. **

"Yes, without help it is." Sirius said.

**"Aph! Aph! Did it work?"**

**Nearly Headless Nick came gliding out of a classroom. Behind him, Aphrodite could see the wreckage of a large black-and-gold cabinet that appeared to have been dropped from a great height.**

**"I persuaded Peeves to crash it right over Filch's office," said Nick eagerly. "Thought it might distract him —"**

"Wow, Nick does really like you." Frank said amazed making Aphrodite smile.

**"Was that you?" said Aphrodite gratefully. "Yeah, it worked, I didn't even get detention. Thanks Nick!"**

**They set off up the corridor together. Nearly Headless Nick, Aphrodite noticed, was still holding Sir Patrick's rejection letter…**

"Ah, so this how you get to the party." Charlie said.

"Yeah," Aphrodite said with a grin.

**"I wish there was something I could do for you about the Headless Hunt," Aphrodite said. **

**Nearly Headless Nick stopped in his tracks and Aphrodite walked right through him.** **She wished she hadn't; it was like stepping through an icy shower. **

**Even though she could be around multiple ghosts for a long time and didn't feel the cold since last year, but their touch still made her cold, though it was not freezing cold like it was at the beginning of last year.**

**"But there **_**is**_** something you could do for me," said Nick excitedly. "Aph — would I be asking too much — but no, you wouldn't want —"**

**"What is it?" said Aphrodite.**

**"Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth Deathday," said Nearly Headless Nick, drawing himself up and looking dignified.**

**"Oh," said Aphrodite, not sure whether she should look sorry or happy about this. Though she assumed she was meant to be happy as it sounded all most like a birthday for the ghosts.**

"That's exactly what it is Miss. Potter." McGonagall said.

**"Right."**

**"I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons. Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an **_**honour**_** if you would attend. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would be most welcome, too, of course and you can also bring Mr Wood if he wants to come as I know how much you like him and I have seen the way he looks at you — but I daresay you'd rather go to the school feast?" He watched Aphrodite on tenterhooks. **

"He really is hoping that you would go." Lily said.

"Yeah, he was." Aphrodite said stifling a yawn.

**"No," said Aphrodite quickly, "I'll come I don't like Halloween anyway." Nick looked at sadly and looked like he wanted to pull her into a hug, but then he thought better of it.**

**"My dear girl! Aph Potter, at my Deathday party! And —" he hesitated, looking excited "— do you think you could **_**possibly**_** mention to Sir Patrick how very frightening and impressive you find me?**

**"Of course," said Aphrodite. "But I would have anyway. He was horrible to reject you and that letter was just plain rude and insensitive."**

**Nearly Headless Nick beamed at her.**

"You really made his day." McGonagall said.

"It wasn't bad," Ron said.

"It was afterward that ruined it." Hermione said.

**"A Deathday party?" said Hermione keenly when Aphrodite had changed at last and joined her and Ron in the common room. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those — it'll be fascinating!"**

**"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" said Ron, who was halfway through his Potions homework and grumpy. "Sounds dead depressing to me…"**

"Nice pun." Sirius said.

"I try," Ron said grinning.

**Rain was still lashing the windows, which were now inky black, but inside all looked bright and cheerful. The firelight glowed over the countless squashy armchairs where people sat reading, talking, doing homework or, in the case of Fred and George Weasley, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander. **

"And why would you do that?" Charlie asked them with a glare.

"Like it said, to see what would happen." George said.

"The salamander was fine, it liked the taste." Fred said with a smile. Charlie shook his head and motioned for Percy to continue reading.

**Fred had "rescued" the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smouldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people.**

**Aphrodite was at the point of telling Ron and Hermione about Filch and the Kwikspell course when the salamander suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly round the room. The sight of Percy bellowing himself hoarse at Fred and George, the spectacular display of tangerine stars showering from the salamander's mouth, and its escape into the fire, with accompanying explosions, drove both Filch and the Kwikspell envelope from Aphrodite's mind. **

"You said it was fine!" Charlie snarled.

"It was! It was a fire Salamander," the twins said.

"Oh, okay then." Charlie said sheepishly.

**She had just seen Oliver come down from the boys' dormitories so she excused herself from Ron and Hermione and went over to Oliver. "Hello Di." Oliver said when he saw her walking over and then pulled her into a hug when she reached him and gave her a kiss on the cheek making her blush.**

**"Hello, Oliver. I was wondering what you were doing on Halloween?" Aphrodite asked nervously after Oliver had let go of her.**

**"I was going to the feast why? What are you doing I know you don't like Halloween?" Oliver asked concerned. Aphrodite looked at him nervously before asking to the Deathday party.**

**"Well you see, its Nick's five hundred Deathday party on Halloween and he has invited me and he said I could bring you, Ron and Hermione if you want to come. Sodoyouwanttogotothepartywithme?" Aphrodite asked quickly.**

**"That's great that he has invited us and are you Ron and Hermione going to go and what was the last bit I didn't quite catch it?" Oliver asked with a hopeful look in his eye. Aphrodite smiled nervously before clearing her throat and asking again, but slowly this time.**

**"I said do you...er do you want to go to the party with me?" Aphrodite asked looking down at the floor.**

"Oh baby did you think I was going to reject you?" Oliver asked sadly, when he felt Aphrodite nod he kissed her head and wrapped his arm tighter around her. "I would never do that I love you even then I loved you I just didn't know if you did which is kind of stupid as we were both blind to each other's feelings. And even if I didn't like you like that I would still go with you as friends." Oliver said kissing her head again.

**"I would love to Di; I'll meet you in here on Halloween and thank you for asking me." Oliver smiled and kissed her cheek making Aphrodite smile at him before walking back over to Ron and Hermione.**

**By the time Halloween arrived, Aphrodite was very stressed out she hated Halloween and wanted nothing more than to stay under the covers in the dormitory and cry as her nightmares have started to get worse and the green light had begun to get clearer, so she hadn't been sleeping that well and add to the fact that she now had Filch following her as well as Colin she was getting pretty hacked off, but she was not going to let Nick down she promised him so she was going to keep that promise. The rest of the school was happily anticipating their Halloween feast; the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in, and there were rumours that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment. **

**"A promise is a promise," Hermione reminded Aphrodite bossily.** **"You said you'd go to the Deathday party."**

"I'm so sorry Aph I didn't know you were that stressed out and I forgot that you don't like Halloween." Hermione said guiltily.

"Its fine forget about it Mione." Aphrodite smiled.

**So at seven o'clock, Aphrodite, Oliver, Ron, and Hermione walked straight past the doorway to the packed Great Hall, which was glittering invitingly with gold plates and candles, and directed their steps instead toward the dungeons.**

**The passageway leading to Nearly Headless Nick's party had been lined with candles, too, though the effect was far from cheerful: These were long, thin, jet-black tapers, all burning bright blue, casting a dim, ghostly light even over their own living faces. The temperature dropped with every step they took. As Aphrodite watched Oliver, Ron and Hermione shivered and drew their robes tightly around themselves, she heard what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard. **

Some of the group cringed, that sound was truly awful.

**"Is that supposed to be **_**music**_**?" Ron whispered. They turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.**

**"My dear friends," he said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome… so pleased you could come…"**

**He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside. **

**It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight-blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer. **

"You really should think about being a writer Aph."Alice smiled.

"I'll think about it." Aphrodite contemplated.

**"Shall we have a look around?" Aphrodite suggested, wanting to warm up their feet. She smiled as she felt Oliver put his arm around her and even though she wasn't cold she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him as he smiled down at her.**

**"Careful not to walk through anyone," said Ron nervously, and they set off around the edge of the dance floor. They passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Friar John, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost that could tell the most entertaining stories, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead.**

Several people winced and rubbed their foreheads, imagining if that happened to them.

**Aphrodite wasn't surprised to see that Baron William, a gaunt, staring Slytherin ghost that was covered in silver bloodstains, was being given a wide berth by the other ghosts.**

**Friar John and Nick had told her last year that not many people, ghost or not, liked being around the Baron because the blood intimidated them and his staring just made the factor worse. Aphrodite found it insulting, as Baron William was a very good friend of hers and he was the most polite person out of all the humans and ghosts she had ever met, and he was always there to cheer her up when she was feeling down.**

**"Oh, no," said Hermione, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle." **

**Aphrodite's eyes narrowed, Myrtle was so nice to her. Why didn't Hermione want to talk to her? Oliver also narrowed his eyes at Hermione as he knew that Aphrodite regarded Myrtle as a close friend and that Myrtle was always nice to her.**

**"Hermione don't be rude Myrtle is Di's friend and she is always nice to Di." Oliver chatisised but Hermione wasn't listening.**

**"Who?" said Ron as they backtracked quickly, though Aphrodite and Oliver was still a little angry at Hermione for being rude about Myrtle.**

**"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the first floor," said Hermione.**

"She haunts a toilet." Charlie asked with s slight smirk playing across her face which Aphrodite saw and glared at Charlie.

"Charlie don't be rude Myrtle is my friend and she was murdered there when she was in her second year and she doesn't want anyone else to be killed there so she tries to keep people away from there." Aphrodite snapped, making everyone's eyes widen and everyone who was horrible to Myrtle to look guilty. Seeing her son's and Teddy not looking guilty she smiled but she had to check. "You three aren't horrible to Myrtle are you?" Aphrodite smiled when she saw them shake their heads no.

"You told us that she was a friend of yours and you would be disappointed if you found out we were horrible to her and you told us she just doesn't want anyone else to die there so we're nice to her cause she actually really nice and we didn't want to disappoint you mum." Caiden explained. Making Aphrodite smile at her sons and her Godson.

**"She haunts a **_**toilet**_**?"**

**"Yes. It's been out-of-order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it; it's awful trying to have a pee with her wailing at you..."**

**"Look, food!" said Ron.**

Everyone shook their heads at Ron, him and his stomach.

**On the other side of the dungeon was a long table, also covered in black velvet. They approached it eagerly but next moment had stopped in their tracks, horrified. The smell was quite disgusting. Large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters; cakes, burned charcoal-black, were heaped on salvers; there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mould and, in pride of place, an enormous grey cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words,**

**_Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington_**

**_Died 31st October, 1492_**

**Aphrodite and Oliver watched, amazed, as a portly ghost approached the table, crouched low, and walked through it, his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon.**

**"Can you taste it if you walk though it?" Aphrodite asked him kindly.**

**"Almost," said the ghost sadly, and he drifted away.**

**"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavour," said Hermione knowledgeably, pinching her nose and leaning closer to look at the putrid haggis.**

**"Can we move? I feel sick," said Ron. They had barely turned around, however, when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in midair before them.**

**"Hello, Peeves," said Aphrodite cheerfully.** **Unlike the ghosts around them, Peeves the Poltergeist was the very reverse of pale and transparent. He was wearing a bright orange party hat, a revolving bow tie, and a broad grin on his wide, wicked face.**

**"Nibbles?" he said sweetly, offering them a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus. Judging by the way that Peeves was eying Hermione coldly, Aphrodite knew that he had something planned. So she whispered to Oliver to watch out that he had planned something. Oliver smiled and thanked her and kissed her cheek making Nick and Baron William look at them knowingly and Peeves to waggle his eyebrows at them.**

**"No thanks," said Hermione.**

**"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," said Peeves, his eyes dancing. "Rude you were about poor Myrtle." He took a deep breath and bellowed, "OY! MYRTLE!"**

**"Oh, no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," **

"Then you shouldn't have said it to begin with." Aphrodite snapped. Myrtle had been there when Hermione and Ron continue to fail to see behind her cracking mask.

**Hermione whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her - er, hello, Myrtle."**

**The short ghost of a girl had glided over. Up until she saw Aphrodite and Peeves, she had the glummest face that Aphrodite had ever seen, but once she saw the pair her eyes half-hidden behind her lank hair and think, pearly spectacles began to sparkle with mischief.**

**"What?" she said extremely sulkily, and Aphrodite and Oliver held back a snicker. Oliver whispered into her ear, "Play along Di then perhaps Hermione will feel bad for talking about Myrtle like that even when we warned her." Aphrodite nodded and turned back to Myrtle. **

**"How are you, Myrtle?" said Hermione in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet."**

**Myrtle sniffed.**

**"Miss Granger was just talking about you..." said Peeves slyly in Myrtle's ear.**

**"Just saying, saying how nice you look tonight," said Hermione, glaring at Peeves.**

**Myrtle eyed Hermione angrily, just as Aphrodite and Oliver did.**

Hermione flinched; she hadn't noticed that at all.

**"You're making fun of me," she said, false silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes.**

**"No honestly didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" said Hermione, nudging Aphrodite and Ron painfully in the ribs. Aphrodite just sent Hermione a disgusted look, while Oliver shook his head at her with a frown on his handsome face.**

"I'm sorry Aph." Hermione apologised.

"Mione its fine." Aphrodite smiled at her.

**"Oh yeah, she did." Ron muttered, shifting from foot to foot.**

**"Don't lie to me," Myrtle fake gasped, the crocodile tears now running down her face, while Peeves chuckled proudly over her shoulder. "D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!" Aphrodite and Oliver winked at Peeves and tapped her nose, making Peeves grin wickedly at their own version of sign language.**

**"You've forgotten pimply," Peeves hissed in her ear, winking back at Aphrodite and Oliver.**

**Myrtle burst into dramatic sobs and fled from the dungeon. Peeves shot after her, pelting her with mouldy peanuts, yelling, "**_**Pimply**_**! **_**Pimply**_**!"**

**"Oh dear," said Hermione sadly. Aphrodite and Oliver only glared at her.**

**"If you didn't want Peeves to say anything then you shouldn't have been mean about her in the first place. She's really nice and you have to be mean about her just because she's different." Aphrodite growled tears stinging her eyes as she remembered all the times she got picked on just because she was different. She noticed that Ron and Hermione were staring at her in shock, but Aphrodite quickly calmed herself down as she saw Nick drifting toward them through the crowd.**

**"Enjoying yourselves?" he asked, though Aphrodite could tell the question was directed more towards her and Oliver than Ron and Hermione as Oliver was also kind to the ghosts and Nick knew that Olive cared about Aphrodite more than anyone else.**

**"Oh, yes." Ron and Hermione lied, but Aphrodite and Oliver was honest. As they were enjoying the ghostly company that was at the Deathday party.**

"I really did enjoy myself thank you for inviting me there Baby." Oliver smiled kissing Aphrodite passionately on the lips and only broke apart when James cleared his throat.

**"Thank you for inviting me Nick, I'm really enjoying myself." Oliver said. Nick beamed at him and then saw his arm was still around Aphrodite's shoulders and sent them a knowing look making Aphrodite blush.**

**"Not a bad turnout," said Nearly Headless Nick proudly. "The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent It's nearly time for my speech; I'd better go and warn the orchestra..." **

**The orchestra, however, stopped playing at that very moment. They, and everyone else in the dungeon, fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a hunting horn sounded. **

**"Oh, here we go," said Nearly Headless Nick bitterly. Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly; Aphrodite and Oliver were about to clap, too, but stopped quickly at the sight of Nick's face.**

Everyone smiled proudly at the couple. They really were kind hearted people and suited each other perfectly.

**The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his arm, from which position he was blowing the horn.** **The ghost leapt down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd (everyone laughed), and strode over to Nearly Headless Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck.**

**"Nick!" he roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there?"**

"Poor Nick." Lily said sadly.

**He gave a hearty guffaw and clapped Nearly Headless Nick on the shoulder.** **"Welcome, Patrick," said Nick stiffly.**

**"Live 'uns!" said Sir Patrick, spotting Aphrodite, Oliver, Ron, and Hermione and giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again (the crowd howled with laughter). Aphrodite's eyes narrowed, now she understood why Nick didn't like him, he was just a big prick.**

**"Very amusing," said Nick darkly. Aphrodite and Oliver just glared venomously at the headless ghost while Ron and Hermione stood there, not really knowing what to do.**

**"Don't mind Nick!" shouted Sir Patrick's head from the floor. "Still upset that we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say, look at the fellow -"**

**"I think, said Aphrodite hurriedly, smiling at Nick."That the Hunt is not as grand as you might think. I mean how can it when it keeps on rejecting Nick. I mean look at who the better person is here it took Nick forty-five swings with a **_**blunt **_**axe to kill him an how many did it take you? One." She sneered. **

**"I personally don't see the real point in hanging around with someone who thinks it's their right to decide who is 'properly beheaded,'" here Aphrodite used air quotes. "Or not simply because someone has half an inch of sinew and skin holding their neck in place. And Nick is a thousand times the ghost you'll ever be and he doesn't need you stupid club if you're going to treat him like Bat droppings so I say goo day to you **_**Sir Patrick." **_**Aphrodite spat at Sir Patrick's head and turned on her heal winking at Nick who had a proud look on his face, as Oliver through a dirty look at Sir Patrick's head as he followed Aphrodite with Ron and Hermione following behind them.**

"That's my girl." James, Sirius and Remus said proudly.

**As she walked away from the flustered ghost, she noticed that many of the ghosts that had stopped to listen to their conversation were either whispering with each other or staring at Aphrodite with respect. She paused and waited near an empty table, watching as Nick moved towards the podium and stage.**

**"If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech!" said Nick loudly, striding behind the podium and climbing into an icy blue spotlight.**

"That sounds so cool..." Fred muttered, looking over at Aphrodite and Oliver, who were smiling happily at the memory. Apparently they had had fun that night.

**"My late lamented lords, ladies, and gentlemen; it is my great sorrow..."** **But nobody heard much more. Sir Patrick and the rest of the Headless Hunt had just started a game of Head Hockey and the crowd were turning to watch. Nearly Headless Nick tried vainly to recapture his audience, but gave up as Sir Patrick's head went sailing past him to loud cheers. Aphrodite mentally cursed the ghost as she glared at his soaring head. Once Sir Patrick's head turned to look at her, only to meet her venomous glare and turned quickly away.**

Everyone laughed at that a ghost could be scared oh a twelve year old girl though Aphrodite's glare is a mix of Lily's and James' glare.

**Even though Aphrodite was used to being around the ghost she was starting to get cold, she wasn't hungry as the very thought of food made her want to throw up, but she knew that other's were hungry so when they were ready to go she'll leave.**

"Why couldn't you eat anything Sweetheart?" Lily asked.

"I never can on Halloween I just can't stomach it and I don't feel up to eating on Halloween even when Hermione tries to force me." Aphrodite said making everyone look at her sadly and in some cases understanding.

**"I can't stand much more of this," Ron muttered, his teeth chattering, as the orchestra ground back into action and the ghosts swept back onto the dance floor.**

**"Let's go," Aphrodite agreed as she and Olive waved goodbye to Nick with Hermione and Ron following and waving goodbye as well.** **They backed toward the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at them, and a minute later were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles.**

**"Pudding might not be finished yet," said Ron hopefully, leading the way toward the steps to the entrance hall. **

"I wish we got the chance to eat." Ron mumbled.

"Do I want to know what happened?" James asked.

"Not really, but you'll find out anyway." Oliver said.

**And then Aphrodite heard it.**

**"**_**… Rip… tear… kill…**_**"**

**It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice she had heard in Lockhart's office.**

**She stumbled to a halt making Oliver walk into her but she hardly noticed, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all her might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.**

**"Aph, what're you —?"**

**"It's that voice again — shut up a minute —"**

**_"… Soo hungry… for so long…"_**

**"Listen!" said Aphrodite urgently; Oliver, Ron and Hermione froze, watching her.**

**_"… Kill… time to kill…" _**

"This doesn't sound good at all." James said.

"Whatever it is stay away from it you four." Remus said.

**The voice was growing fainter. Aphrodite was sure it was moving away — moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped her**

"Of course you did," Lily said.

"Sorry." Aphrodite apologised.

**As she stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward? Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didn't matter? "This way," she shouted, and she began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Aphrodite sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Oliver, Ron and Hermione clattering behind her.**

**"Aph, what're we —"**

**"SHH!"**

**Aphrodite strained her ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, she heard the voice: _"… I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!" _**

"That was really creepy, you know that right?" Ron asked.

"Now you know how I felt when I kept hearing that voice." Aphrodite said.

**Her stomach lurched —"It's going to kill someone!" she shouted, and ignoring Oliver's, Ron's and Hermione's bewildered faces, she ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over her own pounding footsteps.**

**Aphrodite hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron and Hermione panting behind her, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.**

**"Aph, **_**what**_** was that all about?" said Ron, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything…" **

**But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor.**

**"**_**Look**_**!"**

**Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.**

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.**

**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE**

"It really is real." James said.

"Sadly," the trio and Ginny said.

**"What's that thing — hanging underneath?" said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice. **

**As they edged nearer, Aphrodite nearly slipped —** **there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Oliver grabbed her, and they inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All three of them realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash. **

"Wow, what was it that frightened you?" Sirius asked. At the glare he received he shut up and let Arthur continue to read.

**Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.**

**For a few seconds, they didn't move. Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here."**

**"Shouldn't we try and help —" Aphrodite began awkwardly.**

"For once listen to Ron." James said.

"We should have." Hermione said.

**"Trust me," said Ron. "We don't want to be found here."**

**But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.**

**The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Aphrodite, Oliver, Ron, and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight. **

**Then someone shouted through the quiet.**

**"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"**

**It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat. **

"Well, that's the end of the chapter." Arthur said

"Right time for dinner." Andy said as Arthur put the book down on the table and everyone left the room and went downstairs for dinner.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Dinner Break

Chapter Eleven The Dinner Break:

When everyone had entered the kitchen, it was Andy and Lily making some ham and chicken sandwiches. When they saw the questioning looks, they smiled before they answered.

"As Aph made such a lovely lunch we have decided to make sandwiches so we could more time to talk and to read later on." Andy said before placing a large platter of chicken sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice on the table before sitting next to Ted at the table as Lily brought over a platter of ham sandwiches before sitting in between her husband and daughter. Once everyone had eaten and drank their fill they turned to the future children.

"Teddy could you tell us what jobs we have?" Aphrodite asked her Godson.

"Well, as we said earlier Dad is the Minister, you are the singer in the Weird Sisters Band as well as the Head of the Auror Department. Uncle Oliver is the Captain and Keeper of Puddlemere United; Aunt Hermione works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Uncle Fred and George have the best Joke Shop that has been ever seen in the Wizarding World. They have put Zonko's out of business and Uncle Neville works as the Herbology Professor and Uncle Ron and Uncle Draco are also Aurors and they often partner with Aunt Aph in the field." Teddy explained.

"And mum you've made it so that werewolves can get any job they want and they are paid the same as everyone else. We told everyone earlier but you didn't know so we thought you needed to know." Caiden smiled at his mother who smiled back at him.

"And Professor McGonagall is the Headmistress with Professor Flitwick as Deputy Head." Alec continued.

"What about anyone else? Does Mione have kids?" Aphrodite asked.

"Well the future as already changed as Aunt Mione has got together with Uncle Bill now whereas in the future he got together at Fleur at this time and got married after your seventh birthday but it didn't last long as Uncle Bill found out that she was cheating on him with Victor Krum, but he forgave her as it was found out that Victor Krum is her mate and she didn't know how to break it up with Uncle Bill but she said she regrets going behind his back."

"But now Uncle Bill is married to Aunt Hermione and they have three children: Rose Hermione Weasley who is twelve and in Gryffindor and who is exactly like Aunt Hermione and two sons Arthur Bill Weasley who is eleven and hasn't started Hogwarts yet, who is like Uncle Bill and Sam Weasley who is nine years old and is the mix of Hermione and Bill. Uncle Ron is married to Susan Bones and has twins Amelia and Edgar who are fourteen and Amelia is in Ravenclaw and Edgar is in Hufflepuff."

"Neville is married to Luna Lovegood who has a son called Frank and is in the same year as Caiden and Alec and in Gryffindor, and Alessandra who is named after Luna's mother and is Frank's twin but is in Ravenclaw. Uncle Draco is married to Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister who is pregnant and George is married to Angelina and have a son called Fred who is a prankster and in Gryffindor a year above Caiden and Alec and a daughter called Roxanne who is two years above Fred and in Gryffindor while Uncle Charlie is married to a girl from the Dragon Reserve called Lucy." Teddy explained. Everyone smiled at that glad everyone had found someone but then Aphrodite realised that Teddy didn't mention Fred and she hoped nothing had happened to Fred, her brother.

"I'll tell you who died in the war so you can prepare yourselves when it happens in the books, I'll just tell you the names and year as you'll find out in the books." Teddy explained and when he saw everyone nodding he continued.

"At the end of Aph's fifth year Sirius was killed by Bellatrix, Sixth Year Emmeline Vance, Amelia Bones and Dumbledore were killed. In the week before Aph turned seventeen when the Order was moving her from the Dursleys, Hedwig and Moody was killed. During that year Granddad Ted was killed along with Dobby, Mum, Remus, Fred, and Colin Creevey, Snape along with Eames and his wife Isabel, Lavender and countless others." Teddy said and looked and saw everyone was crying and holding onto their loved ones. After ten minutes everyone calmed down even though they were all red and puffy eyed.

"How old were you when I died?" Tonks asked with her head on Kingsley's shoulder.

"I was two months old." Teddy replied making Tonks burst into tears again as Kingsley tried to calm her down.

"Hey, the books have been sent here so we can change what happened. This time we will both see Teddy grow up into the kind young man sitting beside me and everyone else who died will not as we are going to change this, I promise." Kingsley said in his soothing voice even though he was holding back his own tears and saw that everyone was nodding in agreement to his words except Aph who was still sobbing into Oliver's chest.

"Pup, come here." Sirius held his arms out for his daughter who leapt into his arms and burst into tears again with Sirius and Remus tried to calm her down, while everyone looked on sadly. "Pup calm down we are still here and we always will be we promise you and we are going to change what happened so we keep that promise." Sirius said sincerely and he finally felt Aph begin to calm down. After a few more minutes Aph hiccupped and sat up on Sirius' lap grabbing hold off Remus' hand and rubbing her eyes with the other as she turned to Teddy.

"W-who is Eames and Isabel?" Aphrodite asked Teddy but it wasn't Teddy who answered it was James.

"Eames is my older brother and Isabel is his wife they also have a son called Poseidon who is two years older than you. I don't know why they haven't contacted you though." James said with a frown.

"It is because of Dumbledore. He didn't want Aunt Aph to know that she had any other family apart from the Dursleys so he has kept them away and in the future. They contacted Aph before the war really broke out. They should be coming around about now." Teddy heard and just as he finished speaking there was a bright light and a 'pop' sound a three people were standing in the kitchen.

One was a man who had the same colour hair as James but he had dark brown eyes with a bit of silvery grey in them and was a slightly taller than James and looked to be at least two years older than Sirius and Remus. The woman standing next to him had light baby blue eyes and light blond hair that fell in between her shoulder blades and was dressed in robes of Sapphire Blue and was a little bit shorter than her husband. The teenage boy standing on the other side of his father looked the exact replica of his father except he had his mother's eyes and you could tell just by looking at him that he had girls falling after him.

"Hello Eames, Bells, and little Poseidon." James said happily.

"James... what the...where are we...how are you?" Eames stuttered.

"How eloquent of you dear brother." James smiled. "And as for how me and Lils as well as Frank and Alice are all healthy and for where you are we have been brought here to read seven books about my baby girl so we can change what has happened by my future grandchildren as well as Aph's future Godson and we have found out that Dumbledore had put blocks on my baby girls magic as well as not telling her that she is half-veela and not only that he has put my baby girl with the Dursleys and has let them mentally and physically abuse _my _daughter and let her believe that she has no other family except for the Dursleys when they are not even her real aunt and uncle." James hissed turning to glare at Dumbledore.

"WHAT!" shouted Eames and Isabel. "We wondered what he was playing at when he kept us away from her and took Poseidon's name off of the Hogwarts list, but to do that to my niece is outrageous." Eames snarled.

"That is not all he has done." Sirius snarled. "He tried to destroy the Soul Bond between Aph and her boyfriend Oliver Wood who is sitting next to me and tried to turn her best friend against her. And he and Molly Weasley had set up a marriage contract between Aph and her best friend Ron which James destroyed."

After everything that Dumbledore and done and everything in the first book had been explained leaving very pissed off Potters and the new Potters had been introduced everyone moved to the living room where another couch had been added in between the Longbottom's and the one James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were sitting on Arthur passed the book to Teddy who smiled gratefully at the Weasley Patriarch and opened the book to the correct chapter.

**"Chapter Nine, The Writing on the Wall." **Teddy read.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Writing on the Wall

Chapter Twelve:

"**Chapter Nine, The Writing on the Wall," **Teddy read.

"I really don't like where this is going." Eames said.

"I don't think any of us do." Lily said.

"It was a pretty terrifying time." Fred said.

**"What's going on here? What's going on?"**

**Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.**

**"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. **

"I don't like Filch but I did feel sorry for him." Aphrodite said.

"Yeah it sucks when anyone loses a pet." Teddy said. He tried to hide the fact that Hedwig died from his Godmother.

**And his popping eyes fell on Aphrodite.**

"And he blames you doesn't he?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, I'm there for him to blame everything." Aphrodite said bitterly.

**"**_**You**_**!" he screeched. "**_**You**_**! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll —"**

**"**_**Argus**_**!"**

**Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Aphrodite, Oliver, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.**

**"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Wood, Miss Potter, Miss Granger." **

**Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.**

**"My office is nearest, Headmaster — just upstairs — please feel free —" **

"Kiss ass," Sirius muttered.

"No kidding," Frank said.

**"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.**

**The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore;**

"What a little git, I can't believe he was in Ravenclaw." Sirius said.

"He was?!" the kids asked.

"Yeah, he was. I have no idea how he got in but he did." James said.

"You learn new things every day." Aphrodite chuckled.

**So did Professors McGonagall and Snape. **

**As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Aphrodite saw several of the Lockhart's in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. Aphrodite, Oliver, Ron, and Hermione exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching.**

**The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. **

"Really Albus?" Sirius asked wide eyed.

"It was one of the ways to make sure that she was actually petrified or not." Dumbledore said gravely.

**Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile. **

"And why was that?" McGonagall asked. But Snape just sneered at her, so Teddy continued reading.

**And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.**

**"It was definitely a curse that killed her — probably the Transmogrifian Torture — I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter curse that would have saved her…"**

"Shut up!" the adults yelled.

"Why couldn't they do that the first time?" Ron asked

"Don't ask me, I can't read their minds." Aphrodite said.

**Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. Much as she detested Filch, Aphrodite couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him, **

"I think we all did," Neville said.

**though not nearly as sorry as she felt for herself. **

"Why?" everyone asked.

"I thought I was going to be expelled." Aphrodite said quietly, making Oliver hold her tight t himself, he remembered how white and shaking she was that night though not everyone saw it.

**If Dumbledore believed Filch, she would be expelled for sure.**

**Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened. She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.**

**"… I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadougou," said Lockhart, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once…"**

**The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net. **

**At last Dumbledore straightened up.**

**"She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.**

**Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented. "Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all — all stiff and frozen?"**

**"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart).**

"Sure you did, keep telling yourself that." Bill snarled.

**"But how, I cannot say…"**

**"Ask **_**her**_**!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tear-stained face to Aphrodite.**

**"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced —" **

"Not even Voldemort could do this in his second year." Dumbledore said.

"I can't picture a young Voldemort." Lily and Alice said.

"I can," Aphrodite and Ginny said.

"He was good looking at one time." Aphrodite added.

"Now I really can't picture it." Isabel and Tonks said.

"Wait how would you know he was handsome when he was younger?" Poseidon asked his cousin.

"You'll find out at the end of the book." Aphrodite answered quietly.

**"She did it, she did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what she wrote on the wall! She found — in my office — she knows I'm a — I'm a —" Filch's face worked horribly. "She knows I'm a Squib!" he finished. **

"I thought he meant that he was a squid," Aphrodite muttered. Everyone laughed and Aphrodite blushed.

**"I never **_**touched**_** Mrs. Norris!" Aphrodite said loudly, uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at her, including all the Lockhart's on the walls. "And I don't even know what a Squib **_**is**_**."**

**"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "She saw my Kwikspell letter!" **

**"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows, and Aphrodite's sense of foreboding increased; she was sure nothing Snape had to say was going to do her any good.**

"He would do that," Fred muttered.

"And he would have a blast at it as well." George said.

**"Potter and her friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," **

"What a minute," Sirius said.

"Is he defending you?" James asked shocked.

"Wait for it," Aphrodite said.

**He said, a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it.**

"Now that makes sense." Sirius said.

**"But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was she in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't she at the Halloween feast?" **

"They have about a hundred ghosts to vouch for them." James said.

**Aphrodite, Oliver, Ron and Hermione all launched into an explanation about the Deathday party. "… There were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there —"**

**"But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?" **

**Ron and Hermione looked at Aphrodite making Oliver frown at them.** **"Because — because —" Aphrodite said, her heart thumping very fast; something told her it would sound very far-fetched if she told them she had been led there by a bodiless voice no one but she could hear, "because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," she said.**

**"Without any supper?" said Snape, a triumphant smile flickering across his gaunt face. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."**

**"We weren't hungry," said Ron loudly as his stomach gave a huge rumble.**

Everyone shook their heads fondly at Ron.

**Snape's nasty smile widened. **

"Over sized greasy monkey," Eames muttered.

"I totally agree," James and Lily said.

**"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful," he said. "It might be a good idea if she were deprived of certain privileges until she is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel she should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until she is ready to be honest." **

"McGonagall to the rescue!" Sirius and Eames shouted.

"That wasn't very smart Severus," Remus said shaking his head.

**"Really, Severus," said Professor McGonagall sharply, "I see no reason to stop the girl playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong." **

**Dumbledore was giving Aphrodite a searching look. His twinkling light-blue gaze made Aphrodite feel as though she were being X-rayed.**

James and Eames shared a look and then James turned frowning to Dumbledore. "You better not be reading her mind Albus or you won't like the consequences if I found out that you have been." James threatened.

**"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said firmly. Snape looked furious. **

"Of course he did." Sirius said.

**So did Filch.**

**"My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some **_**punishment**_**!"**

**"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."**

**"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in.**

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"That'll be disastrous; he's absolutely horrible at potions." Isabel said.

**"I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep —" **

"Yeah right, and I'm not a trouble maker." Poseidon said.

**"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."**

**There was a very awkward pause.**

**"You may go," Dumbledore said to Aphrodite, Oliver, Ron, and Hermione. They went, as quickly as they could without actually running. When they were a floor up from Lockhart's office, they turned into an empty classroom and closed the door quietly behind them. Aphrodite squinted at her friends' darkened faces.**

**"D'you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?" **

**"No," said Ron, without hesitation. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world." **

"Wow, Ron is giving good advice for once," Bill said.

"He can every once in a while." Aphrodite said.

"Thanks Aph." Ron said with a blush apparent on his face.

**Something in Ron's voice made Aphrodite ask, "You do believe me, don't you?"**

**"'Course I do," said Ron quickly. "But — you must admit it's weird…" **

**"I know it's weird," said Aphrodite. "The whole thing's weird. What was that writing on the wall about? **_**The Chamber Has Been Opened**_**… What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"You know, it rings a sort of bell," said Ron slowly. "I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once… might've been Bill…" **

"Good, you've listened." Bill said with a smile.

"We do, every once in a while." Said the younger siblings.

**"And what on earth's a Squib?" said Aphrodite.**

**To her surprise, Ron stifled a snigger making Oliver glare at him. **

"Ron," people yelled around the room. Ron turned red and Draco continued to read with a smile on his face.

**"Well — it's not funny really — but as its Filch," he said. **

"Ron." Arthur scolded making Ron hang his head in disappointment.

**Oliver glared at Ron before turning to Aphrodite. "Di, a Squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family, but hasn't got any magic. They are the opposite of Muggleborns but Squibs are quite unusual." Oliver explained.**

**"Yeah, but if Filch's trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course, I reckon he must be a Squib. It would explain a lot. Like why he hates students so much." Ron gave a satisfied smile. "He's bitter." **

**A clock chimed somewhere.**

**"Midnight," said Aphrodite. "We'd better get to bed before Snape comes along and tries to frame us for something else." **

Snape scowled and the trio and Oliver grinned at him.

**For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. Aphrodite had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. **

"Did they get it off?" Lily asked.

"They were able to get it off at the end of the year." Aphrodite said.

"That's good," James said.

**When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly' and "looking happy." **

"Wow," breathed Eames.

**Ginny Weasley seemed very disturbed by Mrs. Norris's fate. According to Ron, she was a great cat lover.**

**"But you haven't really got to know Mrs. Norris," Ron told her bracingly. "Honestly, we're much better off without her." Ginny's lip trembled. "Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts," Ron assured her. "They'll catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to Petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm only joking —" Ron added hastily as Ginny blanched.**

Ginny was still pale and was resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

**The attack had also had an effect on Hermione. It was quite usual for Hermione to spend a lot of time reading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. Nor could Aphrodite and Ron get much response from her when they asked what she was up to, and not until the following Wednesday did they find out.**

**Aphrodite had been held back in Potions, where Snape had made her stay behind to scrape tubeworms off the desks. **

"Why was that?" James asked.

"It was for some stupid reason," Neville said.

"It always is, I actually like potions but he makes it difficult to enjoy it with him bearing down on us and berating our every move and he just fails me even if I make a good Potion so it's easier to fail." Aphrodite said.

"You get your liking for potions from your mother." James said with a smile before turning to Snape.

"How dare you fail my daughter on purpose just because you had a grudge with me doesn't mean you can take it out on my daughter. She could have been as good as Lily or better than Lily as she has turned out to be better than both of us in her subjects. So thanks a lot Snivellus you have ruined my daughter's job chances she could have been a great Potions Mistress but you had to go and ruin it over a petty grudge. " James snarled.

**After a hurried lunch, she went upstairs to meet Ron in the library, and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff boy from Herbology, coming toward her. Aphrodite had just opened her mouth to say hello when Justin caught sight of her, turned abruptly, and sped off in the opposite direction. **

"What was that about?" Poseidon asked his cousin.

"Just people being stupid." Aphrodite said with a smile at her new found cousin.

"You'll understand later." Hermione said.

**Aphrodite found Ron at the back of the library, measuring his History of Magic homework. Professor Binns had asked for a three foot long composition on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards."**

**"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short," said Ron furiously, letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll. "And Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny." **

Hermione blushed as everyone looked at her.

**"Where is she?" asked Aphrodite, grabbing the tape measure and unrolling her own homework.**

**"Somewhere over there," said Ron, pointing along the shelves. "Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas." **

"Wouldn't surprise me, but that's not what she's doing." Remus said.

**Aphrodite told Ron about Justin Finch-Fletchley running away from her.**

**"Dunno why you care. I thought he was a bit of an idiot," said Ron, scribbling away, making his writing as large as possible. "All that junk about Lockhart being so great —" **

Everyone snickered while Hermione was disgusted with herself for falling for the trap that was Lockhart.

**Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable and at last seemed ready to talk to them.**

**"**_**All**_** the copies of**_** Hogwarts, A History**_** have been taken out," she said, sitting down next to Aphrodite and Ron. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."**

"I should have made room," Hermione said.

"Or you could have asked for my copy." Aphrodite said.

"You had your copy with you and never said anything!" Hermione shrieked. While Aphrodite looked sheepish and buried her head in Oliver's chest she mumbled, "you never asked."

**"Why do you want it?" said Aphrodite.**

**"The same reason everyone else wants it," said Hermione, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."**

**"What's that?" said Aphrodite quickly.**

**"That's just it. I can't remember," said Hermione, biting her lip.**

"The horror," Fred and George said making Aphrodite glare at them which shut them up instantly.

**"And I can't find the story anywhere else —"**

**"Hermione, let me read your composition," said Ron desperately, checking his watch.**

**"No, I won't," said Hermione, suddenly severe. "You've had ten days to finish it —"**

**"I only need another two inches, come on —"** **The bell rang. Ron and Hermione led the way to History of Magic, bickering. **

"Nothing new there." Aphrodite said.

**History of Magic was the dullest subject on their schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard. Ancient and shrivelled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead. He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of the staff room fire; his routine had not varied in the slightest since. **

"He knows he is dead." Dumbledore stated but shut up at the glares he got from everyone in the room.

**Today was as boring as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again. He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before. Hermione put up her hand. **

"What are you doing?" Bill asked. The trio and Neville smiled, that was a very interesting class that day.

"You'll see, let's just say that this class is very informative that day." Neville said. Now everyone was confused.

**Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed.**

**"Miss — er —?"**

**"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice. **

"I don't think he will tell you." Remus said.

**Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown's head came up off her arms and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off his desk. **

Neville blushed slightly but Aphrodite smiled at him.

**Professor Binns blinked.**

**"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with **_**facts**_**, Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk slipping and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers —"**

**He stuttered to a halt. Hermione's hand was waving in the air again. **

"Persistent aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, Aph and Mione are the most stubborn people we know." Ron, Neville and Draco said.

"Hey," Aphrodite and Hermione huffed.

"You know its true baby." Oliver whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arm tighter around Orion who was drifting off to sleep.

**"Miss Grant?"**

**"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"** **Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, Aphrodite was sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead. **

"Well not many have, I don't think." Lily said.

**"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very **_**sensational**_**, even **_**ludicrous**_** tale —" **

"Which is true," the trio said.

**But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns' every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. Aphrodite could tell he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest. **

"Well that is a first." Kingsley said shocked.

**"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see… the Chamber of Secrets… **

**You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago — the precise date is uncertain — by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution." **

**He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued, "For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."**

**Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise. **

Everyone chuckled.

**"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. **

**Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."**

**There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns' classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed. **

**"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. **

"And yet it was found by two second year students." McGonagall said. Ron and Aphrodite blushed but didn't look at any one else.

**It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."**

**Hermione's hand was back in the air.**

**"Sir — what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"**

**"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.**

"I really should have gotten it then." Hermione said.

"Hermione, we were young we got all the facts in the end." Aphrodite said. Hermione and Aphrodite smiled at each other.

**The class exchanged nervous looks.**

**"I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster." **

"Did anyone ever tell him that it was real?" Aphrodite asked.

"No I don't believe we did." McGonagall said.

**"But, sir," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"**

**"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing —"**

**"But, Professor," piped up Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it —". **

Aphrodite flinched at that making Oliver frown and hold her closer to him.

**"Just because a wizard **_**doesn't**_** use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Patil," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore —" **

**"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't —" began Dean Thomas, but Professor Binns had had enough.**

**"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built as much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to **_**history**_**, to solid, believable, verifiable **_**fact**_**!"**

**And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.**

"And now for the boring class to continue." George said.

**"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron told Aphrodite and Hermione as they fought their way through the teeming corridors at the end of the lesson to drop off their bags before dinner. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd've got the train straight back home…" Hermione nodded fervently, but Aphrodite didn't say anything. Her stomach had just dropped unpleasantly. **

"Sorry," they said.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Aphrodite said.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Hermione asked. Aphrodite just shrugged.

**Aphrodite had never told Ron and Hermione that the Sorting Hat had seriously considered putting her in Slytherin. She could remember, as though it were yesterday, the small voice that had spoken in her ear when she'd placed the hat on her head a year before.**

_**"You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that…**_**"**

"You need to get that out of your head." Sirius said.

"I try." Aphrodite said simply.

**But Aphrodite, who had already heard of Slytherin House's reputation for turning out Dark wizards, had thought desperately, Not Slytherin! And the hat had said,**_** "Oh, well, if you're sure… better be Gryffindor…"**_** As they were shunted along in the throng, Colin Creevey went past. **

**"Hiya, Aphrodite!"**

**"Hullo, Colin," said Aphrodite automatically.**

**"Aphrodite — Aphrodite — a boy in my class has been saying you're —" **

"That you're what?" Sirius asked.

"That I'm the heir of Slytherin." Aphrodite sighed.

"No you're not. Potter's aren't related to Slytherin. We are distantly related to Gryffindor and the Pervell family." James and Eames said. Aphrodite just smiled at her dad and uncle.

**But Colin was so small he couldn't fight against the tide of people bearing him toward the Great Hall; they heard him squeak, "See you, Aphrodite!" and he was gone.**

**"What's a boy in his class saying about you?" Hermione wondered.**

**"That I'm Slytherin's heir, I expect," said Aphrodite, her stomach dropping another inch or so as she suddenly remembered the way Justin Finch-Fletchley had run away from her at lunchtime.**

**"People here will believe anything," Ron said disgusted.**

"True that," The Marauders said.

**The crowd thinned and they were able to climb the next staircase without difficulty.**

**"D'you **_**really**_** think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked Hermione.**

**"I don't know," she said, frowning. "Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris and that makes me think that whatever attacked her might not be — well — human." **

"It was far from human." Aphrodite whispered holding her right arm just above the elbow, but everyone had heard what she had said and was looking at her in fear.

**As she spoke, they turned a corner and found themselves at the end of the very corridor where the attack had happened. They stopped and looked. The scene was just as it had been that night, except that there was no stiff cat hanging from the torch bracket, and an empty chair stood against the wall bearing the message "The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened."**

**"That's where Filch has been keeping guard," Ron muttered.**

**They looked at each other. The corridor was deserted.**

**"Can't hurt to have a poke around," said Aphrodite, dropping her bag and getting to her hands and knees so that she could crawl along, searching for clues. **

"Wow, you are too curious for your own good." Eames said with a smile. Aphrodite smiled sheepishly, her hair turning fusia again in embarrassment.

**"Scorch marks!" she said. "Here — and here —"**

**"Come and look at this!" said Hermione. "This is funny…"**

**Aphrodite got up and crossed to the window next to the message on the wall. Hermione was pointing at the topmost pane, where around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.**

**"Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" said Hermione wonderingly.**

**"No," said Aphrodite, "have you, Ron? Ron?"**

**She looked over her shoulder. Ron was standing well back and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run.**

**"What's up?" said Aphrodite.**

**"I — don't — like — spiders," said Ron tensely. **

"Sorry Ron," the twins said. Ron stiffly nodded and waited for Teddy to continue.

**"I never knew that," said Hermione, looking at Ron in surprise. "You've used spiders in Potions loads of times…"**

**"I don't mind them dead," said Ron, who was carefully looking anywhere but at the window. "I just don't like the way they move…"**

**Hermione giggled.**

**"It's not funny," said Ron, fiercely. "If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my — my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick… You wouldn't like them either of you have been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and…" **

"I never had a teddy bear though," Aphrodite muttered so quietly that only Oliver and Remus heard her and they both nodded at each other, they were going to get her a teddy bear for Christmas.

**He broke off, shuddering. Hermione was obviously still trying not to laugh. **

Ron mocked glared at Hermione who smiled back at him.

**Feeling they had better get off the subject, Aphrodite said, "Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up."**

**"It was about here," said Ron, recovering himself to walk a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing. "Level with this door."**

**He reached for the brass doorknob but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned.**

"Why was that?" Sirius asked.

**"What's the matter?" said Aphrodite.**

**"Can't go in there," said Ron gruffly. "That's a girls' toilet."**

**"Oh, Ron, there won't be anyone in there," said Hermione standing up and coming over. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place."**

**"Come on, let's have a look." Aphrodite said. **

**And ignoring the large OUT OF ORDER sign, she opened the door.**

**It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom Aphrodite had ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges. **

**Aphrodite couldn't help but smile as this was the way that Myrtle liked it, as it also helped keep people away, well apart from her.**

"Really?" Hermione asked but all she got was a tired nod in return.

**Hermione put her fingers to her lips and set off toward the end stall. When she reached it she said, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"**

**Aphrodite and Ron went to look. Moaning Myrtle was floating above the tank of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Aphrodite but narrowed on Hermione and a frown forming across her face. **

**"This is a **_**girls**_**' bathroom," she said, eyeing Ron suspiciously. "**_**He**_** is not a girl."**

**"No," Hermione agreed. "I just wanted to show him how er — nice it is in here."** **She waved vaguely at the dirty old mirror and the damp floor. **

"Yeah, real lovely." Bill snorted. Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him.

**"Ask her if she saw anything," Ron mouthed at Hermione.**

**"What are you whispering?" said Myrtle, staring at him.**

**"Nothing," said Ron quickly. "We wanted to ask —"**

**"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" said Myrtle, in a voice choked with tears. "I **_**do**_** have feelings, you know, even if I **_**am**_** dead —"**

**"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," said Hermione. "Ron only —"**

**"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!" **

"It doesn't take much to set her off, does it?" Poseidon asked.

"Not really." The girls in the room plus Ron said, making Aphrodite glare at all of them.

**"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately," said Hermione quickly. "Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."**

**"Did you see anyone near here that night?" said Aphrodite kindly.**

**"I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm — that I'm —"**

**"Already dead," said Ron helpfully.**

"Wow, you need to learn some tact Ronald." Bill said.

**Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over, and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over them and vanishing from sight, although from the direction of her muffled sobs, she had come to rest somewhere in the U-bend.**

**Ron stood with their mouths open, but Hermione shrugged wearily and said, "Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle…" Hermione faltered at the icy glare that Aphrodite was giving her.**

**Hermione didn't know what Myrtle was like when she was happy, so she didn't need to make assumptions about her Myrtle just didn't like people talking behind over people's back and neither did she. "Come on, let's go."**

**Aphrodite had barely closed the door on Myrtle's gurgling sobs when a loud voice made all three of them jump.**

**"RON!" **

"Who's there?" Sirius asked.

**Percy Weasley** **had stopped dead at the head of the stairs, prefect badge agleam, an expression of complete shock on his face.**

"Ah, the ponce who ditched his family for the Ministry." Sirius said.

**"That's a **_**girls**_**' bathroom!" he gasped. "What were you —?"**

**"Just having a look around," Ron shrugged. "Clues, you know —"**

**Percy swelled in a manner that reminded Aphrodite forcefully of Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Get — away — from — there —" Perry said, striding toward them and starting to bustle them along, flapping his arms. "Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone's at dinner —" **

"Well don't you just sound convince that it was them." Remus snarled he hated people who assumed the worst or blamed everything on his daughter.

"Well it was against them for being there the night after." Percy said.

**"Why shouldn't we be here?" said Ron hotly, stopping short and glaring at Percy. "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"**

**"That's what I told Ginny," said Percy fiercely, "but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled, I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might think of **_**her**_**, all the first years are thoroughly overexcited by this business —" **

"Of course they are nothing like this has happened for fifty years." Ted said.

**"You don't care about Ginny," said Ron, whose ears were now reddening. "**_**You're**_** just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy —"**

**"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy said tersely, fingering his prefect badge. "And I hope it teaches you a lesson! No more **_**detective work**_** or I'll write to Mum!"**

**And he strode off, the back of his neck as red as Ron's ears.**

**Aphrodite, Ron, and Hermione chose seats as far as possible from Percy in the common room that night. Ron was still in a very bad temper and kept blotting his Charms homework. When he reached absently for his wand to remove the smudges, it ignited the parchment. Fuming almost as much as his homework, Ron slammed **_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2**_** shut. To Aphrodite's surprise, Hermione followed suit. **

**"Who can it be, though?" she said in a quiet voice, as though continuing a conversation they had just been having. "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggleborns out of Hogwarts?"**

**"Let's think," said Ron in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks Muggleborns are scum?" **

"At the time, only one person fit that profile." Sirius said.

**She looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back, unconvinced.**

**"If you're talking about Malfoy —"**

**"Of course I am!" said Ron. "You heard him — '**_**You'll be next, Mudbloods!**_**'— come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him —"**

"No, only one person fits that description and that isn't Draco." Aphrodite said apologetically to her friend who just waved it away with a reassuring smile.

**"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione sceptically.**

**"Look at his family," said Aphrodite, closing her books, too. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."**

"That's true though." Aphrodite mumbled. As Oliver held her tighter.

"Definitely," everyone murmured.

**"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" said Ron. "Handing it down, father to son…"**

**"Well," said Hermione cautiously, "I suppose it's possible…"**

**"But how do we prove it?" said Aphrodite darkly.**

**"There might be a way," said Hermione slowly, dropping her voice still further with a quick glance across the room at Percy. **

"What are you thinking of?" Lily asked.

"I think I know, and it is dangerous." Remus said.

**"Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect —"**

**"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" said Ron irritably. **

"If it is what I think it is it will be a month." Snape said.

**"All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."**

**"But that's impossible," Aphrodite said as Ron laughed.**

**"No, it's not," said Hermione. "All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion." **

"You didn't." Remus said.

"We did," the trio said.

"Well that explains the missing ingredients in that year." Snape muttered.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREE DID THAT, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT." Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"It's already done." Aphrodite said.

**"What's that?" said Ron and Aphrodite together, though Aphrodite was faking that she did not know the potion. **

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Hermione said.

"I don't do it anymore." Aphrodite said, seeing Hermione's look she corrected herself. "Well except in Potions, but Snape always marks me down so I get fed up of trying when he marks it as either Troll or Poor even when I followed the steps correctly." Making everyone glare at Snape for making her feel that way.

**"Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago —"**

**"D'you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" muttered Ron. **

The twins and the Marauders, Frank and Eames chuckled while Lily and Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron and Aph.

**"It transforms you into somebody else. Think about it! We could change into three of the Slytherins. No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting about it in the Slytherin common room right now, if only we could hear him." **

"You mean to tell me that was you two?" Draco asked his eyes wide. Ron and Aphrodite nodded, Draco looked at his best friends impressed and Teddy continued reading.

**"This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me," said Ron, frowning. "What if we were stuck looking like three of the Slytherins forever?"**

**"It wears off after a while," said Hermione, waving her hand impatiently. "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called **_**Moste Potente Potions **_

"So it was Snape's fault anyway." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"In a way." Hermione said with a giggle.

**and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library." There was only one way to get out a book from the Restricted Section: You needed a signed note of permission from a teacher.**

**"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really," said Ron, "if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."**

**"I think," said Hermione, "that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance…**

**"Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," said Ron. "They'd have to be really thick…" **

"You ask Lockhart don't you?" Eames asked his niece who smiled and nodded.

"That's the end of the chapter." Teddy said passing the book to his mother.

Tonks opened up the book to the next chapter and read. **"Chapter Ten, The Rogue Bludger." **


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Rogue Bludger

Chapter Thirteen:

"**Chapter Ten, The Rogue Bludger," **Tonks read.

"Why is this called the 'Rogue Bludger'?" James asked.

"You'll see. It wasn't very fun either." Aphrodite said.

"Why is it you don't prank and get into this kind of danger?" Sirius asked.

"It's just her luck." Neville said.

**Since the disastrous episode of the pixies, Professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class. Instead, he read passages from his books to them, and sometimes re-enacted some of the more dramatic bits. **

"Can you please come back Remmy?" Aphrodite asked Remus. Remus just smiled at his daughter.

**He usually picked Aphrodite to help him with these reconstructions; so far, Aphrodite had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse, a yeti with a head cold, and a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him. **

"Vampires don't eat anything you dumb ass." Aphrodite moaned.

**Aphrodite was hauled to the front of the class during their very next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, this time acting a werewolf. **

Remus and Aphrodite both snickered as James, Lily and Sirius smirked Aphrodite would be able to play that role well considering she was Remus' daughter which meant she was Moony's cub, even if she didn't know it then. Remus still saw her as a daughter even then.

**If she hadn't had a very good reason for keeping Lockhart in a good mood, she would have refused to do it. **

"Did you somehow remember us?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yeah kind of, especially in third year." Aphrodite said sheepishly.

"You have a very good memory Aph." Isabel said.

"I've been told that." Aphrodite said with a smile.

**"Nice loud howl, Aphrodite — exactly — and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced — like this**

Ron, Neville and Draco suddenly burst into laughter and Hermione and Aphrodite to giggle as if they were remembering something funny making everyone look at them weirdly.

"What's so funny?" Poseidon asked confused. Hermione took a deep breath to control her giggles before answering.

"Lockhart tried to pounce on Aph but Aph stepped back at the last second and Lockhart fell face first onto the desk." Hermione said making everyone in the room (except the obvious people) burst into laughter which took ten minutes for everyone to calm down for Tonks to continue reading.

**— **_**slammed**_** him to the floor — thus with one hand, I managed to hold him down — with my other, I put my wand to his throat — I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm - he let out a piteous moan — go on, Aphrodite — higher than that — good **

"You know that sounds really wrong." Ron said. Oliver and Aphrodite thought back to last night and Oliver was wondering if that was the same moan.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Ron." Aphrodite said. "Fred, can you slap him for me?"

Fred then slapped Ron upside the head and Teddy continued to read.

— **The fur vanished — the fangs shrank — and he turned back into a man. Simple, yet effective — and another village will remember me forever as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks." **

"That isn't a real spell, I wish it was but it's not." Remus said.

**The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet.**

**"Homework — compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga, Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of **_**Magical Me**_** to the author of the best one!" **

"So all the girls besides Aph tried then." Sirius said.

"Pretty much." Aphrodite, Ron and Neville said.

**The class began to leave. Aphrodite returned to the back of the room, where Ron and Hermione were waiting.**

**"Ready?" Aphrodite muttered.**

**"Wait till everyone's gone," said Hermione nervously. "All right…"**

**She approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, Aphrodite and Ron right behind her. **

"You'll get it, he's an idiot." Remus said.

**"Er — Professor Lockhart?" Hermione stammered. "I wanted to — to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading." She held out the piece of paper, her hand shaking slightly. **

**"But the thing is it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it — I'm sure it would help me understand what you say in **_**Gadding with Ghouls**_** about slow-acting venoms." **

"Ah, that' the way to do it. Sugar him up and get him to sign it." Sirius said.

**"Ah, **_**Gadding with Ghouls**_**!" said Lockhart, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her. "Possibly my very favourite book. You enjoyed it?"**

**"Oh, yes," said Hermione eagerly. "So clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer-" **

"How on earth did someone actually think he did all this?" Eames asked.

"I have no idea." McGonagall said.

**"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help," said Lockhart warmly, and he pulled out an enormous peacock quill. "Yes, nice, isn't it?" he said, misreading the revolted look on Ron's face. **

"Okay, I've seen Ron's disgusted look, how on earth can he misread that?" Teddy asked interrupting himself.

"He's a delusional idiot that's how." Aphrodite said.

**"I usually save it for book-signings." **

"Just sign the slip already so they could get out of there." Lily said with a sigh she didn't want that paedophile near her daughter.

**He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione.**

**"So, Aphrodite," said Lockhart, **

"Leave my daughter alone." James sneered.

"I don't think that would happen." Aphrodite said.

"One can hope." James said.

**while Hermione folded the note with fumbling fingers and slipped it into her bag. "Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not? I hear you're a useful player. I was a Seeker, too. I was asked to try for the National Squad, but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players..."**

**Aphrodite rolled her eyes as Lockhart winked at her.**

**"Yeah, because the fact that I am the youngest Seeker in a Century counts for nothing when it comes to skill does it." She snarled, causing Ron to snigger behind his hand and for Hermione to stare at Aphrodite in shock, but Aphrodite just raised an eyebrow at her before turning on her heel and leaving the room with Ron and Hermione following behind her.**

**"Aph, that was rude!" Hermione said, horrified, as the other girl wandered down the hall.**

**"Hermione, he was trying to flirt with me. He is more than twice my age - I think me being rude is the least of his worries when Oliver hears he was trying to flirt with me after he was warned what will happen if he does it again!" Aphrodite snapped at her friend, her hair starting to change to a dark blood red. How could Hermione not see what Lockhart really was?**

**"I don't believe it," she said as the three of them examined the signature on the note. "He didn't even look at the book we wanted."**

**"That's because he's a brainless git," said Ron. "But who cares, we've got what we needed—"**

**"He is **_**not**_** a brainless git," said Hermione shrilly as they half ran toward the library. **

"He is," Hermione said to her younger self.

"She's come to her senses!" the twins yelled happily.

"Shut it you two." Aphrodite said.

**"Just because he said you were the best student of the year —" **

"I'm not, Aph sometimes beats me." Hermione said.

"Thanks Mione." Aphrodite said with a smile.

**They dropped their voices as they entered the muffled stillness of the library. Madam Pince, the librarian, was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture. **

**"**_**Moste Potente Potions**_**?" she repeated suspiciously, trying to take the note from Hermione; but Hermione wouldn't let go. **

Ron and Aph tried to hide the chuckle with a cough.

**"I was wondering if I could keep it," she said breathlessly.**

"Mione, what would you do if you had kept the signature?" Aphrodite asked.

"I would have burnt it." Hermione said.

"That's my girl." Aphrodite said with a wide smile.

**"Oh, come on," said Ron, wrenching it from her grasp and thrusting it at Madam Pince. "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough."**

"That is so true." Remus laughed.

**Madam Pince held the note up to the light, as though determined to detect a forgery, but it passed the test. She stalked away between the lofty shelves and returned several minutes later carrying a large and mouldy-looking book. Hermione put it carefully into her bag and they left, trying not to walk too quickly or look too guilty. **

"I remember that day. You three need to work on your guilty faces." Neville said.

"We're better now." Hermione said.

**Five minutes later, they were barricaded in Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom once again. **

"Good place to be, less likely to be caught." Moody said nodding his head.

**Hermione had overridden Ron's objections by pointing out that it was the last place anyone in their right minds would go, so they were guaranteed some privacy. Aphrodite was happy to be working in here as it meant she got to spend more time with her Myrtle, but Myrtle was crying noisily in her stall over Hermione's presence but they were otherwise ignored by Myrtle. **

"So this is where you three kept disappearing to." Neville said with a smile.

"You noticed?" Aphrodite asked.

"Well I did cause your my little sister but not everyone noticed." Neville assured.

**Hermione opened **_**Moste Potente Potions**_** carefully and the three of them bent over the damp-spotted pages. It was clear from a glance why it belonged in the Restricted Section. Some of the potions had effects almost too gruesome to think about, and there were some very unpleasant illustrations, which included a man who seemed to have been turned inside out and a witch sprouting several extra pairs of arms out of her head. **

A number of people in the group grimaced at the thought.

**"Here it is," said Hermione excitedly as she found the page headed **_**The Polyjuice Potion**_**. It was decorated with drawings of people halfway through transforming into other people. Aphrodite sincerely hoped the artist had imagined the looks of intense pain on their faces. **

"Sadly no," Snape said.

**"This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," said Hermione as they scanned the recipe. **

"Well you are second years and that is a sixth year potion." Kingsley said.

"And yet Hermione made it perfectly." Aphrodite said with a smile.

"Could you have made it?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Aphrodite said.

**"Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass," she murmured, running her finger down the list of ingredients. "Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store-cupboard, we can help ourselves… Oooh, look, powdered horn of a bicorn — don't know where we're going to get that — shredded skin of a boomslang — that'll be tricky, too and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into."**

**"Excuse me?" said Ron sharply. "What d'you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it —" **

"Yuck," Tonks said.

"Thankfully we didn't need toenails, just hairs." Ron said.

**Hermione continued as though she hadn't heard him.**

**"We don't have to worry about that yet, though, because we add those bits last…"**

**Ron turned, speechless, to Aphrodite, who had another worry. **

"Why?" James asked.

"We had to steal most of the ingredients. Wasn't exactly an easy task." Aphrodite said.

"I can understand that." James said.

**"D'you realize how much we're going to have to steal, Hermione? Shredded skin of a boomslang, that's definitely not in the students' cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores? I don't know if this is a good idea…" **

"No it isn't, but it is doable with the right distractions." James said.

"Stop encouraging her!" screeched Lily.

"Sorry Lily-Flower." James said with a secret wink to Aphrodite who grinned back at her father.

**Hermione shut the book with a snap. "Well, if you two are going to chicken out, fine," she said. There were bright pink patches on her cheeks and her eyes were brighter than usual. "I don't want to break rules, you know. I think threatening Muggleborns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. But if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, I'll go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in." **

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Fred asked.

"You the one encouraging them to break the rules? Usually it's the other way around." Remus said with a laugh.

"I follow the rules, unless it's about something really bad, or stupid." Hermione said.

**"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules," said Ron. "All right, we'll do it. But not toenails, okay?"**

**"Hermione of course I want to find out who is threatening the Muggleborns. In case you have forgotten my mother was a Muggleborn, and you're my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you or the other Muggleborns." Aphrodite snapped making Hermione look sheepish.**

**"I'm sorry Aph I know you don't want any Muggleborns attacked or me I just forgot I'm sorry." Hermione apologised.**

**"Yeah, well lucky you forgetting about my mother." Aphrodite snapped getting up and going over to the sinks and rinsing her face so Hermione and Ron couldn't see the tears running down her face.**

"We saw them. But we didn't know if you wanted us to comfort you and we could tell you were still angry." Hermione and Ron said together.

**"How long will it take to make, anyway?" said Aphrodite as she sat back on the floor in between Hermione and Ron. Hermione, looking happier, opened the book again. **

"You really are the peacemaker." James said with a smile.

"No kidding, me and Mione hardly ever fight." Aphrodite smiled.

"Actually I don't think we have a part from this it's usually me and Ron, but when you and Ron fight its horrible." Hermione said.

**"Well, since the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one days… I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients."**

**"A month?" said Ron. "Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggleborns in the school by then!" But Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously again, and he added swiftly, "But it's the best plan we've got, so full steam ahead, I say." **

"Her glare is just as bad as Aph's." Ron said and cowered under both glares.

**However, while Hermione was checking that the coast was clear for them to leave the bathroom, Ron muttered to Aphrodite, "It'll be a lot less hassle if you can just knock Malfoy off his broom tomorrow." **

"Sorry." Ron apologised to Draco but he just waved it away.

**Aphrodite woke early on Saturday morning and lay for a while thinking about the coming Quidditch match. She was nervous, mainly at the thought of what Oliver would say if Gryffindor lost she didn't want him to be disappointed in her that would hurt more than anything else would, but also at the idea of facing a team mounted on the fastest racing brooms gold could buy. She had never wanted to beat Slytherin so badly. After half an hour of lying there with her insides churning, she got up, dressed, and went down to breakfast early, where she found the rest of the Gryffindor team huddled at the long, empty table, all looking uptight and not speaking much.**

"You mean to tell me that the Weasley twins aren't talking?" McGonagall asked.

"We can be quiet when we want to." Fred said.

"Granted it is when we are asleep but we can." George said.

**As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Ron and Hermione came hurrying over to wish Aphrodite good luck as she entered the locker rooms. The team pulled on their scarlet Gryffindor robes (Aphrodite had her hair Scarlet and Gold again in a long braid that Alicia had done for her), then sat down to listen to Oliver's usual pre-match pep talk. **

"I love your pep-talks babe they make me feel less nervous." Aphrodite smiled as Oliver gave her a long passionate kiss.

**"Slytherin has better brooms than us," he began. "No point denying it. But we've got better **_**people**_** on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have; we've been flying in all weathers —" ("Too true," muttered George Weasley. "I haven't been properly dry since August") **

Oliver glared at George but then turned it into a mock-glare and turned it on Aphrodite as he heard her giggling.

**"— and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team." **

**Chest heaving with emotion, Oliver turned to Aphrodite. **

**"It'll be down to you, Di, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy does."**

"I didn't mean for you to put yourself in danger." Oliver moaned, Aphrodite smiled apologetically at him and kissed his cheek.

**"So no pressure, Aph," said Fred, winking at her.**

**As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Oliver to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary. **

"Of course, that's part of the tradition." James said.

**"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three… two… one…"**

**With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Aphrodite flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.**

**"All right there, Scar head?" yelled Malfoy, shooting underneath him as though to show off the speed of his broom.**

**Aphrodite had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward her; she avoided it so narrowly that she felt it ruffle her hair as it passed. **

"Close call," James muttered.

**"Close one, Aph!" said George, streaking past her with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin. Aphrodite saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for Aphrodite again.**

"What the hell?" Poseidon asked.

"This isn't good." Eames said looking at his niece in worry.

**Aphrodite dropped quickly to avoid it and George managed to hit it hard toward Malfoy. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Aphrodite's head.**

**Aphrodite put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the pitch. She could hear the Bludger whistling along behind her. What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible… **

"True, so what the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius asked.

**Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Aphrodite ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course. **

"Good," the Marauders, Lily, Tonks, Kingsley, Bill and Charlie said.

**"Gotcha!" Fred yelled happily, but he was wrong; as though it was magnetically attracted to Aphrodite, the Bludger pelted after her once more and Aphrodite was forced to fly off at full speed.**

**It had started to rain; Aphrodite felt heavy drops fall onto her face. She didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game until she heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero." **

Everyone groaned.

**The Slytherins' superior brooms were clearly doing their jobs, and meanwhile the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Aphrodite out of the air. Fred and George were now flying so close to her on either side that Aphrodite could see nothing at all except their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it.**

**"Someone's — tampered — with — this — Bludger —" Fred grunted, swinging his bat with all his might at it as it launched a new attack on Aphrodite. **

"Everything seems to happen to you huh?" Isabel asked.

"It certainly seems that way." Aphrodite said.

**"We need time out," said George, trying to signal to Oliver and stop the Bludger breaking Aphrodite's nose at the same time. But there was no need to as Madam Hooch's whistle had just sounded and Oliver beckoned them down his face pale and his eyes wide as he looked at Aphrodite he had obviously seen the Bludger attacking Aphrodite all game . Aphrodite, Fred and George dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the Bludger. **

**"Di, are you okay?" Oliver asked rushing over to Aphrodite as she landed and started checking her to make sure she was okay before pulling her into his arms.**

**"I'm fine Oliver. Thanks to Fred and George." Aphrodite said smiling over at Fred and George in thanks who still looked angry and worried. As Angelina, Katie and Alicia came over to make sure that Aphrodite was okay as well.**

**"I don't know what's wrong with the Bludger as they have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practise and they were all right then but I'm not going to take any chances Di, I'm going to call for an inquiry you're too important Di and I'm not talking about the team your too important to me." Oliver said making the others nod in agreement. **

**Aphrodite stared at Oliver for a moment and then looked behind her; Madam Hooch was walking toward them. Over her shoulder, Aphrodite could see the Slytherin team jeering and pointing in her direction.**

**"Listen," said Aphrodite as she came nearer and nearer, "with you two flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve. Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one." **

"APHRODITE!" Lily shouted.

"It's in the past; you can't do anything about it now." Aphrodite said.

"Please tell me you stopped her from doing it." Eames begged.

"Sadly, no. She is very persuasive." Oliver said with a wink at Aphrodite who blushed. Remus saw the blush and was wondering what that was about.

**"Don't be thick," said Fred. "It'll take your head off."**

**"Oliver, this is insane," said Alicia Spinner angrily. "You can't let Aph deal with that thing on her own. You said you were going to ask for an inquiry."**

**"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" said Aphrodite. "And we're not losing to Slytherin just because of a crazy Bludger! Come on, Oliver; tell them to leave me alone!" **

**"Di, you are NOT going to be dealing with the Bludger on your own. I don't want you getting hurt." Oliver said sternly, but blinked in surprise as Aphrodite kissed him on the cheek and when she pulled back she looked at him determinedly. **

**"Please Oliver." Aphrodite looked at him right in the eyes, making him sigh.**

"It was the eyes wasn't it." Remus stated. Oliver nodded and Aphrodite looked at them confused.

"What about my eyes?" She asked.

"When you really want something your eyes go wide and you have a determined look on your face, but you look really innocent when you're doing it and it's hard to resist." Remus explained with Oliver and surprisingly McGonagall nodded in agreement.

**Madam Hooch had joined them.**

**"Ready to resume play?" she asked Oliver.**

**Oliver looked at the determined look on Aphrodite's face sighed and looked as if he was doing it against his better judgement and nodded to Madam Hooch.**

"I was." Oliver sighed.

"Sorry, babe." Aphrodite apologised and kissed Oliver on the lips.

**The rain was falling more heavily now. On Madam Hooch's whistle, Aphrodite kicked hard into the air and heard the telltale whoosh of the Bludger behind her. Higher and higher Aphrodite climbed; she looped and swooped, spiralled, zigzagged, and rolled. Slightly dizzy, she nevertheless kept her eyes wide open, rain was speckling her glasses and ran up her nostrils as she hung upside down, avoiding another fierce dive from the Bludger. She could hear laughter from the crowd; she knew she must look very stupid,**

"It wasn't you we were laughing at. Ron, Neville and I thought you looked really graceful in the air while trying to avoid that Bludger." Hermione said.

"Thanks Mione." Aphrodite smiled.

**But the rogue Bludger was heavy and couldn't change direction as quickly as Aphrodite could; she began a kind of roller-coaster ride around the edges of the stadium, squinting through the silver sheets of rain to the Gryffindor goal posts, where Adrian Pucey was trying to get past Oliver.**

**A whistling in Aphrodite's ear told her the Bludger had just missed her again; she turned right over and sped in the opposite direction.**

**"Training for the ballet, Potter?" yelled Malfoy**, **as Aphrodite was forced to do a stupid kind of twirl in midair to dodge the Bludger, and she fled, the Bludger trailing a few feet behind her; and then, glaring back at Malfoy in hatred, she saw it — **_**the Golden Snitch**_**. It was hovering inches above Malfoy's left ear — and Malfoy, busy laughing at Aphrodite, hadn't seen it. For an agonizing moment, Aphrodite hung in midair, not daring to speed toward Malfoy in case he looked up and saw the Snitch. **

**WHAM! **

"You stood still for too long, what was broken?" James asked.

"My arm, at first." Aphrodite said muttering the last part so none of them knew.

**She had stayed still a second too long. The Bludger had hit her at last, smashed into her elbow, and Aphrodite felt her arm break. **

"I've had that happen before." James said wincing at the memory.

"It's not very fun." Teddy said.

**Dimly, dazed by the searing pain in her arm, she slid sideways on her rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, her right arm dangling useless at her side — the Bludger came pelting back for a second attack, this time zooming at her face — Aphrodite swerved out of the way, one idea firmly lodged in her numb brain: **_**get to Malfoy.**_

"And you're still playing." Lily said shaking her head.

"Well I have to." Aphrodite said.

"You are your father's child that's for sure." Lily said again.

**Through a haze of rain and pain she dived for the shimmering, sneering face below her and saw its eyes widen with fear: Malfoy thought Aphrodite was attacking her. **

"Well she came bolting right at me." Draco said.

**"What the —" he gasped, careening out of Aphrodite's way.**

**Aphrodite took her remaining hand off her broom and made a wild snatch; she felt her fingers close on the cold Snitch but was now only gripping the broom with her legs, and there was a yell from the crowd below as she headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out.**

**With a splattering thud she hit the mud and rolled off her broom. Her arm was hanging at a very strange angle; riddled with pain, she heard, as though from a distance, a good deal of whistling and shouting. She focused on the Snitch clutched in her good hand. **

**"Aha," she said vaguely. "We've won."**

**And she fainted. **

"I was fine until Lockhart showed up." Aphrodite grumbled.

"What did he do to you?" James asked.

"You'll see." Aphrodite said.

**She came around, rain falling on her face, still lying on the field, with someone leaning over her. She saw a glitter of teeth. **

"I remember this." Ron said with a grimace.

**"Oh, no, not you," she moaned.**

**"Doesn't know what she's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Aphrodite. I'm about to fix your arm."**

**"**_**No**_**!" said Aphrodite. "I'll keep it like this, thanks…"**

"Get her to Pomfrey." Isabel and Lily yelled.

**She tried to sit up, but the pain was terrible. She heard a familiar clicking noise nearby.**

**"I don't want a photo of this, Colin," she said loudly. **

"I shouldn't have yelled at him." Aphrodite mumbled.

"He understood you were in pain." Oliver said as he held her.

**"Lie back, Aphrodite," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times —" **

"Someone stop him!" Lily screeched.

"We couldn't." Hermione said sadly.

**"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Aphrodite through clenched teeth.**

**"Let her go to the Hospital Wing for Merlin's sake, you're not a Healer." Oliver snarled at Lockhart, but when he turned back to Aphrodite his face was pale and he was looking at her worriedly. Through the thicket of legs around her, Aphrodite spotted Fred and George Weasley, wrestling the rogue Bludger into a box. It was still putting up a terrific fight. **

"We were covered with bruises afterward." George said.

"I can believe it." Sirius said.

**"Stand back," said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves.**

**"Leave her alone." Oliver snarled trying to push his way through the crowed to get to Aphrodite. **

**"No — don't —" said Aphrodite weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Aphrodite's arm. **

**A strange and unpleasant sensation started at Aphrodite's shoulder and spread all the way down to her fingertips. It felt as though her arm was being deflated. She didn't dare look at what was happening. She had shut her eyes, her face turned away from her arm, but her worst fears were realized as the people above her gasped and Colin Creevey began clicking away madly. Her arm didn't hurt anymore — nor did it feel remotely like an arm. **

"What the hell did he do?" Lily, Isabel and Alice shrieked.

"He removed the bones." Remus said his teeth clenched.

"I'm going to kill him." James snarled.

**"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Aphrodite, just toddle up to the hospital wing — ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort her? — and Madam Pomfrey will be able to — er — tidy you up a bit." **

"Yeah, tidy me up some. More like re-growing all my bones in my right arm." Aphrodite said with a grimace.

**As Aphrodite got to her feet, she felt strangely lopsided. Taking a deep breath she looked down at her right side. What she saw nearly made her pass out again.**

**Poking out of the end of her robes was what looked like a thick, flesh-coloured rubber glove. **

"That would make anyone pass out." Athena shuddered.

**She tried to move her fingers. Nothing happened.**

**Lockhart hadn't mended Aphrodite's bones. He had removed them. As she was walking away with Ron and Hermione she saw Oliver, whose face was red in anger was shooting silent hexes and curses at Lockhart, who had sprouted weird tentacle-things out of his head and his face was swollen on one side and looked like he had been hit with the Stinging Hex and a number of other curses and hexes.**

"MR WOOD!" McGonagall screeched looking appalled.

"What? He had removed all of Di's bones and was constantly trying to flirt with her so no I wasn't going to let him get away with it." Oliver snapped at his ex-Head of House. Making Aphrodite smile and kiss him on the cheek.

**Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all pleased.**

**"You should have come straight to me!" she raged** **holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm. "I can mend bones in a second — but growing them back —"**

**"You will be able to, won't you?" said Aphrodite desperately.**

**"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, throwing Aphrodite a pair of pyjamas. "You'll have to stay the night…"**

**Ron waited outside the curtain drawn around Aphrodite's bed while Hermione helped her into her pyjamas. It took a while to stuff the rubbery, boneless arm into a sleeve. **

**As Hermione helped her she noticed the scars that littered Aphrodite's body and Aphrodite could tell that she wanted to ask about them, but Aphrodite was grateful that she didn't as Aphrodite didn't feel like talking about where they came from she didn't want to examine the memories of how she got them.**

"I should have asked then maybe you would of been out of there earlier. Would you have told me?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not." Aphrodite mumbled making Hermione sigh.

**"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh?" Ron called through the curtain as Hermione pulled Aphrodite's limp fingers through the cuff. "If Aph had wanted deboning she would have asked."**

**"Anyone can make a mistake," said Hermione. "And it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Aph?" **

"How can you still defend him?" James asked.

"I don't know I was thirteen at the time." Hermione said.

**"No," said Aphrodite, getting into bed. "But it doesn't do anything else either. And it'll hurt more by the sound of it."**

**As she swung herself onto the bed, her arm flapped pointlessly. Ron and Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain. Madam Pomfrey was holding a large bottle of something labelled Skele-Gro. **

"I hate that stuff." Poseidon said.

"It is disgusting." Aphrodite said.

**"You're in for a rough night," she said, pouring out a steaming beaker full and handing it to her. "Re-growing bones is a nasty business."**

**So was taking the Skele-Gro. It tasted revolting. Aphrodite coughed and it sprayed from her mouth. **

"It does make you want to spit it out." James said.

**"What did you expect?" she said impatiently filling another beaker. "Pumpkin juice, here." **

**It burned Aphrodite's mouth and throat as it went down, making her cough and splutter. Still tutting about dangerous sports and inept teachers, Madam Pomfrey retreated, leaving Ron and Hermione to help Aphrodite gulp down some water. **

**"We won, though," said Ron, a grin breaking across his face. "That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face… he looked ready to kill…"**

**"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger," said Hermione darkly.**

**"We can add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion," said Aphrodite, sinking back onto his pillows. "I hope it tastes better than this stuff…"**

"It doesn't," Tonks said.

"I know it was just some wishful thinking." Aphrodite said.

**"If it's got bits of Slytherins in it? You've got to be joking," said Ron. **

The Gryffindor's in the room chuckled a little at the irony.

**The door of the hospital wing burst open at that moment. Filthy and soaking wet, the rest of the Gryffindor team had arrived to see Aphrodite. **

**"Unbelievable flying, Aph," said George. "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. **

"I should have noticed." Draco said.

"Everyone screws up every now and then." Aphrodite smiled kindly at her best friend.

**Malfoy didn't seem too happy." **

**They had brought cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice; they gathered around Aphrodite's bed and were just getting started on what promised to be a good party when Madam Pomfrey came storming over, **

"She wouldn't have let you do that." Remus said.

"It was worth a shot." George said with a shrug of his shoulders.

**Shouting, "This girl needs rest; she's got thirty-three bones to re-grow! Out! OUT!" **

**And Aphrodite was left alone, with nothing to distract her from the stabbing pains in her limp arm. **

"That does suck, how on earth do you fall asleep?" Eames asked.

"Very carefully," Aphrodite said.

**Hours and hours later, Aphrodite woke quite suddenly in the pitch blackness and gave a small yelp of pain: Her arm now felt full of large splinters. **

A number of people around the room winced in sympathy.

**For a second, she thought that was what had woken her. Then, with a thrill of horror, she realized that someone was sponging her forehead in the dark.**

"Who was it?" Firenze asked.

"The person who tried to stop me from returning to Hogwarts." Aphrodite said.

**"Get off!" she said loudly, and then, "**_**Dobby**_**!"**

"It was Dobby?" Andy asked shocked.

"Yeah, he explains everything." Aphrodite said.

**The house-elf's goggling tennis ball eyes were peering at Aphrodite through the darkness. A single tear was running down his long, pointed nose. **

"Why was he crying?" Teddy asked.

"He didn't mean for me to get hurt." Aphrodite explained.

**"Aphrodite Potter came back to school," he whispered miserably. "Dobby warned and warned Aphrodite Potter. Ah miss, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Aphrodite Potter go back home when she missed the train?" **

"He blocked the platform?" Sirius asked wide eyed.

"Just let Teddy read Siri; Dobby explains." Aphrodite sighed.

**Aphrodite heaved herself up on her pillows and pushed Dobby's sponge away.**

**"What're you doing here?" she said. "And how did you know I missed the train?"**

**Dobby's lip trembled and Aphrodite was seized by a sudden suspicion.**

**"It was **_**you**_**!" she said slowly. "**_**You**_** stopped the barrier from letting us through!" **

"You still catch on quick right after waking up, even with the stabbing pains in your arm." Kingsley said with a smile.

**"Indeed yes, miss," said Dobby, nodding his head vigorously, ears flapping. "Dobby hid and watched for Aphrodite Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterward" he showed Aphrodite ten long, bandaged fingers —**

"Poor Dobby." Hermione muttered with tears in her eyes, Bill wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side offering her some comfort.

**"But Dobby didn't care, miss, for he thought Aphrodite Potter was safe, and **_**never**_** did Dobby dream that Aphrodite Potter would get to school another way!" **

"What can I say; I'm a very stubborn person." Aphrodite said with a smile.

"That you are and we are very happy for it." Sirius said.

**He was rocking backward and forward, shaking his head.**

**"Dobby was so shocked when he heard Aphrodite Potter was back at Hogwarts, he let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, Miss…"**

**Aphrodite slumped back onto her pillows.**

**"You nearly got Ron and me expelled," she said fiercely. "You'd better get lost before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you."**

**Dobby smiled weakly.**

**"Dobby is used to death threats, miss. Dobby gets them five times a day at home." **

Hermione couldn't help it anymore she glared furiously at Draco which Aphrodite saw and snapped at her. "Mione quite glaring at Dray it wasn't his fault and it was Lucius who was hurting Dobby, just like he hurts everyone." Hermione looked at Aphrodite for a minute and realised what she was talking about nodded and turned and apologised to Draco who just waved it away.

**He blew his nose on a corner of the filthy pillowcase he wore; looking so pathetic that Aphrodite felt her anger ebb away in spite of herself.**

**"Why d'you wear that thing, Dobby?" she asked curiously.**

**"This, Miss?" said Dobby, plucking at the pillowcase. "'Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement, Miss. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, miss. The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, **

Aphrodite grinned slightly; this was where she got the idea from.

**Miss, for then he would be free to leave their house forever." **

Aphrodite's grin widened and a number of people noticed but didn't ask.

**Dobby mopped his bulging eyes and said suddenly, "Aphrodite Potter **_**must**_** go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make —" **

"It was him!" snarled Sirius.

"Don't hurt him Siri; he just wanted to protect me." Aphrodite said.

"Fine, I won't kill him...Yet" Sirius mumbled.

**"**_**Your**_** Bludger?" said Aphrodite, anger rising once more. "What d'you mean, **_**you're**_** Bludger? You made that Bludger try and kill me?"**

**"Not kill you, miss, never kill you!" said Dobby, shocked. "Dobby wants to save Aphrodite Potter's life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here miss! Dobby only wanted Aphrodite Potter hurt enough to be sent home!" **

"They wouldn't send her home." James said.

**"Oh, is that all?" said Aphrodite angrily. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you wanted me sent home in pieces?"**

**"Ah, if Aphrodite Potter only knew!" Dobby groaned, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. "If she knew what she means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! **

"Don't say anything." Aphrodite hissed at the twins and Sirius. They nodded and Tonks continued.

**Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, miss! We house-elves were treated like vermin, miss! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, miss," he admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase. "But mostly, miss, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Aphrodite Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, miss, and Aphrodite Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end, miss… And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Aphrodite Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more."**

"So it was opened once before." Charlie said.

**Dobby froze, horror struck, then grabbed Aphrodite's water jug from her bedside table and cracked it over his own head, toppling out of sight. A second later, he crawled back onto the bed, cross-eyed, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby…"**

**"So there **_**is**_** a Chamber of Secrets?" Aphrodite whispered. "And did you say it's been opened **_**before**_**? **_**Tell**_** me, Dobby!"**

**She seized the elf's bony wrist as Dobby's hand inched toward the water jug. "But I'm not Muggle-born — how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"**

**"Ah, Miss, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby," stammered the elf, his eyes huge in the dark. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Aphrodite Potter must not be here when they happen — go home, Aphrodite Potter, go home. Aphrodite Potter must not meddle in this, Miss, 'tis too dangerous —" **

"Like that would happen." Aphrodite said.

"Danger finds you, remember." Ron said with a smile. Aphrodite mock-glared at him before turning to Teddy but everyone could see the smile on her face.

**"Who is it, Dobby?" Aphrodite said, keeping a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to stop him from hitting himself with the water jug again. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"**

**"Dobby can't, miss, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" squealed the elf. "Go home, Aphrodite Potter, go home!"**

"But she can't," Sirius said.

"She will never go back there." Remus growled.

**"I'm not going anywhere!" said Aphrodite fiercely. "One of my best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened —" **

"Thanks Aph," Hermione said.

"It's no problem; I would always protect my friends and family first." Aphrodite said.

"You really are a special person." Remus said with a big grin at his daughter.

**"Aphrodite Potter risks her own life for her friends!" moaned Dobby in a kind of miserable ecstasy. "So noble! So valiant! But she must save herself, she must, Aphrodite Potter must not —"**

**Dobby suddenly froze, his bat ears quivering. Aphrodite heard it, too. There were footsteps coming down the passageway outside.**

**"Dobby must go!" breathed the elf, terrified. There was a loud crack, and Aphrodite's fist was suddenly clenched on thin air. She slumped back into bed, her eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer.**

"We should have known that she wasn't asleep." McGonagall said. Aphrodite grinned sheepishly at her Head of House.

**Next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed.**

**"Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Aphrodite's bed out of sight. Aphrodite lay quite still, pretending to be asleep.**

McGonagall shook her head fondly with a small smile on her face.

**She heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. She heard a sharp intake of breath.**

**"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed.**

**"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."**

**"There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter." **

Aphrodite smiled sadly thinking of Colin she may not have liked him following her all the time but he was a really sweet, kind hearted boy.

**Aphrodite's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, she raised herself a few inches so she could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face.**

**It was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera.**

**"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey.**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think… If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate — who knows what might have —"**

**The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip. **

**"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly.**

**Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera.**

**"Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey.** **A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Aphrodite, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic. **

"That is a strong smell." Remus said wrinkling his nose at the thought of that smell.

**"Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted…"**

**"What does this **_**mean**_**, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.**

"Something you don't want to know." Bill said sadly.

**"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again." Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.**

**"But, Albus… surely… **_**who**_**?"**

"It has something to do with Riddles." Aphrodite said with a chuckle. Everyone looked at her confused.

**"The question is not **_**who**_**," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, **_**how**_**…" **

"So you know who it could be but don't know how?" Lily asked.

"Precisely Lily." Dumbledore said.

**And from what Aphrodite could see of Professor McGonagall's shadowy face, she didn't understand this any better than Aphrodite did.**

"That's the end of the chapter." Tonks said closing the book and standing up and passing the book over to Snape. "You haven't read yet so it's your turn." She said, handing out the book, Snape took the book reluctantly as Tonks sat back down and opened the book to the next chapter.

**"Chapter Eleven, The Duelling Club." **Snape read.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Duelling Club

Chapter Fourteen:

**"Chapter Eleven, The Duelling Club"** read Snape.

Aphrodite groaned and placed her head on Oliver's shoulder and held her sleeping daughter closer to her chest.

**Aphrodite woke up on Sunday morning to find the dormitory blazing with winter sunlight and her arm re-boned but very stiff. She sat up quickly and looked over at Colin's bed, but it had been blocked from view by the high curtains Aphrodite had changed behind yesterday. Seeing that she was awake, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with a breakfast tray and then began bending and stretching her arm and fingers. ****"All in order," she said as Aphrodite clumsily fed herself porridge left-handed.**

"You can't even eat without causing trouble." laughed Ginny.

Everyone turned to glare at the laughing girl and Aphrodite just asked Snape to carry on reading, not even bothering to dignify that with an answer.

**"When you've finished eating, you may leave." Aphrodite dressed as quickly as she could and hurried off to Gryffindor Tower, desperate to tell Ron and Hermione about Colin and Dobby, but they weren't there.**

Snape and McGonagall looked at them eyes narrowed, Hermione hid her face in her hands and Ron smiled sheepishly.

**Aphrodite left to look for them, wondering where they could have got to and feeling slightly hurt that they weren't interested in whether she had her bones back or not.**

"Aph of course we care," Hermione said horrified, her eyes wide with shock. Ron looked down.

"I know you do." Aphrodite said smiling.

**As Aphrodite passed the library, Percy Weasley strolled out of it, looking in far better spirits than last time they'd met. ****"Oh, hello, Aphrodite," he said. "Excellent flying yesterday, really excellent. Gryffindor has just taken the lead for the House Cup — you earned fifty points!"**

**"You haven't seen Ron or Hermione, have you?" **

"No, he is too busy being a prat." Fred and George said scowling at their older brother. Percy just scowled back at them before turning away with his nose in the air.

**"No, I haven't," said Percy, his smile fading. "I hope Ron's not in another _girls'_ toilet…'" ****Aphrodite forced a laugh, watched Percy walk out of sight, and then headed straight for Myrtle's bathroom.**

Percy scowled again as he was right about Ron in that bathroom.

**She couldn't see why Ron and Hermione would be in there again, but after making sure that neither Filch nor any prefects were around, she opened the door and heard their voices coming from a locked stall.**

The twins waggled their eyebrows while Ron and Hermione went pink, but the twins stopped as Bill glared at them.

**"It's me," she said, closing the door behind her. There was a clunk, a splash, and a gasp from within the stall and she saw Hermione's eye peering through the keyhole. ****"_Aph!_" she said. "You gave us such a fright — come in. How's your arm?"**

**"Fine," said Aphrodite, squeezing into the stall.**

"Why did you need to squeeze in?" Poseidon teased his cousin. "You're tiny!"

"Ron, Hermione and a big cauldron where already in the cubicle, as well as the toilet." She said. "It was pretty full."

**An old cauldron was perched on the toilet, and a crackling from under the rim told Aphrodite they had lit a fire beneath it. Conjuring up portable, waterproof fires was a specialty of Aphrodite and Hermione's.**

Snape glared at Aphrodite for teaching Hermione that spell.

**"We'd've**** come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion," Ron explained as Aphrodite, with difficulty, locked the stall again. "We've decided this is the safest place to hide it."**

Moody nodded in approval.

**Aphrodite started to tell them about Colin, but Hermione interrupted. "We already know — we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going —"**

McGonagall sighed.

**"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better," snarled Ron. "D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match; he took it out on Colin."**

**"There's something else," said Aphrodite, watching Hermione tearing bundles of knotgrass and throwing them into the potion. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night." Ron and Hermione looked up, amazed. Aphrodite told them everything Dobby had told her — or hadn't told her. Hermione and Ron listened with their mouths open.**

The two blushed slightly.

**"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened _before_?" Hermione said.**

**"This settles it," said Ron in a triumphant voice. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school."**

The people who didn't know frowned. _'How was it doing that?'_ They thought.

The trio, teachers shared dark looks knowing exactly how, while Ginny glared at Aphrodite

**"Maybe it can make itself invisible," said Hermione, prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron. "Or maybe it can disguise itself — pretend to be a suit of armour or something — I've read about Chameleon Ghouls..." **

**"You read too much, Hermione," said Ron, pouring dead lacewings on top of the leeches. He crumpled up the empty lacewing bag and looked at Aphrodite.**

**"So Dobby stopped us from getting on the train and broke your arm." He shook his head. "You know what, Aph? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you."**

A couple of people chuckled at that.

**The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumour and suspicion. The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone. ****Ginny Weasley, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was distraught, Aphrodite knew Fred and George were trying to cheer her up and she personally thought it was quite funny, but she could see from other people's point of view at how they would think they were going about it the wrong way. They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues.**

"Why were you doing that for! How is that meant to cheer her up?!" snapped Mrs Weasley. The twins looked down, quite upset with their mother but were glad Aph thought it was funny and looked up to see Aph glaring furiously at their mother.

**They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares. ****Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school.**

McGonagall and Snape frowned at this news.

**Neville Longbottom bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that he was in no danger; he was a pureblood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked. ****"They went for Filch first," Neville said his round face fearful. "And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."**

"Nev, you're not a Squib." Aphrodite said firmly.

Neville smiled at his little sister. "I know and you've helped me lil' sis."

**In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Aphrodite, Ron, and Hermione signed her list; they had heard that Malfoy was staying, which struck them as very suspicious.**

"Mother wasn't home and I didn't want to spend the holiday with _him_." Draco said spitting out 'him' as if it was poison.

**The holidays would be the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and try to worm a confession out of him. ****Unfortunately, the potion was only half finished. They still needed the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin, and the only place they were going to get them was from Snape's private stores. Aphrodite privately felt she'd rather face Slytherin's legendary monster than let Snape catch her robbing his office.**

Hermione glared at Aphrodite half-heartedly. "You just jinxed yourself."

**"What we need," said Hermione briskly as Thursday afternoon's double Potions lesson loomed nearer, "is a diversion. Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need." ****Aphrodite and Ron looked at her nervously. ****"I think I'd better do the actual stealing," Hermione continued in a matter-of-fact tone. "You two will be expelled if you get into any more trouble, and I've got a clean record. So all you need to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for five minutes or so." ****Aphrodite smiled feebly. Deliberately causing mayhem in Snape's Potions class was about as safe as poking a sleeping dragon in the eye.**

"No, I think it is slightly safer with a dragon." Charlie said thoughtfully making Snape scowl at him before carrying on reading.

**Potions lessons took place in one of the large dungeons. Thursday afternoon's lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively. Draco Malfoy, who was Snape's favourite student, kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Ron and Aphrodite, who knew that if they retaliated they would get detention faster than you could say 'Unfair.'**

McGonagall glared at Snape, but he didn't meet her gaze, as he had raised the book to cover his face so he couldn't see anybody and continued reading.

**Aphrodite's Swelling Solution was far too runny,**

Snape frowned. "So, you knew what the problem was but you didn't try to fix it?"

"You always victimized me when I make the Potion correctly so I don't bother, even though I broke the habit of failing on purpose in third year you still marked my correctly made Potion as a fail." Aphrodite said, but you could hear the hurt and disappointment in her voice making her parents and Godmother to glare at Snape.

"I'm sorry Miss Potter, Dumbledore told me you were spoiled and to treat you the way I have to ground you also because of my grudge to your fathers' and the fact you acted so much like Lily. The point is I'm sorry for the way I have treated you." Snape apologized making everyone stare at him in shock and for Dumbledore to glare at him.

**but she had her mind on more important things. She was waiting for Hermione's signal, and she hardly listened as Snape paused to sneer at her watery potion. When Snape turned and walked off to bully Neville,**

McGonagall, Alice, Lily, Andy, Isabel and Narcissa all glared at him.

**Hermione caught Aphrodite's eye and nodded. ****Aphrodite ducked swiftly down behind her cauldron, pulled one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks out of her pocket,**

Snape growled, while Aphrodite buried her head in Oliver chest to hide her laughter.

**and gave it a quick prod with her wand. The firework began to fizz and sputter. Knowing she had only seconds, Aphrodite straightened up, took aim, and lobbed it into the air; it landed right on target in Goyle's cauldron. ****Goyle's potion exploded, showering the whole class. People shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Malfoy got a face full and his nose began to swell like a balloon; Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate — Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened. Through the confusion, Aphrodite saw Hermione slip quietly into Snape's office.**

The trio, twins and Marauders couldn't help but grin at how successful the plan had gone.

**"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft — when I find out who did this —" ****Aphrodite tried not to laugh as she watched Malfoy hurry forward, his head drooping with the weight of a nose like a small melon.**

Everyone including Draco himself laughed now that he looked back on it, it was actually funny.

**As half the class lumbered up to Snape's desk, some weighted down with arms like clubs, others unable to talk through gigantic puffed-up lips, Aphrodite saw Hermione slide back into the dungeon, the front of her robes bulging. ****When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush. ****"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that person is expelled." ****Aphrodite arranged her face into what she hoped was a puzzled expression. ****Snape was looking right at her,**

"You don't know it was her Severus," McGonagall said. "It could have been any of the students."

**And the bell that rang ten minutes later could not have been more welcome. ****"He knew it was me," Aphrodite told Ron and Hermione as they hurried back to Myrtle's bathroom. "I could tell." ****Hermione threw the new ingredients into the cauldron and began to stir feverishly. "It'll be ready in two weeks," she said happily. ****"Snape can't prove it was you," said Ron reassuringly to Aphrodite. "What can he do?"**

**"Knowing Snape, something foul," said Aphrodite as the potion frothed and bubbled. **

**A week later, Aphrodite, Ron, and Hermione were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned them over, looking excited. ****"They're starting a Duelling Club!" said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind duelling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days…"**

**"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" said Ron,**

Several people laughed.

**But he, too, read the sign with interest. ****"Could be useful," he said to Aphrodite and Hermione as they went into dinner. "Shall we go?" ****Aphrodite and Hermione were all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited. ****"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a duelling champion when he was young — maybe it'll be him."**

**"As long as it's not —" Aphrodite began, but she ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart **

Everyone groaned.

**was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black. ****Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions —For full details, see my published works.**

"I'd rather not thank you. Any ways I burned the lot at the end of second year." Aphrodite said making Oliver laugh and give her a butterfly kiss on the cheek.

**Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"**

**"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Aphrodite's ear. **

The students looked slightly dreamy at the thought.

**Snape's upper lip was curling. Aphrodite wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at her like that she'd have been running as fast as she could in the opposite direction.**

"He's an idiot that's why," Fred said.

"Besides you would be running towards something more dangerous." George commented making Aphrodite pout, but she knew George was right with the way her luck was.

**Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably.**

Everyone laughed if they were their or just imagined it.

**Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them. ****"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd.**

"Yeah, because in a real battle that is going to happen," Eames said rolling his eyes at the fool who had taught his niece D.A.D.A

"To be fair Voldemort made me do that," Aphrodite said quietly, "the bowing thing." Everyone looked at her worriedly. "Said it showed manners," she said even more quietly.

**"On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."**

**"I wouldn't bet on that," Aphrodite murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth. ****"One — two — three —" ****Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "_Expelliarmus!_" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. ****Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered. Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. "Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.**

Hermione blushed darkly.

**"Who cares?" said Aphrodite and Ron together.**

Everyone laughed again.

**Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end. ****"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I've lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy — however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…" ****Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me —" ****They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Aphrodite and Ron first. ****"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter —" ****Aphrodite moved automatically toward Hermione.**

"Cause he is going to let that happen," Charlie muttered, though he shut up when Aphrodite glared at him.

**"I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter.**

"Severus are you trying to cause a fight?" McGonagall asked him, he ignored her and carried on reading.

**And you, Miss Granger — you can partner Miss Bulstrode." ****Malfoy strutted over, smirking. Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who reminded Aphrodite of a picture she'd seen in _Holidays_ _with Hags_.**

Every student who knew Bulstrode laughed, at the very accurate description. "That...that is what I tho-thought when I-I first s-saw h-her." Draco said through his laughter.

**She was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return. ****"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"**

Aphrodite flinched very slightly, conscious of her sleeping daughter on her lap. Caiden and Oliver were the only ones that noticed and Caiden held his mum's free hand that wasn't wrapped around his baby sister, while Oliver wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side.

**Aphrodite and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other.**

Moody nodded at them both. "Smart never take your eyes of the opponent."

**"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents — only to disarm them — we don't want any accidents — one… two… three —" ****Aphrodite swung her wand high, but Malfoy had already started on 'two':**

Draco looked sheepish as Aph's cousin muttered none too quietly, "Dirty, cheating scumbag."

**His spell hit Aphrodite so hard she felt as though she'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. **

Nearly everyone scowled at the reminder of the Dursleys, Aphrodite sighed.

**She stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Aphrodite pointed her wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, "_Rictusempra!_" ****A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing. ****"_I said disarm only!_" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd, as Malfoy sank to his knees; Aphrodite had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. Aphrodite hung back, with a vague feeling it would be unsporting to bewitch Malfoy while he was on the floor,**

Everyone shook their heads with the same thought in mind, _'Aph was too kind for her own good.' _

"Constant Vigilance!" roared Moody, Tonks rolled her eyes at her mentor.

**but this was a mistake;**

"Yes it was," Moody growled, again Tonks rolled her eyes.

**Gasping for breath, Malfoy pointed his wand at Aphrodite's knees, choked; "_Tarantallegra!_" and the next second Aphrodite's legs began to jerk around ****out of her control in a kind of quickstep. ****"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge. ****"_Finite Incantatem!_" he shouted; Aphrodite's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up. ****A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor.**

"Were you alright?'" Lily asked her anxiously.

"Yes Mrs Pot...I mean Lily, I was fine," Hermione said.

**Aphrodite leapt forward and pulled Millicent off.**

"Thanks Aph," Hermione said, Aphrodite smiled back.

"No problem."

**It was difficult: She was a lot bigger than she was.**

"You really were tiny then." Ron said smiling at a memory of her in second year, the image changed to her besides a fifty foot snake covered in her own blood and a hole in her right sleeve of her robes above her elbow, and he paled.

**"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan…"**

**"Careful there, Miss Fawcett… pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second."**

**"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall.**

"No, really," Sirius said sarcastically.

**He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair — Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you?"**

**"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. **

Everyone glared at Snape who had the decency to look ashamed.

**"How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.**

"I know you too are friends now but that is not going to end well is it?" Narcissa asked, and sighed when Aphrodite and Draco shook their heads 'no'.

**"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Aphrodite and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.**

**"Now, Aphrodite," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do _this_."**

**He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops— my wand is a little overexcited—"**

The boys snickered at the innuendo. While the girls shook their heads in disgust.

**Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. Aphrodite looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, **

**"Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"**

**"Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.**

**"You wish," said Aphrodite out of the corner of her mouth.**

**Lockhart cuffed Aphrodite merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Aphrodite!"**

"What drop her wand?" Aspen said.

**"What drop my wand?"**

Aphrodite smiled at her daughter who beamed back at her.

**But Lockhart wasn't listening. "Three — two — one — go!" he shouted.**

**Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "_Serpensortia!_"**

"You told him to use that spell didn't you?" Lily demanded of Snape who didn't say anything and just raised the book to cover his face again which was an answer in itself making everyone glare at him.

"You disgust me Snape you deliberately did it so my daughter will face all the prejudice and be bullied just because of what we did to you in school." James snarled.

**The end of his wand exploded. Aphrodite watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor. ****"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Aphrodite standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it…"**

**"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart.**

"Idiot." Arthur muttered shaking his head in disgust.

**He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike. ****Aphrodite wasn't sure what made her do it. She wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All she knew was that her legs were carrying her forward as though she was on casters and that she had shouted stupidly at the snake "Leave him!"**

"That's what you said!" Everyone who was there said. Aphrodite nodded.

**And miraculously — inexplicably — the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Aphrodite. Aphrodite felt the fear drain out of her. She knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how she knew it, she couldn't have explained. ****She looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful — but certainly not angry and scared. ****"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Aphrodite could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall. ****Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Aphrodite in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look, and Aphrodite didn't like it.**

"I don't think many would." Poseidon said glaring at Snape.

**She was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. Then she felt a tugging on the back of her robes. ****"Come on," said Ron's voice in her ear. "Move — come on —" ****Ron steered her out of the hall, Hermione hurrying alongside them. As they went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something. Aphrodite didn't have a clue what was going on, and neither Ron nor Hermione explained anything until they had dragged her all the way up to the empty Gryffindor common room. Then Ron pushed Aphrodite into an armchair and said, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"**

**"I'm a what?" said Aphrodite.**

**"A _Parselmouth_!" said Ron. "You can talk to snakes!"**

**"I know," said Aphrodite. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once — long story — but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to that was before I knew I was a witch —"**

**"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly. **

"Yes, weren't you listening to the first book Ron?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

**"So?" said Aphrodite. "I bet loads of people here can do it."**

**"Oh, no they can't," said Ron. "It's not a very common gift. Aph, this is bad."**

**"What's bad?" said Aphrodite, starting to feel quite angry. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin —"**

**"Oh, that's what you said to it?"**

**"What d'you mean? You were there — you heard me —"**

**"I heard you speaking Parseltongue," said Ron. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything — no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something — it was creepy, you know —" ****Aphrodite gaped at him. ****"I spoke a different language? But — I didn't realize — how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?'" ****Ron shook his head. Both he and Hermione were looking as though someone had died. Aphrodite couldn't see what was so terrible. ****"D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head?" she said. "What does it matter how I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"**

The whole room chuckled.

"I love your humour," said Fred wiping his eyes with George nodded his agreement while also wiping the tears away from his eyes.

**"It matters," said Hermione, speaking at last in a hushed voice, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent." Aphrodite's mouth fell open.**

**"Exactly," said Ron. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-granddaughter or something —"**

**"But I'm not," said Aphrodite, with a panic she couldn't quite explain.**

**"You'll find that hard to prove," said Hermione. "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be." ****Aphrodite lay awake for hours that night. Through a gap in the curtains around her four-poster she watched snow starting to drift past the tower window and wondered. ****_Could_ she be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin?**

"We are and we're also related to Godric Gryffindor and the Peverell's as they are a direct descendent from Godric and Salazar and the youngest Peverell brother Ignotus is our descendent and our invisibility cloak has been passed down from him and Antioch is Voldemort's descendant. And the Parseltongue ability has been dormant in the Potter line for centuries we thought it was lost but you're the first one who it isn't dormant in." James explained to his daughter before turning to his grandchildren. "Are any of you Parselmouths?"

They all nodded their heads and Aph smiled at her children and her father glad she has found out where she got it from. Oliver kissed Aph's forehead as if he knew what she was thinking. "I love you and our children unconditionally and nothing will ever change that." Oliver said firmly making his family and soon to be father's and mother in law smile at him.

**She didn't know anything about his father's family, after all. The Dursleys had always forbidden questions about her wizarding relatives. **

**Quietly, Aphrodite tried to say something in Parseltongue. The words wouldn't come. It seemed she had to be face-to-face with a snake to do it.**

"No just practice." Aphrodite corrected her younger self.

**'But I'm in _Gryffindor_,' Aphrodite thought. 'The Sorting Hat wouldn't have put me in here if I had Slytherin blood…'**

**'_Ah_,' said a nasty little voice in her brain, 'but the Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, don't you remember?'**

**Aphrodite turned over. She'd see Justin the next day in Herbology and she'd explain that she'd been calling the snake off, not egging it on, which (she thought angrily, pummelling her pillow) any fool should have realized.**

**By next morning, however, the snow that had begun in the night had turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of the term was cancelled: Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey. **

**Aphrodite fretted about this next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, while Ron and Hermione used their time off to play a game of wizard chess.**

**"For heaven's sake, Aph," said Hermione, exasperated, as one of Ron's bishops wrestled her knight off his horse and dragged him off the board. "Go and _find_ Justin if it's so important to you." **

**So Aphrodite got up and left through the portrait hole, wondering where Justin might be. **

**The castle was darker than it usually was in daytime because of the thick, swirling grey snow at every window. Shivering, Aphrodite walked past classrooms where lessons were taking place, catching snatches of what was happening within. Professor McGonagall was shouting at someone who, by the sound of it, had turned his friend into a badger.**

George started laughing while Fred glared at him to the confusion of the others in the room. "Shut up George it's not funny." Fred growled.

"B-but i-it is." George said through his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Poseidon asked confused.

"Our friend Lee Jordan who does the Quidditch commentary wasn't concentrating and thought it would be funny to turn Fred into a badger." George said laughing as everyone else in the room started laughing. After ten minutes of uncontrollable laughter and everyone had calmed down Snape started reading again.

**Resisting the urge to take a look, Aphrodite walked on by, thinking that Justin might be using his free time to catch up on some work, and deciding to check the library first. ****A group of the Hufflepuffs who should have been in Herbology were indeed sitting at the back of the library, but they didn't seem to be working. Between the long lines of high bookshelves, Aphrodite could see that their heads were close together and they were having what looked like an absorbing conversation. She couldn't see whether Justin was among them. She was walking toward them when something of what they were saying met her ears, and she paused to listen, hidden in the Invisibility section.**

"Oh, the Irony." Kingsley laughed, while Moody nodded his head in approval at Aphrodite.

**"So anyway," a stout boy was saying, "I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as her next victim, it's best if he keeps a low profile for a while. Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born. Justin actually _told_ her he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?"**

Ron's fists were clenched; he remembered wondering about why Aph kept mumbling in her sleep. _'Its not me I'm not the heir. Please leave me alone. The snake. The snake moved away.' _He had just thought it was what had happened in the Duelling Club and now he felt extremely guilty for not asking her as it turned out to be about what she had heard in the Library.

"Why didn't you tell us about this Aph," Hermione said. Aphrodite shrugged.

"With what happened afterwards I sort of forgot about it." She said, even though she knew that wasn't the whole truth and Oliver must know she wasn't telling the whole truth as he sighed and pulled her closer to him and whispered into her ear.

"If anything upsets you or is bothering you anyway or your hurt I want you to promise me that you will tell me. I'm here for you baby, and I always will be." Oliver whispered before kissing her neck, Aphrodite promised she would tell him everything from now on and asked Snape to carry on reading.

**"You definitely think it _is_ Potter, then, Ernie?" said a girl with blonde pigtails anxiously.**

**"Hannah," said the stout boy solemnly, "she's a Parselmouth.**

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE DID IT!" Tonks said infuriated now.

**Everyone knows that's the mark of a dark witch or wizard.**

"No it isn't." Eames snapped. He hated the way his niece was treated and that there was nothing he could do about it. But he swore to himself that he would be there for his niece from now on and nobody would keep him away from them, and by the looks on his son's and wife's faces they were having the same thoughts as him.

**Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? **

"Yes." Everyone who mattered said.

**They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue." ****There was some heavy murmuring at this, and Ernie went on, "Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir, Beware. Potter had some sort of run-in with Filch. Next thing we know, Filch's cat's attacked. That first year, Creevey, was annoying Potter at the Quidditch match, taking pictures of her while she was lying in the mud. Next thing we know — Creevey's been attacked."**

"I can see that logic," Mad-eye growled.

**"She always seems so nice, though," said Hannah uncertainly,**

"Thanks Hannah," Aphrodite said softly.

**"And, well, she's the one who made You-Know-Who disappear. She can't be all bad, can she?" ****Ernie lowered his voice mysteriously, the Hufflepuffs bent closer, and Aphrodite edged nearer so that she could catch Ernie's words. ****"No one knows how she survived that attack by You-Know-Who. I mean to say, she was only a baby when it happened. She should have been blasted into smithereens. Only a really powerful Dark witch could have survived a curse like that."**

"THAT BASTARD!" roared Sirius, pulling out his wand but before he could get anywhere Lily pulled him back down in his seat though her emerald eyes where shining in anger.

**He dropped his voice until it was barely more than a whisper, and said, "That's probably why You- Know-Who wanted to kill her in the first place. Didn't want a Dark Lady _competing_ with him. I wonder what other powers Potter's been hiding?"**

Everyone started growling at the book how dare this idiot say that about Aph, they didn't care if he was twelve.

**Aphrodite couldn't take anymore. Clearing her throat loudly, she stepped out from behind the bookshelves. If she hadn't been feeling so angry, she would have found the sight that greeted her funny: Every one of the Hufflepuffs looked as though they had been petrified by the sight of her, and the colour was draining out of Ernie's face.**

"Serves his right." Oliver snarled, Aphrodite moved closer to Oliver and let go of her son's hand and started rubbing Oliver's chest trying to calm him down, which seemed to be working as his handsome face wasn't twisted with pure rage.

**"Hello," said Aphrodite. "I'm looking for Justin Finch-Fletchley." ****The Hufflepuffs' worst fears had clearly been confirmed. They all looked fearfully at Ernie.**

**"What do you want with him?" said Ernie in a quavering voice.**

**"I wanted to tell him what really happened with that snake at the Duelling Club," said Aphrodite. "Oh and Hannah thank you for sticking up for me," she said smiling at her, Hannah smiled timidly back. ****Ernie bit his white lips and then, taking a deep breath, said, "We were all there. We saw what happened."**

"So they would have seen the snake moving away from him then." Poseidon snapped.

**"Then you noticed that after I spoke to it, the snake backed off?" said Aphrodite.**

**"All I saw," said Ernie stubbornly, though he was trembling as he spoke, "was you speaking Parseltongue **

"Prejudice little git," Sirius growled.

**And chasing the snake toward Justin."**

**"I didn't chase it at him!" Aphrodite said, her voice shaking with anger. "It didn't even touch him! It moved **_**away**_** from him," she said as though talking to a child. **

"I think we may have heard that voice." Fred said.

"Shut up Fred," Aphrodite said.

**"It was a very near miss," said Ernie. "And in case you're getting ideas," he added hastily, "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so —"**

**"- I don't care what sort of blood you've got!" said Aphrodite fiercely. "Why would I want to attack Muggleborns? My best friend is a Muggleborn and so was my mother, and the other may be a pureblood but his whole family are about Muggle and Muggleborn rights."**

**"I've heard you hate those Muggles you live with," said Ernie swiftly.**

"Yeah but their abusive gits," Ron said darkly. "And don't even think of saying you're not abused Aph because you are." Ron continued when he saw Aph open her mouth.

**"It's not possible to live with the Dursleys and not hate them," said Aphrodite.**

People nodded angrily.

**"I'd like to see you try it." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the library, earning herself a reproving glare from Madam Pince, who was polishing the gilded cover of a large spell book. ****Aphrodite blundered up the corridor, barely noticing where she was going, she was in such a fury. The result was that she walked into something very large and solid, which knocked her backward onto the floor.**

Everyone laughed.

"Shut up," she grumbled.

**"Oh, hello, Hagrid," Aphrodite said, looking up. Hagrid's face was entirely hidden by a woolly, snow-covered balaclava, but it couldn't possibly be anyone else, as he filled most of the corridor in his moleskin overcoat. A dead rooster was hanging from one of his massive, gloved hands. "All righ', Aph?" he said, pulling up the balaclava so he could speak. "Why aren't yeh in class?" Offering Aphrodite a hand to help her up. **

**"Cancelled," said Aphrodite, taking Hagrid's offered hand. "What're you doing in here?" ****Hagrid held up the limp rooster. ****"Second one killed this term," he explained. "It's either foxes or a Blood-Suckin Bugbear, an' I need the Headmaster's permission ter put a charm around the hen coop." ****He peered more closely at Aphrodite from under his thick, snow-flecked eyebrows. ****"Yeh sure yeh're all righ'? Yeh look all hot an' bothered —" Aphrodite couldn't bring herself to repeat what Ernie and the rest of the Hufflepuffs had been saying about her.**

"Aph you should have told Hagrid,' Hermione said softly. Aphrodite shrugged it was too late now.

**"It's nothing," she said. "I'd better get going, Hagrid, it's Transfiguration next and I've got to pick up my books." ****She walked off, her mind still full of what Ernie had said about her. ****_"Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggleborn…"_ ****Aphrodite stamped up the stairs and turned along another corridor, which was particularly dark; the torches had been extinguished by a strong, icy draft that was blowing through a loose windowpane. She was halfway down the passage when she tripped headlong over something lying on the floor. ****She turned to squint at what she'd fallen over and felt as though her stomach had dissolved.**

Fred and George laughed the last line. "I didn't know your stomach could dissolve," George laughed.

"Shut up and let Snape read the next line you moron," she said not in the mood for teasing right now she was too tired.

**Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. And that wasn't all. Next to him was another figure, the strangest sight Aphrodite had ever seen. ****It was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's.**

"Bloody hell!" yelled Sirius

"Sirius, be quiet," said Remus, though he too looked extremely shocked and pale, he started to think of what could possibly do this. He came up with nothing and that made him more worried about their daughter.

**Aphrodite got to her feet, her breathing fast and shallow, her heart doing a kind of drum roll against her ribs. She looked wildly up and down the deserted corridor and saw a line of spiders scuttling as fast as they could away from the bodies.**

Ron shuddered, Remus frowned, spiders where fleeing, what were spiders afraid of…

**The only sounds were the muffled voices of teachers from the classes on either side. ****She could run, and no one would ever know she had been there. But she couldn't just leave them lying here…**

"You should have," McGonagall sighed, making everyone look at her in confusion.

**She had to get help. Would anyone believe she hadn't had anything to do with this? As she stood there, panicking, a door right next to her opened with a bang. Peeves the Poltergeist came shooting out.**

All the adults groaned knowing this wasn't going to end well.

**"Why, it's potty wee Potter!" cackled Peeves, as he bounced past her. "What's Potter up to? Why's Potter lurking —" **

**Peeves stopped, halfway through a midair somersault. Upside down, he spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He flipped the right way up, filled his lungs and, before Aphrodite could stop him, screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"**

"Thanks Peeves," said Aphrodite dryly.

Sirius, Ron, James and Eames chuckled at this.

**Crash — crash — crash — door after door flew open along the corridor and people flooded out. For several long minutes, there was a scene of such confusion that Justin was in danger of being squashed and people kept standing in Nearly Headless Nick. Aphrodite found herself pinned against the wall as the teachers shouted for quiet. Professor McGonagall came running, followed by her own class, one of whom still had black-and-white-striped hair. She used her wand to set off a loud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes. No sooner had the scene cleared somewhat than Ernie the Hufflepuff arrived, panting, on the scene. **

**_"Caught in the act!"_ Ernie yelled,**

"Oh shut up you idiot," Ron muttered.

**his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Aphrodite.**

"Tosser," Ron muttered so only Ted and Fred heard him and Fed smiled proudly at his little brother.

**"That will do, Macmillan!" said Professor McGonagall sharply.**

**Peeves was bobbing overhead, now grinning wickedly, surveying the scene; Peeves always loved chaos. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, examining them, Peeves broke into song: **

_**"Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done, **_

_**you're killing off' students, you think it's good fun —"**_

Sirius was shaking his head, as were the teachers. Trust Peeves.

**"That's enough Peeves!" barked Professor McGonagall, and Peeves zoomed away backward, with his tongue out at Aphrodite.**

**Justin was carried up to the hospital wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department, but nobody seemed to know what to do for Nearly Headless Nick. In the end, Professor McGonagall conjured a large fan out of thin air, which she gave to Ernie with instructions to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs. This Ernie did, fanning Nick along like a silent black hovercraft.**

Now it was all done and finished people couldn't help but snicker at the image.

**This left Aphrodite and Professor McGonagall alone together. **

**"This way, Potter," she said.**

**"Professor," said Aphrodite at once, "I swear I didn't —"**

**"This is out of my hands, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly.**

"Did you think I did it?" Aphrodite said quietly, looking at her Head of House.

"No, no I didn't, but I had to act that way so people would not believe that I was simply letting you off the hook," McGonagall said with a smile at her favourite lion.

Aphrodite nodded feeling better about what happened she was worried her Head of House, who she saw as a grandmother, thought it was actually her.

**They marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle. ****"Sherbet Lemon!" she said. This was evidently a password, because the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind her split in two. Even full of dread for what was coming, Aphrodite couldn't fail to be amazed.**

Those who had been to Dumbledore's office sighed they too had been impressed.

**Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As she and Professor McGonagall stepped onto it, Aphrodite heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Aphrodite saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. ****She knew now where she was being taken. This must be where Dumbledore lived.**

"That's the end of the chapter." Snape said closing the book. "Who's going to red next?" Instead of answering Oliver summoned the book over to him and carefully opened the book to the next chapter as he didn't want to wake his sleeping son.

**"Chapter Twelve, The Polyjuice Potion."** Oliver read.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Polyjuice Potion

Chapter Fifteen:

**"Chapter Twelve, The Polyjuice Potion," **Oliver read.

**They stepped off the stone staircase at the top, and Professor McGonagall rapped on the door. It opened silently and they entered. Professor McGonagall told Aphrodite to wait and left her there, alone. ****Aphrodite looked around. One thing was certain: of all the teachers' offices Aphrodite had visited so far this year, Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting.**

"That it is, it just so warming and inviting." Eames said.

"Don't forget entertaining as well." James said.

"That is very true." Sirius said.

**If she hadn't been scared out of her wits that she was about to be thrown out of school, she would have been very pleased to have a chance to look around it. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat. ****Aphrodite hesitated. She cast a wary eye around the sleeping witches and wizards on the walls. Surely it couldn't hurt if she took the hat down and tried it on again? Just to see… just to make sure it had put her in the right House— **

"Don't do that, it won't matter either way." James said.

"It chose Gryffindor for a reason. Don't second guess its choice." Ted said kindly.

"I know I just wanted to be sure." Aphrodite mumbled.

"I think everyone can understand that." Remus said to his daughter.

**She walked quietly around the desk, lifted the hat from its shelf, and lowered it slowly onto her head. It was much too large and slipped down over her eyes, just as it had done the last time she'd put it on.** **Aphrodite stared at the black inside of the hat, waiting. Then a small voice said in her ear, "Bee in your bonnet, Aphrodite Potter?"**

**"Er, yes," Aphrodite muttered. "Er — sorry to bother you — I wanted to ask —"**

**"You've been wondering whether I put you in the right House," said the hat smartly. "Yes… you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said before —" Aphrodite's heart leapt — "you would have done well in Slytherin —" **

"That was pretty cruel." Bill said.

"Just a bit. But I'm over that now." Aphrodite said.

"Good, don't think about it anymore Prongslet." James said. Aphrodite smiled at her dad and Oliver continued reading.

**Aphrodite's stomach plummeted. She grabbed the point of the hat and pulled it off. It hung limply in her hand, grubby and faded. Aphrodite pushed it back onto its shelf, feeling sick.**

**"You're wrong," she said aloud to the still and silent hat. It didn't move. Aphrodite backed away, watching it. Then a strange, gagging noise behind her made her wheel around. **

**She wasn't alone after all. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a decrepit-looking bird that resembled a half-plucked turkey. Aphrodite stared at it and the bird looked balefully back, making its gagging noise again. Aphrodite thought it looked very ill. Its eyes were dull and, even as Aphrodite watched, a couple more feathers fell out of its tail. Then she realized it was a Phoenix and it looked close to a burning day. **

"You knew?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, sorry." Aphrodite apologized.

"You shouldn't have to pretend that you don't know something." Remus said.

"She has got a lot better, now she is one of the first to raise her hand along with Miss Granger." McGonagall said.

**As she thought it the bird burst into flames.** **Aphrodite yelled in shock and backed away into the desk. It gave one loud shriek and next second there was nothing but a smouldering pile of ash on the floor.** **The office door opened. Dumbledore came in, looking very sombre.**

**"Professor," Aphrodite gasped. "Your bird — I couldn't do anything — he just caught fire —" **

"When did you start actually telling what you know? I know you started when I taught there but you still seemed to be having trouble." Remus asked. Aphrodite looked over at Ron, Hermione and Neville in question.

"I think it might have been in fourth year." Hermione said.

**Dumbledore smiled.** **"About time, too," he said. "He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on."**

**He chuckled at the forced stunned look on Aphrodite's face.**

"You did a very good job; I didn't know that you were faking it." Dumbledore said, making Aphrodite blush and rest her head on Oliver's shoulder.

**"Fawkes is a phoenix, Aphrodite. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him…"**

**Aphrodite looked down in time to see a tiny, wrinkled, newborn bird poke its head out of the ashes. It was quite as ugly as the old one. **

"And the next time I saw him he was quite beautiful." Aphrodite said.

"Phoenix's are amazing creatures." Lily said.

**"It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly **_**faithful**_** pets." **

"Are you trying to give her clues?" Remus asked frowning at Dumbledore. But Dumbledore suddenly became very interested with the tapestry on the wall which made everyone growl.

**In the shock of Fawkes catching fire, Aphrodite had forgotten what she was there for, but it all came back to her as Dumbledore settled himself in the high chair behind the desk and fixed Aphrodite with his penetrating, light-blue stare.**

**Before Dumbledore could speak another word, however, the door of the office flew open with an almighty bang and Hagrid burst in, a wild look in his eyes, his balaclava perched on top of his shaggy black head and the dead rooster still swinging from his hand. **

"Oh Hagrid, not the most pleasant image." Sirius said. "Though I'm glad he was there to try and help."

**"It wasn' Aph, Professor Dumbledore!" said Hagrid urgently. "I was talkin' ter her seconds before that kid was found, she never had time, sir —"**

**Dumbledore tried to say something, but Hagrid went ranting on, waving the rooster around in his agitation, sending feathers everywhere.**

**"It can't've bin her, I'll swear it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic if I have to—" **

"That's sweet of him." Lily said.

"He's still like that," Teddy said.

"I doubt he'll change." Andy said.

**"Hagrid, I —"**

**"— Yeh've got the wrong kid, sir, I know Aph never —"**

**"**_**Hagrid**_**!" said Dumbledore loudly.** **"I do not think that Aphrodite attacked those people."**

**"Oh," said Hagrid, the rooster falling limply at his side. "Right. I'll wait outside then, Headmaster."**

**And he stomped out looking embarrassed. **

"Poor Hagrid," Lily said.

"He'll be fine, he always is." James said.

**"You don't think it was me, Professor?" Aphrodite repeated hopefully as Dumbledore brushed rooster feathers off his desk.** **"No, Aphrodite, I don't," said Dumbledore, though his face was sombre again. "But I still want to talk to you."** **Aphrodite waited nervously while Dumbledore considered her, the tips of his long fingers together. **

"Tell him the truth," Sirius said.

"But she won't," Remus said. "The only person she seems to tell anything to is Oliver and her friends, and even then she doesn't tell them the whole story."

**"I must ask you, Aphrodite, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," he said gently. "Anything at all." ****Aphrodite didn't know what to say. She thought of Malfoy shouting, "You'll be next, Mudbloods!" and of the Polyjuice Potion simmering away in Myrtle's bathroom.** **Then she thought of the disembodied voice she had heard twice and remembered what Ron had said: **_**'Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world.'**_** She thought, too, about what everyone was saying about her, and her growing dread that she was somehow connected with Salazar Slytherin… **

"So there are lots of things you could have said." James said.

"Yeah," Aphrodite said rubbing the back of her neck.

"And yet you don't." Lily said.

**"No," said Aphrodite. "There isn't anything, Professor…"**

**The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned what had hither to been nervousness into real panic. Curiously, it was Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people most.**

**What could possibly do that to a ghost? People asked each other; what terrible power could harm someone who was already dead? There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas.**

**"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left," Ron told Aphrodite and Hermione. "Us, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. What a jolly holiday it's going to be."**

**Crabbe and Goyle, who always did whatever Malfoy did, had signed up to stay over the holidays, too. But Aphrodite was glad that most people were leaving. She was tired of people skirting around her in the corridors, as though she was about to sprout fangs or spit poison; tired of all the muttering, pointing, and hissing as she passed.**

**Fred and George, however, found all this very funny. **

"Of course they would." Mrs. Weasley scowled.

"It actually made me feel a lot better. Plus it told people how stupid it was." Aphrodite snapped as the twins smiled gratefully at her.

"I can see that." Sirius said.

**They went out of their way to march ahead of Aphrodite down the corridors, shouting, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil witch coming through…" **

"That made you feel better?" Isabel asked.

"It made me smile and laugh. Although I never did it but I laughed on the inside." Aphrodite said.

**Percy was deeply disapproving of this behaviour.** **"It is **_**not**_** a laughing matter," he said coldly.**

**"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Aph's in a hurry."**

**"Yeah, she's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with her fanged servant," said George, chortling. **

"Okay, I can see how that made you feel better." Poseidon said.

"It was pretty funny." Aphrodite said with a smile.

**Ginny didn't find it amusing either.**

**"Oh, **_**don't,**_**" she wailed every time Fred asked Aphrodite loudly who she was planning to attack next, or when George pretended to ward Aphrodite off with a large clove of garlic when they met. **

"Wow, you were really making this into a great big joke." Narcissa said.

"It's what we do,"

"To make people laugh,"

"And you guys do a damn good job of it." Sirius said with a smile.

**Aphrodite didn't mind; it made her feel better that Fred and George, at least, thought the idea of her being Slytherin's heir was quite ludicrous. But their antics seemed to be aggravating Draco Malfoy, who looked increasingly sour each time he saw them at it. **

"I just don't like the idea of antagonizing the enemy." Draco said.

**"It's because he's **_**bursting**_** to say it's really him," said Ron knowingly. "You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything, and you're getting all the credit for his dirty work."**

**"Not for long," said Hermione in a satisfied tone. "The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."**

**"Hey I just thought of something," Aphrodite said suddenly. They both looked at her. **

**"What?" Ron asked.**

**"It can't be Malfoy or any other pureblood," **

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Well done Girlie." Moody nodded his head in approval, which just confused the room more.

**"What makes you say that?" Hermione said. **

**"Well, look at it this way if it was a Pureblood family the chamber would never be closed; they would just keep it open. Remember what Dobby said? The chamber was opened fifty years ago and before then it wasn't opened as Salazar had put the 'monster' in the Chamber and sealed it before leaving the school. So it has to be a half-blood that nobody knew was related to Salazar as they wouldn't want the Chamber to be opened again, as Dobby said they wouldn't want 'history to repeat itself'."**

Everyone looked at Aphrodite in shock, but jumped when Teddy spoke. "That is why Aunt Aph is the Head of the Auror Department."

"That's my girl." James and Sirius shouted, while Remus smiled proudly over at his daughter making Aphrodite blush.

**Hermione gasped. "Aph your right, of course you're right," she said, pacing now.**

**"So the pureblood family of Slytherin would be home schooled like Eloise was earlier. The family wants to open the chamber again –" Aphrodite said.**

**"They have a baby with a Muggle and leave them once they know they cannot get rid of the child." Hermione finished. **

**"The mother or father tells them of their linage and tells them what they have to do to open the chamber." Aphrodite nodded, though as she thought about it, it didn't seem completely right, but it seemed pretty close.**

"That's very impressive," Kingsley said with a smile.

"Good work Potter." Moody said nodding his head in approval.

**"So we see if Malfoy knows who this kid is," Ron said. **

**"Yeah, that's the best plan we have," Hermione sighed. **

**At last the term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle. Aphrodite found it peaceful, rather than gloomy, and enjoyed the fact that she, Hermione, and the Weasley's had the run of Gryffindor Tower, which meant they could play Exploding Snap loudly without bothering anyone, and practice duelling in private.**

**Fred, George, and Ginny had chosen to stay at school rather than visit Bill in Egypt with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. **

"I felt hurt, my younger siblings didn't want to come and visit their big brother in warm sunny Egypt." Bill said in a mock pout.

"Sorry, we wanted to stay with Aph." Fred, George and Ron said, making Bill pout and for Hermione to giggle.

"You didn't want to come and visit me either." Charlie said pouting.

"You'll live." The twins and Ron said. This caused everyone to laugh.

**Percy, who disapproved of what he termed their childish behaviour, didn't spend much time in the Gryffindor common room. He had already told them pompously that he was only staying over Christmas because it was his duty as a prefect to support the teachers during this troubled time. **

"Really Percy, tell us how you really feel." Sirius said.

"I won't be talked like that to by a mass murderer." Percy sneered.

"He never got a trial so shut up if you know what's good for you." Aphrodite growled sounding like her Dire Wolf Animagus form; Percy went red but didn't say anything else.

**Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. Aphrodite and Ron, the only ones left in their dormitory, were woken very early by Hermione, who burst in, fully dressed and carrying presents for them both.**

**"Wake up," she said loudly, pulling back the curtains at the window.**

**"Hermione — you're not supposed to be in here —" said Ron, shielding his eyes against the light. **

"Neither is Aph, but you don't seem to mind." Lily said.

"Aph is different; she seems to fit right in with the guys." Ron said.

"Yeah, she does, it funny how masculine she can be at times." Neville said, making Poseidon frown at the two boys.

"Do we even want to know?" James asked.

"Not really." Ron and Neville said as they got glared at by Aphrodite.

**"Happy Christmas to you, too," said Hermione, throwing him his present. "In case you haven't noticed there is already a girl who lives in this dorm. Anyway I've been up for nearly an hour, adding more lacewings to the potion. It's ready."** **Aphrodite sat up, suddenly wide awake.**

"That got your attention." Frank said with a smile.

"Of course it did, we've been waiting for this for about a month." Aphrodite said.

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Positive," said Hermione, shifting Scabbers **

The trio, Sirius, Remus scowled at the mention of the rat.

**The rat so that she could sit down on the end of Ron's four-poster. "If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight."**

**At that moment, Hedwig swooped into the room, carrying a very small package in her beak.**

**"Hello," said Aphrodite happily as she landed on her bed. "Are you speaking to me again?"**

**She nibbled her ear in an affectionate sort of way, which was a far better present than the one that she had brought her, which turned out to be from the Dursley's. They had sent Aphrodite a toothpick and a note telling her to find out whether she'd be able to stay at Hogwarts for the summer holidays, too. **

"And now you have a proper and loving home to come home to in the holidays after the reading." Remus said with a smile directed at his daughter who smiled back at him. "That goes for you too Oliver you can move in here if you want instead of living in a flat." Remus continued.

"Thank you Remus." Oliver said for carrying on reading.

**The rest of Aphrodite's Christmas presents were far more satisfactory. Hagrid had sent her a large tin of treacle fudge, which Aphrodite decided to soften by the fire before eating; Ron had given her a book called **_**Flying with the Cannons**_**, **

A number of people in the room shook their heads at the mention of the Cannons.

**A book of interesting facts about his favourite Quidditch team, and Hermione had bought her a luxurious eagle-feather quill. Oliver had found a book and a necklace from her mother's family that was in Dumbledore's office and sent it to her for Christmas. The book was called **_**'The Book of Shadows' **_**and the necklace was a Stella Flame "Byzantia" Ice Blue Topaz Cross Pendant, as well as a charm bracelet that had a Lily and Emerald attached to it as well as a note.**

_**Dear Di, **_

_**Happy Christmas!**_

_**I found the book and the necklace in Dumbledore's office and when I found out they belonged to your mother I took them and gave them to you for Christmas I have no idea why they were in there. I also thought you would like the charm bracelet I gave you, the charms are for your mother as you told me her name was Lily and the emerald is for both of your eyes. I will continue to add the charms for you for your birthday and Christmas but I won't tell you what so don't ask.**_

_**Happy Christmas Di.**_

_**Love Oliver xxx**_

**Aphrodite smiled after she had read the letter and fastened the charm bracelet as well as her mother's necklace around her neck where her necklace that Oliver had given her last year was hanging around her neck.**

"Thank you Oliver." Lily said gratefully. Oliver nodded and carried on reading after he had kissed Aphrodite on the lips.

**Aphrodite opened the last present to find a new, hand-knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley and a large plum cake. Aphrodite read her card with a fresh surge of guilt, thinking about Mr. Weasley's car (which hadn't been seen since its crash with the Whomping Willow), and the bout of rule-breaking she and Ron were planning next. **

"Don't worry about it; it's for a good reason. Anyone would do that." Bill said.

"Everyone breaks rules everyone once in a while, though I doubt that Percy ever did." Charlie said.

**No one, not even someone dreading taking Polyjuice Potion later, could fail to enjoy Christmas dinner at Hogwarts.**

**The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore led them in a few of his favourite carols, **

"That's always fun." James said.

"It really brings the spirit out." Eames said.

"That's true." Aphrodite said with a smile.

**Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read 'Pinhead,' kept asking them all what they were sniggering at.** **Aphrodite didn't even care that Draco Malfoy was making loud, snide remark about her new sweater from the Slytherin table. **

"I really liked it, it was nice and only the second thing I owned that actually fit me." Aphrodite said.

"What about the clothes you wore in third year?" Remus asked.

"I brought some new clothes when I ran away." Aphrodite said.

**With a bit of luck, Malfoy would be getting his comeuppance in a few hours' time.**

**Aphrodite and Ron had barely finished their third helpings of Christmas pudding when Hermione ushered them out of the hall to finalize their plans for the evening. **

"You know, it didn't look too suspicious." McGonagall said with a sigh.

**"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into," said Hermione matter-of-factly, as though she were sending them to the supermarket for laundry detergent. "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe's and Goyle's; they're Malfoy's best friends, he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him."**

Remus smiled "Good plan and good thinking about going over everything beforehand."

**"Excuse me!" Aphrodite protested loudly. "I will not be transforming into one of his body guards!"**

Everyone was laughing at what Aphrodite would protest to out of everything making her blush.

**Hermione rolled her eyes. "Then who would you propose, Aph?"** **Aphrodite already knew who. "Daphne Greengrass," she replied shortly. "I know just where to get her hair too!"**

Ted smirked "You're always a couple paces ahead of everyone else."

**Hermione sighed in annoyance but went on smoothly, "I've got it all worked out," She held up two plump chocolate cakes. "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them. You know how greedy they are, they're bound to eat them. It'd be best if Goyle went as well, seeing as how they're always together. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet."**

"That's really pathetic that all you have to do is bribe them with food and you'll get whatever you need out of them." Charlie said

Ginny rolled her eyes "How is that different from Ron?"

Aphrodite glared "Ron likes his food, but he would never go behind any of our back for it Ginevra!"

**Aphrodite and Ron looked incredulously at each other.**

"**There has to be somewhere else we can put them-"Aphrodite started.**

**But Hermione had a steely glint in her eye not unlike the one Professor McGonagall sometimes had.**

"If someone opens up the broom closet you're beyond screwed." Kingsley sighed

Sirius shook his head "They have no proof it was them."

**"The potion will be useless without Crabbe's and Daphne's hair" she said sternly. "You do **_**want**_** to investigate Malfoy, don't you?"**

**"Oh, all right, all right," said Aphrodite. "But what about you? Whose hair are you ripping out?"**

Hermione rolled her eyes "You could have worded that a lot better."Aphrodite just shrugged and snuggled into Oliver's side as he continued reading.

**"I've already got mine!" said Hermione brightly, pulling a tiny bottle out of her pocket and showing them the single hair inside it. "Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling with me at the Duelling Club? She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me! And she's gone home for Christmas — so I'll just have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to come back."**

Snape rolled his eyes that was the stupidest idea ever.

**When Hermione had bustled off to check on the Polyjuice Potion again, Ron turned to Aphrodite with a doom-laden expression. **

**"Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?"**

"In the years to come I'm sure the plans will get more dangerous." Kingsley laughed

Tonks groaned "That's not something we wanted to hear Kings." She said leaning around her son to slap the back of his head.

**But to Aphrodite's and Ron's utter amazement, stage one of the operation went just as smoothly as Hermione had said.**

"Really?" asked Remus shocked

Hermione nodded proudly "We were pretty shocked ourselves."

**They lurked in the deserted entrance hall after Christmas tea, waiting for Crabbe and Goyle who had remained alone at the Slytherin table, shovelling down fourth helpings of trifle. Aphrodite had perched the chocolate cakes on the end of the banisters. When they spotted Crabbe and Goyle coming out of the Great Hall, Aphrodite and Ron hid quickly behind a suit of armour next to the front door. **

**"How thick can you get?" Ron whispered ecstatically as Crabbe gleefully pointed out the cakes to Goyle and grabbed them.**

"They're going to get themselves killed if they're that gullible." Andy muttered

"And those three aren't with all the stunts they pull?" Snape sneered

Ted glared "Don't put words in my wife's mouth Severus; you won't like what happens if you do."

**Grinning stupidly, they stuffed the cakes whole into their large mouths. For a moment, both of them chewed greedily, looks of triumph on their faces. Then, without the smallest change of expression, they both keeled over backward onto the floor. **

Charlie laughed "That had to be funny to watch." Ron and Aphrodite nodded and then looked at each other and burst out laughing as they remembered their faces. It took five minutes for them to calm down before Oliver could carry on reading.

**By far the hardest part was hiding them in the closet across the hall. Once they were safely stowed among the buckets and mops, Ron pulled out several of Crabbe's hairs. They also stole Crabbe's shoes, because Ron's own were far too small for Crabbe sized feet.**

Ron scowled "He was huge!"

"He still is Ron." Hermione corrected lightly

**Then, still stunned at what they had just done, Ron sprinted up to Myrtle's bathroom whilst Aphrodite sprinted to the defence tower. Aphrodite saw Daphne coming down this way a while ago. Daphne had been very taken with Lockhart and Daphne had left her hair band on the stairway.**

Sirius smirked "Lockhart seems to be good for something than I see."

"Oh yeah," Remus agreed sarcastically "I can totally see why he was hired now." Shaking his head at his husband.

**Aphrodite grinned and picked up the green and silver fabric, looking around it, Aphrodite took note of the three, slender light brown hairs stuck on the plastic part of the band and dropped the hair band once more before sprinting back to the bathroom. Taking care not to lose the hairs along the way. Ron was standing outside the door, looking anxious and they both hurried in.**

**They could hardly see for the thick black smoke issuing from the stall in which Hermione was stirring the cauldron. Pulling their robes up over their faces, Aphrodite and Ron knocked softly on the door.**

**"Hermione?"**

"You guys took longer than I expected." Hermione remembered being panicked

Aphrodite sighed "Sorry, but we had to wait ages for those pigs to come out of the Great Hall."

**They heard the scrape of the lock and Hermione emerged, shiny-faced and looking anxious. Behind her they heard the gloop-gloop of the bubbling, glutinous potion. Three glass tumblers stood ready on the toilet seat. **

Narcissa wrinkled her nose "That sounds hygienic."

**"Did you get them?" Hermione asked breathlessly.**

**Aphrodite showed her Daphne's hair.**

"Things are going too smoothly," Bill grimaced. "What goes wrong?"

Hermione winced "You'll see." She whispered.

**"Good. And I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry," Hermione said, holding up a small sack. "You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Daphne."**

"How tall is Daphne compared to you honey?" Eames question

Aphrodite thought for a moment "I think she was five four then, I was only four seven."

Everyone stared at her in shock and then started growling and cursing the Dursley's for what they have done to her.

**The three of them stared into the cauldron. Close up, the potion looked like thick, dark mud, bubbling sluggishly.**

"Well, well, well," Eames smirked "I do believe that's how it's supposed to be."

Snape glared at the older Potter, but he was silently impressed that they had done it on their own.

**"I'm sure I've done everything right," said Hermione, nervously rereading the splotched page of **_**Moste Potente Potions**_**. "It looks like the book says it should… once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves."**

"An hour should do." Kingsley mumbled "If you get right to the point."

**"Now what?" Ron whispered.**

**"We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs." **

The golden trio all look disgusted at what was to come.

**Hermione ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand trembling, she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into the first glass. **

**The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow.**

Eames groaned "I spoke to soon I guess."

"You were alright weren't you?" Bill asked frantically to Hermione

"In the end I was perfectly fine." She responded in a dead voice

**"Urgh — essence of Millicent Bulstrode," said Ron, eyeing it with loathing. "Bet it tastes disgusting." **

**"Add yours, then," said Hermione.**

"Do you think it will always taste disgusting or it depends on the person you're turning into?" Aphrodite asked curiously.

Snape looked shocked she would ask him anything "No it always has a very bad taste but the taste is different for each person."

**Aphrodite dropped Daphne's hair into the middle glass and Ron put Crabbe's into the last one. Both glasses hissed and frothed: Daphne's turned a tan colour; Crabbe's a dark, murky brown.**

Andy smiled proudly "I think you guys did it perfectly!"

**"Hang on," said Aphrodite as Ron and Hermione reached for their glasses. "We'd better not all drink them in here… Once we turn into Crabbe and Daphne we won't fit. And Millicent Bulstrode's no pixie."**

Ginny rolled her eyes; she always had to be polite.

**"Good thinking," said Ron, unlocking the door. "We'll take separate stalls."** **Careful not to spill a drop of her Polyjuice Potion, Aphrodite slipped into the middle stall. **

**"Ready?" she called.**

"No." muttered Snape.

**"Ready," came Ron's and Hermione's voices.**

**"One — two — three —"** **Pinching her nose, Aphrodite drank the potion down in two large gulps. It tasted like overcooked cabbage.**

Aphrodite shuddered as she remembered the taste and Oliver let go off the book with one hand wrapped it around Aphrodite and pulled her towards him and carried on reading.

**Immediately, her insides started writhing as though she'd just swallowed live snakes— doubled up, she wondered whether she was going to be sick — then a burning sensation spread rapidly from her stomach to the very ends of her fingers and toes — next, bringing her gasping to all fours, came a horrible melting feeling, as the skin all over her body bubbled like hot wax— and before her eyes, her hands began to grow, the fingers lengthened, the nails sharpened from their previously state— her shoulders stretched painfully and a prickling on her forehead told her that her fringe was creeping down toward her eyebrows — her feet were agony in shoes two sizes too small...**

"Always take your shoes off." Ted advised

"That sounds like the most painful potion ever." Neville muttered

Snape shook his head "There are more painful ones but that it probably in the top five."

"I don't want to know how you know that or why you know that." Ted snarled

**As suddenly as it had started, everything stopped. Aphrodite lay face down on the stone-cold floor, listening to Myrtle gurgling morosely in the end toilet. With difficulty, she kicked off her shoes and stood up. So this was what it felt like, being Daphne. **

"Well it felt very proper and girlish." Aphrodite said making her friends laugh, they knew she didn't like girlish things but she wasn't a tom-boy either she was in the middle of both.

**She pulled off her old robes, which were hanging inches above her ankles, pulled on the spare ones, and laced up a pair of Hermione's that they thought would fit. She reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes and her hand touched perfectly straight and light brown hair. **

"You two are polar opposites." Ron stated

Oliver glared "Well I'm glad."

Ron blushed "I didn't mean it in a bad way, but it must have been difficult for Aph to act like a stuck up pure blood when she's not that at all."

**"Are you two okay?" Daphne's silky smooth voice issued from her mouth.**

**"Yeah," came the deep grunt of Crabbe from her right. **

**Aphrodite unlocked her door and stepped in front of the cracked mirror. Daphne stared back at her out of blue eyes. Aphrodite scratched her ear. So did Daphne.**

**Ron's door opened. They stared at each other. Except that he looked pale and shocked, Ron was indistinguishable from Crabbe, from the pudding-bowl haircut to the long, gorilla arms.**

**"This is unbelievable," said Ron, approaching the mirror and prodding Crabbe's flat nose. "**_**Unbelievable**_**."**

"It was surreal to see something like that." Ron grinned

**"We'd better get going," said Aphrodite "We've still got to find out where the Slytherin common room is. I only hope we can find someone to follow…" Ron nodded and banged on Hermione's door. "C'mon, we need to go —"**

Bill looked worriedly "This isn't going to be good, I can feel it."

**A high-pitched voice answered him. "I — I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."**

**"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly; no one's going to know it's you" **

Snape let out a long sigh, he knew she messed it up but for once he didn't want to make the Gryffindor feel incompetent.

**"No — really — I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you're wasting time —"**

**Aphrodite looked at Ron, bewildered.**

"What happened Hermione?" Kingsley asked kindly

Hermione blushed "It'll be explained later in the chapter, I'd rather not discuss it."

**"Hermione, are you okay?" said Aphrodite through the door.**

**"Fine — I'm fine — go on —"**

"We didn't want to leave you, but we knew we had no choice." Aphrodite explained

Hermione nodded "I know Aph; it was just a horrible mistake."

**Aphrodite looked at her watch. Five of their precious sixty minutes had already passed.**

**"We'll meet you back here, all right?" she said.**

**Aphrodite and Ron opened the door of the bathroom carefully, checked that the coast was clear, and set off.**

**"Don't swing your arms like that," Aphrodite muttered to Ron.**

**"Eh?" **

"You should pay more attention to people's body language, boy." Mad-eye growled at Ron.

**"Crabbe holds them sort of stiff…"**

"Good job Girlie you'd make a fine Auror, I'll train you myself starting after the reading or maybe during and I don't care what anyone else says." Mad-eye ended in a growl with his magical eye pointing to the side of his head obviously looking at Molly and Dumbledore.

**"How's this?"**

**"Yeah, that's better."**

**They went down the marble staircase. All they needed now was a Slytherin that they could follow to the Slytherin common room, but there was nobody around.**

"Damn." Andy muttered "You don't know where the common room is."

**"The Slytherins always come up to breakfast from over there," said Ron, nodding at the entrance to the dungeons. The words had barely left his mouth when a girl with long, curly hair emerged from the entrance.**

Ron groaned at his stupid idea.

**"Excuse me," said Ron, hurrying up to her. "We've forgotten the way to our common room."**

Ginny snorted "You're supposed to be in Slytherin Ron. They aren't polite."

Tonks, Andy and Narcissa glared at the blushing girl, "My mum and Aunt was in Slytherin! And you don't think they're rude do you?" Tonks said angrily.

Ginny looked away but muttered a quiet "sorry."

**"I beg your pardon?" said the girl stiffly. "Our common room? I'm a Ravenclaw."**

**She walked away, looking suspiciously back at them.**

**Aphrodite and Ron hurried down the stone steps into the darkness, their footsteps echoing particularly loudly as Crabbe's and Daphne's feet hit the floor, feeling that this wasn't going to be as easy as they had hoped.**

"Well," said Ted laughing lightly "you're impersonating two other students. Yeah I can see how things would get rather tricky."

**The labyrinthine passages were deserted. They walked deeper and deeper under the school, constantly checking their watches to see how much time they had left. After a quarter of an hour, just when they were getting desperate, they heard a sudden movement ahead.**

Ron and Aphrodite groaned.

**"Ha!" said Ron excitedly. "There's one of them now!"**

**The figure was emerging from a side room. As they hurried nearer, however, their hearts sank. It wasn't a Slytherin, it was Percy.**

The twins, Bill and Charlie scowled darkly; he was such a pain in the ass.

**"What're you doing down here?" said Ron in surprise.**

**Percy looked affronted. "That," he said stiffly, "is none of your business. It's Crabbe, isn't it?"**

**"Wh — oh, yeah," said Ron.**

**"Well, get off to your dormitories," said Percy sternly. "It's not safe to go wandering around dark corridors these days."**

"That's what they're trying to do dumbass." Sirius ground out

**"**_**You**_** are," Ron pointed out. **

**"I," said Percy, drawing himself up, "am a prefect. Nothing's about to attack me."**

Kingsley laughed "There ya go. We found what can defeat the monster, just get a prefect!" Percy blushed and scowled at the Auror.

**A voice suddenly echoed behind Aphrodite and Ron. Draco Malfoy was strolling toward them, and for the first time in her life, Aphrodite was pleased to see him.**

**"There you are," he drawled, looking at them. "Have you and Goyle been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time, Crabbe? I've been looking for you; I want to show you something really funny. Oh, Hello Daph." Draco continued with a nod of his head and a flirtatious wink. **

"Sorry Mr. Weasley in advance my father made me swear I would show the clipping." Draco apologized.

"It's alright Draco, and you can call me Arthur." Arthur said and smiled and when Draco nodded.

**Malfoy glanced witheringly at Percy.**

**"And what're you doing down here, Weasley?" he sneered.**

"Well Draco," drawled Andy "that seems to be the question on everybody's mind this evening."

**Percy looked outraged. **

**"You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect!" he said. "I don't like your attitude!"**

**Malfoy sneered and motioned for Aphrodite and Ron to follow him. Aphrodite almost said something apologetic to Percy but caught herself just in time. She and Ron hurried after Malfoy, who said as they turned into the next passage, "That Peter Weasley —"**

**"Percy," Ron corrected him automatically.**

"Don't give yourself away!" Charlie groaned "You've come this far to screw it up."

**"Whatever," said Malfoy. "I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed." **

Eames dropped his head "He just eliminated himself as a suspect."

**He gave a short, derisive laugh. Aphrodite and Ron exchanged excited looks.**

**Malfoy paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.** **"What's the new password again?" he said to Aphrodite.**

"Even as Daphne everyone turns to you for answers." Sirius grinned.

**"I don't remember darling," Aphrodite flirted.**

Ron pretended to gag "You really sounded into him."

"What? I had to act the way Daphne does around him." Aphrodite said with a shrug making Mad-eye beam at her which surprised everyone in the room including Tonks and she is his protégé.

**"Oh, yeah — **_**pure-blood**_**!" said Malfoy smiling at Aphrodite, and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open.** **Malfoy marched through it, and Aphrodite and Ron followed him. **

**The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.**

Andy and Narcissa slumped at the sound of their old common room, nothing had changed much. Theirs wasn't very homey.

**"Wait here," said Malfoy to Aphrodite and Ron, motioning them to a pair of empty chairs set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it – my father's just sent it to me —" **

**Wondering what Malfoy was going to show them, Aphrodite and Ron sat down, doing their best to look at home. Malfoy came back a minute later, holding what looked like a newspaper clipping. He thrust it under Ron's nose.**

Ron scowled at what he had to read.

**"That'll give you a laugh," he said.**

**Aphrodite saw Ron's eyes widen in shock. He read the clipping quickly, gave a very forced laugh, and handed it to Aphrodite.**

**It had been clipped out of the Daily Prophet, and it said:**

_**INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC **_

_**Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car.**_

_**Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation. **_

_**"Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately." **_

_**Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them. **_

Molly glared at the book that had been a nightmare for them to deal with.

**"Well?" said Malfoy impatiently as Aphrodite handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"**

"**Very funny darling." Aphrodite said with a fake laugh.**

"I can't believe I fell for that and that I didn't notice anything." Draco grumbled good naturally.

**"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Malfoy scornfully.**

**"You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave." **

**Crabbe's — face was contorted with fury.**

Tonks sighed in annoyance "Learn to control your temper!"

**"What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Malfoy.**

**"Stomachache," Ron grunted.**

"At least you had a good cover up prepared." Kingsley said with annoyance, Ron looked at him sheepishly.

**"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," said Malfoy, snickering.**

"DRACO!" Narcissa shouted at her son.

"I know and I'm really sorry." Draco said sincerely.

**"You know, I'm surprised the **_**Daily Prophet**_** hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggleborns. A decent headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in."**

**Malfoy started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "'Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?"'**

"That does sound like Colin thought." Hermione muttered "Not the last part but he was driving Aph mad."

**He dropped his hands and looked at Aphrodite and Ron.** **"What's the matter with you, Crabbe?" Malfoy's eyes narrowed suddenly. "And why're you still sitting over there doll and not next to me? Where's Goyle?"**

Sirius glared "You better not touch her." at Draco making him shrink back into his seat.

**Aphrodite flipped her hair and smiled seductively at Malfoy "I'm sorry darling; I don't know what's wrong with me." Aphrodite got up and sat on Malfoy's awaiting lap and continued talking.**

All the men besides Snape were having trouble controlling their anger at this point; they didn't want Aph near Draco or anyone, it didn't matter if Draco had changed. While Draco sighed ashamedly at his past actions.

"**Can you believe how stupid Potter is? She thinks she's so cool changing her hair and that stupid scar is beyond hideous."**

"You're a very good actress." Poseidon complimented his cousin, "But no more putting yourself down sweets."

**Malfoy laughed harshly and wrapped an arm around Aphrodite's waste. "Well, you have that right. Ugly little Mudblood lover... did you know her mother's a Mudblood? Didn't surprise me when I found out."**

"Draco!" Narcissa glared at her son, she couldn't believe the way he was acting she was just glad that Aph and straightened him out.

**It took absolutely everything Aphrodite had in her body to force out the words, "doesn't surprise me, either."**

**Malfoy laughed again and Aphrodite felt sick.**

Charlie was furious at this point "You shouldn't have had to listen to that shit." He didn't want his baby sister to listen to this crap.

**"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," he said. "She's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or she wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think **_**she's**_** Slytherin's heir!"**

"Well, technically I am heiress of Slytherin." Aphrodite said to Draco making him roll his eyes but there was a fond smile on his face.

**Aphrodite and Ron waited with bated breath: Malfoy was surely seconds away from telling them it was him but then - **

**"I **_**wish**_** I knew who it is," said Malfoy petulantly. "I could help them."**

"Damn it!" Ted groaned "You're back to square one again!"

**Ron's jaw dropped so that Crabbe's face looked even more gormlessly than usual.**

**Fortunately, Malfoy didn't notice, and Aphrodite, thinking fast, said, "You must have some idea who's behind it all ..."**

"I doubt it;" Bill muttered "he would have been bragging about."

**"You know I haven't doll, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Malfoy. "And Father won't tell me anything about what happened the last time the Chamber was opened, either.**

"He doesn't know anything about it other than the rumour that's why." Tonks snarled.

**Of course, it was about fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing: last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's only a matter of time before one of them's killed this time...I hope it's Granger," he said with relish.**

Bill glared at Draco and hugged Hermione; he didn't care if they were friends now he only cared that someone wished his Mione dead and that thought made his blood run cold.

**Ron was clenching Crabbe's gigantic fist. Feeling that it would be a bit of a give-away if Ron punched Malfoy,**

Ron shifted "I wanted to so badly. It would have made me feel a hell of a lot better."

**Aphrodite shot him a warning look and said, "D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"**

Charlie was silently praying they didn't get caught because of his brother's temper.

**"Oh, yeah... whoever it was expelled," said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban." ****He shifted restlessly in his chair and said, "Father says to keep my head down and let the heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the know the Ministry of Magic raided our Manor last week?"**

"Good!" Kingsley and Tonks shouted.

**Aphrodite forced Daphne's face into a look of concern. ****"Yeah ..." said Malfoy. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some **_**very**_** valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor -"**

Tonks grinned "Good, keep giving up your daddy's secrets."

"We'll get your daddy in Azkaban." Kingsley said happily.

"Good cause that's where he belongs for what he did to Aph." Draco said making everyone look at him and then turned to look at Aph with concern before she begged Oliver to read.

**"Ho!" said Ron.**

**Malfoy looked at him. So did Aphrodite. Ron blushed. Even his hair was turning red. His nose was also slowly lengthening - their hour was up.**

"Get out of there now!" Ted yelled "You can't get caught in their common room!"

**Ron was turning back into himself, and from the look of horror he was suddenly giving Aphrodite, she must be, too.**

**They both jumped to their feet.**

Andy nodded frantically "Go! Get out of their! Draco won't cover for you if his life depended on it. Well, then he wouldn't but now he would." Andy amended with apologetic glance at her nephew who waved it away with a smile.

**"Medicine for my stomach," Ron grunted, and without further ado they sprinted the length of the Slytherin common room, hurled themselves at the stone wall and dashed up the passage, hoping against hope that Malfoy hadn't noticed anything.**

"No I didn't." Draco said.

**Aphrodite could feel her feet slipping around in Daphne's shoes and had to hoist up her robes as she shrank; they crashed up the steps into the dark entrance hall, which was full of a muffled pounding coming from the cupboard where they'd lock Crabbe and Goyle. Leaving their shoes outside the cupboard door, they sprinted in their socks up the marble staircase towards Myrtle's bathroom. "Well, that wasn't a complete waste of time," Ron panted, closing the bathroom door behind him. "I know we still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoys' drawing room." ****Aphrodite checked her face in the cracked mirror. She was back to normal. Ron hammered on the door of Hermione's cubicle. "Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you -**

Bill looked at a blushing Hermione; this was going to embarrass the poor girl.

**"Go away!" Hermione squeaked.**

Remus gave a small smile "I'm sure it wasn't too bad Hermione and if it was Madam Pomfrey has a don't ask policy."

**Aphrodite and Ron looked at each other. ****"What's the matter?" said Ron. "You must be back to normal by now, we are ..."**

Sirius sighed "Something went wrong…something always goes wrong with you guys."

**But Myrtle glided suddenly through the cubicle door. Aphrodite had never seen her looking so happy apart from the times she visited her, Aphrodite supposed that Myrtle hadn't forgiven Hermione for talking about her behind her back. ****"Oooooooh, wait till you see," she said. "It's **_**awful**_**!"** **They heard the lock slide and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robed pulled up over her head.**

Everyone tensed waiting for the worse.

**"What's up?" said Ron uncertainly. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?"**

Snape rolled his eyes "It doesn't work that way Weasley!"

"I didn't know that at the time!" Ron shot back.

**Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink.**

Ron winced "Sorry Hermione it was a shock."

"I know Ron, I wasn't mad at you." Hermione reassured.

**Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had gone yellow and there were long pointed ears poking through her hair.**

"A cat?" Bill muttered "You'll be in the hospital wing at least a month."

**"It was a c-cat hair!" she howled. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the P-Potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"**

**"You'll be teased something dreadful," said Myrtle happily.**

"Go to hell Myrtle!" Andy snapped "Now's not the time for your sick humour!"

**"It's OK, Hermione," said Aphrodite quickly. "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions ..."**

Eames smiled "That's the good thing, she never asks questions. She'll always respect patient's privacy."

**It took a long time to persuade Hermione to leave the bathroom. Myrtle sped them on their way with a hearty guffaw. ****"Wait till everyone finds out you've got a **_**tail**_**!"**

"Thanks Myrtle!" Tonks snapped "We were dying to know that piece of information."

Kingsley sighed "All that for nothing. Damn it."

Oliver passed the book to Aphrodite, but before she opened the book Andy interrupted her. "After this chapter shall we all call it a night?" Andy asked and once she got nods of agreement Aphrodite opened up the book and groaned when she saw the chapter title.

"What's wrong?" James asked concerned.

"Why did I have to get this chapter?" Aphrodite sighed, making everyone confused and worried about what was in this chapter. Instead of answering the questioning looks she read out the chapter title. **"Chapter Thirteen, The Very Secret Diary."**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Very Secret Diary

Chapter Sixteen:

**Chapter Thirteen, The Very Secret Diary," **Aphrodite read.

"What's that about?" Sirius asked.

"You'll see." Aphrodite said simply before continuing reading.

**Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks. **

"I missed so much this year." Hermione said.

"It wasn't exactly your fault." Aphrodite said.

"I know but still." Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders.

**There was a flurry of rumour about her disappearance when the rest of the school arrived back from their Christmas holidays, because of course everyone thought that she had been attacked.** **So many students filed past the hospital wing trying to catch a glimpse of her that Madam Pomfrey took out her curtains again and placed them around Hermione's bed, to spare her the shame of being seen with a furry face. ****Aphrodite and Ron went to visit her every evening. When the new term started, they brought her each day's homework.**

**"If I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work," said Ron, tipping a stack of books onto Hermione's bedside table one evening.**

**"Don't be silly, Ron, I've got to keep up," said Hermione briskly. **

"It's probably a good thing too." Hermione said.

"I really don't want to know." Lily said.

**Her spirits were greatly improved by the fact that all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were turning slowly back to brown. "I don't suppose you've got any new leads?" she added in a whisper, so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her.**

**"Nothing," said Ron gloomily.**

**"What's that?" asked Aphrodite, pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow. **

Hermione groaned, _'why couldn't this be left out?'_ she thought to herself.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said with a blush.

**"Just a get well card," said Hermione hastily, trying to poke it out of sight, but Ron was too quick for her. He pulled it out, flicked it open, and read aloud:**

_**"To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award."**_

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius and Eames asked laughing.

"No, she really had that under her pillow." Aphrodite said with a smile.

"Shut it," Hermione said.

**Ron looked up at Hermione, disgusted.**

**"You sleep with this under your **_**pillow**_**?"**

**But Hermione was spared answering by Madam Pomfrey sweeping over with her evening dose of medicine.**

**"Is Lockhart the smarmiest bloke you've ever met, or what?" Ron said to Aphrodite as they left the infirmary and started up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower.** **Snape had given them so much homework, she decided to go and do it.**

**Ron was just saying he wished he had asked Hermione how many rat tails you were supposed to add to a Hair Raising Potion when an angry outburst from the floor above reached their ears.**

**"That's Filch," Aphrodite muttered as they hurried up the stairs and paused, out of sight, listening hard.**

**"You don't think someone else's been attacked?" said Ron tensely.**

"I hope not," Lily said.

"There wasn't." Aphrodite said.

**They stood still, their heads inclined toward Filch's voice, which sounded quite hysterical.**

_**"—even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw; I'm going to Dumbledore —" **_

"Myrtle," everyone said.

**His footsteps receded along the out-of-sight corridor and they heard a distant door slam.**

**They poked their heads around the corner. Filch had clearly been manning his usual lookout post: They were once again on the spot where Mrs. Norris had been attacked. They saw at a glance what Filch had been shouting about. A great flood of water stretched over half the corridor and it looked as though it was still seeping from under the door of Myrtle's bathroom.** **Now that Filch had stopped shouting, they could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls.**

**"**_**Now**_** what's up with her?" Ron moaned making Aphrodite to glare at him.**

**"Let's go and see," Aphrodite said concerned, and holding their robes over their ankles they stepped through the great wash of water to the door bearing it's OUT OF ORDER sign, ignored it as always, and entered.**

**Myrtle was crying, if possible, louder and harder than ever before.**

**She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet. It was dark in the bathroom because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet.**

**"What's up, Myrtle?" Aphrodite asked concerned. **

"Good, be nice to her." Lily said.

**"Who's that?" glugged Myrtle miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"**

**Aphrodite waded across to her stall and said, "I would never throw something at you Myrtle you're my friend."**

**"I know, but not everyone is kind like you are Di." Myrtle said, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…"**

**"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," said Ron. "I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"** **Aphrodite glared at him for being insensitive to Myrtle.**

**Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach!" she said putting her arm in Ron's stomach making him feel the ice shower feeling only in his stomach. "Fifty points if it goes through her head!" she punched through Ron's head. **

"You shouldn't have said that." Tonks said with a grimace.

"I know I didn't exactly realize how sensitive she could be." Ron said with a grimace.

"She can be a little oversensitive." Lily said.

**"Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I **_**don't**_** think!" **

**"Who threw it at you, anyway?" asked Aphrodite with a stern look at Ron.**

**"I don't know… I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, **

"Well that's healthy," Fred said.

"Very healthy." George said.

**And it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle, glaring at them. "It's over there, it got washed out…"**

**Aphrodite and Ron looked under the sink where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. Aphrodite stepped forward to pick it up, but Ron suddenly flung out an arm to hold her back.**

"Don't you dare pick it up!" Remus said.

"Sorry, I didn't exactly grow up thinking that books could be dangerous." Aphrodite said.

"You should have," James mumbled.

"It'll be okay, remember we were sent here to change all this." Lily whispered to James.

**"What?" said Aphrodite.**

**"Are you crazy?" said Ron. "It could be dangerous."**

**"**_**Dangerous**_**?" said Aphrodite, laughing. "Come off it, how could it be dangerous?"**

**"You'd be surprised," said Ron, who was looking apprehensively at the book. "Some of the books the Ministry's confiscated Dad's told me — there was one that burned your eyes out. And everyone who read **_**Sonnets of a Sorcerer**_** spoke in limericks for the rest of their lives. And some old witch in Bath had a book that you could **_**never stop reading**_**! You just had to wander around with your nose in it, trying to do everything one-handed. And —" **

"So you do listen." Arthur said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Bill asked.

"Well I never know for one thing." Arthur said with a smile to his oldest son.

**"All right, I've got the point," said Aphrodite.**

**The little book lay on the floor, nondescript and soggy.**

**"Well, we won't find out unless we look at it," she said, and she ducked around Ron and picked it up off the floor. **

Remus got up and slapped her lightly upside the head. Aphrodite grabbed her head and looked over at him.

"You don't pick something strange off the ground." Remus said.

"Sorry Remmy," Aphrodite said.

**Aphrodite saw at once that it was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told her it was fifty years old. She opened it eagerly. On the first page she could just make out the name T. M. Riddle in smudged ink.**

**"Hang on," said Ron, who had approached cautiously and was looking over Aphrodite's shoulder. "I know that name… T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."**

**"How on earth d'you know that?" said Aphrodite in amazement.**

**"Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention," said Ron resentfully. "That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it, too."**

Aphrodite and Ron looked at each other and suddenly burst into uproarious laughter making everyone look at them weirdly.

"What's so funny?" James asked his daughter curiously, but she didn't answer she just turned to Ron and said in between laughter.

"I-imagine wh-what h-his f-face would be like if he found out that someone g-got slime all o-over his award." This made Ron and Aphrodite laugh more. It took five minutes for them to calm down so Aphrodite could carry on with the chapter.

"Are you going to tell us what that was all about?" Eames asked.

Aphrodite looked at her Uncle and said simply. "End of this book Uncle Eames."

**Aphrodite peeled the wet pages apart. They were completely blank. There wasn't the faintest trace of writing on any of them, not even **_**Auntie Mabel's birthday**_**, or **_**dentist, half-past three**_**. **

"Auntie Mabel?" Poseidon asked.

"I don't know; it was the first name I could come up with." Aphrodite said.

"I don't know; that is a good name for an aunt." Lily said.

**"He never wrote in it," said Aphrodite, disappointed.**

"Yes he did," Aphrodite and Ginny said.

"What do you mean? Invisible ink?" Poseidon asked.

"I wish," Aphrodite said.

**"I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" said Ron curiously.**

**Aphrodite turned to the back cover of the book and saw the printed name of a variety store on Vauxhall Road, London.**

**"He must've been Muggle-born," said Aphrodite thoughtfully. "To have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road…" **

"Or a half blood raised by Muggles." Lily said. Aphrodite looked down; she was like Voldemort in that aspect. She sighed and carried on with the chapter.

**"Well, it's not much use to you," said Ron. He dropped his voice. "Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's nose." Aphrodite punched Ron on the shoulder before turning away and pocketing the diary.**

**Hermione left the hospital wing, de-whiskered, tail-less, and fur free, at the beginning of February.**

**On her first evening back in Gryffindor Tower, Aphrodite showed her T. M. Riddle's diary and told her the story of how they had found it.**

**"Oooh, it might have hidden powers," said Hermione enthusiastically, taking the diary and looking at it closely. **

"Hidden powers alright," Aphrodite muttered interrupting herself.

"What did you find?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing good," Hermione said.

**"If it has, it's hiding them very well," said Ron. "Maybe it's shy. I don't know why you don't chuck it, Aph." **

"I should have." Aphrodite said.

"They say hindsight is twenty-twenty." Hermione said.

"What?" asked the purebloods in the room.

"It's a Muggle saying." Lily said.

**"I wish I knew why someone **_**did**_** try to chuck it," said Aphrodite. "I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts either." **

"I think you are way to bloody curious for your own good." Sirius said.

"She's too much like her father on that front." Remus said.

"Hey," Aphrodite and James cried. Everyone in the room chuckled at that.

"Yes and now she has three fathers who are all too bloody curious for their own good. Imagine what she will get up to now." Andy said making everyone to groan just thinking what Aph will get up too.

**"Could've been anything," said Ron. "Maybe he got thirty O. or saved a teacher from the giant squid. Maybe he murdered Myrtle; that would've done everyone a favour…" **

"I know, I know. I feel really bad now." Ron said seeing the looks on Aphrodite's and Hermione's faces.

**But Aphrodite could tell from the arrested look on Hermione's face that she was thinking what she was thinking.**

**"What?" said Ron, looking from one to the other.**

**"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" he said. "That's what Malfoy said." **

"You guys work out the littlest things." Tonks said.

"I don't know whether that is a good or a bad thing." Remus said.

"I say it's a little of both." Sirius said.

**"Yeah…" said Ron slowly.**

**"And this diary is fifty years old," said Hermione, tapping it excitedly.**

**"So?"**

**"Oh, Ron, wake up," snapped Hermione. "We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled **_**fifty years ago**_**. We know T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school **_**fifty years ago**_**. Well, what if Riddle got his special award for **_**catching the Heir of Slytherin**_**? His diary would probably tell us everything — where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it — the person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying around, would they?"**

**"That's a **_**brilliant**_** theory, Hermione," said Ron, "with just one tiny little flaw. **_**There's nothing written in his diary**_**."**

**But Hermione was pulling her wand out of her bag.**

**"It might be invisible ink!" she whispered, but Aphrodite knew that wasn't true she had already tried "**_**Aparecium**_**!" nothing happened.**

"You could have told me." Hermione said.

"Sorry, I figured that you wouldn't believe it unless you saw it for yourself." Aphrodite said.

"Hmm, you know me well." Hermione said.

**She tapped the diary three times and said, "**_**Aparecium**_**!"**

**Nothing happened. Undaunted, Hermione shoved her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser.**

**"It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley," she said.**

**She rubbed hard on January first. Nothing happened.**

**"I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there," said Ron. "Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in."**

**Aphrodite couldn't explain, even to herself, why she didn't just throw Riddle's diary away. The fact was that even though she knew the diary was blank, she kept absentmindedly picking it up and turning the pages, as though it were a story she wanted to finish. And while Aphrodite was sure she had never heard the name T. M. Riddle before, it still seemed to mean something to her, almost as though Riddle was a friend she'd had when she was very small, and had half-forgotten. **

"I don't know a Riddle," James said.

"Actually, we all do." Aphrodite said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"You'll see." Aphrodite said.

**But this was absurd. She'd never had friends before Hogwarts; Dudley had made sure of that. **

**Nevertheless, Aphrodite was determined to find out more about Riddle, so next day at break, she headed for the trophy room to examine Riddle's special award, accompanied by an interested Hermione and a thoroughly unconvinced Ron, who told them he'd seen enough of the trophy room to last him a lifetime. **

"Well, it's true. I had to clean that bloody thing fifty times." Ron grumbled.

**Riddle's burnished gold shield was tucked away in a corner cabinet. It didn't carry details of why it had been given to him ("Good thing, too, or it'd be even bigger and I'd still be polishing it," said Ron).** **However, they did find Riddle's name on an old Medal for Magical Merit, and on a list of old Head Boys.**

"You really should take his name off that list." Aphrodite said.

"I agree but I cannot." Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Remus asked suspicious.

"Because Dumbledore likes to leave clues all the bloody time." Aphrodite spat out and continued with the book before anyone could reprimand her for her language.

**"He sounds like Percy," said Ron, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Prefect, Head Boy… probably top of every class —"**

**"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Hermione in a slightly hurt voice.**

**The sun had now begun to shine weakly on Hogwarts again. Inside the castle, the mood had grown more hopeful. There had been no more attacks since those on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, and Madam Pomfrey was pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and secretive, meaning that they were fast leaving childhood.**

"Good, they will be revived soon." Lily said.

"Let's just hope no one else is petrified." James said.

"I have a feeling that won't happen." Eames said.

"Don't say that," Lily said.

**"The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for re-potting again," Aphrodite heard her telling Filch kindly one afternoon. "And after that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs. Norris back in no time."**

**Perhaps the Heir of Slytherin had lost his or her nerve, thought Aphrodite. It must be getting riskier and riskier to open the Chamber of Secrets, with the school so alert and suspicious. Perhaps the monster, whatever it was, was even now settling itself down to hibernate for another fifty years… **

"No, the key was in different hands." Aphrodite mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Tonks asked.

"You'll see." Aphrodite said.

**Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff didn't take this cheerful view. He was still convinced that Aphrodite was the guilty one that she had 'given herself away' at the Duelling Club. **

"He's a jerk, don't listen to him." Eames growled.

"I didn't, though it did upset me for a while." Aphrodite said.

"It would upset anyone." Alice said.

**Peeves wasn't helping matters; he kept popping up in the crowded corridors singing 'Oh, Potter, you rotter…' now with a dance routine to match. **

"Don't you dare say anything!" Aphrodite growled at the twins. They nodded quickly and wide eyed before Aphrodite continued.

**Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to think he himself had made the attacks stop.**

"Of course he did," Bill sneered.

"I think he's always been like that." James said.

"You know, that doesn't surprise me one bit." Aphrodite said.

**Aphrodite overheard him telling Professor McGonagall so while the Gryffindors were lining up for Transfiguration. **

**"I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva," he said, tapping his nose knowingly and winking. "I think the Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught him. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on him.**

"Someone shut this idiot up please?" Poseidon asked.

"He does, don't worry about it." Ron said.

"Good when?" Kingsley asked.

"Not soon enough." Aphrodite said.

"Great, more idiocy." Remus said rubbing his head.

**You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing…"**

**He tapped his nose again and strode off.**

**Lockhart's idea of a morale-booster became clear at breakfast time on February fourteenth. **

"God, what did he do?" Lily asked.

"Something I've been trying to erase from my memory since it happened." Draco said.

**Aphrodite hadn't had much sleep because of a late-running Quidditch practice the night before, and she hurried down to the Great Hall, slightly late. She thought, for a moment, that she'd walked through the wrong doors. **

"This is part of the reason I despise the colour pink." Aphrodite said.

"What's the other reason?" Narcissa asked.

"Aunt Petunia wearing a salmon pink dress and another reason." Aphrodite said with a shudder.

**The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. Aphrodite went over to the Gryffindor table, where Ron was sitting looking sickened, and Hermione seemed to have been overcome with giggles.**

**"What's going on?" Aphrodite asked them, sitting down and wiping confetti off her mushrooms. She thought it was rather pretty, **

"You said you hated it." James said.

"I did at first, but the sight of Lockhart in pink really turned it off." Aphrodite said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Sirius said.

**But it was a little much if it was going on their food.**

**Ron pointed to the teachers' table, apparently too disgusted to speak.** **Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. **

**"And that is the other reason." Aphrodite said.**

**"I can see why you don't like pink then." Tonks said with a look of disgust on her face.**

**The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. From where she sat, Aphrodite could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek. Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro. **

"I'd rather take the Skele-Gro then see anything like that ever again." Snape said.

**"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all — and it doesn't end here!"**

**Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.**

**"My friendly,**

"I highly doubt they were friendly." Remus said.

"They weren't," said the present kids.

**Card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart.** **"They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!" **

"Did anyone ask you?" Ted asked.

"No, I wouldn't do it even if they asked." Snape said.

"What about Flitwick?" Lily asked.

"I think about one or two people asked. But he didn't do it." McGonagall said.

**Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands.** **Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison. **

"I was very tempted to if anyone asked but I would never intentionally hurt a student." Snape said.

"That's good to hear." Sirius said.

**"Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six," said Ron as they left the Great Hall for their first lesson. Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her schedule and didn't answer. **

"You did," Sirius said with a big smile.

"Leave her alone Siri." Aphrodite said.

**All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon as the Gryffindors were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the dwarfs caught up with Aphrodite. **

"Run for your life!" James and Eames cried out making Lily and Isabel to slap them around their heads.

"I tried." Aphrodite said with a pout, but she blushed when Oliver kisser her neck.

"And these two loved the lyrics." Ron said pointing at the twins with a smile.

"This should be good then." Sirius said.

**"Oy, you! Aphrodite Potter!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Aphrodite.**

**Hot all over at the thought of being given a valentine in front of a line of first years, which happened to include Ginny Weasley, Aphrodite tried to escape. The dwarf, however, cut his way through the crowd by kicking people's shins, and reached her before she'd gone two paces.**

**"I've got a musical message to deliver to Aphrodite Potter in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way.**

**"**_**Not here**_**," Aphrodite hissed, trying to escape.**

**"Stay **_**still**_**!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing hold of Aphrodite's bag and pulling her back.**

**"Let me go!" Aphrodite snarled, tugging.**

**With a loud ripping noise, her bag split in two. Her books, wand, parchment, and quill spilled onto the floor and her ink bottle smashed over everything.**

**Aphrodite scrambled around, trying to pick it all up before the dwarf started singing, causing something of a holdup in the corridor.**

**"What's going on here?" came the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. **

"And here's your luck running true to form." Kingsley said.

"No kidding, it was embarrassing enough." Aphrodite said.

"I can see that." Ted said.

**Aphrodite started stuffing everything feverishly into her ripped bag, desperate to get away before Malfoy could hear her musical valentine.**

**"What's all this commotion?" said another familiar voice as Percy Weasley arrived. **

"And your luck gets even better." James said.

"No kidding, I really hate your luck cuz." Poseidon said.

"I think we all do now." Remus said.

**Losing her head, Aphrodite tried to make a run for it, but the dwarf seized her around the knees and brought her crashing to the floor.** **"Right," he said, sitting on Aphrodite's ankles. "Here is your singing valentine, from Colin Creevey: **

_**Her eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,**_

_**Her hair is as dark as a blackboard,**_

_**I wish she was mine, she's really divine,**_

_**The heroine who conquered the Dark Lord." **_

"Wow, very poetic." Tonks said.

"Very catchy too." Sirius said.

"You will not be singing it." Aphrodite said. At the look in Aphrodite's eyes everyone shut up and Aphrodite continued reading.

**Aphrodite would have given all the gold in Gringotts to evaporate on the spot. Trying valiantly to laugh along with everyone else, she got up, her feet numb from the weight of the dwarf, as Percy Weasley did his best to disperse the crowd, some of whom were crying with mirth.**

**"Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now," he said, shooing some of the younger students away. "And you, Malfoy —"**

**Aphrodite, glancing over, saw Malfoy stoop and snatch up something. Leering, he showed it to Crabbe and Goyle, and Aphrodite realized that he'd got Riddle's diary.** **"Give that back," said Aphrodite quietly.**

**"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" said Malfoy, who obviously hadn't noticed the year on the cover and thought he had Aphrodite's own diary. **

"Now I know why it was blank." Draco said.

"Well actually there was writing; you just had to know how to activate it." Aphrodite said.

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked.

"You'll see later in this chapter, just keep reading." Aphrodite said.

**A hush fell over the onlookers. **

"And everyone wants him to read it." James said.

"Of course, there gits for it too." Oliver said.

"Thanks babe your sweet." Aphrodite said kissing her cheek.

**Ginny was staring from the diary to Aphrodite, looking terrified.**

"Why were you staring at it?" Bill asked.

"Was it yours?" Charlie asked.

"Bill, Charlie, leave your sister alone." Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Molly, will you leave them alone they were just asking." Arthur snapped.

**"Hand it over, Malfoy," said Percy sternly.**

**"When I've had a look," said Malfoy, waving the diary tauntingly at Aphrodite.**

**Percy said, "As a school prefect —" but Aphrodite had lost her temper. She pulled out her wand and shouted, "**_**Expelliarmus**_**!" and just as Snape had disarmed Lockhart, so Malfoy found the diary shooting out of his hand into the air.**

**Ron, grinning broadly, caught it.**

**"Aphrodite!" said Percy loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!" **

"It was worth it." Aphrodite said.

"Was that the first time you used it since you saw Snape use it at the Club?" Remus asked.

"Um year," Aphrodite said with a sheepishly look on her face.

"Don't be like that; you are a natural at defence." Remus said making Aphrodite blush.

**But Aphrodite didn't care, she was one-up on Malfoy, and that was worth five points from Gryffindor any day. **

"That's true." James and Sirius said.

"I'm giving up; I'm tired of telling you to stop encouraging them so I'll just stop." Lily said.

**Malfoy was looking furious.** **It wasn't until they had reached Professor Flitwick's class that Aphrodite noticed something rather odd about Riddle's diary. All her other books were drenched in scarlet ink, **

"Did you purposely buy scarlet ink?" Ted asked.

"Yep," Aphrodite said.

"So what did you notice about the diary?" Andy asked. Instead of answering Aphrodite carried on reading.

**That she'd have to charm off later. **

"You could do that as a second year?" McGonagall asked. Aphrodite nodded and blushed brightly and hid her face in Oliver's shoulder.

"I think Potter knows more than she lets on in class." Snape said.

"Of course she does, she is my daughter after all." Lily said.

**The diary, however, was as clean as it had been before the ink bottle had smashed all over it.**

"That's odd." Sirius said with a frown on his face.

**She tried to point this out to Ron, but Ron was having trouble with his wand again; large purple bubbles were blossoming out of the end, and he wasn't much interested in anything else.**

**Aphrodite went to bed before anyone else in her dormitory that night. This was partly because she didn't think she could stand Fred and George singing, "**_**Her eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad**_**" one more time, even with Oliver shouting at them to stop,**

"Do you really think that?" Lily asked.

"No, they're,"

"Like emeralds,"

"Shining in the night." Oliver finished making everyone look at him.

Aphrodite blushed even more hiding in Oliver's chest as the girls 'awed,' and the guys snickered.

**And partly because she wanted to examine Riddle's diary again, and knew that Ron thought she was wasting her time.**

**Aphrodite sat on her four-poster and flicked through the blank pages, not one of which had a trace of scarlet ink on it. Then she pulled a new bottle out of her bedside cabinet, dipped her quill into it, and dropped a blot onto the first page of the diary.**

**The ink shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished.**

"That's weird." Teddy said.

"I never told you any of this?" Aphrodite asked.

"You don't talk about your school years very often." Teddy said.

"It's for a good reason." Aphrodite said.

**Excited, Aphrodite loaded up her quill a second time and wrote, "My name is Aphrodite Potter." **

"Oh pup, don't do that." Sirius said.

"I didn't know any better." Aphrodite said

"I know; I'm not blaming you, just that damn curiosity of yours." Sirius said.

"I know, but it did make me really curious." Aphrodite said.

**The words shone momentarily on the page and they, too, sank without trace. Then, at last, something happened.**

**Oozing back out of the page, in her very own ink, came words Aphrodite had never written.**

_**"Hello, Aphrodite Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?"**_

"And it writes back, this isn't good." James said, than something struck him and he prayed to whatever deity there was that he was wrong.

**These words, too, faded away, but not before Aphrodite had started to scribble back.**

**"Someone tried to flush it down a toilet."**

**She waited eagerly for Riddle's reply.**

_**"Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read."**_

**"What do you mean?" Aphrodite scrawled, blotting the page in her excitement.**

_**"I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." **_

"So he could tell you what happened?" Bill asked.

"Or he could lie to her and make her think something else." Remus said.

**"That's where I am now," Aphrodite wrote quickly. "I'm at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"**

**Her heart was hammering. Riddle's reply came quickly, his writing becoming untidier, as though he was hurrying to tell all he knew. **

"Whatever he tells you, don't take it to heart." Remus said.

"I wish you were there at the time." Aphrodite said.

"I wish I was there too." Remus said giving her a comforting smile.

_**"Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned." **_

"No they weren't." Aphrodite snarled.

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"Give it time dad, it'll tell you." Aphrodite said.

"Alright." James said, still hoping the diary wasn't what he thought it was.

"Oh and be warned you may think otherwise about this but don't listen to it. The person he tells me who did it was framed." Aphrodite said.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up." Sirius said.

**Aphrodite nearly upset her ink bottle in her hurry to write back.**

**"It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?"**

_**"I can show you, if you like,"**_** came Riddle's reply. "**_**You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him."**_

**Aphrodite hesitated, her quill suspended over the diary. What did Riddle mean? How could she be taken inside somebody else's memory? She glanced nervously at the door to the dormitory, which was growing dark. When she looked back at the diary, she saw fresh words forming.**

_**"Let me show you." **_

"Impatient, isn't he?" Ron snarled.

"That he is." Aphrodite said.

"Who is this guy?" Ted asked.

"An evil bastard." Aphrodite said.

**Aphrodite paused for a fraction of a second and then wrote two letters.**

**"OK."**

**The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. Mouth hanging open, Aphrodite saw that the little square for June thirteenth seemed to have turned into a miniscule television screen. Her hands trembling slightly, she raised the book to press her eye against the little window, and before she knew what was happening, she was tilting forward; the window was widening, she felt her body leave her bed, and she was pitched headfirst through the opening in the page, into a whirl of colour and shadow. **

**She felt her feet hit solid ground, and stood, shaking, as the blurred shapes around her came suddenly into focus.**

**She knew immediately where she was. This circular room with the sleeping portraits was Dumbledore's office — but it wasn't Dumbledore who was sitting behind the desk. A wizened, frail-looking wizard, bald except for a few wisps of white hair, was reading a letter by candlelight. Aphrodite had never seen this man before. **

"Ah, Professor Dippet." McGonagall said.

"He was an interesting headmaster, that's for sure." Dumbledore said.

**"I'm sorry," she said shakily. "I didn't mean to butt in —"**

**But the wizard didn't look up. He continued to read, frowning slightly. Aphrodite drew nearer to his desk and stammered, "Er — I'll just go, shall I?"**

**Still the wizard ignored her. He didn't seem even to have heard her. Thinking that the wizard might be deaf, Aphrodite raised her voice.**

**"Sorry I disturbed you. I'll go now," she half-shouted. **

"You're first memory experience." James said.

"Not my last either." Aphrodite said as she remembered the Death Eater trials she witnessed last year.

**The wizard folded up the letter with a sigh, stood up, walked past Aphrodite without glancing at her, and went to draw the curtains at his window.**

**The sky outside the window was ruby-red; it seemed to be sunset. The wizard went back to the desk, sat down, and twiddled his thumbs, watching the door.**

**Aphrodite looked around the office. No Fawkes the phoenix — no whirring silver contraptions. This was Hogwarts as Riddle had known it, meaning that this unknown wizard was Headmaster, not Dumbledore, and she, Aphrodite, was little more than a phantom, completely invisible to the people of fifty years ago. **

"So you've caught on, took you long enough." Sirius said.

"Shut it." Aphrodite said with a light blush.

**There was a knock on the office door.**

**"Enter," said the old wizard in a feeble voice.**

**A boy of about sixteen entered, taking off his pointed hat. A silver prefect's badge was glinting on his chest. He was much taller than Aphrodite, but he, too, had jet-black hair.** **"Ah, Riddle," said the Headmaster.**

**"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" said Riddle. He looked nervous.**

**"Sit down," said Dippet. "I've just been reading the letter you sent me."**

**"Oh," said Riddle. He sat down, gripping his hands together very tightly.**

**"My dear boy," said Dipper kindly, "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?" **

"That's interesting, is he a Muggleborn?" James asked.

"No," Aphrodite said.

"Do you remember what house he was in?" Frank asked.

"Slytherin," Aphrodite said.

"So he isn't Muggleborn." Draco said.

"You know him, just by a different name." Aphrodite said.

**"No," said Riddle at once. "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that — to that —"**

**"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" said Dippet curiously.**

**"Yes, sir," said Riddle, reddening slightly.**

**"You are Muggle-born?"**

**"Half-blood, sir," said Riddle. "Muggle father, witch mother."**

**"And are both your parents —?"**

**"My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me — Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."**

"What happened to his father?" Lily asked.

"We don't know, but I believe that he might have died or left his mother when he found out that she was a witch." Dumbledore said.

'Just like me,' Snape thought to himself.

**Dipper clucked his tongue sympathetically.** **"The thing is, Tom," he sighed, "Special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances…"**

**"You mean all these attacks, sir?" said Riddle, and Aphrodite's heart leapt, and she moved closer, scared of missing anything.**

**"Precisely," said the headmaster. "My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy… the death of that poor little girl… You will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the — er — source of all this unpleasantness…" **

"The source was right in front of him." Aphrodite muttered.

"I know, just give it time baby they'll find out." Oliver murmured into her ear.

**Riddle's eyes had widened.**

**"Sir — if the person was caught — if it all stopped —"**

**"What do you mean?" said Dippet with a squeak in his voice, sitting up in his chair. "Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?"**

**"No, sir," said Riddle quickly.**

**But Aphrodite was sure it was the same sort of 'no' that she herself had given Dumbledore.**

**Dippet sank back, looking faintly disappointed.**

**"You may go, Tom…"**

**Riddle slid off his chair and slouched out of the room. Aphrodite followed him.**

**Down the moving spiral staircase they went, emerging next to the gargoyle in the darkening corridor. Riddle stopped, and so did Aphrodite, watching him. Aphrodite could tell that Riddle was doing some serious thinking. He was biting his lip, his forehead furrowed.**

**Then, as though he had suddenly reached a decision, he hurried off, Aphrodite gliding noiselessly behind him. They didn't see another person until they reached the entrance hall, when a tall wizard with long, sweeping auburn hair and a beard called to Riddle from the marble staircase. **

"Do you recognize him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not at first." Aphrodite said.

**"What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?"**

**Aphrodite gaped at the wizard. He was none other than a fifty-year-younger Dumbledore. **

"You were a red head?" Sirius asked the headmaster.

"That I was." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"I can't picture you with red hair." Bill said with a confused face.

**"I had to see the headmaster, sir," said Riddle.**

**"Well, hurry off to bed," said Dumbledore, giving Riddle exactly the kind of penetrating stare Aphrodite knew so well.**

**"Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since…" **

The trio and the teachers who knew sighed sadly thinking of Myrtle.

**He sighed heavily, bade Riddle good night, and strode off. Riddle watched him walk out of sight and then, moving quickly, headed straight down the stone steps to the dungeons, with Aphrodite in hot pursuit.**

**But to Aphrodite's disappointment, Riddle led her not into a hidden passageway or a secret tunnel but to the very dungeon in which Aphrodite had Potions with Snape. **

"Where is he going?" Caiden and Alec asked.

**The torches hadn't been lit, and when Riddle pushed the door almost closed, Aphrodite could only just see him, standing stock-still by the door, watching the passage outside.**

**It felt to Aphrodite that they were there for at least an hour. All she could see was the figure of Riddle at the door, staring through the crack, waiting like a statue.**

**And just when Aphrodite had stopped feeling expectant and tense and started wishing she could return to the present, she heard something move beyond the door.**

**Someone was creeping along the passage. She heard whoever it was pass the dungeon where she and Riddle were hidden. Riddle, quiet as a shadow, edged through the door and followed, Aphrodite tiptoeing behind him, forgetting that she couldn't be heard. **

"It is easy to forget when you are in a memory." Dumbledore said.

**For perhaps five minutes they followed the footsteps, until Riddle stopped suddenly, his head inclined in the direction of new noises. Aphrodite heard a door creak open, and then someone speaking in a hoarse whisper.**

**"C'mon… gotta get yeh outta here… C'mon now… in the box…"** **There was something familiar about that voice… **

"Mummy, that sounds like Hagrid but he wouldn't do that. Hagrid's not a bad man." Athena and Aspen said.

"I know sweethearts." Aphrodite smiled at her twin daughters.

**Riddle suddenly jumped around the corner. Aphrodite stepped out behind him. She could see the dark outline of a huge boy who was crouching in front of an open door, a very large box next to it.**

**"Evening, Rubeus," said Riddle sharply.**

"He's going to accuse Hagrid!" Sirius said in a snarl.

"Hagrid would never do something like that." James said.

**The boy slammed the door shut and stood up.**

**"What yer doin' down here, Tom?"**

**Riddle stepped closer.**

**"It's all over," he said. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."**

**''N at d'yeh —"**

**"I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and —"**

**"It never killed no one!" said the large boy, backing against the closed door. From behind him, Aphrodite could hear a funny rustling and clicking.**

**"Come on, Rubeus," said Riddle, moving yet closer. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered…" **

"It wasn't slaughtered." Aphrodite muttered.

"It just got bigger." Ginny said.

**"It wasn't him!" roared the boy, his voice echoing in the dark passage. "He wouldn'! He never!"**

**"Stand aside," said Riddle, drawing out his wand.**

**"**_**Arnia Excemae**_**." Riddle shouted. His spell lit the corridor with a sudden flaming light. The door behind the large boy flew open with such force it knocked him into the wall opposite. And out of it came something that made Aphrodite let out a long, piercing scream unheard by anyone.**

**A vast, low-slung, hairy body and a tangle of black legs; a gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pincers — Riddle raised his wand again, but he was too late. The thing bowled him over as it scuttled away, tearing up the corridor and out of sight. Riddle scrambled to his feet, looking after it; he raised his wand, but the huge boy leapt on him, seized his wand, and threw him back down, yelling, "NOOOOOO!"**

"Hagrid is very protective of his pets." Sirius said with a fond smile.

"That he is as well as his friends." Remus said.

**The scene whirled, the darkness became complete; Aphrodite felt herself falling and, with a crash, she landed spread-eagled on her four-poster in the Gryffindor dormitory, Riddle's diary lying open on her stomach.**

**Before she had had time to regain her breath, the dormitory door opened and Ron came in.**

**"There you are," he said.** **Aphrodite sat up. She was sweating and shaking.**

**"I was so worried about you, when I saw you like that." Ron said. **

**"What's up?" said Ron, looking at her with concern.**

**"It was Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid was the one who was expelled for opening the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago." **

"So you know it wasn't him, that he was framed." McGonagall said.

"Yeah, I know that Hagrid would never bring something that dangerous into a school and if it did start attacking people he would tell someone." Aphrodite said. "That's the end of the chapter." She continued closing the book.

"Right I think everyone should go to bed and we'll start the reading at nine in the morning tomorrow." Andy said, everyone nodded and got up to go to their rooms to go to sleep.

Oliver and Aphrodite stood up with their two youngest fast sleep in their arms and with their other children trailing along after them. "Babe where are they going to sleep?" Aphrodite asked gesturing to their children.

"Well there are two spare rooms on either side of our room so Caiden and Alec could share one and Athena and Aspen could share the other and Valentina and Orion could sleep in our room with us." Oliver replied, Aphrodite nodded and she and Oliver kissed their older children goodnight as they had made it to the third floor landing and outside their rooms.

"Goodnight Caiden, Alec, Athena and Aspen sweet dreams." Aphrodite said kissing their heads again.

"Night mum. Night dad." They chorused before going into their own rooms, once Oliver had conjured them some pyjamas to wear. Once Oliver and Aphrodite had entered their room they carefully laid their children in the middle of the bed and changed them into red and blue pyjamas (Red for Valentina and Blue for Orion) and handed their children their stuffed toys that Oliver had conjured before changing into their own pyjamas and climbing into bed on either side of their children.

"Night baby." Oliver said, carefully leaning over and kissing Aphrodite full on the lips.

"Night babe." Aphrodite replied, once they had parted and laying down in the large bed and pulling the covers up over them as Oliver extinguished the lights before he and Aphrodite drifted into dreamless sleep.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Cornelius Fudge

Chapter Seventeen:

The next morning Oliver woke up to find his youngest son snuggled up against him and his youngest daughter snuggled up against Aphrodite. He smiled at how cute his son, daughter and girlfriend looked snuggled up to each other fast asleep. After a few minutes of watching them sleep Aphrodite began stirring slightly before her eyes fluttered open and she was looking around the room with sleepy confusion before her vision cleared and she looked to her left and saw Oliver looking at her, she smiled and carefully sat up as not to wake up her daughter. "Morning baby." Oliver said.

"M-morning b-babe." Aphrodite yawned. They talk for a few minutes about anything and everything while they waited for Valentina and Orion to wake up. After another ten minutes Valentina and Orion woke up and they all got ready for the day before going downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

Once they entered the kitchen everyone (bar Molly and Ginny), said good morning while Snape just nodded his head. Oliver and Aphrodite led their youngest future children to where their other future children were sitting and started serving their children some breakfast before helping themselves to breakfast.

After everyone had eaten their fill they all trouped up to the living room to continue the reading. Firenze walked up to the table that had the book on it and picked it up looking at the other's in the room. "Would anyone mind if I read the next chapter." He asked, when everyone agreed for Firenze to read he opened to the right chapter as everyone seated comfortably and read.

"**Chapter Fourteen, Cornelius Fudge," **Firenze read.

**Aphrodite, Ron, and Hermione had always known that Hagrid had an unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures. During their first year at Hogwarts he had tried to raise a dragon in his little wooden house, and it would be a long time before they forgot the giant, three-headed dog he'd christened "Fluffy." And if, as a boy, Hagrid had heard that a monster was hidden somewhere in the castle, Aphrodite was sure he'd have gone to any lengths for a glimpse of it. He'd probably thought it was a shame that the monster had been cooped up so long, and thought it deserved the chance to stretch its many legs; Aphrodite could just imagine the thirteen-year-old Hagrid trying to fit a leash and collar on it. But she was equally certain that Hagrid would never have meant to kill anybody. **

**Aphrodite half wished she hadn't found out how to work Riddle's diary. Again and again Ron and Hermione made her recount what she'd seen, until she was heartily sick of telling them and sick of the long, circular conversations that followed. **

"Sorry," they said.

"Don't worry about it, it's over with now." Aphrodite said.

**"Riddle **_**might**_** have got the wrong person," said Hermione. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people…"**

**"How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" Ron asked dully. **

"A lot," Aphrodite, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Draco said.

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" asked Arthur and their mother's (and in Aphrodite's case fathers).

"No. Probably not." The five said with sheepish grins on their faces.

**"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled," said Aphrodite miserably. "And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award." **

"I highly doubt that is what happened." James said.

"It wasn't." Aphrodite said.

**Ron tried a different tack.**

**"Riddle **_**does**_** sound like Percy — who asked him to squeal on Hagrid, anyway?"**

"No he doesn't." Ron amended. "Even though he is being a complete prat he is nothing like Riddle."

**"But the monster had **_**killed**_** someone, Ron," said Hermione.**

**"And Riddle was going to go back to some Muggle orphanage if they closed Hogwarts," said Aphrodite. "I don't blame him for wanting to stay here…" **

"I'm just like him." Aphrodite said miserably.

"No you're not; you're nothing like that megalomaniac." Ron said firmly. He didn't want his little sister to think like that.

"Yes there are similar ways you two are alike but there also major differences." Hermione said.

"Ron and Hermione is right Di. You have a big heart, he doesn't, you know love, and he doesn't. Don't think for a minute that you two are alike." Neville continued. Aphrodite gave the three a big smile and hugged all of them before returning to her seat and snuggling up to Oliver.

**"You met Hagrid down Knockturn Alley, didn't you, Aph?"**

**"He was buying a Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent," said Aphrodite quickly. "I think he was framed," she said suddenly. **

"Good stick up to your friends." James said.

"I just had a feeling that he didn't do it." Aphrodite said.

"Good listen to your gut, it's usually right." Remus said.

"Usually?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes, usually." Remus said.

**"What?" They both said. **

**"Framed Hagrid, this monster is in the chamber of secrets right? Only an heir can open it, Hagrid's not the heir or it would have been happening for the last fifty years nonstop! And Hagrid would never ever do something like this he has too much of a heart to do it and he's too kind. Yes he may like large creatures but he would never let them hurt anyone on purpose, never mind let them kill someone." **

**"So he's was framed, by who?" Hermione said. **

**"The real heir," Aphrodite said grimly. "The real heir tipped off Tom Riddle that Hagrid had a monster, automatically it would be thought to be the monster attacking everyone so Riddle tried to capture Hagrid,"**

**The three of them fell silent. After a long pause, Hermione voiced the knottiest question of all in a hesitant voice.** **"Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it all?"**

**"That'd be a cheerful visit," said Ron. "Hello, Hagrid. We've worked out how you were expelled, do you know who framed you and told Riddle you had the monster?" **

"Very tactful Ron." Charlie snorted.

"I know." Ron sighed.

**In the end, they decided that they would not say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack, **

"Good call." Sirius said.

"He doesn't want anyone to know what happened; at least you kept it quiet." Remus said.

"It wasn't our secret to tell." Aphrodite said.

**And as more and more days went by with no whisper from the disembodied voice, they became hopeful that they would never need to talk to him about why he had been expelled. It was now nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified, and nearly everybody seemed to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good. Peeves had finally got bored of his "Oh, Potter, you rotter" song, Ernie Macmillan asked Aphrodite quite politely to pass a bucket of leaping toadstools in Herbology one day, and in March several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in greenhouse three. This made Professor Sprout very happy.**

**"The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature," **

"Good, hopefully there won't be any more attacks." Alice said.

"I hope so too." Lily said.

**She told Aphrodite. "Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing."**

**The second years were given something new to think about during their Easter holidays. The time had come to choose their subjects for the third year, a matter that Hermione, at least, took very seriously.**

"**It could affect our whole future," she told Aphrodite and Ron as they pored over lists of new subjects, marking them with checks.**

"**I just want to give up Potions," said Aphrodite. **

"You see what you have done Severus! My daughter could be like me in that lesson but you have put her off of it because you keep bullying her." Lily snarled and Snape had the decency to look ashamed.

**"We can't," said Ron gloomily. "We keep all our old subjects, or I'd've ditched Defence Against the Dark Arts."**

**"But that's very important!" said Hermione, shocked.**

**"Not the way Lockhart teaches it," said Ron. "I haven't learned anything from him except not to set pixies loose."**

**Neville Longbottom had been sent letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, all giving him different advice on what to choose. Confused and worried, he sat reading the subject lists with his tongue poking out, asking people whether they thought Arithmancy sounded more difficult than the study of Ancient Runes. Dean Thomas, who, like Aphrodite, had grown up with Muggles, ended up closing his eyes and jabbing his wand at the list, then picking the subjects it landed on. Hermione took nobody's advice but signed up for everything. **

"That isn't very smart; you will be very overworked next year." Lily said.

"Yes I was," Hermione said.

"We could tell." Ron, Aphrodite, Draco and Neville said.

**Aphrodite smiled grimly to herself at the thought of what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would say if she tried to discuss her career in wizardry with them. Not that she didn't get any guidance: Percy Weasley was eager to share his experience. **

"At least he helped." Mrs. Weasley said but everyone just ignored her.

"Well, not really." Aphrodite said.

"He's the one that recommended Divination isn't he?" Remus asked. Aphrodite nodded and Firenze continued.

**"Depends where you want to go, Aphrodite," he said. "It's never too early to think about the future, so I'd recommend Divination. **

"Don't take it!" Kingsley shouted.

"Too late." Aphrodite said grimly.

"Great, we get to hear about the most boring class in the next book." Kingsley groaned.

**People say Muggle Studies is a soft option, but I personally think wizards should have a thorough understanding of the non-magical community, particularly if they're thinking of working in close contact with them — look at my father, he has to deal with Muggle business all the time. My brother Charlie was always more of an outdoor type, so he went for Care of Magical Creatures. Play to your strengths, Aphrodite." **

**"Percy leave her alone and stop telling her to take a stupid subject such as Divination." Oliver snapped. "Di. Pick the subject that you feel like you want to do and the subject that you can do. I know your good with animals so maybe pick Care of Magical Creatures. But it is up to you." Oliver said kissing her forehead and hugging her.**

"That is really good advice Oliver. Thank you." James said Oliver nodded his head before kissing Aphrodite's temple.

**But the only thing Aphrodite felt she was really good at was Quidditch. In the end, she chose Care of Magical Creatures, because it sounded interesting, Divination same reason and she thought she would go Ancient Runes and Arithmancy,**

"But you don't take Ancient Runes or Arithmancy." Hermione said.

"Wait for it." Aphrodite grumbled quietly.

**but then she thought about the way that might make her look smart ad she was already getting all of her spells right the first few times in Transfiguration and Charms so she stuck with the two. **

"Oh Di," Remus said.

"They really drilled it into you didn't they?" Arthur asked sadly.

"Can we just continue reading, please?" Aphrodite asked as Oliver pulled her to him to offer her some comfort.

"Alright," Arthur said and gestured for Firenze to continue.

**It was quite funny in the end as she took the same new subjects as Ron. Gryffindors next Quidditch match would be against Hufflepuff.** **Oliver was insisting on team practices every night after dinner, so that Aphrodite barely had time for anything but Quidditch and homework. However, the training sessions were getting better, or at least drier, and the evening before Saturday's match she went up to her dormitory to drop off her broomstick feeling Gryffindor's chances for the Quidditch cup had never been better. **

**But her cheerful mood didn't last long. At the top of the stairs to the dormitory, she met Neville Longbottom, who was looking frantic.**

**"Di — I don't know who did it — I just found —"**

**Watching Aphrodite fearfully, Neville pushed open the door.**

**The contents of Aphrodite's trunk had been thrown everywhere. Her cloak lay ripped on the floor. The bedclothes had been pulled off her four-poster and the drawer had been pulled out of her bedside cabinet, the contents strewn over the mattress. **

"WHO THE FUCK STOLE FROM MY DAUGHTER!" James roared.

"Why wasn't I told of this?" McGonagall asked.

"Because what was stolen wasn't mine to begin with." Aphrodite said.

"So whoever it was knew about the diary and how to work it?" Sirius asked.

"That means there is going to be another attack." Remus said.

**Aphrodite walked over to the bed, open-mouthed, treading on a few loose pages of **_**Travels with Trolls**_**. As she and Neville pulled the blankets back onto her bed, Ron, Dean, and Seamus came in. Dean swore loudly. **

**"What happened, Aph?"**

**"No idea," said Aphrodite. But Ron was examining Aphrodite's robes. All the pockets were hanging out.**

**"Someone's been looking for something," said Ron. "Is there anything missing?"**

**Aphrodite started to pick up all her things and throw them into her trunk. It was only as she threw the last of the Lockhart books back into it that she realized what wasn't there.**

**"Riddle's diary's gone," she said in an undertone to Ron. **

"I really don't like this." James said.

"Everything seems to be connected to that diary." Remus said.

**"**_**What**_**?"**

**Aphrodite jerked her head toward the dormitory door and Ron followed her out. They hurried down to the Gryffindor common room, which was half-empty, and joined Hermione, who was sitting alone, reading a book called **_**Ancient Runes Made Easy**_**.**

**Hermione looked aghast at the news.**

**"But — only a Gryffindor could have stolen — nobody else knows our password —" **

**"Exactly," said Aphrodite.**

**They woke the next day to brilliant sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze.**

**"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" said Oliver enthusiastically at the Gryffindor table, loading the team's plates with scrambled eggs. "Di, come on, you need a decent breakfast. And I'm not letting you out of this hall until you eat something."**

**Aphrodite had been staring down the packed Gryffindor table, wondering if the new owner of Riddle's diary was right in front of her eyes. Hermione had been urging her to report the robbery, but Aphrodite didn't like the idea. She'd have to tell a teacher all about the diary, and how many people knew why Hagrid had been expelled fifty years ago? She didn't want to be the one who brought it all up again.**

"I can understand that." James said.

**As she left the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione to go and collect her Quidditch things, another very serious worry was added to Aphrodite's growing list. She had just set foot on the marble staircase when she heard it yet again. "**_**Kill this time… let me rip… tear…**_**" **

"Another attack," Andy said growing pale.

"Please don't let it be someone we've come to love." James said. Bill noticed that Hermione and gone extremely pale and hoped it wasn't her as he held her close to his side.

**She shouted aloud and Ron and Hermione both jumped away from her in alarm.**

**"The voice!" said Aphrodite, -looking over her shoulder. "I just heard it again — didn't you?"**

**Ron shook his head, wide-eyed. Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehead.**

**"Di — I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" And she sprinted away, up the stairs.**

**"What does she understand?" said Aphrodite distractedly; still looking around, trying to tell where the voice had come from. **

**"Loads more than I do," said Ron, shaking his head. "It's weird how you are the only one that can hear this voice though." **

**Then it clicked, only she could hear this creature… it was a snake! A snake that can petrify people. **

"What kind of snake can petrify people?" Sirius asked.

"None that I can think of. What about you Charlie?" Remus asked.

"I can't think of any." Charlie said.

**"Hermione no!" she yelled across the corridor. "It's too dangerous!" but Hermione had already left. **

**"What, blimey Di you've gone pale. What's the matter?" **

**"Ron I just figured it out." She whispered. "Figured what Hermione's figured out." **

"Well not exactly," Aphrodite said. "But I wish I had figured it out sooner." She said sadly.

"Di it is not your fault. How many times do I have to tell you that so quite blaming yourself." Hermione said sternly.

"Did you figure out what kind of snake it was?" Remus asked.

"I came across it and I just remembered." Hermione said.

"What is it?" everyone asked. The trio smiled slightly but didn't answer.

**Aphrodite stood, irresolute, trying to catch the voice again, but people were now emerging from the Great Hall behind her, talking loudly, exiting through the front doors on their way to the Quidditch pitch.**

**"You'd better get moving," said Ron. **

**"It's nearly eleven — the match —"**

**Aphrodite raced up to Gryffindor Tower, collected her Nimbus Two Thousand, and joined the large crowd swarming across the grounds, but her mind was still in the castle along with the bodiless voice, and as she pulled on her scarlet robes in the locker room, her only comfort was that everyone was now outside to watch the game. **

"Not everyone," Aphrodite muttered as Oliver held her tighter remembering how withdrawn Aphrodite had become after Hermione was attacked.

"Who was it?" Sirius asked.

**Afterward she would find McGonagall and tell her about her discovery. The teams walked onto the field to tumultuous applause. Oliver took off for a warm-up flight around the goal posts; Madam Hooch released the balls. The Hufflepuffs, who played in canary yellow, were standing in a huddle, having a last-minute discussion of tactics. **

**Aphrodite was just mounting her broom when Professor McGonagall came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone.**

**Aphrodite' heart dropped like a stone.**

**"This match has been cancelled,"**

"The attack," Lily said.

**Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.**

**"But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play — the cup —Gryffindor —" **

"I'm sorry I didn't know there had been another attack." Oliver said remorse.

**Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone:**

**"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"**

**Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Aphrodite over to her.**

**"Potter, I think you'd better come with me…" Aphrodite felt her heart beat quicken as she started a chant in her head. **_**'Please no. Please not Hermione. She's my best friend. If she has been attacked I'll never forgive myself for not figuring it out sooner.' **_**Fighting back tears Aphrodite did as she was told, Aphrodite saw Ron detach himself from the complaining crowd; he came running up to them as they set off toward the castle. To Aphrodite's surprise, Professor McGonagall didn't object.**

**"Yes, perhaps you'd better come, too, Weasley…"**

**Ron seeing that she was fighting back tears wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. "What's wrong Di? You hardly ever cry." Ron whispered as he wiped the tears away that had escaped under her closed eye-lids. She just shook her head and rested it on Ron's chest.**

"Oh, sweetheart." Lilly said sadly getting up and hugging her daughter.

**Some of the students swarming around them were grumbling about the match being cancelled; others looked worried. Aphrodite and Ron followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase. But they weren't taken to anybody's office this time. **

"No, it was much worse than that." Aphrodite mumbled.

"I can imagine," the twins said together.

**"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack… another **_**double**_** attack."**

**Aphrodite's insides did a horrible somersault and she was struggling to hold her sobs back as she realised who had been attacked. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and she and Ron entered… Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year girl with long, curly hair.** **Aphrodite recognized her as the Ravenclaw they'd accidentally asked for directions to the Slytherin common room.** **And on the bed next to her was — **

**"Hermione!" Ron groaned.**

**Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy. Aphrodite couldn't take it anymore and she let out a heart wrenching sob and would have collapsed to the floor if Ron wasn't holding her up.**

"That's a disturbing image." Charlie said quietly.

"You didn't see it." Aphrodite and Ron said.

**Professor McGonagall looked at them sadly and rested a hand on Aphrodite's shoulder as she continued to sob into Ron's chest; her whole body was shaking with the force of her sobs. "They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them…"**

**She was holding up a small, circular mirror, she thought it must be linked somehow, she would have to see what snakes could petrify people. "I will escort Miss Potter and Mr. Weasley to their common room I must speak to them."**

**"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."**

"Well that sucks." James said.

"What happened to talking to a teacher?" Isabel asked.

"I forgot, I was stressed and it slipped my mind when I saw Mione lying in that bed." Aphrodite said.

"That is understandable. I felt terrible for you I have never seen you sob like that let alone cry." McGonagall said.

**The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."**

**She climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindor's began talking immediately.**

**"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff," said the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan, counting on his fingers. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin — why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared, to nods and scattered applause. **

**Percy Weasley was sitting in a chair behind Lee, but for once he didn't seem keen to make his views heard. He was looking pale and stunned.**

**"Percy's in shock," George told Aphrodite quietly wiping the tear tracks from her face. "That Ravenclaw girl — Penelope Clearwater — she's a prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a prefect." **

"It wasn't that." Percy said quietly.

"I understand that Percy." Oliver said quietly. Aphrodite grabbed his hand and squeezed it, she knew he was thinking about what happened to her after the Third Task, she shivered she didn't want to think about it was bad enough she visited it in her nightmares. Oliver feeling her shiver pulled her onto his lap after he had placed Orion and Valentina on the floor and had conjured some toys for them to play with.

**But Aphrodite was only half-listening. She didn't seem to be able to get rid of the picture of Hermione, lying on the hospital bed as though carved out of stone. And if the culprit wasn't caught soon, she was looking at a lifetime back with the Dursley's. Tom Riddle had turned Hagrid in because he was faced with the prospect of a Muggle orphanage if the school closed. Aphrodite now knew exactly how he had felt. **

**"What're we going to do?" said Ron quietly in Aphrodite's ear. "D'you think they suspect Hagrid?"**

**"We've got to go and talk to him," said Aphrodite, making up her mind. "I can't believe it's him this time, but if he knows who framed him we might be able to find the kid and stop them."**

**"But McGonagall said we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class —"**

**"I think," said Aphrodite, more quietly still, "it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again." **

The teachers groaned and Lily and Mrs. Weasley glared at the two.

"The rules were there for a reason." Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"We didn't want the school to close. And I wasn't going to let Di spend a whole year at the Dursleys' after what I saw happened to her in the summer." Ron said.

"Alright, I just hope the two of you didn't get hurt." Lily said.

**Aphrodite had inherited just one thing from her father: a long and silvery Invisibility Cloak. It was their only chance of sneaking out of the school to visit Hagrid without anyone knowing about it. They went to bed at the usual time, waited until Neville, Dean, and Seamus had stopped discussing the Chamber of Secrets and finally fallen asleep, then got up, dressed again, and threw the cloak over themselves.**

**The journey through the dark and deserted castle corridors wasn't enjoyable. Aphrodite, who had wandered the castle at night several times before, had never seen it so crowded after sunset. Teachers, prefects, and ghosts were marching the corridors in pairs, staring around for any unusual activity. Their Invisibility Cloak didn't stop them making any noise, and there was a particularly tense moment when Ron stubbed his toe only yards from the spot where Snape stood standing guard. Thankfully, Snape sneezed at almost exactly the moment Ron swore. It was with relief that they reached the oak front doors and eased them open.**

**It was a clear, starry night. They hurried toward the lit windows of Hagrid's house and pulled off the cloak only when they were right outside his front door.**

**Seconds after they had knocked, Hagrid flung it open. They found themselves face-to-face with him aiming a crossbow at them. **

"This does not sound good." Remus said looking over at Aphrodite.

**Fang the boarhound barked loudly behind him.**

**"Oh," he said, lowering the weapon and staring at them. "What're you two doin' here?"**

**"What's that for?" said Aphrodite, pointing at the crossbow as they stepped inside.**

**"Nothin' — nothin' —" Hagrid muttered. "I've bin expectin' — doesn' matter — Sit down — I'll make tea —"**

**He hardly seemed to know what he was doing. He nearly extinguished the fire, spilling water from the kettle on it, and then smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive hand.**

**"Are you okay, Hagrid?" said Aphrodite. "Did you hear about Hermione?"**

**"Oh, I heard, all righ'," said Hagrid, a slight break in his voice. **

"He's blaming himself?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah," Aphrodite said.

"Poor Hagrid," Poseidon said even though he didn't know the man he still felt sorry for him.

**He kept glancing nervously at the windows. He poured them both large mugs of boiling water (he had forgotten to add tea bags) and was just putting a slab of fruitcake on a plate when there was a loud knock on the door.**

**Hagrid dropped the fruitcake. Aphrodite and Ron exchanged panic-stricken looks then threw the Invisibility Cloak back over themselves and retreated into a corner. Hagrid checked that they were hidden, seized his crossbow, and flung open his door once more.**

**"Good evening, Hagrid." **

"He should have hidden the glasses." Moody said.

**It was Dumbledore. He entered, looking deadly serious, and was followed by a second, very odd-looking man.**

"This should be good." Sirius said rubbing his hands together.

"I can't wait to see how you describe the minster." Arthur said with a smile.

"Father," Percy snapped.

"What? Her descriptions are entertaining. And do not speak to me like that Percival Ignatius Weasley. You may be of age but that doesn't mean you can speak to me like that." Arthur snapped glaring at his third oldest son.

"They are." Bill said with a wide smile trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

**The stranger had rumpled grey hair and an anxious expression, and was wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. Under his arm he carried a lime-green bowler. **

**"That's Dad's boss!" Ron breathed. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!"**

**Aphrodite elbowed Ron hard to make him shut up.**

**Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He dropped into one of his chairs and looked from Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge.**

**"Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge in rather clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggleborns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act." **

"He's taking Hagrid away?" James asked.

"No wonder I heard him while in Azkaban." Sirius muttered.

"It'll be okay," Remus said rubbing his back.

**"I never," said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir —"**

**"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.**

**"Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something — the school governors have been in touch —" **

"Of course they have," Eames snarled.

"I can think of one specifically." Charlie snarled.

**"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," said Dumbledore. His blue eyes were full of a fire Aphrodite had never seen before. **

**"Look at it from my point of view," said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. **

"Doesn't mean it was the right guy." Aphrodite said.

"You don't know that." Percy snapped. He really hated Aphrodite Potter.

"As a matter of fact I do." Aphrodite snapped back her hair turning a blood-red colour.

**If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty —"**

**"Take me?" said Hagrid, who was trembling. "Take me where?"**

**"For a short stretch only," said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment,**

"That place isn't a punishment, it's a hell hole." Sirius muttered his face going sheet white. Aphrodite got up off of Oliver's lap and sat on Sirius' lap hugging him as she felt Sirius wrap his arms around her tightly and kiss her head.

**Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology —"**

**"Not Azkaban?" croaked Hagrid. **

"They can't do that to Hagrid." James cried.

"They did," Aphrodite said.

"I heard them bringing him in." Sirius said.

**Before Fudge could answer, there was another loud rap on the door.** **Dumbledore answered it. It was Aphrodite's turn for an elbow in the ribs; she'd let out an audible gasp.**

"I heard you." Dumbledore said.

**Mr. Lucius Malfoy strode into Hagrid's hut, swathed in a long black travelling cloak, smiling a cold and satisfied smile. Fang started to growl. **

"I don't blame him." Sirius said.

"Bite him Fang," Eames snarled.

"No he won't, he's too much of a coward." Charlie said.

**"Already here, Fudge," he said approvingly. "Good, good…"**

**"What're you doin' here?" said Hagrid furiously. "Get outta my house!"**

"What is he doing there?" James asked.

"Nothing good, I'm sure." Remus said.

**"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your — er — d'you call this a house?" **

"Home is where the heart is." Aphrodite said.

"That is very true, it is where you feel wanted and loved." Arthur said.

"So basically the Burrow? And where Siri, Remy and Oliver are?" Aphrodite asked. All of the male Weasleys (bar Percy) smiled warmly at her as well as Oliver as his heart swelled with love for her as Sirius and Remus hugged her and kissed her head.

**Said Lucius Malfoy, sneering as he looked around the small cabin. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."**

**"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes.**

**"**_**Dreadful**_** thing, Dumbledore," said Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment, "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. **

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"There'll be even more attacks and possibly killings." Remus said.

"That's true," Sirius said.

"Nobody was killed though, right?" Lily asked.

"It came very close." McGonagall said looking at Aphrodite which was not missed by her parents.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR BABY?!" They shouted all holding onto Aphrodite now.

**This is an Order of Suspension — you'll find all twelve signatures on it.**

"More like bribed." Arthur said.

"I don't doubt it." Sirius said.

**I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggleborns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."**

"You would like that quite a lot." Sirius sneered.

"Wouldn't put it past him." James said.

**"Oh, now, see here, Lucius," said Fudge, looking alarmed, "Dumbledore suspended — no, no — last thing we want just now."**

**"The appointment — or suspension — of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy smoothly. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks —"**

"How can he stop them if he doesn't know where the chamber is to stop these attacks?" Bill asked.

"Good point." Tonks said.

**"See here, Malfoy, if **_**Dumbledore**_** can't stop them," said Fudge, whose upper lip was sweating now, "I mean to say, who can?" **

"Two second years full of ambition." Dumbledore said.

"What did you two do?" Remus asked.

"Nothing too bad." Aphrodite said.

"Do I even want to know?" Sirius asked.

"Probably not," Ron said.

**"That remains to be seen," said Mr. Malfoy with a nasty smile. "But as all twelve of us have voted —"**

**Hagrid leapt to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling.** **'An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?" he roared.**

"He's caught on quick." Moody said.

"Never accuse Hagrid of being slow." Aphrodite said.

**"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid," said Mr. Malfoy. "I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."**

**"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid, making Fang the boarhound cower and whimper in his basket. "Take him away, an' the Muggleborns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!" **

"Listen to Hagrid." Lily begged.

"Mum, this has already happened." Aphrodite said.

"I know, one could hope though." Lily said.

**"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply. He looked at Lucius Malfoy.**

**"If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside —"**

**"But —" stuttered Fudge.**

**"No!" growled Hagrid.**

**Dumbledore had not taken his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy's cold grey ones.**

**"However," said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of them could miss a word, "you will find that I will only **_**truly**_** have left this school when none here are loyal to me… Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." **

"What does that mean?" Poseidon asked.

"Exactly as it sounds." Lily said smiling at her nephew.

**For a second, Aphrodite was almost sure Dumbledore's eyes flickered toward the corner where she and Ron were hidden.**

**"Admirable sentiments," said Malfoy, bowing. "We shall all miss your — er — highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any — ah — **_**killings**_**."**

**He strode to the cabin door, opened it, and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath, and said carefully, "If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right. That's all I'm sayin'." **

"That one is easy enough to understand." James said.

"It's Hagrid, of course it would be easy to understand." Eames said.

**Fudge stared at him in amazement.** **"All right, I'm comin', said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly, "An' someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away." **

"So he leaves that job for you two?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Yep," Aphrodite and Ron said.

"That's a good thing, I think. At least it's Fang and not some other dangerous creature." Lily said.

"Well technically any animal can be dangerous; it just depends on the training." Hermione said.

"Well said," Remus said.

**The door banged shut and Ron pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.**

**"We're in trouble now," Ron said hoarsely. "No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone."**

**Fang started howling, scratching at the closed door.**

"That is the end of the chapter. Who will read next?" Firenze asked.

"I'll do it I want to find out what happens to my niece." Eames said as he took the book of Firenze and returned to his seat he opened the book to the correct chapter he read.

**"Chapter Fifteen, Aragog." **Eames read.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Aragog

Chapter Eighteen:

**"Chapter Fifteen, Aragog," **Eames read.

"What's Aragog?" Frank asked.

"Not what, who." Ron said.

"Alright then, who's Aragog?" James asked.

"Someone you don't want to meet." Ron said with a shudder.

**Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle; sky and lake alike turned periwinkle blue and flowers large as cabbages burst into bloom in the greenhouses. But with no Hagrid visible from the castle windows, striding the grounds with Fang at his heels, the scene didn't look right to Aphrodite; **

"It wouldn't be right." James said.

"I can't picture Hogwarts without Hagrid." Caiden and Alec said.

**No better, in fact, than the inside of the castle, where things were so horribly wrong. **

"I can imagine." Eames said.

"It didn't seem right." Neville said.

**Aphrodite and Ron had tried to visit Hermione, but visitors were now barred from the hospital wing.** **"We're taking no more chances," Madam Pomfrey told them severely through a crack in the infirmary door. "No, I'm sorry, there's every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off…" **

"I don't think whoever is doing this would go back after them." Lily said.

"Do you really think that or are you just hoping?" James asked.

"Just hoping, but I know because Hermione was one of them and she is in this room with us." Lily said.

"Good point," James said.

**With Dumbledore gone, fear had spread as never before, so that the sun warming the castle walls outside seemed to stop at the mullioned windows. There was barely a face to be seen in the school that didn't look worried and tense, and any laughter that rang through the corridors sounded shrill and unnatural and was quickly stifled. **

"Sounds like what or time was like." Alice said.

**Aphrodite constantly repeated Dumbledore's final words to herself **_**"I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me… Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."**_** But what good were these words? Who exactly where they supposed to ask for help, when everyone was just as confused and scared as they were?**

**Hagrid's hint about the spiders was far easier to understand.**

"Of course it was," Fred said.

"Hagrid's hints are far easier to understand." George said.

**The trouble was; there didn't seem to be a single spider left in the castle to follow. Aphrodite looked everywhere she went, helped (rather reluctantly) by Ron. **

"Your fear seems really bad." Lily said.

"It got worse after what happened in this chap and even Di is now scared of spiders." Ron said but shut up when Aphrodite threw a pillow at him to get him to shut up.

**They were hampered, of course, by the fact that they weren't allowed to wander off on their own but had to move around the castle in a pack with the other Gryffindors. Most of their fellow students seemed glad that they were being shepherded from class to class by teachers, but Aphrodite found it very irksome.**

"I can see that. But they are doing it for your safety." Lily said.

"I know, but you try going to the bathroom when a teacher is there." Aphrodite said.

**One person, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere of terror and suspicion. Draco Malfoy was strutting around the school as though he had just been appointed Head Boy. Aphrodite didn't realize what he was so pleased about until the Potions lesson about two weeks after Dumbledore and Hagrid had left, when, sitting right behind Malfoy, Aphrodite overheard him gloating to Crabbe and Goyle.**

**"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore," he said, not troubling to keep his voice down. "I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the schools ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in…" **

"Too bad it does get closed and the monster killed." Aphrodite said in mock sadness.

"How do you know that the monster was killed?" Lily asked. But Aphrodite didn't answer so Eames carried on reading.

**Snape swept past Aphrodite, making no comment about Hermione's empty seat and cauldron.**

**"Sir," said Malfoy loudly. "Sir, why don't you apply for the headmaster's job?"**

**"Now, now, Malfoy," said Snape, though he couldn't suppress a thin-lipped smile. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough." **

"And the school would be in trouble the day that Snape becomes headmaster." Sirius said. Everyone didn't notice the look on Teddy's face well all except Aphrodite.

**"Yeah, right," said Malfoy, smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job— I'll tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir..."**

**Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeon, fortunately not spotting Seamus Finnigan, who was pretending to vomit into his cauldron,**

**"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods **

"I didn't hear this otherwise I would have told him off." Snape said.

"You didn't have a problem with it fifth year." James sneered as he held Lily to him as he knew she was still hurt about that.

"You called my mum that?" Aphrodite asked wide eyed at the potion's master.

"And I have regretted it ever since your mother died; I never got the chance to fully apologise to her." Snape said, shocking everyone with the sadness in his voice.

**Haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger —"**

**The bell rang at that moment, which was lucky; at Malfoy's last words, Ron had leapt off his stool and in the scramble to collect bags and books, his attempts to reach Malfoy went unnoticed.**

**"Let me at him," Ron growled as Aphrodite and Dean hung onto his arms. **

"You know, you're strong for someone so short." Ron said. Aphrodite glared at him and sent a stinging hex at him making him yelp and clutch is left arm to his chest.

**"I don't care, I don't need my wand, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands —" **

**"Hurry up, I've got to take you all to Herbology," barked Snape over the class's heads, and off they marched, with Aphrodite, Ron, and Dean bringing up the rear, Ron still trying to get loose. It was only safe to let go of him when Snape had seen them out of the castle and they were making their way across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses.**

**The Herbology class was very subdued; there were now two missing from their number, Justin and Hermione.**

**Professor Sprout set them all to work pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. Aphrodite went to tip an armful of withered stalks onto the compost heap and found herself face-to-face with Ernie Macmillan.**

"What is he doing now?" Sirius asked.

"He's not going to blame you is he?" Lily asked.

"He better not and if I ever see that twerp I'll show him not to mess with my cuz." Poseidon snarled.

**Ernie took a deep breath and said, very formally, "I just want to say, Aphrodite, that I'm sorry I ever suspected you. I know you'd never attack Hermione Granger, and I apologize for all the stuff I said. We're all in the same boat now, and, well —"**

**He held out a pudgy hand, and Aphrodite shook it. **

"You're way too forgiving." Remus said with a smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes and no. Just make sure that you actually know the person, alright." Remus said. Aphrodite nodded and Eames continued to read.

**Ernie and his friend Hannah came to work at the same Shrivelfig as Aphrodite and Ron.**

**"That Draco Malfoy character," said Ernie, breaking off dead twigs, "he seems very pleased about all this, doesn't he? D'you know, I think **_**he**_** might be Slytherin's heir."**

**"That's clever of you," said Ron, who didn't seem to have forgiven Ernie as readily as Aphrodite.**

"Well of course not he insulted my best friend who is my little sister." Ron said.

**"Do you think it's Malfoy, Aphrodite?" Ernie asked.**

**"No," said Aphrodite, so firmly that Ernie and Hannah stared.**

**A second later, Aphrodite spotted something.**

**Several large spiders were scuttling over the ground on the other side of the glass, moving in an unnaturally straight line as though taking the shortest route to a prearranged meeting. Aphrodite hit Ron over the hand with her pruning shears. **

"You know, that really hurt." Ron said.

"Sorry, I was just trying to get your attention." Aphrodite said with a sheepish smile.

"Note to self," Fred started.

"Never give Di pruning shears." George finished. They smiled at each other and Aphrodite threw cushions at them that hit them square in the face.

**"Ouch! What're you —"**

**Aphrodite pointed out the spiders, following their progress with his eyes screwed up against the sun.**

**"Oh, yeah," said Ron, trying, and failing, to look pleased. "But we can't follow them now —"**

**Ernie and Hannah were listening curiously.**

**Aphrodite's eyes narrowed as she focused on the spiders. If they pursued their fixed course, there could be no doubt about where they would end up.**

**"Looks like they're heading for the Forbidden Forest…"**

**And Ron looked even unhappier about that.**

"You two go into the forest again?" Sirius asked.

"Technically it was my first time, Di's third." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron." Aphrodite said glaring mockingly at her friend.

"How many times do the three of you go in there?" Lily asked solemnly.

"Once..." Aphrodite said.

"Or..." Ron

"Twice..." Hermione.

"A year." The three of them finished together.

"What are we going to with you three?" Arthur asked.

"Love us," the trio said. The adults in the room shook their heads with smiles plastered on their faces.

**At the end of the lesson Professor Sprout escorted the class to their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Aphrodite and Ron lagged behind the others so they could talk out of earshot.**

**"We'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak again," Aphrodite told Ron. "We can take Fang with us. He's used to going into the forest with Hagrid, he might be some help."**

**"Right," said Ron, who was twirling his wand nervously in his fingers. **

"Did you know you do that when you're nervous?" Aphrodite asked.

"No, you twirl your hair and bite your bottom lip when you're nervous." Ron said.

"You pay attention, good." Aphrodite said with a smile.

"What does Hermione do?" Sirius asked.

"She bites her nails." Aphrodite said.

"Di!" Hermione shouted.

"You do," Aphrodite said. Hermione crossed her arms and let Eames continue reading as she glared playfully at Aphrodite.

**"Er — aren't there — aren't there supposed to be werewolves in the forest?" he added as they took their usual places at the back of Lockhart's classroom.**

**"It's not a full moon tonight," Aphrodite said, "There are good things in there, too. The centaurs are all right, and the unicorns…"** **Ron had never been into the Forbidden Forest before. Aphrodite had entered it only once and had hoped never to do so again. **

"You forgot about the time where you followed Snape right?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Aphrodite said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Everyone forgets something's. It's normal." Lily said.

**Lockhart bounded into the room and the class stared at him. Every other teacher in the place was looking grimmer than usual, but Lockhart appeared nothing short of buoyant.**

**"Come now," he cried, beaming around him. "Why all these long faces?"**

**People swapped exasperated looks, but nobody answered.**

**"Don't you people realize," said Lockhart, speaking slowly, as though they were all a bit dim, "the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away —"**

**"Says who?" said Dean Thomas loudly.**

**"My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he was guilty," said Lockhart, in the tone of someone explaining that one and one made two.**

"Yeah right Fudge will throw anyone in prison if they had at least one conviction." Aphrodite snarled.

"That's true," Sirius said.

**"Oh, yes he would," said Ron, even more loudly than Dean.**

**"I flatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Mr. Weasley," said Lockhart in a self-satisfied tone. **

**Ron started to say that he didn't think so, somehow, but stopped in mid-sentence when Aphrodite kicked him hard under the desk.**

**"We weren't there, remember?" Aphrodite muttered.**

**But Lockhart's disgusting cheeriness, his hints that he had always thought Hagrid was no good, his confidence that the whole business was now at an end, irritated Aphrodite so much that she yearned to throw **_**Gadding with Ghouls**_** right in Lockhart's stupid face.**

"You should have done that, it would have been hilarious." Neville said.

**Instead she contented herself with scrawling a note to Ron: **_**Let's do it tonight**_**.**

"That makes it sound really dirty." Charlie said with a smile.

"Ew, I would never do that with Ron, but apparently I have with Oliver as six are in this room and I'm expecting another set of twins in the future." Aphrodite said. She arranged her face to reveal nothing about what happened the other night as did Oliver, and they pulled it off.

"Don't worry dad and Arthur tore into Oliver when she found out she was pregnant with Caiden and Alec." Teddy said.

**Ron read the message, swallowed hard, and looked sideways at the empty seat usually filled by Hermione. The sight seemed to stiffen his resolve, and he nodded. **

Hermione smiled over at Ron from where she was sitting still wrapped in Bill's embrace.

**The Gryffindor common room was always very crowded these days, because from six o'clock onward the Gryffindors had nowhere else to go. **

"I have never seen it so crowded." Fred said.

"It wasn't fun." George said.

"It wasn't meant to be fun." McGonagall said. "It was for all of your safety, but as we now know Aphrodite still sneaks out at night." She shook her head but everyone could see that there was a fond smile on her face.

"But still, everyone has to have some fun in their lives." The twins said.

**They also had plenty to talk about, with the result that the common room often didn't empty until past midnight.**

**Aphrodite went to get the Invisibility Cloak out of her trunk right after dinner, and spent the evening sitting on it, waiting for the room to clear. Fred and George challenged Aphrodite and Ron to a few games of Exploding Snap and Ginny sat watching them, very subdued in Hermione's usual chair. Aphrodite and Ron kept losing on purpose, trying to finish the games quickly, but even so, it was well past midnight when Fred, George, and Ginny finally went to bed.**

"If you two had known would you have stopped them?" Andy asked.

"I don't know," Fred said.

"Or we might have come with them." George said.

"I wish you two had come with us." Ron said.

"Would have been helpful." Aphrodite said.

**Aphrodite and Ron waited for the distant sounds of two dormitory doors closing before seizing the cloak, throwing it over themselves, and climbing through the portrait hole.**

**It was another difficult journey through the castle, dodging all the teachers. At last they reached the entrance hall, slid back the lock on the oak front doors, squeezed between them, trying to stop any creaking, and stepped out into the moonlit grounds.**

**"'Course," said Ron abruptly as they strode across the black grass, "we might get to the forest and find there's nothing to follow. Those spiders might not've been going there at all. I know it looked like they were moving in that sort of general direction, but…"**

**His voice trailed away hopefully.**

**They reached Hagrid's house, sad and sorry-looking with its blank windows. When Aphrodite pushed the door open, Fang went mad with joy at the sight of them. Worried he might wake everyone at the castle with his deep, booming barks; they hastily fed him treacle fudge from a tin on the mantelpiece, which glued his teeth together. **

"Well that's one way to shut a dog up." Remus said.

"It didn't hurt him." Aphrodite said.

**Aphrodite left the Invisibility Cloak on Hagrid's table. There would be no need for it in the pitch-dark forest.**

**"C'mon, Fang, we're going for a walk," said Aphrodite, patting her leg, and Fang bounded happily out of the house behind them, dashed to the edge of the forest, and lifted his leg against a large sycamore tree.**

**Aphrodite took out her wand, murmured, "**_**Lumos**_**!" and a tiny light appeared at the end of it, just enough to let them watch the path for signs of spiders.**

**"Good thinking," said Ron. "I'd light mine, too, but you know — it'd probably blow up or something…"**

**Aphrodite tapped Ron on the shoulder, pointing at the grass. Two solitary spiders were hurrying away from the wand light into the shade of the trees.**

**"Okay," Ron sighed as though resigned to the worst, "I'm ready. Let's go."**

"I don't think either of us were ready for what was to come." Aphrodite said.

"I agree one hundred percent." Ron said.

"What did you face?" Everyone asked.

"Something worthy of someone's worst fear." Aphrodite sad with a shudder.

"What?" They asked.

"Read and all shall be revealed." Aphrodite said mysteriously.

"I really hate that." James said.

**So, with Fang scampering around them, sniffing tree roots and leaves, they entered the forest. By the glow of Aphrodite's wand, they followed the steady trickle of spiders moving along the path. They walked behind them for about twenty minutes, not speaking, listening hard for noises other than breaking twigs and rustling leaves. Then, when the trees had become thicker than ever, so that the stars overhead were no longer visible, and Aphrodite's wand shone alone in the sea of dark, they saw their spider guides leaving the path.**

"Way to be ominous." Teddy said with a slight shudder.

"That does sound ominous. What could they come across in the forest?" Tonks asked.

"Nothing good," Sirius said.

**Aphrodite paused, trying to see where the spiders were going, but everything outside her little sphere of light was pitch-black. She had never been this deep into the forest before. She could vividly remember Hagrid advising her not to leave the forest path last time she'd been in here. But Hagrid was miles away now, probably sitting in a cell in Azkaban, and he had also said to follow the spiders.** **Something wet touched Aphrodite's hand and she jumped backward, crushing Ron's foot, but it was only Fang's nose. **

"Jumpy aren't you?" Charlie asked.

"You would be too." Aphrodite said.

"You're probably right." Charlie said cowering slightly under her glare.

**"What d'you reckon?" Aphrodite said to Ron, whose eyes she could just make out, reflecting the light from her wand.**

**"We've come this far," said Ron.**

**So they followed the darting shadows of the spiders into the trees. They couldn't move very quickly now; there were tree roots and stumps in their way, barely visible in the near blackness. **

"I would be tripping left and right." Tonks said.

"So that's where Teddy gets it from." Caiden said.

"That's not cool." Teddy said crossing his arms.

**Aphrodite could feel Fang's hot breath on her hand. More than once, they had to stop, so that Aphrodite could crouch down and find the spiders in the wand light.**

**They walked for what seemed like at least half an hour, their robes snagging on low-slung branches and brambles. After a while, they noticed that the ground seemed to be sloping downward, though the trees were as thick as ever.**

**Then Fang suddenly let loose a great, echoing bark, making both Aphrodite and Ron jump out of their skins.**

**"What?" said Ron loudly, looking around into the pitch-dark, and gripping Aphrodite's elbow very hard.**

"Please don't let it be horrible or something murderous." Lily said.

"Don't say that!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked making everyone cover their ears.

"Nothing too bad happened." Aphrodite said.

"What do you classify as bad?" Sirius asked.

"It seems your classification is different to others." Remus said.

"Us not getting killed and escaping the forest from something you don't want to face." Aphrodite said quickly.

"You're leaving something out." James said.

"Well yeah, but you are going to have to read in order to figure it out." Ron said.

**"There's something moving over there," Aphrodite breathed. "Listen… sounds like something big…"**

"What is it?" Narcissa asked.

"Something very helpful." Aphrodite said.

**They listened. Some distance to their right, the something big was snapping branches as it carved a path through the trees.**

**"Oh, no," said Ron. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh —"**

**"Shut up," said Aphrodite frantically. "It'll hear you."**

**"Hear **_**me**_**?" said Ron in an unnaturally high voice. "It's already heard Fang!"**

**The darkness seemed to be pressing on their eyeballs as they stood, terrified, waiting. There was a strange rumbling noise and then silence.**

**"What d'you think it's doing?" said Aphrodite.**

**"Probably getting ready to pounce," said Ron.**

"Don't say that!" Sirius said.

"Sorry, it was just what popped into my mind." Ron said.

"It was something good right?" Oliver asked gripping Aphrodite close to his chest as she was sitting on his lap making her sigh but she relaxed onto his chest.

"Yes, it's something good; you can stop worrying, well at this part." Aphrodite said.

**They waited, shivering, hardly daring to move.**

**"D'you think it's gone?" Aphrodite whispered.**

**"Dunno —"**

**Then, to their right, came a sudden blaze of light, so bright in the darkness that both of them flung up their hands to shield their eyes. Fang yelped and tried to run, but got lodged in a tangle of thorns and yelped even louder.**

**"Di!" Ron shouted, his voice breaking with relief "Di, it's our car!" **

"Really?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah," Aphrodite and Ron said.

"It has a mind of its own now?" Remus asked Aphrodite just shrugged.

**"**_**What**_**?"**

**"Come on!"**

**Aphrodite blundered after Ron toward the light, stumbling and tripping, and a moment later they had emerged into a clearing.**

**Mr. Weasley's car was standing, empty, in the middle of a circle of thick trees under a roof of dense branches, its headlights ablaze. As Ron walked, open-mouthed, toward it, it moved slowly toward him, exactly like a large, turquoise dog greeting its owner.**

"I love your analogies Di." Hermione said.

"I try," Aphrodite said with a smile.

**"It's been here all the time!" said Ron delightedly, walking around the car. "Look at it. The forest's turned it wild…"**

**The sides of the car were scratched and smeared with mud. Apparently it had taken to trundling around the forest on its own. Fang didn't seem at all keen on it; he kept close to Aphrodite, who could feel him, quivering.**

"Well he hasn't seen a car before, so it's natural for him to be scared." Charlie said.

"That's not what he was afraid of." Aphrodite muttered but only Remus and Sirius heard her and they looked at her with fear in their eyes.

**Her breathing slowing down again, Aphrodite stuffed her wand back into her robes.**

**"And we thought it was going to attack us!" said Ron, leaning against the car and patting it. "I wondered where it had gone!"**

**Aphrodite squinted around on the floodlit ground for signs of more spiders, but they had all scuttled away from the glare of the headlights.**

**"We've lost the trail," she said. "C'mon, let's go and find them."**

**Ron didn't speak. He didn't move. His eyes were fixed on a point some ten feet above the forest floor, right behind Aphrodite. His face was livid with terror.**

"Oh Merlin, what is it?" Bill asked.

"Something we never want to come across again." Aphrodite shivered.

"If Di is scared of it then we do have something to worry about." Remus said.

"True, nothing much scares her." Sirius said.

**Aphrodite didn't even have time to turn around. There was a loud clicking noise and suddenly she felt something long and hairy seize her around the middle and lift her off the ground, so that she was hanging face down. **

Oliver gripped her tighter as the twins wished they had gone with them after all.

"You two weren't seriously hurt were you?" Tonks asked.

"No, just scared beyond our wits." Aphrodite said.

**Struggling, terrified, she heard more clicking, and saw Ron's legs leave the ground, too, heard Fang whimpering and howling — next moment, she was being swept away into the dark trees.**

**Head hanging, Aphrodite saw that what had hold of her was marching on six immensely long, hairy legs, **

"What in the world?" Sirius asked.

"It's something that Ron fears." Aphrodite said.

"Spiders," Fred said.

"But what kind of spiders get that big?" George asked.

"Acromantulas," Charlie said.

**the front two clutching her tightly below a pair of shining black pincers. Behind her, she could hear another of the creatures, no doubt carrying Ron. They were moving into the very heart of the forest. Aphrodite could hear Fang fighting to free himself from a third monster, whining loudly, but Aphrodite couldn't have yelled even if she had wanted to; she seemed to have left her voice back with the car in the clearing.**

**She never knew how long she was in the creature's clutches; she only knew that the darkness suddenly lifted enough for her to see that the leaf-strewn ground was now swarming with spiders. Craning her neck sideways, she realized that they had reached the ridge of a vast hollow, a hollow that had been cleared of trees, so that the stars shone brightly onto the worst scene she had ever laid eyes on.**

**Spiders. Not tiny spiders like those surging over the leaves below. Spiders the size of carthorses, eight-eyed, eight-legged, black, hairy, gigantic. The massive specimen that was carrying Aphrodite made its way down the steep slope toward a misty, domed web in the very center of the hollow, while its fellows closed in all around it, clicking their pincers excitedly at the sight of its load. **

"God, I'd be surprised if neither of you had nightmares after this." Kingsley said.

"Well I did, I have no idea about Di." Ron said.

"I think I might have, but I don't exactly remember." Aphrodite said with a thoughtful look.

**Aphrodite fell to the ground on all fours as the spider released her; she quickly moved her hair out of her eyes. Ron and Fang thudded down next to her. Fang wasn't howling anymore, but cowering silently on the spot. Ron looked exactly like Aphrodite felt. His mouth was stretched wide in a kind of silent scream and his eyes were popping. **

"It was my worst nightmare come true." Ron muttered.

"It's alright; I highly doubt that we will have to deal with them again." Hermione said.

"You don't know that for sure." Ron said his eyes wide with fear again.

"Well I can tell you that you don't deal with them directly." Teddy said.

"Oh good," Ron said weakly.

**Aphrodite suddenly realized that the spider that had dropped her was saying something. It had been hard to tell, because he clicked his pincers with every word he spoke.**

**"Aragog!" it called. "Aragog!"**

"They can talk?" Sirius asked surprised.

"First I've heard of it." Charlie said.

"How long have they been in the forest?" Bill asked.

"Over fifty years." Aphrodite said.

"Well that makes some sense." Charlie said.

**And from the middle of the misty, domed web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. There was gray in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind.**

"That's Aragog?" Isabel asked faintly.

"Yes," Aphrodite said quietly.

"How are you getting out of this one?" Poseidon asked scared for his cousin.

"With luck." Ron said.

**"What is it?" he said, clicking his pincers rapidly.**

**"Humans," clicked the spider that had caught Aphrodite.**

**"Is it Hagrid?" said Aragog, moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.**

**"Strangers," clicked the spider that had brought Ron.**

**"Kill them," clicked Aragog fretfully. "I was sleeping…"**

**"We're friends of Hagrid's," Aphrodite shouted. Her heart seemed to have left her chest to pound in her throat. **

"Good, keep him talking," Moody said.

"You're getting a lot of compliments from Mad-eye." Oliver whispered.

"I know." Aphrodite whispered back

**Click, click, click went the pincers of the spiders all around the hollow.**

**Aragog paused.**

**"Hagrid has never sent others into our hollow before," he said slowly.**

**"Hagrid's in trouble," said Aphrodite, breathing very fast. "That's why we've come." **

"At least one of you kept their heads." Lily said.

**"In trouble?" said the aged spider, and Aphrodite thought she heard concern beneath the clicking pincers. **

"At least he cares about Hagrid." Teddy said.

"I think it would only be Hagrid." Sirius said.

"That does seem likely." Remus said.

**"But why has he sent you?"**

**Aphrodite thought of getting to her feet but decided against it; she didn't think her legs would support her. So she spoke from the ground, as calmly as she could. **

"You were really calm through all of that." Ron said.

"Someone had to be." Aphrodite said with a shrug.

**"They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a — a — something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."**

**Aragog clicked his pincers furiously, and all around the hollow the sound was echoed by the crowd of spiders; it was like applause, except applause didn't usually make Aphrodite feel sick with fear. **

"You're getting information out of him even though you're afraid?" Ted asked.

"That's the whole reason we went in there to begin with." Aphrodite said.

**"But that was years ago," said Aragog fretfully. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."**

**"And you… you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" said Aphrodite, who could feel cold sweat on her forehead.**

**"I!" said Aragog, clicking angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveller gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend and a good man. **

"That he is." Charlie said.

"He's someone that you would want on your side no matter what." Aphrodite said.

"No kidding, I wouldn't want him mad at me." Sirius said.

"I don't think anyone would." James said.

**When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness…" **

"I think we should watch what Hagrid is doing from now on." McGonagall said.

"I think we should as well." Snape said.

**Aphrodite summoned what remained of her courage.**

**"So you never — never attacked anyone?"**

**"Never," croaked the old spider. "It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet…"**

**"But then… Do you know what did kill that girl?" said Aphrodite. "Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again —"**

**Her words were drowned by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many long legs shifting angrily; large black shapes shifted all around her. **

"So whatever it is, spiders are terrified of it and it petrifies people. I can't think of any snake that does that." Remus said.

**"The thing that lives in the castle," said Aragog "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."**

**"What is it?" said Aphrodite urgently.**

**More loud clicking, more rustling; the spiders seemed to be closing in.**

**"We do not speak of it!" said Aragog fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times." **

"So you don't find out yet." James said.

"When do you find out mum?" Her older children asked.

"The next day." Aphrodite said.

"Who do you find it out from?" Lily asked.

"Hermione like always." Ron said.

"But isn't she petrified in the hospital wing?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah," The Trio said.

**Aphrodite didn't want to press the subject, not with the spiders pressing closer on all sides. Aragog seemed to be tired of talking. He was backing slowly into his domed web, but his fellow spiders continued to inch slowly toward Aphrodite and Ron.**

**"We'll just go, then," Aphrodite called desperately to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind her.**

**"Go?" said Aragog slowly. "I think not…"**

**"But — but —"**

**"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid." **

"Get the hell out of there!" Everyone yelled.

"We're sitting right here!" Aphrodite and Ron yelled back. But they were just ignored as everyone was too into the story to hear them.

**Aphrodite spun around. Feet away, towering above her was a solid wall of spiders, clicking, their many eyes gleaming in their ugly black heads.**

**Even as she reached for her wand, Aphrodite knew it was no good, there were too many of them, but as she tried to stand, ready to die fighting, **

"Why is it that you are always in these types of situations?" Sirius asked faintly.

"My luck," Aphrodite said.

"I really hate your luck then." Remus said.

**a loud, long note sounded, and a blaze of light flamed through the hollow.** **Mr. Weasley's car was thundering down the slope, **

"The car saved you?" Arthur asked.

"Yep, it's actually a really thing that we took the car to school that year." Aphrodite said.

"Thank goodness," Lily, Tonks, Andy, Isabel, Narcissa, Alice and McGonagall said.

**headlights glaring, its horn screeching, knocking spiders aside; several were thrown onto their backs, their endless legs waving in the air. The car screeched to a halt in front of Aphrodite and Ron and the doors flew open.**

**"Get Fang!" Aphrodite yelled, diving into the front seat; Ron seized the boarhound around the middle and threw him, yelping, into the back of the car — the doors slammed shut — Ron didn't touch the accelerator but the car didn't need him; the engine roared and they were off, hitting more spiders. **

"The car really does have a mind of its own." Bill said.

"It's a good thing too." Sirius said faintly.

"Now they can get out of there safely." Lily said.

**They sped up the slope, out of the hollow, and they were soon crashing through the forest, branches whipping the windows as the car wound its way cleverly through the widest gaps, following a path it obviously knew.**

**Aphrodite looked sideways at Ron. His mouth was still open in the silent scream, but his eyes weren't popping anymore.**

**"Are you okay?"**

**Ron stared straight ahead, unable to speak.**

**They smashed their way through the undergrowth, Fang howling loudly in the back seat, and Aphrodite saw the side mirror snap off as they squeezed past a large oak. After ten noisy, rocky minutes, the trees thinned, and Aphrodite could again see patches of sky.**

"Thank god you're almost out of there." James said.

"All the times we've been in there and we haven't seen any of those monster spiders in there." Sirius said still staring at his daughter with wide fearful eyes.

"No kidding," James whispered back.

**The car stopped so suddenly that they were nearly thrown into the windshield. They had reached the edge of the forest. Fang flung himself at the window in his anxiety to get out, and when Aphrodite opened the door, he shot off through the trees to Hagrid's house, tail between his legs. Aphrodite got out too, and after a minute or so, Ron seemed to regain the feeling in his limbs and followed, still stiff-necked and staring. Aphrodite gave the car a grateful pat as it reversed back into the forest and disappeared from view. **

"And it's gone again." Charlie said.

**Aphrodite went back into Hagrid's cabin to get the Invisibility Cloak. Fang was trembling under a blanket in his basket. When Aphrodite got outside again, she found Ron being violent sick in the pumpkin patch. **

"I don't blame him." Bill said.

"Anyone would be," Charlie said.

"Just don't tell Hagrid." James said.

"I didn't." Aphrodite said.

**"Follow the spiders," said Ron weakly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."**

**"I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his," said Aphrodite.**

**"That's exactly Hagrid's problem!" said Ron, thumping the wall of the cabin. "He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, and look where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban!" He was shivering uncontrollably now. "What was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out, I'd like to know?"**

**"That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets," said Aphrodite, throwing the cloak over Ron and prodding him in the arm to make him walk. "He was innocent."**

**Ron gave a loud snort. Evidently, hatching Aragog in a cupboard wasn't his idea of being innocent.**

"We thought he been framed anyway," Ron said.

"And now we know for definite," Aphrodite said.

**As the castle loomed nearer Aphrodite twitched the cloak to make sure their feet were hidden, then pushed the creaking front doors ajar. They walked carefully back across the entrance hall and up the marble staircase, holding their breath as they passed corridors where watchful sentries were walking. At last they reached the safety of the Gryffindor common room, where the fire had burned itself into glowing ash. They took off the cloak and climbed the winding stair to their dormitory.**

**Ron fell onto his bed without bothering to get undressed. Aphrodite, however, didn't feel very sleepy. She sat on the edge of her four-poster, thinking hard about everything Aragog had said.**

**The creature that was lurking somewhere in the castle, she thought, sounded like a sort of monster Voldemort — even other monsters didn't want to name it. **

"That's a good description of it." Ginny said.

"Yeah," Aphrodite said.

**But she and Ron were no closer to finding out what it was, or how it petrified its victims. Aphrodite swung her legs up onto her bed and leaned back against her pillows, watching the moon glinting at her through the tower window.**

**She couldn't see what else they could do. They had hit dead ends everywhere. Riddle had caught the wrong person, the Heir of Slytherin had got off, and no one could tell whether it was the same person, or a different one, who had opened the Chamber this time. There was nobody else to ask. Aphrodite lay down, still thinking about what Aragog had said.**

**She was becoming drowsy when what seemed like their very last hope occurred to her, and she suddenly sat bolt upright. **

"What did you think of?" Remus asked.

"The dead girl found in the bathroom." Aphrodite said.

"Well done girlie." Mad-eye praised.

**"Ron," she hissed through the dark, "Ron —"**

**Ron woke with a yelp like Fang's, stared wildly around, and saw Aphrodite.**

"You scared the bloody hell out of me." Ron said.

"Sorry," Aphrodite said.

**"Ron — that girl who died. Aragog said she was found in a bathroom," said Aphrodite, ignoring Neville's snuffling snores from the corner. "What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's still there?" **

"Myrtle!" Everyone realized.

"Yep," Aphrodite said.

"You put things together really well." Tonks said.

"I think she does better than some Aurors." Kingsley said. Aphrodite blushed and Eames continued reading.

**Ron rubbed his eyes, frowning through the moonlight. And then he understood, too.**

**"You don't think — not Moa... I mean Myrtle?" Ron amended at Aphrodite's glare.**

"Wow, even Ron caught on." Charlie said.

"That's the end of this chapter." Eames said passing the book to his son.

**"Chapter Sixteen, The Chamber of Secrets." **Poseidon read.

* * *

**A/N: Hi. I have a poll on my profile page that is about my Blood Moon story please could you check it out and tell me what you think please by PM about your answer and if u have any ideas regarding the question. Thanks. **

**:)**

**Padfootette**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Chamber of Secrets

Chapter Nineteen:

**"Chapter 16: The Chamber of Secrets,"** Poseidon read.

"Are you trying to give me grey hairs?" Sirius asked.

"Not intentionally." Aphrodite said.

"Well you're doing a pretty damn good job of it." Sirius said.

**"All those times we were in that bathroom, and she was just three toilets away," said Ron bitterly at breakfast next day, "and we could've asked her, and now…"**

**It had been hard enough trying to look for spiders. Escaping their teachers long enough to sneak into a girls' bathroom, the girls' bathroom, moreover, right next to the scene of the first attack, was going to be almost impossible. ** "Almost impossible, not impossible." Ted said.

"So you guys manage it?" Kingsley asked.

"Maybe," Aphrodite said.

**But something happened in their first lesson, Transfiguration that drove the Chamber of Secrets out of their minds for the first time in weeks. Ten minutes into the class, Professor McGonagall told them that their exams would start on the first of June, one week from today. ** "You still have to do exams?" James asked.

"What were they thinking?" Eames asked.

"I highly doubt that any of the students have even thought about studying with all this going on." Lily said.

**"Exams?" howled Seamus Finnigan. "We're still getting exams?"**

**There was a loud bang behind Aphrodite as Neville Longbottom's wand slipped, vanishing one of the legs on his desk. Professor McGonagall restored it with a wave of her own wand, and turned, frowning, to Seamus.**

**"The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to receive your education," she said sternly. "The exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you are all studying hard." ** "I don't think they were." Remus said.

"I knew they weren't but we had to keep going if we kept the school open." McGonagall said.

"Understandable," Kingsley said.

**Studying hard! It had never occurred to Aphrodite that there would be exams with the castle in this state. There was a great deal of mutinous muttering around the room, which made Professor McGonagall scowl even more darkly.**

**"Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible, she said. "And that, I need hardly point out, means finding out how much you have learned this year."**

**Aphrodite looked down at the pair of white rabbits she was supposed to be turning into slippers. What had she learned so far this year? A lot but, she couldn't show it.**

"Of course you can." Lily said.

"At the time I still thought that if I did well I would be punished." Aphrodite said shyly and for some reason she felt a bit sick and hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I'm so going after the Dursley's after this." Sirius muttered.

"Count me in." Remus muttered back.

**Ron looked as though he'd just been told he had to go and live in the Forbidden Forest.**

"Thanks Di," Ron said.

"No problem, happy to help." Di said.

**"Can you imagine me taking exams with this?" he asked Di, holding up his wand, which had just started whistling loudly.**

"I don't think you would have failed to badly." Charlie said.

"I'd say he did rather well." Aphrodite said. Her and Ron shared a smile while everyone else looked confused.

"Do you have the feeling that we're missing something?" Sirius asked.

"I think we all are." Remus said.

**Three days before their first exam, Professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast. "I have good news," she said, and the Great Hall, instead of falling silent, erupted.**

**"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled joyfully.**

**"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl at the Ravenclaw table.**

**"That would be even better!" Lily exclaimed.**

**"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Oliver excitedly.**

Oliver blushed as everyone laughed but smiled as Di climbed into his lap and kissed him on the lips. Their children smiled happily at them glad to see them happy and Valentina and Orion were oblivious to what was going on around them as they carried on playing with their toys.

**When the hubbub had subsided, Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."**

"Well not exactly, but the monster was killed." Hermione said.

"How was it killed?" Eames asked.

"You'll find out Uncle Eames." Aphrodite said making everyone look at her.

"Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this?" Remus begged his daughter, but he got no answer which just made him worry more and waved Poseidon to carry on reading which he did so after shooting his cousin a worried look as he saw how pale she was and he had a feeling it didn't have to do with what was coming up in the book.

**There was an explosion of cheering. Aphrodite looked over at the Slytherin table and wasn't at all surprised to see that Draco Malfoy hadn't joined in. Ron, however, was looking happier than he'd looked in days.**

**"It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle, then!" he said to Aphrodite. "Hermione'll probably have all the answers when they wake her up! Mind you, she'll go crazy when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time. She hasn't studied. It might be kinder to leave her where she is till they're over."**

Hermione got up and slapped Ron around the head before returning back to sit next to Bill who was trying to stifle his laughter and was failing miserably.

"OW! Woman what was that for?" Ron asked indignantly.

**Just then, Ginny Weasley came over and sat down next to Ron. She looked tense and nervous, and Aphrodite noticed that her hands were twisting in her lap. **

**"What's up?" said Ron, helping himself to more porridge.**

**Ginny didn't say anything, but glanced up and down the Gryffindor table with a scared look on her face that reminded Aphrodite of someone, though she couldn't think who.**

**"Spit it out," said Ron, watching her.**

**Aphrodite suddenly realized who Ginny looked like. She was rocking backward and forward slightly in her chair, exactly like Dobby did when he was teetering on the edge of revealing forbidden information.**

"Gee thanks Potter." Ginny sneered but everyone just ignored her.

**"I've got to tell you something," Ginny mumbled, carefully not looking at Aphrodite.**

**"What is it?" said Aphrodite. **

**Ginny looked as though she couldn't find the right words.**

**"What?" said Ron. Ginny opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Aphrodite leaned forward and spoke quietly, so that only Ginny and Ron could hear her.**

**"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?" **

**Ginny drew a deep breath and, at that precise moment, Percy Weasley appeared, looking tired and wan.**

"You were going to tell us about the Chamber weren't you?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Ginny mumbled her pale complexion looking paler by the minute.

**"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty."**

"Come on Perce, couldn't you have sat somewhere else?" Fred asked.

"How was I supposed to know that what she was going to say something important." Percy said.

**Ginny jumped up as though her chair had just been electrified, gave Percy a fleeting, frightened look, and scampered away. Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the center of the table.**

**"Percy!" said Ron angrily. "She was just about to tell us something important!"**

**Halfway through a gulp of tea, Percy choked.**

**"What sort of thing?" he said, coughing.**

**"I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd, and she started to say…"**

**"Oh — that — that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets," said Percy at once.**

**"How do you know?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.**

**"Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was — well, never mind — the point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing, really, I'd just rather —"**

**Aphrodite had never seen Percy look so uncomfortable.**

"I don't think I've ever seen Percy look uncomfortable." Bill said.

"It certainly was funny to see." Ron said.

**"What were you doing, Percy?" said Ron, grinning. "Go on, tell us, we won't laugh."**

**Percy didn't smile back.**

**"Pass me those rolls, Aphrodite, I'm starving." Aphrodite knew the whole mystery might be solved tomorrow without their help, but she wasn't about to pass up a chance to speak to Myrtle if it turned up — and to her delight it did, midmorning, when they were being led to History of Magic by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

"What does that idiot do now?" Teddy asked.

"Probably something stupid." James said.

"More than likely." Kingsley said.

**Lockhart, who had so often assured them that all danger had passed, only to be proved wrong right away, was now wholeheartedly convinced that it was hardly worth the trouble to see them safely down the corridors. His hair wasn't as sleek as usual; it seemed he had been up most of the night, patrolling the fourth floor.**

**"Mark my words," he said, ushering them around a corner. "The first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouths will be 'It was Hagrid.' Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary."**

**"I agree, sir," said Aphrodite, making Ron drop his books in surprise.**

"Why did you say that?" James asked.

"To throw him off." Aphrodite said.

"You are brilliant." Eames said.

**"Thank you, Aph," said Lockhart graciously, causing Aphrodite to glare at him for the shorting of her name, while they waited for a long line of Hufflepuffs to pass. "I mean, we teachers have quite enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night…"**

**"That's right," said Ron, catching on. "Why don't you leave us here, sir, we've only got one more corridor to go —"**

**"You know, Weasley, I think I will," said Lockhart. "I really should go and prepare my next class —"**

**And he hurried off.**

**"Prepare his class," Ron sneered after him. "Gone to curl his hair, more like."**

"I imagine he did." Narcissa said.

"Wouldn't surprise me one bit." Sirius said.

"If I remember right, you spent as much time in the bathroom as girls most of the time. And you still do." Remus said.

"I do not," Sirius said.

"Yes you do," Remus said.

**They let the rest of the Gryffindors draw ahead of them, then darted down a side passage and hurried off toward Myrtle's bathroom. But just as they were congratulating each other on their brilliant scheme.**

**"Potter! Weasley! What are you doing?"**

**It was Professor McGonagall, and her mouth was the thinnest of thin lines.**

**"We were — we were —" Ron stammered. "We were going to — to go and see —"**

**"Hermione," said Aphrodite. Ron and Professor McGonagall both looked at her.**

"You lied to me." McGonagall said shocked, Aphrodite nodded and muttered an apology.

**"We haven't seen her for ages, Professor," Aphrodite went on hurriedly, treading on Ron's foot, "and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready and, er, not to worry —"**

"That would definitely work." Eames said.

"McGonagall may be tough but she has a soft heart when it comes to things like that." Aphrodite, Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"I'm going to have to watch the three of you more closely." McGonagall said.

**Professor McGonagall was still staring at her, and for a moment, Aphrodite thought she was going to explode, but when she spoke, it was in a strangely croaky voice.**

**"Of course," she said, and Aphrodite, amazed, saw a tear glistening in her beady eye. "Of course, I realize this has all been hardest on the friends of those who have been… I quite understand. Yes, Potter, of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission."**

"Were you at school when the first attacks happened?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, much like you three I had a friend that was petrified as well." McGonagall said.

"So you do get away with it." James said.

"Yep," Aphrodite and Ron said.

**Aphrodite and Ron walked away, hardly daring to believe that they'd avoided detention. As they turned the corner, they distinctly heard Professor McGonagall blow her nose.**

**"That," said Ron fervently, "was the best story you've ever come up with." **

**Aphrodite just smiled sheepishly at him, fighting the tears again as the reality came to her that she was going to see Hermione still as stiff as a board. Ron seemed to notice and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey Di, Mione is going to be alright we'll get her back soon you heard McGonagall." Ron said comfortingly.**

**"I-I know I just feel so guilty that I didn't work it out sooner." Aphrodite sighed, but she froze when Ron was in front of her holding both of her arms. **

**"It is not your fault Di. Okay so stop blaming yourself." Ron said sternly before pulling her into a hug, Aphrodite nodded her head against his chest in understanding.**

**They had no choice now but to go to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that they had Professor McGonagall's permission to visit Hermione. Madam Pomfrey let them in, but reluctantly.**

**"There's just no point talking to a Petrified person," she said, and they had to admit she had a point when they'd taken their seats next to Hermione. It was plain that Hermione didn't have the faintest inkling that she had visitors, and that they might just as well tell her bedside cabinet not to worry for all the good it would do.**

"I wonder if that's how it feels like when you're in a coma." Aphrodite wondered.

"I've been wondering that too, I know that everyone says that they could hear you but how can they be sure?" Hermione asked.

" I've been meaning to ask, could you hear us at all?" Aphrodite asked.

"I could hear very faint whispering but I couldn't make any of it out." Hermione said frowning at how pale and clammy her 'sister' looked. Aphrodite nodded and Poseidon continued reading.

**"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though?" said Ron, looking sadly at Hermione's rigid face. "Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know…"**

**But Aphrodite wasn't looking at Hermione's face. She was more interested in her right hand. It lay clenched on top of her blankets, and bending closer, she saw that a piece of paper was scrunched inside her fist.**

"So Di found it." Hermione said.

"Of course I did, I don't know why I didn't notice it earlier." Aphrodite sighed

"Don't you dare do that to yourself. You can't notice every little thing." Ron said. Aphrodite nodded while Oliver held her comfortingly.

**Making sure that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere near, she pointed this out to Ron.**

**"Go on and get it out," Ron whispered, shifting his chair so that he blocked Aphrodite from Madam Pomfrey's view. It was no easy task. Hermione's hand was clamped so tightly around the paper that Aphrodite was sure she was going to tear it. While Ron kept watch she tugged and twisted, and at last, after several tense minutes, the paper came free. It was a page torn from a very old library book.**

"You tore a page out of a book?!" Charlie asked shocked.

"I had to get the message to them on way or another." Hermione said.

"Well that is certainly one way to do it." Remus said.

**Aphrodite smoothed it out eagerly and Ron leaned close to read it, too.**

_**"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size**_

"If it's been there since the founders then it must be huge." Tonks said.

"At least sixty to a hundred feet." Kingsley said.

_**And live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."**_

"It all fits except for the petrified people." Remus said.

**And beneath this, a single word had been written, in a hand Aphrodite recognized as Hermione's. **_**Pipes.**_

"And that's how it's been getting around the school without anyone noticing." Lily said.

**Aphrodite suddenly felt excited and scared at the same time. What she had thought when she heard the voice before Hermione was attacked was confirmed that what she was hearing was a snake, the king of snakes and that the reason she could hear it was because it was using the plumbing. **

**"Ron," she breathed. "This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk — a giant serpent! That's why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue…" Aphrodite looked up at the beds around her. "The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died — because no one looked it straight in the eye.**

"Okay, that makes since," Remus said.

"Mrs. Norris saw it through the water." Sirius said.

"Justin through Nick." Bill said.

"Colin through his camera." Fred said.

"And Hermione and the prefect saw it through the mirror." Frank said.

"Very good," Aphrodite said with a smile.

**Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin… Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again… and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror — and —"**

"You'd make for a good detective at least." Tonks said.

"I find detective novels very entertaining." Aphrodite said.

"I would too, if I could solve mysteries like you three do." Kingsley said.

**Ron's jaw had dropped. **

**"And Mrs. Norris?" he whispered eagerly. Aphrodite thought hard, picturing the scene on the night of Halloween. **

**"The water…" she said slowly, "The flood from Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection…"**

**She scanned the page in her hand eagerly. The more she looked at it, the more it made sense.**

**"… The crowing of the rooster… is fatal to it!" she read aloud. "Hagrid's roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! Spiders flee before it! It all fits!"**

**"But how's the basilisk been getting around the place?" said Ron. "A giant snake… Someone would've seen…"**

**Aphrodite, however, pointed at the word Hermione had scribbled at the foot of the page.**

**"Pipes," she said. "Pipes… Ron, it's been using the plumbing. I've been hearing that voice inside the walls…"**

**Ron suddenly grabbed Aphrodite's arm. "The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" he said hoarsely. "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in —"**

**"Myrtle's bathroom," said Aphrodite. They sat there, excitement coursing through them, hardly able to believe it.**

"I can't believe three second years cracked a thousand year old mystery in a few minutes where others have failed." Charlie chuckled.

**"This means," said Aphrodite, "I can't be the only Parselmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's how he's been controlling the basilisk."**

**"What're we going to do?" said Ron, whose eyes were flashing. "Should we go straight to McGonagall?"**

"Good, go to her." Lily said.

"Did they?" James asked.

"They didn't," McGonagall said.

"But they were going to, so what stopped them?" Sirius asked.

"Something horrible probably." Remus said paling at the thought if his daughter in anymore danger.

**"Let's go to the staff room," said Aphrodite, jumping up. "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break." They ran downstairs. Not wanting to be discovered hanging around in another corridor, they went straight into the deserted staff room. It was a large, panelled room full of dark, wooden chairs. Aphrodite and Ron paced around it, too excited to sit down.**

**But the bell to signal break never came. Instead, echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified.**

_**"All students are to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."**_

"You heard us," McGonagall said. Aphrodite and Ron nodded but Snape eyed them.

"Where were you hiding?" he asked.

"The wardrobe." Ron said.

**Aphrodite wheeled around to stare at Ron. "Not another attack? Not now?"**

**"What'll we do?" said Ron, aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?"**

**"No," said Aphrodite, glancing around. There was an ugly sort of wardrobe to her left, full of the teachers' cloaks. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out."**

"We never got the chance to tell them what we have found." Aphrodite said.

"Someone didn't die, did they?" Alice asked wide eyed.

"No, something bad but not that bad." Aphrodite said.

**They hid themselves inside it, listening to the rumbling of hundreds of people moving overhead, and the staff room door banging open. From between the musty folds of the cloaks, they watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.**

**"It has happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."**

"Oh sweet mother of Merlin," Eames said.

"Who was it?" Ted asked wide eyed.

**Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"**

**"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'"**

**Professor Flitwick burst into tears.**

"I've never seen him cry before." Lily said.

"I've only seen him cry once, and that was at your and James' funeral." McGonagall said.

"Where were they buried?" Aphrodite asked quietly.

"You were never told?" James, Eames and Sirius asked.

"Nobody told me." Aphrodite said.

"They were buried at Godric's Hollow, where they lived." Remus said. Aphrodite nodded and Poseidon continued reading.

**"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"**

**"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.**

Everyone looked wide eyed at the young red head girl being held in a death grip by Molly.

"But you got out safely." Lily said.

"It wasn't without help." Ginny said shakily.

"Let me guess, Ron and Aphrodite went down to rescue you?" Sirius asked. Nobody answered but that confirmed what he had asked.

**Aphrodite felt Ron slide silently down onto the wardrobe floor beside her.**

**"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…"**

**The staffroom door banged open again. For one wild moment, Aphrodite was sure it would be Dumbledore. But it was Lockhart, and he was beaming.**

"Of course he was." Remus muttered.

**"So sorry — dozed off — what have I missed?" He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Snape stepped forward.**

**"Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."**

"What are you doing Severus?" Remus asked.

"Something to get him out of our hair so we can figure out what to do next." Snape said.

"Smart," Moody grunted.

**Lockhart blanched. **

**"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"**

**"I — well, I —"sputtered Lockhart.**

**"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.**

**"D-did I? I don't recall —"**

**"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"**

"Yes, yes, yes. Make him out as the fraud he is!" James called out.

"We did," Aphrodite and Ron said.

"What did you two do?" Narcissa asked.

"You'll see, it was pretty funny." Ron said.

**Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues. "I — I really never — you may have misunderstood —"**

**"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."**

**Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble.**

**"V-very well," he said. "I'll — I'll be in my office, getting — getting ready."**

**And he left the room.**

**"Right," said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories?"**

**The teachers rose and left, one by one.**

**It was probably the worst day of Aphrodite's entire life. She, Ron, Fred, and George sat together in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, unable to say anything to each other.**

"Everything seemed hopeless," Fred said.

"There wasn't anything that we could do," George said.

**Percy wasn't there. He had gone to send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then shut himself up in his dormitory. No afternoon ever lasted as long as that one, nor had Gryffindor Tower ever been so crowded, yet so quiet. Near sunset, Fred and George went up to bed, unable to sit there any longer.**

**"She knew something, Di," said Ron, speaking for the first time since they had entered the wardrobe in the staff room. "That's why she was taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was —" Ron rubbed his eyes frantically. "I mean, she was a pure-blood. There can't be any other reason."**

"It wasn't that," Ron murmured.

"We know Ron, we know what happened." Aphrodite said.

**Aphrodite could see the sun sinking, blood-red, below the skyline. This was the worst she had ever felt. If only there was something they could do. Anything.**

"There was something and you did exactly that." Remus said.

"I couldn't just sit back," Aphrodite said.

"I couldn't either." James and Eames said.

**"Di," said Ron, "d'you think that there's any chance at all that she's not - you know - "**

**Aphrodite didn't know what to say. She couldn't see how Ginny could still be alive. **

**D'you know what?" said Ron. "I think that we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is and tell him it's a Basilisk in there." **

**Because Aphrodite couldn't think of anything else to do, and because she wanted to be doing something, she agreed. The Gryffindors around them were so miserable, and felt so sorry for the Weasleys, that nobody tried to stop them as they got up, crossed the room, and left through the portrait hole. **

**Darkness was falling as they walked down to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. They could hear scrapping, thumps and heavy footsteps. **

**Aphrodite knocked and there was sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and they saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it. **

**"Oh...Ms. Potter...Mr. Weasley..." he said, opening the door a mite wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment. If you would be quick..." **

**"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Aphrodite. "We think it'll help you."**

**"Er - well - it's not terribly - " The side of Lockhart's face that they could see looked very uncomfortable. "I mean - well - all right." **

**He opened the door and they entered. **

**His office as almost completely stripped.**

"He's leaving?!" Everyone asked.

"Yep, he's a coward." Ron said.

"I'm so not surprised." Sirius said.

**Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk. **

**"Are you going somewhere?" said Aphrodite. **

**"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call — unavoidable — got to go —" **

**"What about my sister?" said Ron jerkily. **

**"Well, as to that — most unfortunate —" said Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets more than I —"**

"I'm so sure you regret it." Lily said.

"It's so nice to know that he cares." Tonks said.

**"You're the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" said Aphrodite. "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!" **

**"Well — I must say — when I took the job —" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "nothing in the job description — didn't expect —" **

**"You mean you're running away?" said Aphrodite disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books —" **

**"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately. **

**"You wrote them!" Aphrodite shouted. **

**"My dear girl," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at Aphrodite. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on —"**

"So he's admitting to two second years that he stole from these people and used their achievements for his own gain." Kingsley said.

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up." Aphrodite said.

"I'm still trying to figure out how in the world he got into Ravenclaw." Alice said.

**"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" said Aphrodite incredulously. **

**"Aph, Aph," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame; you have to be prepared for a long hard slog." **

**He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them. **

**"Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left." **

**He pulled out his wand and turned to them.**

"He's going to curse the two of you?" Remus growled his eyes turning amber.

"Well, he didn't exactly succeed." Aphrodite said.

**"Awfully sorry, children, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book —" **

**Aphrodite reached her wand just in time. Lockhart had barely raised his, when Aphrodite bellowed, **_**"Expelliarmus!"**_

**Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air; Ron caught it, and flung it out of the open window.**

"You should have kept his wand." Moody said.

"In the end, it's a good thing we didn't." Ron said.

**"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," said Aphrodite furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside. Lockhart was looking up at her, feeble once more. Aphrodite was still pointing her wand at him. **

**"What d'you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."**

"But they do, so be a good boy and go with them before Di blows something important off." Draco said. Aphrodite sputtered just as she took a drink from the pumpkin juice that Oliver had conjured as he was getting worried with how pale and clammy she was, and started to laugh.

"Why is it I can actually see Di say something exactly like that?" Ron asked.

"Because she's Di." Hermione and Neville said.

**"You're in luck," said Aphrodite, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wand point. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go." They marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's **

**bathroom. They sent Lockhart in first. Aphrodite was pleased to see that he was shaking.**

"I don't think I've ever seen a grown man cower as a twelve year held them at wand point." Remus said with a chuckle.

"She can be scary when she's angry." Sirius said with a shiver remembering the look in her eyes that night in the Shrieking Shack.

"So just like her mum?" James asked.

"Exactly like her." Remus said. The three of them yelped when Lily and Aphrodite sent them mild Stinging Hexes.

**Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet. "Oh, it's you," she said when she saw Ron. "What do you want this time?" **

**"Hello Myrtle is it okay if I ask you something." Aphrodite asked, when Myrtle smiled at her and nodded she continued. **

**"Okay I wanted to ask you how you died," said Aphrodite.**

"Now you've made her day." Lily said.

**Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question.**

** "Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then —" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died." **

**"How?" said Aphrodite. **

**"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes.**

"The basilisk's eye." Remus whispered. Everyone shivered at the thought.

**My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…" She looked dreamily at Aphrodite.**

** "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."**

"So she came back just to haunt a girl who bullied her?" Lily asked.

"Pretty much." Aphrodite said.

"That's a pretty sad reason." Isabel said.

**"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" said Aphrodite. **

**"Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet. **

**Aphrodite and Ron hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face. It looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Aphrodite saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.**

"A perfect hiding place, nobody would suspect a girls bathroom." Remus said.

"We surely didn't expect it." McGonagall said.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody roared making everyone jump.

**"That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as she tried to turn it. **

**"Di," said Ron. "Say something. Something in Parseltongue."**

"That would help," Remus said.

"Well yeah, I guess it is a good thing then." James said.

"Yeah, I guess." Aphrodite said shrugging her shoulders.

**"But —" Aphrodite thought hard. The only times she'd ever managed to speak Parseltongue were when she'd been faced with a real snake. She stared hard at the tiny engraving, trying to imagine it was real.**

** "Open up," she said.**

** She looked at Ron, who shook his head. **

**"English," he said. **

**Aphrodite looked back at the snake, willing herself to believe it was alive. If she moved her head, the candlelight made it look as though it were moving. **

_**"Open up,"**_** she said. **

**Except that the words weren't what she heard; a strange hissing had escaped her, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.**

"Okay, so now the chamber is open, but you don't know what's at the bottom." James said.

"How do you know that it's safe?" Lily asked worrying.

"They use Lockhart." Remus said.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked.

"It's obvious," Remus said with a shrug.

**Aphrodite heard Ron gasp and looked up again. She had made up her mind what she was going to do. "I'm going down there," she said. **

**She couldn't not go, not now they had found the entrance to the Chamber, not if there was even the faintest, slimmest, wildest chance that Ginny might be alive. **

**"Me too," said Ron. **

**There was a pause. **

**"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just —" **

**He put his hand on the door knob, but Ron and Aphrodite both pointed their wands at him.**

"Yes, don't let him leave." Sirius said.

**"You can go first," Ron snarled. **

**White-faced and Wandless, Lockhart approached the opening. **

**"Children," he said, his voice feeble. "Children, what good will it do?"**

"It'll let them know that it is safe to go down or not." Remus said.

"Yep, that's a good thing." James said.

**Aphrodite jabbed him in the back with her wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe.**

**"I really don't think —" he started to say, but Ron gave him a push, and he slid out of sight. Aphrodite followed quickly. She lowered herself slowly into the pipe, then let go.**

**It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. She could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and she knew that she was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. Behind her she could hear Ron, thudding slightly at the curves.**

"It would have been fun if there was water at the bottom and no monster." Aphrodite said quietly all too aware of what was coming up. _'I wonder how everyone will react to me getting bitten by the Basilisk.' _Aphrodite thought and looked at her flat stomach where Oliver's hands were resting and looked back up at Oliver and pecked him on the lips.

"Yea. That would have been fun." Ron said.

**And then, just as she had begun to worry about what would happen when she hit the ground, the pipe levelled out, and she shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in. Lockhart was getting to his feet a little ways away, covered in slime and white as a ghost. Aphrodite stood aside as Ron came whizzing out of the pipe, too. **

**"We must be miles under the school," said Aphrodite, her voice echoing in the black tunnel. **

**"Under the lake, probably," said Ron, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls. **

**All three of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead. **

**"Lumos!" Aphrodite muttered to her wand and it lit again. "C'mon," she said to Ron and Lockhart, and off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor. **

**The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wand light. **

**"Remember," Aphrodite said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…" **

**But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Ron stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull.**

"Oh the irony." Sirius said.

"What?" everyone who didn't know asked.

"Third book." Aphrodite said.

**Aphrodite lowered her wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. Trying very hard not to imagine what Ginny might look like if they found her, Aphrodite led the way forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel. **

**"Di — there's something up there —" said Ron hoarsely, grabbing Aphrodite's shoulder. **

**They froze, watching. Aphrodite could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving. **

**"Maybe it's asleep," she breathed, glancing back at the other two. Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes. Aphrodite turned back to look at the thing, her heart beating so fast it hurt. Very slowly, her eyes as narrow as she could make them and still see; Aphrodite edged forward, her wand held high. **

**The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least. **

**"Blimey," said Ron weakly. **

**There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way. **

**"Heart of a lion this one," said Ron, rolling his eyes and pointing his wand at Lockhart. **

**Lockhart got to his feet — then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground. **

**Aphrodite jumped forward, but too late — Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face.**

"He attacked two students?" McGonagall asked wide eyed.

"But he took Ron's wand so they're fine." Remus said.

"Oh yeah, he doesn't know that his wand is broken." Oliver said with a wide smile.

"This is going their way at least." Sirius said.

**"The adventure ends here!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body — say good-bye to your memories!" **

**He raised Ron's sellotaped wand high over his head and yelled, **_**"Obliviate!"**_

**The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Aphrodite flung her arms over her head and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, she was standing alone, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock. **

**"Ron!" she shouted. "Are you okay? Ron!"**

"And now you have to go off alone." Remus whispered.

"Why is it that the last part you have to do alone?" Sirius asked.

"It must be my luck." Aphrodite said as Oliver clutched her tighter to him.

"I really hate it then." James said.

"Me too." Oliver said.

"You know, you tend to get separated by Ron and Hermione when you face whatever is at the end." Arthur said.

"It does seem that way." Aphrodite said.

**"I'm here!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rock fall. "I'm okay — this git's not, though — he got blasted by the wand —" **

**There was a dull thud and a loud "Ow!" It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins.**

"Good for you." Sirius said.

"It wasn't his shin though." Ron said.

"Now that is such a low blow, but totally worth it." Bill said.

**"What now?" Ron's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through — it'll take ages…" **

**Aphrodite looked up at the tunnel ceiling. Huge cracks had appeared in it. She had never tried to break apart anything as large as these rocks by magic, and now didn't seem a good moment to try — what if the whole tunnel caved in? **

**There was another thud and another "Ow!" from behind the rocks. They were wasting time. Ginny had already been in the Chamber of Secrets for hours… Aphrodite knew there was only one thing to do. **

**"Wait there," she called to Ron. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on… If I'm not back in an hour…"**

"Don't think that," Lily said panicked she couldn't stand thinking that about her baby girl.

"I'll try not to mum." Aphrodite said.

**There was a very pregnant pause.**

** "I'll try and shift some of this rock," said Ron, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can — can get back through. And, Di — let at least one person come back safely won't you?"**

"I was hoping for both but you never know what will happen. The waiting drove me crazy." Ron said.

"It would drive anyone crazy." Sirius said.

"You've always been that way though." Frank said.

"That's true." Sirius said.

**"See you in a bit," said Aphrodite, trying to inject some confidence into her shaking voice.**

"It didn't work very well." Ron said.

"Well I had to try." Aphrodite said.

**And she set off alone past the giant snake skin.**

** Soon the distant noise of Ron straining to shift the rocks was gone. The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in Aphrodite's body was tingling unpleasantly. She wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what she'd find when it did. And then, at last, as she crept around yet another bend, she saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. **

**Aphrodite approached, her throat very dry. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive.**

** She could guess what she had to do. She cleared her throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker. **

**"Open," said Aphrodite, in a low, faint hiss. **

**The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Aphrodite, moving the hair from her face, shaking from head to foot walked inside.**

"That's the chapter." Poseidon said as he handed the book to his mother.


	20. Chapter Twenty: The Heir of Slytherin

Chapter Twenty: 

**"Chapter 17: The Heir of Slytherin,"** Isabel read.

"We're not going to like this chapter are we?" Sirius asked.

"I get hurt pretty badly." Aphrodite said.

"Well you were covered in blood." Arthur said.

"Covered in blood?" Lily asked faintly. Oliver whimpered and clutched Aphrodite that is until Sirius snatched her from Oliver and sat her in his lap.

"Siri, I obviously made it alright alive." Aphrodite said.

"Just humour me." Sirius said.

**She was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.**

**Her heart beating very fast, Aphrodite stood listening to the chill silence. Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar? And where was Ginny?**

**She pulled out her wand**

"That should have already been out." Moody said.

"Sorry, we didn't know any better then." Aphrodite said.

"Now we're paranoid and have our wands out all the time practically." Hermione said.

"Yeah, Di pointed her wand at us when we came to get her." Tonks said.

"Sorry, but it sounded like burglars were in the house, and it was really late at night." Aphrodite said.

"That was Tonks' fault." Remus said. Tonks stuck her tongue out at Remus who just shook his head at her.

**and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. She kept her eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following her. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, she thought she saw one stir.**

"It was probably the trick of the light." Alice soothed.

**Then, as she drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.****Aphrodite had to crane her neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish,**

"I would pay to see the look on old Slytherin's face if someone said that to him." Sirius laughed.

"It would be pretty funny until he decided to kill you." James said.

**With a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, face down; lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair.** Molly whimpered and held her daughter tight to her and even though her brothers and her father were upset with her they were still worried about her.

**"Ginny!" Aphrodite muttered, sprinting to Ginny and dropping to her knees. "Ginny — don't be dead — please don't be dead —" She flung her wand aside,**

"Don't do that!" the adults said.

"I didn't know any better; I was a little more worried about Ginny at the time." Aphrodite said.

"And that is what makes you special." Remus said kissing her head and grabbing her hand.

"Though we would like it if you decided to worry about yourself every once in a while." Sirius said. Aphrodite smiled and cuddled closer to her father.

**Grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be…**

"Well she's not dead," Lily said.

"At least there's that." James said.

**"Ginny, please wake up," Aphrodite muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side.**

**"She won't wake," said a soft voice. **

**Aphrodite jumped and spun around on her knees.**

**A tall, handsome black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching.**

"Handsome! You thought he was handsome." Ron asked incredulously.

"He was then." Aphrodite shuddered and Sirius pulled her closer to himself.

**He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Aphrodite were looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him.**

**"Tom — Tom Riddle?"**

"What in the world?" Lily asked.

"How is he there?" James asked.

"How didn't Di noticed him?" Tonks asked confused.

**Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Aphrodite's face.**

**"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Aphrodite said desperately. "She's not — she's not —?"**

**"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."**

"I don't even want to think of it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I don't blame you." Lily said.

**Aphrodite stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen.**

**"Are you a ghost?" Aphrodite said uncertainly.**

**"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."**

**He pointed toward the floor near Ginny. Lying open there was the little black diary Aphrodite had found in Myrtle's bathroom. For a second, Aphrodite wondered how it had got there — but there were more pressing matters to deal with. She touched Ginny's hand. It was cold.**

"She may be being a bitch but I hated seeing her like that." Aphrodite whispered.

"I know; I felt that way when I saw your parents." Sirius whispered. Aphrodite hugged him with all her might as Isabel continued reading.

**"She's as cold as ice." Aphrodite muttered. **

**"You've got to help me, Tom," Aphrodite said, raising Ginny's head again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk… I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment… Please, help me."**

**Riddle didn't move. Aphrodite, sweating, managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, and bent to pick up her wand again.**

**But her wand had gone.**

"I was a fool." Aphrodite said.

"No you weren't, you were just worried." James said leaning across Lily to hold his daughter's hand.

"Anyone at that age would do what you did." Remus said.

**"Did you see —?"**

**She looked up. Riddle was still watching her — twirling Aphrodite wand between his long fingers.**

"How could he pick up your wand mum if he's nothing more than a memory?" Caiden asked.

"Maybe he could because he was draining Ginny." Kingsley said.

**"Thanks," said Aphrodite, stretching out her hand for it.**

**A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Aphrodite, twirling the wand idly.**

**"Listen," said Aphrodite urgently, her knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight.**

Ginny glared at Aphrodite for saying she was heavy but she was ignored which just made her huff in annoyance.

**"We've got to go! If the basilisk comes —"**

**"It won't come until it is called," said Riddle calmly.**

"I should have caught on then; he seemed way to calm about all of this." Aphrodite sighed.

"You're only human." Lily said.

"Besides, everyone makes mistakes." Tonks said.

**Aphrodite lowered Ginny back onto the floor, unable to hold her up any longer.**

**"What d'you mean?" she said. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it —"**

** Riddle's smile broadened.**

"What a psycho." Hermione said.

"That he is." Aphrodite said making everyone that heard her worry.

**"You won't be needing it," he said.**

**Aphrodite stared at him. "What d'you mean, I won't be —?"**

**"I've waited a long time for this, Aphrodite Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."**

"Why would he want to?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Just wait, you'll see why, Remmy." Aphrodite said.

**"Look," said Aphrodite, losing patience, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later —"**

**"We're going to talk now," said Riddle, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed Aphrodite's wand.**

"Who the bloody hell is this guy?" Sirius asked.

"Someone you really don't want to mess with." Aphrodite said.

"So he's still alive?" Andy asked.

"Yes." Aphrodite said.

**Aphrodite stared at him. There was something very funny going on here…** "Yes there certainly is something going on." Bill said.

"But what?" Charlie asked.

**"How did Ginny get like this?" she asked slowly.**

**"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."**

**"What are you talking about?" said Aphrodite.**

**"The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes — how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with second-hand robes and books, how —" Riddle's eyes glinted "— how she didn't think famous, good, great Di Potter would ever want to be her friend…"**

"Oh but Tom, that is where you are wrong. I protect my friends to the end of the earth." Aphrodite said.

"And that makes you an awesome and caring friend." Sirius said.

"Just like your father and mother." Remus said. James and Lily looked proud and Aphrodite blushed.

**All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Aphrodite's face. There was an almost hungry look in them.**

"Alright, that's just a little creepy." Hermione said.

"Di, don't take this the wrong way but I think he likes you." Tonks said. Aphrodite turned slightly green and had to swallow the bile that rose in her throat.

"Please don't say that ever again." Aphrodite said.

"Alright, I won't I'm just stating what I saw." Tonks said.

**"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom… I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in… It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket…"**

**Riddle laughed a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Aphrodite's neck.**

"It's him isn't it?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Aphrodite said. Remus went wide eyed ad grabbed his daughter's hand and urged Isabel to continue.

**"If I say it myself, Di, I've always been able to charm the people I needed.**

"That he has," Dumbledore said.

**So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted…** "What does that mean?" Tonks asked. However few people noticed that Dumbledore's eyes widened and that Sirius realized what the diary was and held his daughter tighter but became concerned when she winced and lessened his grip on her stomach.

**I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her…"**

**"What d'you mean?" said Aphrodite, whose mouth had gone very dry.**

**"Haven't you guessed yet, Aphrodite Potter?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."**

"He must have thought I was gullible." Aphrodite said.

"You are anything but gullible." James said.

"You trust your instincts and that is what matters." Sirius whispered into her ear.

**"No," Aphrodite whispered.**

**"Yes," said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries… far more interesting, they became… Dear Tom," he recited, watching Aphrodite's horrified face, "'I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front.****Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me… There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad… I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!'"**

**Aphrodite's fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into her palms.**

Everyone in the room was doing the same.

**"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny**

"Don't you dare call her stupid." Bill snarled.

**To stop trusting her diary," said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Di. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet…"**

Oliver, Remus, James, Eames and Sirius growled as James sneered, "and why is that?" Sirius tightened his arms around his daughter as he felt Di start to shake slightly.

**"And why did you want to meet me?" said Aphrodite. Anger was coursing through her, and it was an effort to keep her voice steady.**

"I'm sure you did very well, considering the situation." Kingsley said.

**"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Di," said Riddle. "Your whole fascinating history." His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Aphrodite's forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust —"**

**"Hagrid's my friend," said Aphrodite, her voice now shaking. "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought someone else had and told you, but —"**

**Riddle laughed his high laugh again.**

** "It was my word against Hagrid's, Di. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student… on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls…**

"Why does that not surprise me?" McGonagall sighed.

"Because it's Hagrid and he does some of the strangest things I have ever seen." Tonks said.

"That is most certainly true." Remus said.

**But I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance… as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!**

**Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore,** **seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed… Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did…"**

**"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," said Aphrodite, her teeth gritted.**

**"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."**

"Noble? How is that noble?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea," Aphrodite said.

**"Well, you haven't finished it," said Aphrodite triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again —"**

**"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been — you."**

"Of course," James said.

"Doesn't surprise me on bit." Ted said.

**Aphrodite stared at him.**

**"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? So the foolish little brat waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery — particularly if one of your best friends was attacked.**

"So he deliberately attacked Hermione." Eames said.

"Yes, just so I could meet him." Aphrodite said quietly she was starting to feel even sicker which Oliver noticed.

"Babe are you okay?" Oliver asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Aphrodite replied.

**And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Parseltongue…**

**"So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring. But there isn't much life left in her… She put too much into the diary, into me.**

Her brothers and Neville were shaking, but they had to keep reaffirming themselves that their sister/crush was there and safe.

**Enough to let me leave its pages at last… I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Aphrodite Potter."**

**"Like what?" Aphrodite spat, fists still clenched.**

**"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that you — a tiny skinny girl with no extraordinary magical talent**

"If you don't have talent then Voldemort is the Easter Bunny." Hermione said. Aphrodite blushed and Isabel continued reading having a feeling the worst was about to come.

**— managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"**

**There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now.**

**"Why do you care how I escaped?" said Aphrodite slowly. "Voldemort was after your time…"**

**"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Aphrodite Potter…"**

"What in the world does that mean?" Tonks asked.

"It means he is Voldemort." Remus said.

"What?!" those who didn't know asked.

"Now I understand," Tonks said giving Aphrodite an apologizing look.

**He pulled Aphrodite's' wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:**

_**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**_

**Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:**

_**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**_

"An anagram, how clever." Lily sneered looking worried at her daughter and grabbing her arm.

**"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course.**

"Friends, you don't have friends." Sirius snapped he was getting worried with how pale his daughter was getting and he had a feeling it was only part due to what was coming up in the book.

**You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Di — I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"**

"Does anyone else find it amusing that the one trying to rid the wizarding world of Muggleborn is a half-blood?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah, I wonder if any of his Death Eater realizes it." Neville asked.

"I doubt it. Well Peter knows," Aphrodite said.

**Aphrodite's brain seemed to have jammed. She stared numbly at Riddle; at the orphaned boy who had grown up to murder Aphrodite's own parents and so many others… At last she forced herself to speak.**

**"You're not," she said, her quiet voice full of hatred.**

**"Not what?" snapped Riddle.**

**"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Aphrodite, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days."**

"Oh sweet Merlin, you did not just say that to his face." Sirius begged.

"Yeah, I kind of did." Aphrodite said.

"You either have major guts or your just plain nuts." Tonks said.

"I think it might be a combination of both." Hermione said.

"Hey!" Aphrodite said but wasn't as loud as it usually was.

**The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look.**

**"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed.**

**"He's not as gone as you might think!" Aphrodite retorted. She was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wishing rather than believing it to be true.**

"Honey please be careful." James said.

**Riddle opened his mouth, but froze.**

"Please don't let it be the Basilisk." Lily said.

"It wasn't, it was something much friendlier." Aphrodite said with a secret smile.

**Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Aphrodite's scalp and made her heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Aphrodite felt it vibrating inside her own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.**

**A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.**

**A second later, the bird was flying straight at Aphrodite. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at her feet, then landed heavily on her shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Aphrodite looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye.**

**The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Aphrodite cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.**

**"That's a phoenix." said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.**

"Well done, would you like a medal?" Hermione sneered.

**"Fawkes?" Aphrodite breathed, and she felt the bird's golden claws squeeze her shoulder gently.**

**"And that —" said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, "that's the old school Sorting Hat —"**

"Okay, I don't get it, why is Fawkes there and the sorting hat?" Bill asked.

"What good would they do?" Oliver asked.

"You'll just have to read and find out." Aphrodite said.

"I really hate that answer." Sirius said.

**So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Aphrodite's feet.**

**Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once.**

**"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Aphrodite Potter? Do you feel safe now?"**

**Aphrodite didn't answer. She might not see what use Fawkes or the Sorting Hat were, but she was no longer alone, and she waited for Riddle to stop laughing with her courage mounting.**

**"To business, Di," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. "Twice — in your past, in my future — we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you stay alive."**

**Aphrodite was thinking fast, weighing her chances. Riddle had the wand. She, Aphrodite, had Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, neither of which would be much good in a duel. It looked bad, all right… but the longer Riddle stood there, the more life was dwindling out of Ginny… and in the meantime, Aphrodite noticed suddenly, Riddle's outline was becoming clearer, more solid… If it had to be a fight between her and Riddle, better sooner than later.**

"Alright, that's some good rationale thinking." Moody said.

**"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," said Aphrodite abruptly. "I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggle-born mother," she added, shaking with suppressed rage. "She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul —"**

"Okay, stop while you're ahead." Sirius said.

**Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile. "So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful counter charm. I can see now… there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all.**

"We are nothing alike. Are we?" Aphrodite asked uncertainly.

"No, you're not. You are kind hearted person. He on the other hand is a psychotic killer." Remus said.

**Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike…**

"Just shut up already!" Oliver hissed.

**But after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."**

**Aphrodite stood, tense, waiting for Riddle to raise her wand. But Riddle's twisted smile was widening again.**

**"Now, Di, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Aphrodite Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give her…"**

**He cast an amused eye over Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, then walked away. Aphrodite, fear spreading up her numb legs, watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed — but Aphrodite understood what he was saying…**

_**"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."**_

"He's calling to the basilisk, isn't he?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Aphrodite said.

"Great, just great." Lily said.

**Aphrodite wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on her shoulder.**

**Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horror struck, Aphrodite saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole.** **And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.**

**"Parseltongue won't save you know Potter! It only obeys me!" laughed Voldemort before Aphrodite could even try, Aphrodite backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as she shut her eyes tight she felt Fawkes' wing sweep her cheek as he took flight. Aphrodite wanted to shout, "Don't leave me!" but what chance did a phoenix have against the king of serpents?**

"Actually he had a pretty good chance." Aphrodite said.

"Really, what did he do?" Charlie asked.

**Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Aphrodite felt it shudder — she knew what was happening, she could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth. Then she heard Riddle's hissing voice:**

_**"Kill her."**_

**The basilisk was moving toward Aphrodite; she could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, Aphrodite began to run blindly sideways, her hands outstretched, feeling her way — Voldemort was laughing.**

**Aphrodite tripped. She fell hard onto the stone and tasted blood the serpent was barely feet from her, she could hear it coming.**

"Oh god, how in the world did you make it out?" Lily asked.

**There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above her, and then something heavy hit Aphrodite so hard that she was smashed into the wall. Waiting for fangs to sink through her body she heard more mad hissing, something thrashing wildly off the pillars.**

**She couldn't help it — she opened her eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on.**

"DI!" shouted most the room.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Oliver asked looking at his girlfriend wide eyed.

**The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. As Aphrodite trembled, ready to close her eyes if it turned, she saw what had distracted the snake.**

**Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabres Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Aphrodite, and before Aphrodite could shut her eyes, it turned — Aphrodite looked straight into its face and saw that its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.**

"Good, that takes care of the instant death factor." James said uneasily.

"But how are Ginny and Di going to get out of there?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure they find a way Lily-Flower." James said rubbing soothing circles on her back.

**"NO!" Aphrodite heard Riddle screaming. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE GIRL IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HER. KILL HER!"**

**The blinded serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. Fawkes was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes.**

**"Help me, help me," Aphrodite muttered wildly, "someone — anyone…"**

Everyone who cared for Aphrodite deeply flinched at that they couldn't stand hearing her so helpless and all alone.

**The snake's tail whipped across the floor again. Aphrodite ducked. Something soft hit her face.**

**The basilisk had swept the Sorting Hat into Aphrodite's arms. Aphrodite seized it. It was all she had left, her only chance — she rammed it onto her head and threw herself flat onto the floor as the basilisk's tail swung over her again.**

"Um, why did you put it on?" Sirius asked.

"I felt like a good idea at the time." Aphrodite said with a shrug snuggling into her father's chest.

**Help me — help me — Aphrodite thought, her eyes screwed tight under the hat. Please help me.**

**There was no answering voice. Instead, the hat contracted, as though an invisible hand was squeezing it very tightly.**

**Something very hard and heavy thudded onto the top of Aphrodite's head, almost knocking her out.**

"What was it?" James asked. Aphrodite smiled but didn't say anything.

"You weren't hurt were you?" Lily asked.

"Not from that no." Aphrodite said.

**Stars winking in front of her eyes, she grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and felt something long and hard beneath it.**

**A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs.**

**"KILL THE GIRL! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE GIRL IS BEHIND YOU. SNIFF — SMELL HER."**

**Aphrodite was on her feet, ready. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face her. She could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow her whole, lined with fangs long as her sword, thin, glittering, venomous —**

**It lunged blindly — Aphrodite dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Aphrodite's side. She raised the sword in both her hands —**

**The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true —**

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Lily repeated rocking in her seat next to Sirius and James as she held her daughter's hand in a death grip. Sirius gripped Aphrodite tighter to him as Oliver was whimpering in fear. Oliver had Aspen sitting on his lap and Athena sitting in between him and Caiden trying to comfort his future children as all of them were now as pale as Aphrodite and Ginny.

**Aphrodite threw her whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth — But as warm blood drenched Aphrodite' arms, she felt a searing pain just above her elbow.**

"You never said that you were that badly injured." McGonagall said.

"How in the world are you still alive?" Sirius asked.

"Fawkes," Charlie said.

"Of course, phoenix tears, the only known antidote to basilisk venom." Remus said.

"Oh good; I forgot Fawkes was there." Lily said calming down now.

**One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into her arm**

"Ouch, that sounds painful." Tonks said.

**and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways (after Aphrodite had pulled it from the roof of its mouth) and fell, twitching, to the floor.**

**Aphrodite slid down the wall. She gripped the fang that was spreading poison through her body and wrenched it out of her arm. But she knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as she watched her own blood soaking her robes, her vision went foggy. **

**The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull colour. She crawled with the help of the sword, over to where Ginny still lay.**

"You should have stayed still." Lily fretfully with tears running down her face.

"In the end it was a good thing." Aphrodite said.

"I'm really starting to not like that answer." James said who also had tears running down his face as he held tightly to his daughter as if making she was still alive.

"You'll live dad," Aphrodite said.

**"You have little more than a minute to live," Riddle sneered. "I'm going to sit here and watch you die,**

"No you're not," Neville said.

"Nope, Di is still going to get rid of you." Draco said.

**Aphrodite Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."**

**Aphrodite felt drowsy. Everything around her seemed to be spinning. She grabbed Ginny's hand. She had failed her; she'd failed Ron, the twins, Percy, all the other Weasley's.**

"Those were your thoughts?" Sirius asked.

"That's how I felt at the time. And I promised Ron." Aphrodite

"Do you care about your own life?" Lily asked.

"Of course I do." Aphrodite said.

"Alright," Lily said.

**"So ends the famous Aphrodite Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by her friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord she so unwisely challenged.**

"She didn't challenge you, you attacked first." Hermione said.

"And the only reason she was down there in the first place was because of you." Ron snarled.

**You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Di… She bought you twelve**

"And we all thought he was smart." James said.

"If he thought about it, he would know that it would be eleven years." Lily said.

**years of borrowed time… but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must…" Riddle laughed again. "Funny how much damage a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl!"**

"Don't you dare call her silly." Bill snarled.

"I can't believe that we have been threatening You-Know-Who." Charlie said.

"It's worth it though," Bill muttered so anyone couldn't hear him.

**That's it! Aphrodite thought, one last chance to save Ginny.**

"At the time I thought I was dying and I thought I could possibly save Ginny." Aphrodite said.

"You are too noble for your own good." Alice said. Aphrodite shrugged her shoulders and Isabel continued.

**She clutched the fang in her hand and pulled the diary in front of her.**

"What are you doing?" Frank asked.

**"What are you –" Aphrodite using all of her strength raised her arm and slammed the fang into the heart of the diary.**

**"NO!" cried Riddle.**

**There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Aphrodite's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting,**

"How is this happening?" Draco asked.

"He's dying…" Bill said.

"Technically, he's just a memory; I'm just destroying the memory." Aphrodite said.

"At least that makes sense." Remus said.

**screaming and flailing and then —**

**He had gone. Aphrodite's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip, drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it. Ginny gasped opening her eyes and sitting up looking around her wildly.**

**Her bemused eyes travelled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over Aphrodite, in her blood-soaked robes, then to the diary on the floor beside her. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.**

"We understand sis, you were terrified." Bill said.

**"Di — oh, Di — I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy — it was me, Di — but I — I s-swear I d-didn't mean to — R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over — and — how did you kill that — that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary —"**

**"It's all right," said Aphrodite, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, Aphrodite could see the Chamber dissolving further, she could no longer see Ginny, Ginny must not see her die, she would be traumatized enough,**

"That would be certainly true." Bill said.

**she had to go now. "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, you've got to get out of here —"**

**"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and — w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"**

"You weren't going to be expelled. Young minds are easy to take over, it's not your fault Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said. Ginny nodded, she was sure that she would have been expelled.

**"G-Ginny" Aphrodite stammered. "Go to the end of the chamber, take this," nodding her head at where the diary was "Ron's on the other side of those rocks go with him. Tell him I did as he asked**

"You know I wouldn't have just left you there, if Ginny had told me that I would done anything I could to get you out of there." Ron said.

"I should have realized but I didn't want Ginny to see it." Aphrodite said.

**and Dumbledore he needs Parseltongue to come and get me alright?"**

**A patch of scarlet swam past, and Aphrodite heard a soft clatter of claws beside her.**

**"Fawkes," said Aphrodite thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes…"**

**She felt the bird lay its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced her.**

**Aphrodite blinked. Fawkes's head slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers.**

**"GO GINNY!"**

**If this is dying, thought Aphrodite, it's not so bad.**

Everyone in the room began to cry silently. Oliver looked pale tears running down his face as he held his children. Valentina and Orion looked up and saw everyone crying and began to worry and climbed into their older brother's laps and buried their heads in their chests.

**Even the pain was leaving her…**

**But was this dying? Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. Aphrodite gave her head a little shake and there was Fawkes, still resting his head on Aphrodite's arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound — except that there was no wound. "Phoenix tears have healing powers!" Aphrodite gasped flexing her arm.**

"Fawkes must really like you." Charlie said.

"He and I have a special connection." Aphrodite said.

"I think we can see that." Bill said.

**Shaking all over, Aphrodite pulled herself up. Her head was spinning as though she'd just travelled miles by Floo powder. Slowly, she gathered together her wand and the Sorting Hat, and the sword.**

**"Come on Ginny." Aphrodite said comfortingly, she helped her to her feet.**

**Fawkes was waiting for them, hovering in the Chamber entrance. Aphrodite urged Ginny forward; they stepped over the motionless coils of the dead basilisk, through the echoing gloom, and back into the tunnel. Aphrodite heard the stone doors close behind them with a soft hiss.**

**After a few minutes' progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached Aphrodite's ears. "Ron!" Aphrodite yelled, speeding up. **

**"Ginny's okay! I've got her!"**

"You don't how relieved I was to hear that." Ron said.

"I'm sure very relieved." Sirius said.

**She heard Ron give a strangled cheer, and they turned the next bend to see his eager face staring through the sizable gap he had managed to make in the rock fall.**

**"Ginny!" Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? How — what — where did that bird come from?"**

Everyone chuckled. "Blunt as ever I see." Remus said.

"Come on, you would have asked the same question right?" Ron asked.

"Well, I would have." Sirius said.

**Fawkes had swooped through the gap after Ginny.**

**"He's Dumbledore's," said Aphrodite, climbing through herself.**

**"How come you've got a sword?" said Ron, gaping at the glittering weapon in Aphrodite's hand.**

"Your face was priceless." Aphrodite said.

"I would have paid to have seen it." The twins said.

"Agreed," Bill and Charlie said. Percy didn't say anything, the supposed attention seeking girl put her life on the line to protect his little sister, and he turned his back on her. He should have been internally grateful to her.

**"I'll explain when we get out of here," said Aphrodite with a sideways glance at Ginny, who was crying harder than ever.**

**"But —"**

**"Later," Aphrodite said shortly. She didn't think it was a good idea to tell Ron yet who'd been opening the Chamber, not in front of Ginny, anyway. **

**"Where's Lockhart?"**

**"Back there," said Ron, still looking puzzled but jerking his head up the tunnel toward the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."**

**Led by Fawkes, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, they walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself.**

"So where is he now?" James asked.

"In St. Mungo's," McGonagall said.

**"His memory's gone," said Ron. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."**

**Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at them all.**

**"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"**

"Wow, he really has no clue." Draco said.

"And that is what happens when you use a spell like that with a broken wand." Kingsley said.

**"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Aphrodite.**

**Aphrodite bent down and looked up the long, dark pipe.**

**"Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" she said to Ron.****Ron shook his head, but Fawkes the phoenix had swooped past Aphrodite and was now fluttering in front of her, his beady eyes bright in the dark. He was waving his long golden tail feathers. Aphrodite looked uncertainly at him.**

**"He looks like he wants you to grab hold…" said Ron, looking perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there —"**

"Ah, but phoenix's can carry heavy loads." Bill said.

"I wasn't there when Professor Dumbledore told us that." Ron said.

**"Fawkes," said Aphrodite, "isn't an ordinary bird." She turned quickly to the others. "We've got to hold on to each other. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart —"**

**"She means you," said Ron sharply to Lockhart.**

**"You hold Ginny's other hand —"**

**Aphrodite tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into her belt, Ron took hold of the back of Aphrodite robes, and Aphrodite reached out and took hold of Fawkes's strangely hot tail feathers.**

"Hmm, I don't think I have touched a phoenix before but that's pretty cool." Charlie said.

**An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through her whole body and the next second, in a rush of wings, they were flying upward through the pipe. Aphrodite could hear Lockhart dangling below her, saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!"**

"Wow, I don't even have words to describe him." Remus said.

**The chill air was whipping through Aphrodite's hair, and before she'd stopped enjoying the ride, it was over — all four of them were hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.**

**Myrtle goggled at them.**

**"You're alive," she said blankly to Aphrodite.**

"Try not to sound so disappointed Myrtle." James said.

"If it was possible I would say that she needed some serious therapy." Lily said.

"Even though she is my friend I agree with you mum, but I don't think that would work for her." Aphrodite said.

"You're probably right." Lily said.

**"There's no need to sound so disappointed," she said grimly, pushing her hair out of her face and wiping flecks of blood and slime off her face; she decided that from now on she would always carry hair bands on her wrist just in case she needed them.**

"I do now." Aphrodite said.

"Good idea," Tonks said.

**"Oh, well… I'd just been thinking… if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver.**

**"Urgh!" said Ron as they left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Di! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you! You'll be best of mates with girly chats!"**

**But tears were still flooding silently down Ginny's face. "Where now?" said Ron, with an anxious look at Ginny. Aphrodite pointed. Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. They strode after him, and moments later, found themselves outside Professor McGonagall's office. Aphrodite knocked and pushed the door open.**

"That's the end of the chapter." Isabel said. "Caiden do you want to read next?" She asked. Caiden nodded and Isabel levitated the book over to him as Valentina was still in his lap. He opened the book and read.

**"Chapter 18: Dobby's Reward." **


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Dobby

Chapter Twenty-One:

**"Chapter 18: Dobby's Reward,"** Caiden read.

"How did Dobby get a reward?" James asked.

"Let Caiden read and find out dad." Aphrodite said.

**For a moment there was silence as Aphrodite, Ron, Ginny, and Lockhart stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Aphrodite's case) blood.**

"You three looked really bad." Arthur said.

"Sorry to worry you." Aphrodite said.

"Not worried more like relieved then worried." McGonagall said.

**Then there was a scream. "Ginny!" It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter.**

"Well yeah, any mother would be worried about their children." Lily said.

"Mum's a worry wart." Caiden said interrupting himself.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all." Remus said with a smile.

"It's worse when she's pregnant." Alec said.

"Well yeah, the hormones are all over the place." Andy said.

"And I have six kids, with another two on the way." Aphrodite said.

"We'll survive." Oliver said smiling at her.

**Aphrodite, however, was looking past them. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest.**

"Well of course, it looked like you three went through hell, and you did." McGonagall said.

"Sorry," Ginny, Ron and Aphrodite said.

"It wasn't your fault." McGonagall said.

"However I do believe that you left out some facts from you tale Miss Potter." Dumbledore said. Aphrodite just shrugged her shoulders.

**Fawkes went whooshing past Aphrodite's ear and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder, just as Aphrodite's found herself and Ron being swept into Mrs. Weasley's tight embrace. ** "I really wasn't expecting the hug." Aphrodite said.

"We were worried about you as well. You didn't think anyone would be worried?" Arthur asked.

"Well I knew my friends would but I wasn't exactly sure about the rest of the you." Aphrodite said.

"You just didn't know them very well." Remus said.

"Yea," Aphrodite said, "but now I know that you all care."

"Good," Lily said.

**"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?" **

**"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly.**

"Just promise that you won't do anything like this ever again." Remus said.

"I can't promise that." Aphrodite said.

"Every year it seems like something like this happens." Sirius said.

"It does seem like that." Aphrodite said.

**Mrs. Weasley let go of Aphrodite, who hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary. ** "You know, you looked oddly calm about it." Ron said.

"I think I might have still been in shock." Aphrodite said.

"I understand that." James said.

**Then she started telling them everything. ** "No you didn't," Ron said.

"I thought I would spare you some of the details." Aphrodite said.

"Next time at least have Ron and Ginny leave and tell the adults everything." Remus said.

"Okay." Aphrodite said with a smile.

**For nearly a quarter of an hour she spoke into the rapt silence: She told them about hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that she was hearing a basilisk in the pipes; how she and Ron had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died; how she had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom… **

**"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted her as she paused, "so you found out where the entrance was — breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, ** "At least they had good reason to." James said.

"Yeah, saving someone is a pretty good reason to break the rules." Eames said.

"Although I would rather them not." Lily said.

**I might add — but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?" **

**So Aphrodite, her voice now growing hoarse from all this talking, told them about Fawkes's timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving her the sword. But then she faltered. She had so far avoided mentioning Riddle's diary — or Ginny. **

**She was standing with her head against Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, and tears were still coursing silently down her cheeks. What if they expelled her? Aphrodite thought in panic. Riddle's diary didn't work anymore… How could they prove it had been he who'd made her do it all? ** "I would have believed your story, seeing as you witnessed it." Dumbledore said.

"Besides, Miss Weasley wouldn't have been expelled for something that wasn't her fault." McGonagall said.

**Instinctively, Aphrodite looked at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles. **

**"What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania." **

**Relief — warm, sweeping, glorious relief – swept over Aphrodite. "W-what's that?" said Mr. Weasley in a stunned voice. "You Know Who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not… Ginny hasn't been… has she?" **

**"It was this diary," said Aphrodite quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen…" **

**Dumbledore took the diary from Aphrodite and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and soggy pages. **

**"Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." ** "I can't believe I wanted to be like him." Percy said.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Aphrodite said.

**He turned around to the Weasley's, who were looking utterly bewildered. **

**"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school… travelled far and wide… sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here." ** "It was a clever rouse." Remus said.

"Nobody ever expected him until Dumbledore met him." Sirius said.

**"But, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "What's our Ginny got to do with — with — him?" **

**"His d-diary" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year —" **

**"Ginny!" said Mr. Weasley, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic!" **

**"I d-didn't know," sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it —" **

**"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. ** "Hot chocolate always seems to help me relax after a stress filled situation." Aphrodite said.

"It does, it really does." Lily and James said. Aphrodite smiled at her parents.

**"You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice — I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment." **

**"So Hermione's okay!" said Ron brightly. **

**"There has been no lasting harm done," said Dumbledore. **

**Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out and Mr. Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken. **

**"You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?" **

**"Right," said Professor McGonagall crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter and Weasley, shall I?" **

**"Certainly," said Dumbledore. **

**She left, and Aphrodite and Ron gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore. What exactly had Professor McGonagall meant, deal with them? Surely — surely — they weren't about to be punished? ** "No, I don't think you are." Sirius said.

"I think Dumbledore is about to eat his words." Remus said.

**"I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules," said Dumbledore. ** "I actually thought you were going to expel us." Aphrodite said.

"And yet the three of you still break the rules." McGonagall said.

**Ron opened his mouth in horror. **

**"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore went on, smiling. **

**"You will both receive Special Awards for Services to the School and — let me see — yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor." ** "At least this time you didn't do it in front of the whole school." Lily said.

"Yeah, that was a little stupid to do it like that." Kingsley said.

**Ron went as brightly pink as Lockhart's valentine flowers and closed his mouth again. **

**"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"**

"I totally forgot that he was there." James said.

"I think we all did." Bill said.

**Aphrodite gave a start. She had completely forgotten about Lockhart. She turned and saw that Lockhart was standing in a corner of the room, still wearing his vague smile. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to. **

**"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly, "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart —" **

**"Am I a professor?" said Lockhart in mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?" ** "Wow, I think I like him better this way." Frank said.

"I think I do to." Alice agreed with him.

**"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired," Ron explained quietly to Dumbledore. **

**"Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver moustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"**

**"Sword?" said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That girl has, though." He pointed at Aphrodite. "She'll lend you one." **

**"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore said to Ron. "I'd like a few more words with Aphrodite..." ** "What is he going to talk to you about?" Draco asked.

"Wait and see." Was all that Aphrodite said making Draco pout.

**Lockhart ambled out. Ron cast a curious look back at Dumbledore and Aphrodite as he closed the door. **

**Dumbledore crossed to one of the chairs by the fire. **

**"Sit down, Aphrodite," he said, and Aphrodite sat, feeling unaccountably nervous. **

**"First of all, Aphrodite, I want to thank you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you." **

**She stroked the phoenix, which had fluttered down onto her knee. Aphrodite blushed and grinned awkwardly as Dumbledore watched her. **

**"And so you met Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I imagine he was most interested in you…" ** "Just a little bit." Aphrodite mumbled.

**Suddenly, something that was nagging at Aphrodite came tumbling out of her mouth. **

**"Professor Dumbledore… Riddle said I'm like him. Strange likenesses, he said…" **

**"Did he, now?" said Dumbledore, looking thoughtfully at Aphrodite from under his thick silver eyebrows. "And what do you think, Aphrodite?" **

**"I don't think I'm like him!" said Aphrodite, more loudly than she'd intended. "I mean, I'm — I'm in Gryffindor, I'm…" **

**But she fell silent, a lurking doubt resurfacing in her mind. **

**"Professor," she started again after a moment. "The Sorting Hat told me I'd — I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir for a while… because I can speak Parseltongue…" **

**"You can speak Parseltongue, Aphrodite," said Dumbledore calmly, "because Lord Voldemort — who is the last remaining ancestor of Salazar Slytherin — can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure…" **

**"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" Aphrodite said, thunderstruck. ** "He put a piece of himself in you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but that's why I never told you." Aphrodite muttered not looking at anyone.

"You thought we would judge you?" Hermione asked. Aphrodite nodded still looking at her lap.

"We would never judge you based on that alone." Neville said.

"Thanks," Aphrodite said feeling a bit better that her friends weren't about to abandon her.

"There's no need to thank us for, you're still you." Draco said. Aphrodite smiled and hugged all of her friends a d went to sit back next to Oliver as their children had cleared a space for her.

**"It certainly seems so." **

**"So I should be in Slytherin," Aphrodite said, looking desperately into Dumbledore's face. "The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and it —" **

**"Put you in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore calmly. "Listen to me, Aphrodite. You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue — resourcefulness — determination — a certain disregard for rules," ** "That's more from her father than anything else." McGonagall said. Aphrodite smiled sheepishly resting her head on Oliver's shoulder, while James looked proud.

**He added, his moustache quivering again. "Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think." **

**"It only put me in Gryffindor," said Aphrodite in a defeated voice, "because I asked not to go in Slytherin…" **

**"Exactly, "said Dumbledore, beaming once more. "Which makes you very different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Aphrodite, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." Aphrodite sat motionless in her chair, stunned. "If you want proof, Aphrodite, that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at this." **

**Dumbledore reached across to Professor McGonagall's desk, picked up the blood-stained silver sword, and handed it to Aphrodite. Dully, Aphrodite turned it over, the rubies blazing in the firelight. And then she saw the name engraved just below the hilt. **

**Godric Gryffindor ** "No way, it's the sword of Gryffindor." Poseidon said excitedly, nearly bouncing in his seat.

**"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat, Aphrodite," said Dumbledore simply. ** "That is certainly true." Tonks said.

"See, you belong in Gryffindor, besides I don't think Slytherin could handle you being in their house." Bill said.

"More than likely, we would try and bribe her to stop or something." Draco said.

**For a minute, neither of them spoke. Then Dumbledore pulled open one of the drawers in Professor McGonagall's desk and took out a quill and a bottle of ink. **

**"What you need, Aphrodite is some food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban —we need our gamekeeper back. And I must draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet, too," he added thoughtfully. "We'll be needing a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher… Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?" ** "So who gets the job next year?" James asked.

"Someone who was far better than we've ever had." Hermione said. Some people noted the blush on Remus' cheeks.

**Aphrodite got up and crossed to the door. She had just reached for the handle, however, when the door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the wall. **

**Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages, was Dobby. **

**"Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly. **

**Mr. Malfoy almost knocked Aphrodite over as he swept into the room. Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face. **

**The elf was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoy's shoes. Apparently Mr. Malfoy had set out in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes half-polished, but his usually sleek hair was dishevelled. Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, he fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore. **

**"So!" he said "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts." **

**"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too… Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place." ** "That doesn't surprise me one bit." Ted said.

"Sometimes I wonder how mother deals with him." Draco said.

"So do I Draco." Narcissia said.

**Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury. **

**"So — have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?" **

**"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile. **

**"Well?" said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?" **

**"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary." **

**He held up the small black book with the large hole through the center, watching Mr. Malfoy closely. **

**Aphrodite, however, was watching Dobby. **

**The elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on Aphrodite, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr. Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist. ** "So it was Lucius who slipped my daughter the diary." Arthur said with a sneer.

"Don't worry, he will pay." Aphrodite said with a smile.

"What did you do to him?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Aphrodite said with a mysterious smile.

"Why don't I believe you?" Remus asked.

"Let Caiden read and find out." Aphrodite said.

**"I see…" said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore. **

**"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Aphrodite here —" Mr. Malfoy shot Aphrodite a swift, sharp look "and her friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why — Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will…"**

**"Well, let us hope Miss Potter will always around, to save the day." His face was suddenly mask like. **

**"Don't worry," said Aphrodite, staring straight into his cold grey eyes, "I will be."**

"So he was the one that started it all." Arthur said with a smile.

**"And imagine," Dumbledore went on as though he was not interrupted, "what might have happened then… The Weasley's are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and — killing Muggleborns… Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise…"**

**Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak "Very fortunate," he said stiffly. **

**And still, behind his back, Dobby was pointing, first to the diary, then to Lucius Malfoy, then punching himself in the head. **

**And Aphrodite suddenly understood. She nodded at Dobby, and Dobby backed into a corner, now twisting his ears in punishment. "Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" said Aphrodite. **

**Lucius Malfoy rounded on her. **

**"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he said. **

**"Because you gave it to her," said Aphrodite. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?"**

"You pick up on things rather quickly." Tonks said.

"No one wants to mess with her, especially when she's pregnant." Teddy said storefront a shudder.

"I can see that," Remus said.

**She saw Mr. Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench. "Prove it," he hissed. **

**"Oh, no one will be able to do that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Aphrodite. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you…" **

**Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, and Aphrodite distinctly saw his right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. Instead, he turned to his house-elf. "We're going, Dobby!" He wrenched open the door and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it. They could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor. ** "That's horrible," Hermione shrieked.

"What's going to happen to the elf?" Lily asked.

"Something really good," Ron said.

**Aphrodite stood for a moment, thinking hard. Then it came to her — **

**"Professor Dumbledore," she said hurriedly. "Can I give that diary back to Mr. Malfoy, please?" **

**"Certainly, Aphrodite," said Dumbledore calmly. "But hurry. The feast, remember…" Aphrodite grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office. She could hear Dobby's squeals of pain receding around the corner. Quickly, wondering if this plan could possibly work, Aphrodite took off one of her shoes, pulled off her slimy, filthy sock, and stuffed it into the diary. ** "Does it work?" Oliver asked.

"Possibly," Aphrodite said.

**Then she ran down the dark corridor. She caught up with them at the top of the stairs. "Mr. Malfoy," she gasped, skidding to a halt, "I've got something for you —" **

**And she forced the diary into Lucius Malfoy's hand. **

**"What the —?" Mr. Malfoy threw the diary into Dobby's chest. **

**"You'll meet the same sticky end as your parent's one of these days, Aphrodite Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too." ** "How dare he!" Lily shrieked.

"Don't worry Lily; he will get what's coming." James said, though he was itching to hex the Malfoy Lord into oblivion.

**He turned to go. **

**"Open it." Aphrodite whispered to Dobby, he did and the sock fell into his other hand. **

**"Come, Dobby. I said, come." **

**But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Aphrodite's disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure. **

**"Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby." **

**"What's that?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?" **

**"Got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it at Dobby, threw it into Dobby's chest so Dobby hold it, and Dobby — Dobby is free." **

**Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf then he lunged at Aphrodite. ** "Don't you dare harm my daughter/ niece/ Di/ mum/ Aunt Di." shouted almost the whole room. Aphrodite blushed and hid her face again.

"Don't hide Babe we do this because we care." Oliver said kissing her head.

**"You've lost me my servant, girl!" **

**But Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Aphrodite Potter!" **

**"Avada –"**

"HE WAS ABOUT TO CAST THE KILLING CURSE AT YOU?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Um, yeah, but he didn't." Aphrodite said.

"Dobby stops him, doesn't he?" Remus asked trying to control his inner-wolf.

"Yes," Aphrodite said.

**There was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backward. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. **

**He got up, his face livid, and pulled out his wand, but Dobby raised a long, threatening finger. "You shall go now," he said fiercely, pointing down at Mr. Malfoy. "You shall not touch Aphrodite Potter. You shall go now." **

**Lucius Malfoy had no choice. With a last, incensed stare at the pair of them, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of sight. **

**"Aphrodite Potter freed Dobby!" said the elf shrilly, gazing up at Aphrodite moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his orb-like eyes. "Aphrodite Potter set Dobby free!" **

**"Least I could do, Dobby," said Aphrodite, grinning. "Just promise never to try and save my life again."**

**The elf's ugly brown face split suddenly into a wide, toothy smile. **

**"I've just got one question, Dobby," said Aphrodite as Dobby pulled on Aphrodite's sock with shaking hands. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, remember? Well —" **

**"It was a clue, miss," said Dobby, his eyes widening, as though this was obvious. "Was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his name, could be freely named, you see?" ** "I get it now!" Lily said.

"It wasn't a very good clue though." James said.

"No, but it was clever." Remus said.

**"Right," said Aphrodite weakly. "Well, I'd better go. There's a feast, and my friend Hermione should be awake by now…" **

**Dobby threw his arms around Aphrodite's middle and hugged her. **

**"Aphrodite Potter is greater by far than Dobby knew!" he sobbed. "Farewell, Aphrodite Potter!" **

**And with a final loud crack, Dobby disappeared. **

**Aphrodite had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pyjamas, and the celebration lasted all night. Aphrodite didn't know whether the best bit was Hermione running toward her, screaming "You solved it! You solved it!"**

"It was the best bit." Aphrodite said smiling over at her friend.

**or Justin hurrying over from the Hufflepuff table to wring her hand and apologize endlessly for suspecting her, or Hagrid turning up at half past three, cuffing Aphrodite and Ron so hard on the shoulders that they were knocked into their plates of trifle, or her and Ron's four hundred points for Gryffindor securing the House Cup for the second year running, or Professor McGonagall standing up to tell them all that the exams had been cancelled as a school treat ("Oh, no!" said Hermione), or Dumbledore announcing that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news. ** "Of course, any sane person would." Bill said as everyone laughed.

**"Shame," said Ron, helping himself to a jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me." **

**The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences — Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were cancelled ("but we've had plenty of practice at that anyway," Ron told a disgruntled Hermione) and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor. Draco was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place. On the contrary, he looked resentful and sulky. On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again. ** "That's always good," Bill said.

**Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Aphrodite, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays. They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic. Aphrodite was getting very good at it. ** "And it's very powerful," Snape said.

"How would you know?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, you see, um, end of the third book." Aphrodite said hastily.

**They were almost at King's Cross when Aphrodite remembered something. "Ginny – what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?" **

**"Oh, that," said Ginny, giggling. "Well — Percy's got a girlfriend." **

**Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head. ** "That hurt you know." George said mock glaring at his twin.

**"What?"**

**"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny. **

**"That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was — you know — attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously. **

**"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, who was looking like his birthday had come early. **

**"Definitely not," said George, sniggering. ** "Oh they did," Ron said.

"I would think that they would." Charlie said.

**The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped. Aphrodite pulled out her quill and a bit of parchment and turned to Ron and Hermione. "This is called a telephone number," she told Ron, scribbling it twice, tearing the parchment in two, and handing it to them. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer — he'll know. Call me at the Dursley's, okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to…" ** Everyone growled at the mention of the Dursley's.

**"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" said Hermione as they got off the train and joined the crowd thronging toward the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?" **

**"Proud?" said Aphrodite. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious…" ** "Sadly that's true." Lily said.

"She won't be going back to those abusive bastards." Sirius said.

"Good," James said.

**And together they walked back through the gateway to the Muggle world.**

"Thats the end of the book." Caiden said closing the book which promptly disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"Right I think it's time for some lunch and maybe than we can decide whether to start the third book after lunch or start it tomorrow." Andy suggested.

"I'll catch up as I need to talk to Oliver in private." Aphrodite said as Aspen and Athena got off of Oliver, so Aphrodite could pull Oliver up to their bedroom to talk.


	22. Chapter 22: Authors Note

The new book is now updated sorry for the long wait for the new book I had to finish al my work before I finished my work before I broke up from College for summer but I have broken up now and I now have more time to work on my stories


End file.
